Run Off
by Puterrizme
Summary: [CHAP 12 UP! END!] Namanya Xiao Lu, ia kabur dari rumah dan menjadi jalang hampir dua tahun. lalu ia bertemu sehun, seseorang yang membawanya ke korea dan menjadi pengasuh anak dan ibunya yang galak. apa ia mampu? dan bagaimana dengan sehun yang tertarik padanya? / "mulai sekarang namamu Luhan!"/ "Lu, Kurasa aku mencintaimu." / HunHan Yaoi MPreg?
1. Melarikan Diri

_5Semua ini berjalan seperti mimpi…_

_Mimpi yang tak pernah terpikirkan.._

_Tolong,_

_Jangan bangunkan aku sampai aku terbangun sendiri.._

_Seburuk apapun mimpiku.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apa pendapatmu jika melihat seorang lelaki imut memakai piyama tidur dengan sandal rumahan berbentuk donat berlari di trotoar saat tengah malam dengan tangan menggendong seekor anjing kecil? Apalagi jika lelaki imut itu dikejar sekitar sepuluh orang yang bersetelan jas hitam yang bisa diduga sebagai _bodyguard_?

Aneh bukan?

Apa yang kau pikirkan jika menemuinya?

Apa kau berpikir lelaki itu mencuri anjing itu? Tapi masa iya orang mencuri dengan piyama dan sandal rumahan imut seperti itu? Coba pikirkan lagi.

Eum.. apa kau berpikir lelaki itu kabur dari rumah?

Mungkin.. karna orang-orang yang mengejarnya itu memanggilnya dengan..

"TUAN MUDA, XIAO LU! BERHENTI! ANDA HARUS BERHENTI, TUAN!"

..tuan muda.

Terkesan begitu formal. Mungkin lelaki yang dipanggil _Xiao Lu_ itu anak dari seorang pejabat kaya atau pemilik perusahaan besar. Mungkin saja.

Lelaki itu benar-benar lelah berlari sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya bisa berlari untuk membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari jeratan keluarganya. Ia lelah hidup seperti itu!

Dengan kaki yang terus berlari matanya menatap sekitar, menemukan sebuah pintu club malam bagi kaum _gay_, _Black Phoenix_. Menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi lebih jauh dan berada diantara orang-orang yang cukup banyak. Sedikit ia ragu, apakah ia harus masuk? Ia tau usianya sudah mencukupi, ia berusia 23 tahun asal kau tau. Tapi biarlah! Ia harus masuk!

Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus menyesatkan penjaga-penjaga itu dulu. tapi bagaimana caranya?

Guk!

Xiao Lu menatap anjing kecilnya itu dengan sayang. Ia tau, anjingnya itu pasti tak nyaman karena sebelumnya berada di istana yang begitu mewah dan sekarang mereka berada di jalanan. Tangannya mengelus bulu-bulu itu dengan lembut.

Sebuah ide masuk!

Ia harus mencari sebuah gang dan menyesatkan mereka disana dengan meninggalkan sesuatu disana. Tapi apa?

Ugh! Kenapa harus buntu lagi?!

Guk!

Anjing kecilnya itu menatapnya dengan rela. Ia seperti rela dibawa kemana saja asalkan ia selamat. Apa harus anjingnya ini yang ia tinggalkan di gang?

Haruskah?

"muggle? Maafkan aku, tapi.. apa kau mau? Lulu akan menjemputmu jika penjaga-penjaga itu pergi, ya?" suaranya lembut bagaikan nyanyian malaikat di surga. Begitu menenangkan.

Dan nama anjingnya memang muggle. Terdengar aneh.

Kakinya melangkah mencari gang yang gelap. Sebenarnya ia tak tega untuk meninggalkan muggle kecilnya disana. Tapi ini demi hidupnya. Ia harus merelakan apapun!

"maafkan Lulu, muggle."

Dan begitu kaki rapuh anjing itu menapak di tanah, ia segera berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju club malam yang ia lihat tadi. Suara anjingnya yang sayup-sayup terdengar itu membuat hatinya ragu, tapi ia terus berlari.

Begitu didepan club itu, ia berhenti, menatap club itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk. Langkah kakinya mantap untuk masuk, tapi penjaga pintu club itu menghalanginya. dengan mendongak ia menatap kedua penjaga yang mencengkram bahunya itu, "ada apa?"

Wajah kedua penjaga itu terlihat kejam, menyeramkan, tapi Xiao Lu memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"mau apa kau kemari, hah?! dasar anak kecil! Ini tempat untuk orang dewasa! Pergilah!"

Para penjaga itu mendorong tubuhnya kasar. Tapi ia maju lagi, "aku sudah duapuluh tiga tahun! Aku membawa kartu pengenal jika kalian ingin melihatnya!"

Memang Xiao Lu membawanya. Ia berniat kabur tapi ia membawa kartu pengenal. Mungkin ia tak tau keluarganya bisa menemukannya lewat kartu itu.

"baiklah baiklah. Lalu kenapa kau kesini? Dari penampilanmu.. kau tak terlihat seperti mau bersenang-senang disini. Dan sepertinya kau juga takk membawa uang." Ucapan penjaga itu lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya. Dan Xiao Lu mensyukuri hal itu.

Xiao Lu bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin ia boleh masuk jika ia berkata seperti itu.

"aku.. aku ingin melamar kerja disini! Iya! Aku mau melamar kerja!"

_Apa aku terdengar gugup? Semoga tidak._

Kedua penjaga itu bertatapan, seakan berdiskusi lewat mata mereka sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengangguk.

"baiklah, kau boleh masuk. Tapi seseorang akan mengantarmu ke boss. Kau ingin melamar kerja bukan?"

Rasanya tubuh Xiao Lu mendadak lemas.

Ia tak berniat melamar kerja sungguhan!

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Ya.. itu semua kenangan masa lalu. Ia bukanlah seorang _Xiao Lu_ lagi sekarang, namanya adalah Lulu. Tak jauh berbeda memang. Bossnya yang mengubahnya, tapi semua tanda pengenal resminya tetap mengatakan namanya adalah Xiao Lu.

Kini ia berumur duapuluh lima tahun. Berarti sudah dua tahun ia berada di _Black Phoenix_, dan berada disini selama hampir dua tahun lebih membuatnya merasa bahwa ia benar-benar seorang jalang seutuhnya. Jika awalnya ia menangis saat ada seorang lelaki yang menggagahinya, kini ia malah mencari orang yang mau menggagahinya dengan semangat. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan keluarganya, mereka bahkan tidak mencarinya lagi. Bukannya Lulu ingin ia dicari oleh keluarganya, tapi- oh astaga, beijing tidaklah seluas itu! Mencari satu orang yang merupakan anak dari konglomerat bukanlah hal yang rumit! Mungkin mereka benar-benar tak ingin Xiao Lu mereka kembali. Tapi biarlah, toh Lulu juga sudah nyaman dengan kehidupannya. Tapi jujur, ia ingin berhenti menjadi seorang jalang seperti ini. Ini menyakitkan.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Lulu ingin kabur dari club ini. Pertama, ia akan mencari seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya cukup gampang di pengaruhi, atau setidaknya orang itu lumayan baik _lah_. Tapi kemudian Lulu sadar, tak ada orang baik yang datang kesini. Tapi ia akan berusaha mencari.

Lalu setelah ketemu, ia akan menemani orang itu sebentar sampai sekiranya orang itu agak tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah itu ia akan berpura-pura membawa lelaki itu ke mobil lelaki itu dan kabur bersamanya. Rencana yang tak cukup matang memang. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari tak ada rencana apapun.

Tapi sialnya, malam ini dirinya hanya bisa terduduk dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas di atas meja bar. Bukannya sakit, ia hanya lelah mencari sejak tadi. Bahkan ia menolak beberapa pria karena ia menganggap lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang baik-baik.

"Lu?"

Seorang bartender memanggilnya pelan. Kepalanya terangkat semangat, "apa? Apa ada orang yang melirikku?"

"bukan! Astaga.. kenapa sekarang kau se-jalang ini, huh? Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kau kesini menggunakan piyama tidur dan sandal rumahan berbentuk donat, dan sekarang? Kau bahkan hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis dan _underwear_ saja! Dan kenapa kau mencari orang yang melirikmu? Daritadi kurasa kau menolak beberapa lelaki yang jelas-jelas tertarik padamu. kau ini bagaimana?" bartender itu sepertinya menganggur juga.

"aku ingin mencari lelaki yang baik-baik malam ini. Kau tau? Tubuhku serasa remuk saat ada orang yang terlihat mengerikan itu menggagahiku beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi sekarang, aku ingin mencari yang baik-baik."

Lulu merebahkan kepalanya kembali menghadap kiri, dimana matanya bisa menangkap banyak orang yang sibuk berjoget dengan gila dan orang yang menikmati keindahan dunia- apalagi kalau bukan seks?

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangannya. Lelaki yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru muda, terkesan orang kantoran sekali. Tapi Lulu tak peduli.

Namun begitu mendengar bahasa yang digunakan oleh lelaki tadi, kepalanya langsung terangkat dan matanya langsung terpaku dengan ciptaan Tuhan didepannya. Lulu hanya melihatnya dari samping, rahangnya, hidungnya, alisnya, bibirnya, dan rambut coklatnya. Lulu benar-benar menyukainya, dan yang paling ia sukai adalah lelaki ini terlihat sebagai lelaki yang baik-baik. Ia terlihat seperti lelaki terhormat dari kalangan orang kaya yang sedang frustasi dan menghabiskan masa frustasinya disini; di tempat yang justru membuat Lulu frustasi dua tahun ini karna tak bisa keluar.

Dan sebenarnya ada apa dengan bahasa lelaki tadi?

Lelaki itu menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan logat yang tidak umum disini. Itu jelas-jelas membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu berpendidikan dan bukan orang sekitar sini, terlihat dari logatnya yang tidak umum, tapi entah bagaimana Lulu merasa ia pernah mendengar logat itu. Tapi kapan..?

Lulu memanggil bartender tadi yang baru saja memberikan pesanan lelaki itu, "hei, kenapa kau bicara dengan bahasa inggris?"

Lulu menggunakan bahasa china, dan ia yakin lelaki disampingnya yang terlihat frustasi itu tak paham dengan ucapannya. Jika ia paham bahasa china, seharusnya dia menggunakan bahasa china saja saat memesan tadi.

Sang bartender hanya mengendikkan bahu, "entah, karena dia menggunakan bahasa inggris mungkin? Dan hei! Ia terlihat seperti lelaki baik-baik. Kau tak berniat menggodanya?"

Alis bartender itu naik turun. Dan rasanya luhan ingin melemparkan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya ke wajah bartender itu.

Salah satu alasan Lulu ingin keluar dari sini adalah ia harus memakai sepatu hak tinggi setiap malam. Rasanya ia lebih suka menggunakan sandal donatnya dulu daripada sepatu hak tinggi menjijikkan itu. Menggelikan.

Perlahan Lulu menggeserkan kursinya lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu dan berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin, berusaha agar tidak terlihat seperti seorang jalang yang mencari mangsa(?). tapi sebelum ia berniat mengucapkan sesuatu, lelaki itu sudah menoleh dan menatapnya datar. Membuat tubuhnya kikuk sendiri. namun lelaki itu tak berkata sepatah katapun, ia hanya menatap Lulu dengan datar, tapi tubuhnya tegang, Ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan lama-kelamaan tatapan lelaki itu berubah menjadi tatapan tergoda? tertarik? terangsang?

Lamat-lamat Lulu memandang wajah lelaki itu. Dari struktur wajahnya, ia bisa menebak kalau..

"_you're Korean_?"

Hei, jangan anggap remeh kemampuan berbahasa Lulu! Ia sudah dilatih sejak kecil oleh keluarganya untuk mahir berbahasa inggris. Hahh.. mungkin kali ini Lulu harus berterimakasih pada keluarganya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat. Dan Lulu kembali dengan salah tingkahnya. Biasanya ia tak seperti ini, saat seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan nafsu ia akan biasa saja dan malah semakin menggoda lelaki itu –tuntutan pekerjaan- dan kini ia malah salah tingkah. Aneh.

Napas lelaki itu terdengar semakin memberat dan Lulu bisa merasakannya di wajahnya, jarak mereka duduk tak terlalu jauh sejak Lulu menggeser kursinya mendekat pada lelaki itu, dan wajah mereka saling menatap. Lulu yakin napas yang memberat itu bukan efek minuman beralkohol yang baru saja diminum lelaki itu, Lulu tau minuman itu berkadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi, tapi lelaki ini terlihat tahan terhadap alkohol. Ia lebih yakin kalau napas lelaki ini memberat karena _dirinya_.

Pikirannya berkelana, mengingat bahasa Korea yang ia pernah hapal dengan begitu fasih saat masih _terkurung_ di istana keluarganya dulu. Baba-nya seorang Korea, ia dituntut untuk bisa berbahasa Korea dengan fasih mengingat sang Baba suka lupa menggunakan bahasa china dan malah menggunakan bahasa Korea, dan karena Baba-nya itu tak suka jika ada yang tak paham dengan ucapannya, maka sang mama memanggil guru privat sendiri untuk Lulu agar ia bisa fasih berbahasa Korea. Jadi sekarang biarkan Lulu mengingatnya.

"eum.. senang bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengolah bahasa Korea-ku lagi." Ujar Lulu lancar dengan sedikit senyuman. Ia menggunakan bahasa Korea. Dan ia bisa merasakan bartender itu menatapnya kaget, mungkin ia kaget karena Lulu bisa bahasa Korea.

Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan rasa semakin tertarik, seakan Lulu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia, seakan suara memecah gendang telinga di _Black Phoenix _itu tak terdengar karena kalah dengan merdu suaranya. Mungkin pipinya sedikit memerah sekarang. Astaga..

Bartender itu mengambil suaranya melihat Lulu dan lelaki asing berambut coklat itu semakin dekat, "engggg, Lu? sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"

Bukan Lulu yang menanggapi tapi lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap bartender yang langsung menahan napas itu dengan tajam, "bisakah kau tak mengganggu?"

Lelaki itu mengatakannya dalam bahasa inggris dan bartender itu mengangguk kemudian beralih ke pelanggan lain yang duduk di meja bar.

Begitu bartender itu pergi, lelaki itu kembali menatap Lulu yang akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya dari tatapan _tertarik_ dari lelaki itu. Tapi tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu lelaki didepannya itu mengelus pipinya. Matanya menatap mata lelaki itu yang menatap menggoda padanya, "aku tau kau ingin menggodaku. Temani aku malam ini, heum?"

Detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah menyatu, awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, tapi lelaki itu mulai menjilati bibirnya dan dengan rela Lulu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah lelaki itu masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Ia sudah pasrah, dan sepertinya lelaki ini adalah lelaki baik-baik yang ia cari. Lulu sudah tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki ini adalah seseorang dari luar china; Korea, akan lebih baik jika ia tak menemui lelaki ini setelah ia keluar dari _Black Phoenix_. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru. Mungkin ia bisa bekerja di sebuah restoran ataupun menjadi guru les atau apapun itu. Ia tak ingin seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa dulunya ia adalah seorang jalang ataupun anak dari konglomerat yang kabur.

"akh.."

Tanpa Lulu sadari lelaki itu sudah turun dari kursinya dan tubuh keduanya kini benar-benar menempel. Lelaki itu memeluk pinggang Lulu dengan posesif sementara tangan Lulu menarik surai coklat lelaki itu agar menjauh. Ia sudah tak kuat, ia ingin bernapas!

"eunggh.."

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dengan kedua mulut yang masih tersambung oleh benang saliva. Lulu agak ngos-ngosan, tapi lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya siapa yang seorang jalang disini?

Lelaki itu menyeringai senang padanya, "kuanggap kau setuju. Sekarang ayo kita cari kamar. Kau mau disini atau di hotel?"

Mata Lulu terbuka, ia tak ingat kapan menutupnya, "kau.. menawariku keluar?"

"tentu saja. Cepatlah jawab. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab kita dis-"

"di hotel! Ayo kita cari hotel sekarang!"

Lulu menyukai pria ini. Karena berkat pria ini ia bisa keluar dari _Black Phoenix _setelah dua tahun.

Peraturan di _Black Phoenix _menyebutkan bahwa jalang yang bekerja disana tak boleh dibawa keluar dari area _Black Phoenix._

Dan pria ini membawanya.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya ini diluar kendalinya. Sungguh.

Ia tak mempunyai hak untuk bertanya pada pelanggan tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka, sefrustasi apapun mereka, sebahagia apapun mereka, sesedih apapun mereka, seorang jalang tak mempunyai hak untuk bertanya. Bahkan ia tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya siapa nama pelanggannya ini.

Tapi dengan lancangnya ia telah bertanya.

"eungh.. "

Ini terasa memilukan di hatinya. Haruskah ia melakukan hal ini agar dirinya bisa keluar dari _Black Phoenix_? Tak adakah cara lain?

Kini Lulu menatap lelaki yang berada diatasnya itu dengan terengah. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik, selalu seperti itu sejak berpuluh menit yang lalu.

"siapa namamu?"

Suara agak cempreng milik lelaki itu terdengar. Awalnya ia juga kaget mendengarnya. Ia tau setiap orang memiliki kelemahan pada tubuhnya. Jika lelaki ini memiliki raga yang begitu memikat wanita dan lelaki bergelar _bottom _manapun, maka kelemahannya berada pada suaranya yang agak cempreng. Padahal di telinganya saat ia masih berada di meja bar tadi suara lelaki itu terdengar begitu menggoda.

"Lulu. Namaku Lulu, Tuan."

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh polos keduanya. Membuat Lulu kini terduduk di paha lelaki itu dan lelaki itu bersandar di _headbed_. Tangan lelaki itu tak bisa diam, terkadang tangannya berada di punggungnya, menyusuri kelembutan kulit punggungnya; terkadang jemarinya berada di perutnya; terkadang juga di dadanya, memilin nipplenya dengan lembut dan berubah menjadi kasar begitu satu lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya. Terkadang bibir lelaki itu mengecup dan menjilati lehernya dengan perlahan, terkesan begitu menikmati keadaan yang intim dengan nuansa remang-remang dalam kamar hotel yang mereka- lelaki itu sewa.

"kalau begitu perkenalkan," lelaki itu menggigit cuping telinganya perlahan. "namaku Sehun. berhenti memanggilku Tuan. Aku tak suka. Aku muak dipanggil seperti itu."

"eungh.."

Pegangan Lulu pada rambut lelaki itu- Sehun mulai mengencang dan beralih menjadi menarik rambut Sehun. tangan Sehun tak lagi memilin nipple-nya seperti tadi, kini tangan itu berada tepat diatas kulit kejantanannya yang putih, Sehun menggenggamnya; meremasnya; mengocoknya naik-turun dengan perlahan, dan mungkin saja Sehun bisa merasakan tekstur kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sejak tadi itu. Pesona seorang Sehun mampu membuatnya merasa tergoda seketika begitu Sehun mulai menciumnya tadi. Aroma tubuh Sehun begitu memabukkan.

Sebuah jilatan memanjang Lulu dapatkan dari lidah terlatih Sehun dari leher hingga telinganya. Sehun melakukannya begitu lembut, ia tersiksa, tapi bagaimanapun ia menyukai keintiman ini.

"aku tau kau seorang jalang di tempat itu." Tubuh Lulu menegang. Sejak tadi ia kira Sehun tak mengetahui jika ia adalah seorang jalang.

"k-kau.. tau? Hhh.."

Sehun mengangguk. Gerakan tangannya tak berhenti, tetap lambat menyiksa.

"jadi, aku harus membayarmu berapa?"

Lulu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun yang tadinya sibuk dengan kejantanannya. Menghentikan gerakan naik-turun yang sungguh menyiksa.

"jujur, saat ini aku tak butuh uangmu, Sehun. aku lebih butuh bantuanmu. Bantuan yang besar." Ujar Lulu. Tangannya kini beralih dengan kejantanan Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari penisnya sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Lulu agar bisa menatap mata rusa milik Lulu, "lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? menghabiskan malam dengan seseorang yang begitu indah sepertimu tentu saja tak gratis. Aku tau hal itu."

Deringan ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar dari onggokan pakaian dibawah ranjang. Lulu menatap Sehun bertanya, "ponselmu?"

"iya, bisa kau ambilkan?"

Lulu bangkit dan turun dari ranjang, mengambil satu-satunya celana –sejak tadi Lulu memang tak pakai celana kan- dan merogoh sakunya. Sementara itu Sehun menatap Lulu dengan semakin bergairah, melihat keadaan Lulu sekarang benar-benar membuat nafsunya melonjak naik seketika.

Lulu mengulurkan ponsel itu dan Sehun menerimanya. Ekspresinya mendadak tak enak begitu melihat ID yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dan akhirnya Sehun mengangkatnya.

"_yeoboseo_? Eomma?"

Lulu naik keatas ranjang. Menatap Sehun yang menutup matanya karena salah satu penyebab frustasinya menelpon, sang Eomma.

"astaga, Eomma, kenapa kau pecat lagi? Bukankah Min Hee itu gadis yang baik untuk menjadi pengasuh Eomma dan Haowen? Kenapa Eomma kini memecatnya?"

Ingin rasanya Sehun membentak Eomma-nya ini. Eomma-nya itu sudah cukup rapuh, ia sudah sering sakit-sakitan dan bahkan kini ia memerlukan kursi roda untuk berjalan. Tapi mulut wanita tua itu tak pernah berhenti mengoceh. Pernah suatu ketika Eomma-nya itu menderita stroke setengah badan, ia memang stroke, tapi mulutnya tetap berkoar seakan dirinya masih sehat dan mampu berlari sepuluh kilometer tanpa henti. Dan ocehan Eomma-nya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

"_Min Hee itu gadis yang bodoh! Ia lamban dan tak sopan pada tamu! Dan Haowen sering mengeluh tak paham saat belajar bersamanya! Carilah perawat baru untukku dan Haowen! Cari namja saja! Sejak dulu kau selalu mencari gadis yang tak sesuai! Cari namja yang pintar! Dan segeralah mencari kekasih, Sehun!"_

"iya iya. Aku akan mencari- eungh.."

Sehun melenguh tiba-tiba. Matanya membuka dan dapat dilihatnya Lulu yang tengah mengulum penisnya dengan semangat. Bahkan liur Lulu terllihat sudah menetes melewati celah yang ada.

"_yak! Oh Sehun! apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?! Halo! Halo! Oh Sehun!"_

Sehun tak peduli. Ia mematikan panggilan itu dan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya. Kuluman Lulu benar-benar hebat. Tangan Lulu begitu terampil. Sehun suka ini.

Tiba-tiba Lulu mengatakan sesuatu. Tak jelas memang, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar karena nikmat.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan, lu.."

Lulu melepas tautan mulutnya dangan penis Sehun yang masih menegak penuh didepan kedua belah bibirnya, "ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu datang ke _Black Phoenix _dengan wajah frustasi tadi?"

"_Black Phoenix_? Apa itu?"

Lulu memandang Sehun dengan heran, "jangan bilang kalau kau tak memperhatikan nama club malam yang kau masuki."

Sehun menggeleng, "teruskan pekerjaanmu, Lu. sampai selesai."

Lulu mengangguk perlahan dan kembali dengan penis Sehun. ia hanya mengecupinya saja, terkadang menjilatnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

"kulum, Lu. jangan hanya dijilat saja."

Lulu mengangkat kepalanya, "berjanjilah padaku kau akan mengatakan apa yang membuatmu frustasi tadi."

Sehun mendesah pelan, "baiklah, akan aku jelas- AKH!"

Lulu mendadak menggigit ujung penis Sehun yang sedikit mengeluarkan precum. Karena kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba datang itu, tangan Sehun langsung mencengkarm surai _dark blue_ milik Lulu.

Lulu semakin gencar menjahili Sehun junior. Tapi ia juga menunggu kapan Sehun akan menceritakan penyebab frustasinya, dan Sehun masih sibuk dengan rambut miliknya.

"jelaskan." Ujar Lulu disela kulumannya.

Sehun membuka matanya, sedari tadi matanya tertutup karena menahan nikmat dari Lulu. Astaga.. sudah berapa lama sejak Sehun terakhir kali melakukan kegiatan ini!

"aku.. ini karena.. ukh.."

Lulu tetap menunggu. Telinganya masih siaga mendengarkan walaupun mulut dan tangannya masih fokus dengan penis Sehun.

"karena presdir dan Eomma.. mereka.. mereka menyuruhku untuk menikah.. eungh.. lagi.."

Kuluman Lulu terhenti, ia bangkit dan menatap Sehun yang bingung kenapa Lulu berhenti.

"kenapa kau berhen-"

"kau sudah menikah?!"

Sehun mengangguk.

"kau punya anak?" tanya Lulu sekali lagi.

"iya, namanya Haowen. umurnya delapan tahun." Jawab Sehun yang masih bingung.

"istrimu?"

Ekspresi Sehun berubah dingin, "bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu? Aku seorang duda sekarang."

Entah kenapa Lulu merasa lebih lega.

"baiklah. Sekarang kita teruskan yang tadi."

Dan ya.. bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan?

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini sudah masuk waktu pagi. Mereka masih sibuk mengatur napas masing-masing. Ranjang itu kini sudah tak pantas disebut ranjang karena terlalu berantakan dan penuh dengan sperma dimana-mana. Lulu dengan posisinya yang tengkurap berniat untuk tidur sebelum sebuah suara dari sampingnya membuatnya menoleh.

"apa yang kau minta?"

Lulu menatap Sehun bingung.

"sebagai bayaran. Sebelumnya kau bilang meminta bantuanku. Jadi apa?" lanjut Sehun.

Lulu menatap Sehun dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "berjanjilah kau akan membantu apapun yang akan ku katakan nanti. kau tak boleh menolaknya."

"eum.. baiklah."

Lulu menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, "bawa aku bersamamu. Ke Korea sekalipun aku mau. Bawa aku! Kumohon!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuu… kembali ama puterr disini. Ff baru lho~~

Gimana?

Aneh ya?

Padahal bentar lagi UN kok malah bikin ff.. belajar atuh neng! Belajar!

.

Nb. Kenapa namanya Lulu dan bukannya luhan?

Karena..

Kasih tau ga ya?

Hehe..

Pokoknya Lulu disini sama ama luhan. orangnya sama. Chap depan namanya udah luhan kok, bukan Lulu atau Xiao Lu lagi. Hehe..

**.**

**So, Mind to Review?**

**.**


	2. Terbeli

_Terdengar gila bukan jika aku menerima tawaranmu?_

_Ya.. katakan saja aku gila.._

_Aku tak peduli.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Minseok POV**

Waktu tak pernah sesingkat ini berakhir. Menurutku, baru kemarin Xiao Lu pergi meninggalkan rumah dan menelantarkan muggle kecil di gang sempit nan gelap. Tapi sekarang muggle sudah besar, ia tak pernah tertidur kecuali di kamar Xiao Lu, ia bahkan sering menatap foto keluarga yang terisi aku, Xiao Lu, Mama dan Baba yang terpajang besar-besaran di ruang tamu di mansion mewah ini. Mungkin kerinduan muggle akan sosok majikannya itu benar-benar mendalam. Seperti Mama.

Mama koma hampir enam bulan ini. Ia tak sadarkan diri begitu menerima sebuah foto dari musuh perusahaan kami. Aku tak tau foto seperti apa itu, Baba langsung menyimpan foto itu dan aku tak pernah tau dimana ia menyembunyikannya. Mungkin di brankasnya, tapi aku tak tau cara membukanya. Ketika aku tanyakan pada Baba, dengan bahasa korea-nya yang fasih ia jawab, "ini tentang Xiao Lu. ini hina, derajatmu terlalu tinggi untuk melihat hal hina seperti ini."

Pantas saja Baba langsung menyembunyikannya. Baba tak pernah suka jika kami mencari Xiao Lu, ia hanya mencari Xiao Lu dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi itu tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Ia bilang, "ini adalah salahku membuat Xiao Lu pergi." Ia berkata seperti itu tapi kelakuannya hanya berubah sedikit. Keterlaluan.

Awalnya aku bingung, kenapa Xiao Lu harus kabur jika kehidupannya semewah ini. Tapi sekarang aku tau alasan kenapa ia pergi, ia pergi karena kemewahan ini. Kemewahan ini mungkin membuatnya tersiksa. Hanya sekedar menebak, tapi aku yakin Xiao Lu merasakan hal itu. Karena sekarang aku juga merasakan hal itu. Sesuatu bernama kemewahan yang penuh dengan jeratan siksa.

Kemewahan ini diperparah dengan adanya kehadiran Baba disini. Baba menuntut kami untuk selalu belajar, menjauhi orang-orang yang dianggapnya memiliki derajat lebih rendah dari keluarga kami, dan hanya boleh berteman dengan anak-anak konglomerat lainnya. Disamping itu, impian Xiao Lu bukanlah menjadi seorang _businessman_ seperti diriku ataupun Baba. Ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri yang mendapat kasih sayang cukup dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Dan karena kemewahan itulah kini aku terduduk di ruang kerjaku dengan tangan yang tak berhenti menorehkan seutas tinta dan mata yang tak berhenti membaca berderet-deret huruf dan angka. Menjadi CEO langsung dibawah kepemimpinan Baba sebagai presdir terkadang cukup untuk membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah.

_**Tok Tok Tok!**_

"masuklah."

Untuk apa seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku selarut ini?

**Minseok POV End!**

.

Begitu mendapat izin dari sang pemilik ruangan, perawat pribadi itu membuka pintu dan mulai membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu, "tuan muda Minseok, nyonya besar Yixing telah sadar. keadaannya belum pulih benar, tapi beliau memanggil-manggil anda terus."

Minseok terpaku di kursinya. Benarkah Mama-nya sadar?

Buru-buru Minseok berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar sang Mama, dengan perawat pribadi yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ini benar-benar keajaiban, Minseok pikir hanya dengan kehadiran Xiao Lu-lah yang akan membuat Mama-nya sadar. tapi ternyata tidak.

"Mama! Mama baik-baik saja kan?" sedikit panik begitu melihat keadaan sang Mama yang benar-benar belum pulih. Minseok yakin Mama-nya ini untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja ia tak mampu.

Sang Mama –sebut saja namanya Yixing mulai sekarang- tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang terbuka redup, dan Minseok hanya dapat mengelus rambut Yixing dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Mama-nya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Minseok menoleh pada perawat tadi yang memanggilnya, "apa kau sudah beritahu tuan besar tentang ini?"

Perawat itu menjawab dengan sopan dan kikuk, "be-belum, tuan muda."

Tatapan Minseok berubah tajam, "cepat beritahu dia dan suruh dia kesini!"

Sepertinya Minseok lupa bahwa yang ia suruh untuk datang kesini itu Baba-nya, bukan tukang kebunnya.

"Minseok.." pangil Yixing lemah. Minseok buru-buru menanyai apa yang Mama-nya inginkan. Tapi jawaban sang Mama benar-benar membuat Minseok prihatin. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Mama-nya masih terpikirkan akan itu.

"Xiao Lu.. cari dia.. dia ada di.. black.. black.. phoen-"

"YIXING! KAU SUDAH SADAR?"

Terkutuklah kau wahai Kim Joon Myeon!

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan keremang-remangan itu Lulu menegang dalam duduknya. Tubuhnya, yang hanya tertutup selimut itu sebenarnya mulai menggigil karena pendingin ruangan dipasang dengan suhu yang terlalu dingin. Lulu tau alasan kenapa pendingin itu terasa begitu menusuk, karena beberapa saat yang lalu ruangan ini terasa begitu panas karena dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun yang saat ini sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan tangan terulur padanya, mengulurkan sejumlah uang yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Mata Lulu panas, ia tau apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Ia menatap uang-uang yang Sehun sodorkan padanya, "a-apa maksudmu? A-aku meminta b-bantuanmu, bukan u-uang.."

Sehun segera meraih tangannya dan memaksa Lulu menggenggam uang-uangnya, "bawalah uang itu. Itu termasuk bantuan dariku."

Kaki Sehun berniat untuk melangkah, tapi Lulu buru-buru berdiri dan menahan tangannya agar ia tak melangkah lebih jauh, "kumohon, bantulah aku, Sehun-ssi. Aku- aku tak butuh uang-uang itu! Aku lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu! Jika kau tak ingin membawaku bersamamu, setidaknya bantu aku untuk kabur dari _Black Phoenix_! Setelah aku keluar dari sana, kau bisa meninggalkanku dan melupakan aku seakan aku tak ada! Kumohon, Sehun-ssi.."

Sehun menoleh pada Lulu yang kini hanya berbalutkan underwear. Selimut yang membungkusnya tadi terjatuh saat Lulu buru-buru berdiri untuk menahannya, sedikit banyak Sehun merasa tergoda lagi. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlarut pada nafsunya, hingga ia menghentakkan tangannya kasar agar Lulu melepas pegangannya pada tangannya.

"lepaskan aku, jalang." Ujar Sehun dingin. Lulu merasa napasnya tertahan karena panggilan itu. Ia sering mendengarnya dari orang lain, tapi saat Sehun yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa hatinya sakit sekali.

Wajah Sehun terlihat begitu dingin, "lupakan aku. Aku tak akan pernah kembali padamu. kau bisa membenciku sampai mati kalau kau mau."

Lulu terpaku saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya di ruang yang dingin ini sendiri, hanya ada satu yang hangat, bekas kecupan Sehun.

'_baik jika kau menginginkan aku untuk membencimu. Aku benar-benar akan membencimu, Sehun-ssi.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara gemercik air terdengar begitu tenang, bersamaan dengan suara isak tangis yang terdengar mengalun menyayat hati. Terkadang terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh, entah apalah itu. Terkadang juga terdengar seseorang memukul-mukul dinding kaca, entah apa tujuannya.

"dasar lelaki kurang ajar! Kenapa harus seperti ini!" Lulu memukul dinding kaca itu berulang kali dengan kesal. Pukulannya cukup lemah, dinding kaca itu tak akan pecah.

Iya, Lulu tengah memaki-maki Sehun dalam kegiatan mandi malamnya sekarang ini. Tak ia sangka Sehun benar-benar menolak untuk membantunya, padahal Lulu hanya meminta Sehun untuk membawa dirinya bersamanya. Mungkin permintaannya tadi memang terlalu berat. Tapi ia sudah memperingan permintaannya agar Sehun hanya membantunya untuk kabur. Itu saja! Tapi Sehun tetap meninggalkannya.

Sehun adalah orang baik yang ia pilih, Sehun benar-benar terlihat baik walaupun tak mungkin orang baik masuk ke _Black Phoenix_ yang jelas-jelas merupakan tempat yang hina dan penuh dosa. Tapi karena kenyataan yang hina dari _Black Phoenix_ itulah, kemungkinan orang baik yang masuk kesana tidaklah banyak, dan mungkin saja Sehun adalah orang baik yang terakhir ia temui di _Black Phoenix_. Dan jika Lulu tak menemukan orang baik sekali lagi, bukan tak mungkin jika ia harus berada di _Black Phoenix_ lebih lama lagi. Lulu tak mau jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Akhirnya Lulu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan _bathrobe_ putih yang lembut. Ia berniat mencari kemeja tipis yang tadinya ia kenakan, maka dari itu Lulu menyalakan lampu kamar. Tapi begitu ia mencari yang ia temukan bukanlah kemeja tipis miliknya, melainkan kemeja kerja berwarna biru yang kemungkinan besar adalah milik Sehun. Lulu malas jika ia harus mengenakan kemeja biru itu, tapi apa daya, tak ada pakaian apapun disini selain underwearnya dan kemeja biru milik Sehun. dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Lulu mengenakannya.

'_jika rasa maluku benar-benar hilang. Aku lebih memilih kembali ke Black Phoenix dengan _bathrobe_ daripada harus mengenakan pakaian orang gila itu. Pakaiannya patut dibakar! Aku akan membakarnya begitu aku sampai di Black Phoenix.'_

**.**

**.**

Lulu kini berada di depan hotel. Ia telah meminta seseorang untuk memanggilkan taksi untuknya, tak mungkin bus beroperasi selarut ini. Dan begitu menemukannya, Lulu langsung memasuki taksi itu dan mengatakan tujuannya. Jalan Phoenix.

Supir taksi itu menatap Lulu dengan aneh dan penasaran, "untuk apa nona kesana selarut ini? Jalan Phoenix itu berbahaya dilalui saat larut, banyak orang-orang nakal. Apa nona ada keperluan mendesak?"

Dahi Lulu berkedut tak suka. Kenapa pula Mama-nya melahirkannya dengan wajah yang terbilang cantik seperti ini? Lulu ingin menjadi seorang lelaki yang manly sejak dulu! bahkan dulu saat ia masih di rumah, banyak maid baru yang memanggilnya dengan Nona Xiao Lu. itu menjijikkan!

"saya memang ada keperluan mendesak. Tapi maaf, saya seorang lelaki. Jangan panggil saya nona." Ujar Lulu tak suka. Sementara sang supir hanya tersenyum canggung dan meminta maaf.

Dan setelahnya mobil taksi itu tenang, tak ada suara apapun. Hingga akhirnya Lulu terlelap dalam perjalanan, tubuhnya terlalu lelah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari-hari telah berlalu dan Lulu belum juga membakar kemeja biru milik Sehun itu. Ia malah mencucinya dan memasukkan kemeja itu kedalam lemari kecilnya. Ia tau bahwa Ia membenci Sehun karena Sehun telah menolak untuk membantunya, ia juga sudah berniat untuk membakarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi saat itu ia sadar, kemeja Sehun adalah satu-satunya kemeja yang agak tebal yang pernah ia bawa. Kemeja biru ini tak setipis kemeja lain yang ia miliki. Karena itulah Lulu mengenakannya sekarang. Walau sebenarnya ia harus mencari mangsa baru, tapi ia tak ingin memamerkan tubuhnya pada siapapun. Termasuk mangsanya sekalipun.

Malam ini seperti biasa Lulu terduduk dengan segelas air putih di meja bar sendirian. Suara dentuman musik yang sejujurnya menyebalkan itu tak membuatnya ingin ikut berjoget seperti orang gila. sebaliknya, ia malah ingin menghampiri si _Disk Jockey_ dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti musik yang ia gunakan. _Disk Jockey_ itu menggunakan musik yang sama seperti ini sebulan penuh. Dan Lulu jenuh mendengarnya.

"hei, Lu. kau tak ingin memprotesnya? Dia memutar musik ini lagi." Ujar bartender yang biasa menemaninya.

Menghela napas, "baiklah.. aku akan memprotesnya."

Baru saja Lulu berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti dan memilih untuk menoleh.

"permisi. Apa anda tau dimana ruangan pemilik _Black Phoenix_?" seorang lelaki berambut hitam menanyakan itu padanya dengan sopan.

"ah, anda mencarinya? Memangnya ada keperluan apa?" tanya Lulu balik. Tak mungkin ia menunjukkannya begitu saja pada orang asing yang tak jelas tujuannya.

"eum, Tuan saya ingin melakukan transaksi dengan beliau. Apa bisa anda antarkan saya ke ruangannya?"

Transaksi. Berarti itu mengenai uang kan? Bossnya sangat menyukai uang. Ia pasti suka.

"baiklah. Mari saya antar. Mohon ikuti saya."

Dan setelahnya Lulu berjalan menuju lorong dimana ruangan Bossnya berada. Sang bartender yang sedari tadi mengawasi Lulu menjadi bingung melihatnya.

"sepertinya aku harus memprotes sendiri. Kelihatannya Lulu mendapat mangsa baru." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa Lulu malah berdiri didepan pintu. Sebenarnya ada sepasang lelaki yang berciuman menghalang jalan tadi, jadi ia tertahan disana. Tapi sekarang, walaupun sepasang lelaki itu sudah pergi, Lulu masih tetap disana. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya penasaran tentang apa yang lelaki berambut hitam tadi lakukan dengan Bossnya. Sudah jelas mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan _oh yes oh no _didalam. Jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya Lulu pasti bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya penasaran transaksi seperti apa yang mereka lakukan? Semoga saja lelaki tadi berniat membeli club ini dan menggusurnya untuk dijadikan taman bermain. Jika iya itu pasti menyenangkan! Mungkin jika daerah ini benar-benar menjadi taman bermain, Lulu akan melamar kerja sebagai penjual es krim. Ah.. seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi..

Akhirnya Lulu bisa mendengar sesuatu dari dalam, walau tak jelas. Ia jelas bisa membedakan suara Bossnya dan suara lelaki tadi. Tapi tetap saja suara mereka tak jelas kedengarannya, Lulu masih tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan.

"…hnnggg.. hnngggg… Oh Sehun hnnnggg…" begitulah yang didengar Lulu.

'_eh tunggu, apa? Oh Sehun?' _batin Lulu begitu menyadari nama Sehun terselip disana. Tiba-tiba ia menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu. Ia merasa malas mengintip dengar begitu mendengar nama Sehun. walau Lulu tak yakin itu nama Sehun yang menggagahinya atau bukan karena Lulu tak tau nama lengkap Sehun. apakah Oh Sehun seperti yang ia dengar tadi? Atau Kim Sehun? atau Lee Sehun? atau Kwon Sehun? atau Choi Sehun? atau Park Sehun? entahlah.. Lulu tak tau pasti.. kemarin Sehun hanya mengatakan bahwa namanya Sehun. itu saja. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Dengan malas Lulu berjalan menuju meja bar yang didudukinya tadi. Ia tak perlu untuk memprotes sang _Disk Jockey_ karna musiknya telah berganti. Tapi lagi-lagi seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya dengan malas menoleh.

"‼"

Ternyata yang menepuknya adalah seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang sungguh membuatnya muak, Sehun!

Lulu berniat untuk menjauh sebelum Sehun menarik tangannya hingga Lulu tenggelam dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Sebenarnya apa yang anak ini pikirkan?! Sehun jelas-jelas berkata bahwa dirinya tak akan kembali pada Lulu lagi! Tapi sekarang?! Sehun sendiri yang menarik Lulu kedalam pelukannya! Apa Sehun sudah tidak waras?!

Lulu memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun yang terlampau erat, "lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Tanpa diduga Sehun malah meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Lulu. Tinggi Lulu memang setinggi dagu Sehun, tak lebih dan tak kurang. "oh, Lulu. Bicaralah bahasa korea. Aku tak paham dengan perkataanmu."

"kubilang lepaskan aku, dasar kau gila!" kali ini Lulu menggunakan bahasa korea. Menyebalkan memang jika kau memaki orang sementara orang itu tak paham dengan apa yang kau katakan.

Sehun menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Lulu, "melepaskanmu, eoh? Aku bahkan berniat untuk membawamu bersamaku."

Lulu mendongak. Menatap Sehun dengan kaget, "apa? apa mak— mmmpphh..!"

Mata Lulu melebar, didepannya mata Sehun yang setajam elang itu tengah tertutup dengan begitu luar biasa. Keindahan Sehun memang mutlak dimanapun, kecuali suaranya tentu saja. Ciuman Sehun benar-benar memabukkan. Bibir tipis Sehun mampu membuat bibir Lulu merasakan sensasi ciuman yang begitu menggoda dan bersifat adiktif; membuatnya merasa ketagihan setiap saat. Tangan Sehun yang awalnya mendekapnya di pinggang kini mulai turun pada belahan bokongnya yang sekali lagi hanya tertutup sebagian kemeja dan underwear saja. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun langsung meremasnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mulai perlahan menurunkan underwear yang Lulu pakai. Tangan Lulu yang sudah tak terkurung pelukan Sehun kini malah sibuk meremas rambut Sehun dan menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sebenarnya kemana rasa bencimu itu, Lulu-ssi?

"eunghh.. kita ke hotel sekarang.."

Ucapan Sehun itu langsung mendapat pekikan ringan dari Lulu yang tiba-tiba di seret Sehun menuju mobil Sehun diluar.

Well, sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan malam yang panas sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

"ngaaah.. S-Sehunnhh.."

Katakan saja Lulu gila. ini benar-benar hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan bersama Sehun untuk kedua-kalinya. Ia tau bahwa melakukan kegiatan _oh yes oh no _ini bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya mengingat ia sudah berada di lingkaran setan ini sekitar dua tahun belakangan, tapi tak sepantasnya Lulu melakukan kegiatan ini bersama Sehun setelah kejadian itu. _Kejadian itu_ yang kumaksud adalah kegiatan _oh yes oh no _yang sama, dengan orang yang sama, yang mungkin memiliki akhir yang sama yakni membuat Lulu menangis kecewa lagi, dan terjadi beberapa malam yang lalu.

Tangan Sehun merambat kedepan. Mencari dimana letak penis Lulu berada sementara Lulu masih sibuk dengan desahannya yang tak ia tahan sama sekali. Hembusan napas Sehun yang berat dan panas mendarat tepat di telinga Lulu yang begitu sensitif dan cukup dekat dari mulut Sehun, hingga geraman sekecil apapun Lulu bisa mendengarnya dari Sehun.

"akkhh! Jangan disentuh.. Sehunnh.." desah Lulu begitu Sehun mulai bermain dengan penisnya yang sedari tadi tak terjamah oleh Sehun. sementara itu pinggul Sehun tak pernah berhenti untuk bergerak maju mundur, menumbuk di titik yang tepat dan membuat Lulu semakin keras mendesah karna dirinya.

Jujur, kaki luhan dan tangan luhan sudah tak kuat untuk bertahan lebih lama dengan posisi menungging seperti ini. Lebih buruk lagi saat Sehun malah merubuhkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada punggungnya yang habis dijilati oleh Sehun sejak awal. "Sehunnh.. tak bisakah.. kita.. eunghh.. ganti posisi..? tubuhku lelahh.."

Tak ada tanggapan. Sehun masih sibuk dengan penis dan juga hole-nya. Apakah Sehun tak peduli akan dirinya? Tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah. Sehun menyodoknya tiada henti sejak tadi. Dan Lulu bahkan sudah lupa ini ronde yang keberapa.

Sebuah gigitan Lulu dapatkan di telinganya, "berapa?"

Gerakan pinggul Sehun berhenti entah kenapa. Begitu juga dengan tangan Sehun yang bermain dengan penisnya. "apa maksudmu dengan berapa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Lulu dengan perlahan, membuat Lulu mendesis nikmat. Setelah itu ia membaringkan dirinya dan Lulu berhadapan.

Lulu menatap Sehun bingung, "kenapa berhenti? Kau bosan denganku? Tak kusangka ada orang yang bosan denganku secepat ini."

Sehun hanya menatap Lulu dengan tatapan yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu; tertarik, terpikat, terpesona, dan… terangsang. Dan hal ini membuat Lulu merasa canggung sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "jadi berapa?"

"apa maksudmu dengan berapa, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Lulu tak paham.

Tubuh mereka berdua hanya berlapis peluh, dan tak ada sedikitpun niat diantara mereka untuk melapisinya lagi dengan rajutan benang.

"atau mungkin.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah bertanya sekali lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sangat membingungkan bagi Lulu.

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengecup hidung Lulu sekilas, "kau manis sekali kalau sedang bingung begitu."

"yak! Jangan katakan aku manis!" ujar Lulu tak terima. Kenapa tak ada satu orangpun yang menganggap dirinya tampan? Lulu berharap ada satu orang saja yang mau menyebutnya dengan kata tampan, tapi dari dulu yang Lulu dapatkan hanya manis dan.. cantik. Lulu membenci itu semua.

"cepat katakan apa maksudmu, Sehun!"

"sebenarnya aku berbicara tentang cara membayarmu kali ini." Ujar Sehun santai sementara Lulu terdiam. Haruskah ia meminta Sehun untuk membantunya keluar dari _Black Phoenix_ sekali lagi? Jujur, ia tak membutuhkan uang sekarang.

"hei, Lu? kenapa terdiam? Apa yang kau pikirkan, heum?"

Entah kenapa Sehun sekarang menjadi lembut sekali padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada kepala coklatnya itu? Apa kepalanya membentur sesuatu? Atau sebelum ini Sehun tersambar petir? Entahlah.

"baiklah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku akan membayarmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"AKH! SEHUN!"

Dan entah bagaimana Sehun kini sudah berada didalam Lulu. Menggenjot Lulu sekali lagi sampai hasratnya terpuaskan.

**.**

**.**

Lulu hanya bisa terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kulitnya. Pemandangan danau didepannya benar-benar memukau penglihatannya. Bias cahaya matahari sore terlihat begitu indah dan serasi dengan danau yang dilihatnya. Karna itulah ia memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan rumput di pinggir danau untuk menikmati keindahannya.

Tiba-tiba Ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Lulu mendapat firasat buruk, karna setiap ada yang menepuk bahunya, itu pasti akan bersangkut paut dengan Sehun.

Lulu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki didepannya. Matanya melebar kaget saat menyadari siapa lelaki yang kini ikut duduk disampingnya itu, "Mi-Minseok-ge?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Lulu Minseok-ge itu hanya tersenyum, matanya tak pernah beralih dari pemandangan danau didepannya. Terkadang suara kicauan burung yang menenangkan juga terdengar dari pohon-pohon yang berada di sisi seberang danau.

"indah disini. Apa kehidupanmu indah seperti ini?" tanya Minseok dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari bibirnya. Sementara itu Lulu ikut memandangi pemandangan yang sangat indah didepannya.

"tidak. Hidupku tak pernah indah seperti ini, ge. Tak pernah." Jawab Lulu sendu.

"begitu juga dengan Mama."

Lulu langsung menoleh begitu Minseok mengucapkan kata Mama, "ada apa dengan Mama? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Nada suara Lulu terdengar khawatir. Bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang, ia masih menyayangi Mama-nya.

Minseok menoleh, "kau terlihat khawatir, Lu. tak inginkah kau untuk pulang? Kami semua merindukanmu."

Lulu berdiri dan melangkah mundur; menjauh. Ia tak ingin berada bersama Minseok jika akhirnya ia harus pulang.

"aku tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak mau." Kepala Lulu menggeleng berulang kali. Ia tak mau pulang!

Minseok ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, "kumohon pulanglah, Lu. Mama sakit karna merindukanmu!"

Lulu berbalik dan berlari. Sampai kapanpun ia tak ingin kembali untuk pulang!

"tidak! Aku tidak ingin pulang!"

"ayolah, Lu!" Minseok berlari di belakangnya.

"aku tidak mau pulang!"

"aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Lulu! Sadarlah!"

Suara itu bukanlah suara Minseok, itu suara Sehun. dan Lulu merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya.

Perlahan matanya membuka, menemukan Sehun yang berpakaian lengkap menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"kau bermimpi buruk, Lu?"

Tanpa aba-aba Lulu memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Tak ia pedulikan bahwa tadi hanyalah mimpi, itu semua menakutkan.

"aku tidak mau pulang, Sehun. aku tidak mau pulang.. hiks.."

Sehun mengelus rambut dan punggung Lulu dengan lembut; menenangkannya.

"tenanglah, Lu. tak ada yang memaksamu untuk pulang. Sekarang kau harus tenang dan kembali tidur. Kau pasti masih lelah."

Tak pernah Lulu merasakan orang yang begitu baik padanya seperti ini semenjak ia menjadi jalang. Dan kini Sehun melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

Bukan pagi yang indah memang. Tadi subuh, Lulu berniat pamit pada Sehun untuk kembali ke _Black Phoenix_. Tapi Sehun tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk pergi sebelum Lulu menyelesaikan sarapan yang akan datang beberapa jam setelahnya dan memakai baju yang sudah Sehun siapkan untuk Lulu kembali ke _Black Phoenix_. Sehun tak mau Lulu pulang hanya menggunakan underwear, itu terlihat aneh menurutnya.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Lulu; sebuah skinny jeans hitam dengan hoodie biru muda, mereka menuju _Black Phoenix_ dengan mobil Sehun. diperjalanan, mata mereka menemukan banyak sekali orang-orang yang tertidur di pinggir jalan dengan tangan membawa sebotol minuman beralkohol ataupun tidur dengan pakaian yang dipakai seadanya. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka baru saja menghabiskan malamnya di _Black Phoenix_.

"turunkan aku disini." Ujar Lulu tiba-tiba. Sehun masih melajukan mobilnya tanpa peduli bahwa Lulu tadi memintanya untuk berhenti.

Lulu mencengkram tangan Sehun yang berada di kemudi, "Sehun! kubilang berhenti! Aku ingin turun disini!"

Tangan Sehun berusaha melepas cengkraman Lulu, "ini masih jauh, Lu!"

"aku tidak mau Boss tau kalau kau mengantarku kembali! Jika dia tau dia akan meminta uang yang lebih sementara kau tidak membayar sama sekali dalam bentuk uang!" sentak Lulu dan ia berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

Sehun terdiam, begitu pula dengan Lulu.

Sehun terdiam karna ia tak menyangka Lulu akan menagihnya karna hal itu. Sementara Lulu tengah merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati karena mengucapkan hal seperti itu tanpa sadar. haish! Kalau seperti ini lama-lama dirinya bisa sama menjadi jalang sungguhan!

"turunlah, Lu. dan ambil ini, maaf jika terlalu sedikit. Aku akan menambahnya lagi nanti malam." Ujar Sehun tenang dengan tangan yang mengulurkan beberapa uang. Lulu menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"maafkan aku karna terkesan meminta, Sehun-ssi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Lulu membungkuk sembari tangannya menerima lembaran uang itu dari Sehun.

"tak apa. aku tau kau memintanya karna tak ingin tersiksa oleh Bossmu. Sekarang kembalilah sebelum ada yang melihat kau didalam mobilku."

Dan akhirnya Lulu turun kemudian berlari menjauh menuju _Black Phoenix_. Sementara Sehun masih terdiam didalam mobilnya, menatap punggung Lulu yang semakin menjauh.

'_ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.'_

**.**

**.**

Lulu benar-benar membenci ini. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya dan bahkan orang yang melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah berbisik-bisik dengan mata yang tak luput dari dirinya. Sebenarnya Lulu tak menyadarinya, namun saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tadi, ada tiga orang jalang yang menabrak bahunya dengan keras hingga Lulu terjatuh. Dan bukannya membantu Lulu untuk berdiri, ketiga jalang itu malah menatapnya dengan remeh.

"ah, Lulu kita yang kaya ini jatuh ya? Ah.. kasihan.. tapi lelaki kaya berambut coklat itu pasti akan menolongmu bukan? Hahaha.."

Lelaki coklat? Maksud mereka Sehun?

Salah satu dari mereka menarik hoodie biru muda yang Lulu kenakan, "hei, lihatlah! Lelaki korea itu bahkan membelikan pakaian yang sesuai dengan warna rambut jalang ini. Beruntung sekali kau!"

_**Bugh!**_

"akh!"

Tanpa diduga salah satu dari mereka melayangkan bogeman mentah pada pipinya; pipi yang semalam mendapat kecupan dari Sehun.

"terima itu, _bitch_!"

Dan mereka bertiga berlalu pergi.

Terkadang Lulu merasa bingung. Kenapa mereka mengatai satu sama lain dengan kata-kata jalang, _bitch_, atau semacamnya. Bukankah mereka memang seseorang yang seperti itu? Ini aneh.

"Lulu."

Lulu mendongak dari tempatnya. Menemukan seorang penjaga yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Buru-buru Lulu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang mungkin kotor karna dirinya terjatuh tadi.

"apa? apa ada sesuatu hingga kau memanggil namaku?"

Kenapa Lulu bertanya? Karna bukan hal yang umum bagi seorang penjaga untuk berbicara pada seorang jalang sepertinya. Kecuali jika mereka ingin mendapat jatah malam, tentunya.

"Boss memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Katanya ini penting."

**.**

**.**

_**Krieeet!**_

"anda memanggil saya?"

Kepala Lulu terlihat malu-malu dari balik pintu ruangan Boss-nya yang masih dengan santainya menonton tv siang ini. Boss-nya itu menyuruh Lulu masuk dan ikut menonton tv bersamanya. Agak aneh memang, ia tak pernah dipanggil hanya untuk menemani Boss-nya menonton tv.

Hening setelahnya. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara dari televisi yang menyelimuti ruangan itu hingga beberapa menit, sampai Lulu benar-benar berpikir bahwa Boss-nya ini memang memanggilnya hanya untuk menonton tv bersama.

"saya yakin anda tak memanggil saya hanya untuk menemani anda menonton tv. Bukan begitu?" ujar Lulu pada Boss-nya yang sama sekali tak menoleh.

Tanpa diduga Boss-nya itu tersenyum, "kau memang tak bisa dibodohi seperti yang lain, Lulu. pantas saja lelaki kaya itu membelimu."

Lulu menatap Boss-nya dengan heran, "apa maksud anda dengan membeli?"

"persiapkan dirimu, nanti malam lelaki itu akan menjemputmu. Sekarang kau boleh kembali dan merapikan barang-barangmu dari kamar."

Lulu masih terdiam. Ia kaget. Tak mungkin ada orang yang membelinya saat ini!

Impiannya adalah menjadi lelaki yang bebas dari dunia hina seperti ini. Ia ingin bebas! Ia ingin kabur dari _Black Phoenix_! Tapi.. kenapa harus ada orang yang membelinya? Orang yang membelinya itu jelas-jelas akan menjadikannya budak seks!

"bisakah.. bisakah anda mengembalikan uang dari pembeli itu? Saya.. saya masih ingin berada disini.." mohon Lulu yang jelas-jelas sebuah kebohongan. Ia tak ingin berada di _Black Phoenix_ lebih lama. Ia ingin keluar dari sini. Tapi jika ia keluar karna dibeli.. itu akan menjadi lebih buruk..

"tidak bisa, Lu. kami telah mengadakan perjanjian. Dan sekali perjanjian tetap perjanjian, kau harus pergi, Lu." ujar Boss-nya dingin.

Hening.

"aku pergi."

_**Brakk!**_

Dan tanpa sungkan lagi Lulu membanting pintunya begitu ia keluar dari ruangan Boss-nya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua harapannya terasa hancur. Kabar menyakitkan ini datang begitu ia mendapatkan secercah harapan yang masih implisit dari Sehun. bagaimana bisa Boss-nya itu menjualnya begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya? Apa Boss-nya tidak tau bahwa syarat jual beli itu adalah; pembeli yang mau membeli, penjual yang mau menjual, dan barang/jasa yang dijual. Tapi dirinya tak mau menjadi sebuah barang ataupun jasa! Lulu adalah manusia dan ia memiliki hak untuk menolak jual beli itu. Tapi apa? yang ia dapatkan malah paksaan dari Boss-nya. Menyebalkan memang.

"kau belum siap-siap, Lu?"

Lulu menoleh ke pintu kamar dan menemukan seorang _senpai_ disini yang merupakan _roommate_-nya setahun ini, "ah, _senpai_."

Roommate-nya itu berasal dari jepang. Jadi ia lebih suka dipanggil _senpai_ disini.

Lelaki yang Lulu panggil _senpai_ itu duduk di salah satu pinggir ranjang. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Lulu yang sibuk mencari pakaian untuk ia pakai.

"kau belum siap-siap?"

Lulu tak menoleh, "bersiap-siap untuk apa? kukira tak ada apapun setelah ini. Apa malam ini ada yang menyewa untuk semalam?"

_Senpai_-nya itu menggeleng, "tak ada. Maksudku ini.."

Lulu yang sebenarnya sibuk melepas bathrobe-nya dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya itu menatap _senpai_-nya karna ucapannya yang menggantung, "ini apa, _senpai_? Katakan saja."

_Senpai_-nya itu terlihat ragu, "jadi begini.. eum.. kau tau? Hampir semua orang membicarakanmu saat ini. Dan-"

"ya, aku tau. Lalu apa masalahnya jika semua orang membicarakanku?" sela Lulu tanpa sengaja.

"mereka semua membicarakan betapa beruntungnya menjadi dirimu yang dibeli oleh lelaki kaya,"

'_beruntung, eh?' _batin Lulu mengejek pada dirinya.

"dan.. mereka semua iri padamu karna kau bisa dibeli. Tapi.. kau malah terlihat tak suka dengan acara terbelinya dirimu ini."

Lulu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengembalikan handuk dan bathrobe yang ia pakai. Anehnya, _senpai_ itu mengikutinya.

"terlihat tak suka bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang sia-sia mengingat Lulu memang tak menyukainya.

"ya… itu jelas-jelas terlihat dari perilakumu yang tidak berubah. Kebanyakan orang disini yang terbeli sudah melakukan persiapan yang luar biasa dan mengurung diri mereka di kamar mandi dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama untuk membersihkan diri mereka. Tapi kau?"

"apa kau tak berniat pergi? Jika tidak.." ucapan _senpai_-nya itu menggantung lagi.

"jika tidak?" ulang Lulu agar _senpai_-nya itu meneruskan ucapannya.

"jika tidak.. mungkin mereka akan memaksamu untuk bersiap-siap. Dan..-"

"tunggu," sela Lulu dengan mata yang menatap curiga pada _senpai_ tadi, "_senpai_ menjadi pesuruh mereka untuk memperingatkanku?"

_Senpai_nya itu mengangguk perlahan dengan mulut yang menggumamkan kata maaf pelan.

"terima kasih atas peringatannya, _senpai_. Tapi aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun malam ini."

Dan Lulu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan _senpai_-nya yang menatap Lulu tak tega.

'_sebenarnya daripada iri.. mereka lebih berniat untuk menyingkirkanmu, Lu. asal kau tau saja, pesonamu itu membuat banyak pelanggan yang menanyakan dirimu saat bersama kami. Aku tau bahwa sebenarnya kau tak berniat untuk merebut pelanggan dari kami, iya kan?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lulu tadinya sedang bersiap-siap dengan dirinya untuk pergi ke meja bar yang setiap malam ia datangi. Tapi tiba-tiba dua orang pria kekar mengapit kedua lengannya dan membawanya secara paksa menuju ruangan Boss-nya yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"turunkan aku, sialan!"

Dan tanpa perikemanusiaan mereka melepas apitan mereka begitu saja hingga Lulu langsung terjatuh tanpa aba-aba.

"yak! Kenapa kalian penurut sekali sih!" geram Lulu pada dua lelaki kekar yang menatapnya datar.

Lulu berdiri dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk bokong karna debu yang mungkin menempel ketika dirinya terjatuh tadi. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih karna Boss-nya itu tersenyum terus sejak tadi, jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun apa yang ia lihat membuatnya menatap Boss-nya lagi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"untuk apa asistenmu menyerahkan kertas dan pena padaku?"

Suara Boss-nya terdengar tenang, "tanda tanganilah."

"apa? untuk apa aku tanda tangan? Aku tidak mau dijual!"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang Lulu dapatkan malah paksaan dari Boss-nya untuk menanda-tangani kertas putih dengan sederet huruf yang sungguh tak ingin ia baca karna Ia sudah tau apa maksud dari seluruh rangkaian huruf itu; dirinya dijual kepada seorang lelaki.

Boss-nya itu menggenggam tangan kanannya erat agar mau menggenggam pena yang tadi diulurkan padanya, sementara itu seorang penjaga yang bertubuh kekar memeluknya dari belakang dengan tujuan agar dirinya tidak melawan. Cara yang menggelikan.

Dan akhirnya, entah bagaimana Lulu telah menorehkan tanda tangannya diatas kertas itu. Tanda tangan yang sudah begitu lama tak ia pakai dan ia tak tau bagaimana Boss-nya itu hapal tanda tangannya karna Boss-nya lah yang menggerakkan tangannya, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah acara tanda-tangan paksa itu selesai pena itu dibawa menjauh oleh Boss-nya. Dan dengan anggukan singkat dari kepala terkutuk Boss-nya, lelaki yang memeluknya tadi menggendongnya menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh pengunjung liar _Black Phoenix_ untuk menghabiskan malam mereka. Lelaki itu membuka pintunya dan melemparnya kedalam begitu saja.

_**Brukk!**_

"Aish! Kenapa kasar sekali! Berapa kali aku terjatuh karna mereka!"

Lulu mengusap bokongnya karna sakit dengan reflek. Tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang tersenyum melihat kelakuannya.

Tak lama, Lulu berdiri dan berniat membuka pintu itu. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah kenyataan bahwa pintu itu telah terkunci. Dan Lulu 100% yakin bahwa yang mengunci adalah lelaki tadi.

"aaargh! Lelaki sialan! Buka pintunya! Kau mengurungku sendirian disini?! Kau gila, hah?!" umpat Lulu tak tertahankan dengan tangan yang terus berusaha membuka engsel pintu. Tapi tentu saja, pintu itu tak terbuka sekeras apapun teriakan dan gerakan tangannya.

"sendirian? Kau tak melihatku?"

Tubuh Lulu menegang tiba-tiba. Sejak kapan ada orang di ruangan ini?

Karna penasaran, akhirnya Lulu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada di ruangan ini bersamanya. Namun yang ia temukan membuat napasnya ikut tercekat.

"!?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek, "terkejut?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ding dong deng!**

**Tebece dulu~~~**

Kira-kira yg ngebeli lulu itu siapa? Minseok ato sehun ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuu..

Puterr balik nih.. gimana? Cepetkan updatenya? #digebukinramerame

Iya iya.. pertama, puterr mau minta maaf karna apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget. Padahal janjinya abis UN secepetnya dilanjut. Tapi ini udah.. udah dua minggu kan ya abis UN kemaren? Mianhae mianhae *nyanyi eyes nose lips*

Kedua, *aduh pidatonya keluar* puji syukur kita haturkan— #plak! Alasan kenapa ga di apdet cepet adalah.. puterr kena writers block abis ujian. Kalo nulis itu bawaannya males mulu. Padahal udah ada plotnya tinggal nulis doang. Tapi malesnya kebangetan. Pernah puterr niat nulis ff pas tengah malem (puterr tidurnya kan larut banget ya) udah kebuka itu Ms. Word nya, tinggal ngetik, eh malah ketiduran. Bangun bangun udah males nerusin terus puterr matiin itu ms. Word. Susah emang kalo kena writers block itu. Dan kalo bahasanya agak aneh ya mianhae mianhae karna sekali lagi puterr kena writers block.

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, makasih buat yang udah nungguin ini ff lama banget. Makasih juga buat yang udah repiu, nge-fav, nge-follow, dan yang baca doang. Makasih~ ^^ *bow*

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**FifioLuluge ł PlayerJEJ ł ShinJiWoo920202 ł hanhyewon357 ł fa ł oh chaca** **ł junia angel58 ł kimyori95 ł zoldyk ł MinGyuTae00 ł urichanbaekhunhan ł Sehunsdeer ł xingMama ł Su Hoo ł lolamoet ł Maple Fujoshi2309 ł Sehunhan ł Chie Atsuko ł tjabaekby ł bekceye ł Lulu-shi ł jikyonee ł RZHH 261220 II ł Kuneko Shryunggie ł lueksoluosby ł ChikasikiHunHan947 ł rikha-chan ł LisnaOhLu120 ł OhLu BalBal ł Sehun-Rabbit's ł NoonaLu ł Nurfadillah ł Guest**

Oh iya, jangan request nc yang aneh-aneh ya? Puterr ga bisa buat nc yang ho'oh.

Maaf juga kalo nulis namanya ada kekeliruan. *bow*

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

Ps: itu hunhan sekarang kode-kodean mulu ye? Bikin geregetan aja. BIKIN EMEZZZ!


	3. Tuan

_Jadi, mungkin ini sesuatu yang dinamakan takdir?_

_Takdir dimana aku yang menjadi makhluk hinanya, tentu saja._

_Apa hidup akan semengerikan ini untukku?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hingar bingar tempat itu masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. _Disk Jockey _yang menyebalkan itu telah berusaha agar Boss tak memecatnya. Ia selalu mengubah musik-musik yang ia gunakan setiap malam. Dan kelihatannya, pengunjung _Black Phoenix_ semakin lama semakin bertambah karna hal itu. Lagipula _Black Phoenix_ bukan hanya tempat prostitusi kaum gay saja, kau bisa menghibur diri disini. Tapi kelihatannya ada seorang lelaki yang aneh datang kemari. Atau mungkin.. dia malah salah masuk tempat?

Lelaki itu masuk dengan setelan jas yang rapi. Tangannya membawa selembar kertas— atau mungkin foto? Entahlah. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan ketidak-sukaan dan keterpaksaan yang teramat untuk berada didalam tempat yang begitu hina itu. Sepertinya dia mencari seseorang, matanya menatap kesana-kemari sejak tadi. Tapi dia tidak terlihat mencari seorang jalang disini. Sejak tadi lelaki itu didekati oleh beberapa jalang yang berusaha menggodanya, tapi ia dengan halus menolaknya dan membuat jalang-jalang itu dengan cemberut menyingkir dari hadapan lelaki itu.

Dan kini lelaki itu terduduk di meja bar. Kepalanya terantuk di meja yang berlapis kaca itu, mirip kebiasaan Lulu ketika menganggur.

"pelanggan baru? Ada yang kau inginkan? Apa kau mau minuman spesial hari ini?"

Lelaki berambut coklat madu itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan seorang lelaki yang bisa ia tebak sebagai seorang bartender tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "baiklah. Berikan aku minuman spesial hari ini. Satu gelas kecil saja."

Bartender itu menatap lelaki itu heran. "hanya satu gelas kecil? Kau yakin?"

Lelaki coklat madu itu menghela napas, "baiklah. Satu gelas ukuran sedang."

Senyuman bartender itu terkembang. Tangannya mulai meramu minuman spesial hari ini untuk pelanggan baru tadi yang terlihat lelah mencari.

Ia meletakkan gelas itu didepan lelaki itu. Dan tak lama lelaki itu langsung menghabiskan setengahnya.

"kau terlihat begitu frustasi. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya bartender itu begitu melihat lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya sekali lagi di meja bar. Dan bartender itu benar-benar teringat dengan Lulu.

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi tangan lelaki itu meletakkan foto didepan bartender itu. "kau pernah melihatnya? Dia adikku."

Mata sang bartender menatap foto yang diulurkan oleh lelaki tadi. Matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu.

"kau mencari Lulu?! Siapa kau?!"

Lelaki itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendapat respon lebih dari kata _aku tidak tau _dari bartender ini. Walaupun bartender itu tak mengatakan Xiao Lu tapi Lulu. Siapa pula itu Lulu?

"kau mengenalnya? Dia adikku. Namaku Xiumin." Ujar lelaki coklat madu tadi yang sesungguhnya ialah Minseok. Tak mungkin ia menggunakan nama aslinya disini, jika ada yang tau bahwa Tuan Minseok yang terhormat berada disini, pasti hal itu akan cepat menyebar dan Baba-nya akan murka. Dan kemurkaan Baba-nya bisa saja membuat Mama-nya sakit kembali.

"kau kakaknya?" bartender itu menatap Minseok dengan kaget, "kau terlambat! Dia sudah dibeli orang lain beberapa hari lalu! Kau benar-benar terlambat! Dia telah menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya tapi kenapa kau malah datang setelah dirinya dibeli oleh orang lain?!"

Minseok terdiam. Ia tak paham apa maksudnya. Apa ini berarti dirinya memang benar-benar terlambat?

"tunggu. Kenapa Xiao Lu dibeli? Memangnya ada apa sampai dia dibeli orang?"

"dia seorang jalang disini. Wajar bila ada orang yang membelinya." Ujar bartender itu sedikit kasihan dengan Minseok.

Dan rasanya hati Minseok tertusuk sembilu menyadari adiknya benar-benar menjadi hina seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Baba-nya.

"lalu siapa yang membeli Xiao Lu?" tanya Minseok kemudian. Kenyataan bahwa adiknya telah menjadi jalang tidak membuatnya menyerah membawa adiknya itu pulang.

Bartender itu menggeleng. "kau bisa tanya pada Boss jika kau mau. Kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Setelah begitu sulit bertanya pada Boss disini yang begitu tergila-gila dengan uang ini. Minseok akhirnya bisa bertanya dengan jelas dan mendapatkan jawaban yang aneh pula.

Boss-nya tak tau benar siapa yang membeli Xiao Lu. karna yang datang hanyalah asistennya.

Rasanya Minseok ingin membakar bangunan ini kapan-kapan.

Dan apa pula yang harus ia katakan pada Mama-nya nanti?

**.**

**.**

**Take Your Time~~  
.**

**.**

Lulu menatap lelaki itu dengan kaget. Sebenarnya dia merasa bingung, untuk apa lelaki itu berada disini? Ia kira dirinya diseret kemari untuk menemui orang yang membelinya. Atau jangan-jangan.. lelaki ini yang membelinya?

Lelaki itu bangkit dari posisinya yang tadinya duduk di ranjang yang terbilang empuk dan berjalan kearahnya dengan perlahan. Dan dengan reflek Lulu berjalan mundur. Semakin mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak daun pintu yang masih terkunci itu.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui, lelaki yang menepuk bahunya dan bertanya dimana ruangan Boss-nya berada, lelaki berambut hitam yang berwajah bule dan memiliki tinggi badan yang membuatnya mendongak. Lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik dan seringaian yang dicoba untuk ditahan namun gagal.

Lelaki itu menatap Lulu dengan pandangan menilai. Dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung sepatu _highheels_ coklatnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang dagu Lulu dan menggerakkan kepala Lulu kekanan dan kekiri; menilai wajah Lulu dengan sejelas mungkin.

Ekspresi Lulu memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya bingung dan tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki berkulit putih ini padanya. tapi walaupun tak suka, ia tak menolak apapun yang lelaki ini lakukan padanya.

"k-kau siapa?" ujar Lulu pada lelaki yang masih sibuk dengan wajahnya itu.

Ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat puas, "ternyata pilihan Tuan memang terbaik."

Lulu kembali bingung. Siapa pula itu 'Tuan'?

"apa kau yang membeliku?" tanya Lulu sekali lagi. Jika lelaki ini tak menjawabnya, Lulu yakin ia akan menampar lelaki ini karna kesal.

Lelaki itu menatap mata coklat milik Lulu, "Tuan yang membelimu. Sekarang aku harus membawamu pulang."

Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya mengetuk pintu dan pintu itu terbuka. Hei! Kenapa dirinya tadi tidak mengetuk saja?

Tangannya diraih oleh lelaki itu dengan erat dan membawanya menuju salah satu mobil yang berada didepan _Black Phoenix_. Mobil yang terlihat mahal.

Lulu terduduk di kursi belakang sementara lelaki tadi menyetir didepan. Lelaki itu menatapnya dari spion, "namamu Lulu 'kan? Panggil aku Kris."

Lulu mengangguk perlahan, "baiklah.., Kris." Lulu mengucapkan nama Kris dengan nada yang aneh karna ia merasa asing dengan nama itu. Nama yang baru.

Ini aneh sebenarnya, jika kau sadari Lulu tak melawan lelaki itu— Kris sejak tadi. Dia hanya mengikuti apapun yang Kris katakan. Kris menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil, Ia mengikutinya. Kris menyuruhnya untuk mengunci pintu mobil, ia menurutinya. Kris menyuruhnya agar dirinya tidur saja, ia menurutinya. Sebenarnya apa yang Lulu pikirkan?

Lulu menyenderkan kepalanya setelah melepas sepatu coklat miliknya yang begitu mengganggu. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya ia buat seteratur mungkin. Berusaha agar Kris mengiranya tidur betulan. Dan sebenarnya Kris memang mengiranya seperti itu. Sikap Lulu memang terlihat begitu tenang didepan Kris, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

_Setelah ini aku akan pergi kemana? Tempat seperti apa yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku selanjutnya? Apakah aku masih diperbolehkan menggunakan pakaian nantinya? Apakah nanti hidupku bisa tenang? Apakah aku bisa melarikan diri dari sana? Apa yang terjadi padaku setelah ini? Apa aku akan seperti yang lain? Apakah aku akan menjadi budak seks seperti jalang-jalang lain yang telah dibeli? Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku._

Jadi kau masih mengingat Tuhan, Lu?

**.**

**.**

**So Tonight~~**

**.**

**.**

"eh? dia tertidur?"

Tao menatap lelaki imut berambut _dark blue _itu dengan bingung. Kris masuk rumah begitu saja dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa lelaki yang dibeli oleh Tuannya itu untuk masuk. Tapi tak ia sangka kalau lelaki itu tertidur.

"KRIS! BANTU AKU MEMBAWANYA KE KAMAR TAMU!" teriakannya tak membuat lelaki itu bergerak. lelaki itu masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya di kursi belakang. Bahkan samar-samar Tao mendengar suara dengkuran.

"AKU MAU TIDUR! BAWA MASUK SAJA SENDIRI! KAU TADI SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK MEMBANTUKU, TAO-IE!" teriakan Kris dari dalam membuat Tao benar-benar ingin melempar kepala hitam kekasihnya itu dengan sandal rumahan yang ia pakai. Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk membantu, TAPI TIDAK DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI!

"DASAR SIALAN!" maki Tao dengan teriakan. Berusaha agar Kris itu mendengarnya. Tapi tak ada sahutan. Si sialan itu pasti sudah tertidur. Atau mungkin dia pura-pura tertidur.

Tao tak tega membangunkan lelaki ini. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi?

Dengan perlahan Tao mengguncang lengan lelaki imut itu. Tak ada respon. Tao mulai mengguncangnya dengan lebih kuat. Tetap tak ada tanggapan. Sekalipun Tao memanggilnya —Tao sudah tau jika nama lelaki imut ini Lulu. Kris memberitahunya tadi— tapi lelaki itu masih tertidur dengan nyamannya. Dan dengan terpaksa Tao mencubiti lengan lelaki imut itu.

"ngh.."

Syukurlah lelaki itu sudah terbangun. Dengan perlahan lelaki itu—Lulu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatapnya begitu penglihatannya lebih baik.

Lulu menatap Tao dengan pandangan bingung, "kau siapa?" suaranya terdengar serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"aku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku kekasih Kris. Namaku Tao. Kau kini berada didepan rumahku. Dan lebih baik kau masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

Senyuman tak pernah runtuh dari bibir Tao saat mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi. Ia tau bahwa orang didepannya ini seorang jalang, tapi seorang jalang tak harus ia bentak bukan?

Lulu mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, "ah.. begitu.. hoaamhh.."

"jadi.. bisakah anda keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah? Seharusnya Kris yang membawa anda. Tapi dia malah tidur didalam. Maafkan saya."

Jujur, Tao sopan sekali pada seorang jalang seperti Lulu. Sangat sopan. Padahal biasanya jika ada orang yang menemui jalang seperti Lulu tak pernah ada yang mengajak berbicara dengannya. Bahkan menatapnya lebih dari dua detikpun tak pernah Lulu rasakan.

"ah, tak usah meminta maaf. Malah seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf karna telah merepotkan anda." Ujar Lulu dengan badan membungkuk meminta maaf begitu dirinya turun dari mobil. Tangannya yang membawa sepatu coklatnya—sepatu yang sejujurnya ingin ia buang dari pandangannya.

Tao tersenyum hangat, "baiklah, sekarang kita masuk. Mohon ikuti saya."

Tao berjalan memasuki rumah menuju kamar tamu untuk Lulu dengan Lulu yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Mata Lulu menjelajah seisi bagian rumah yang ia lewati. Rumah orang bernama Tao ini sederhana. Tak terlalu rumit menjelaskan bagian-bagiannya karena tatanan rumahnya yang begitu mudah.

"jadi, itu kamar anda." Ujar Tao tiba-tiba yang mengalihkan perhatian Lulu dari mengamati rumah menuju pintu kamar berwarna coklat muda. Cukup mengingatkannya pada sepatu coklat miliknya.

Tao membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mempersilahkan Lulu untuk masuk. Tapi bukannya masuk, Lulu hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"kalau anda butuh bantuan apapun. Anda bisa memanggil saya atau mengetuk pintu kamar saya yang berada didekat dapur. Selamat beristirahat."

Tao berbalik untuk kembali kekamarnya yang sudah dihuni oleh makhluk yang menyebalkan. Siapalagi kalau bukan Kris?

"eh, tunggu sebentar!"

Tao kembali menoleh pada Lulu yang menggenggam tangannya, "ada apa?"

Ekspresi Lulu terlihat tak nyaman. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"bisakah.. bisakah aku membuang ini? Dimana aku bisa membuangnya?" tangan Lulu mengangkat sepatu coklatnya yang menjadi sebab utamanya merasa malu tadi. Oh ayolah, dirinya itu lelaki! Tak sepantasnya lelaki menggunakan sepatu high heels seperti ini!

"hahaha.. biar aku yang menyimpannya. Anda bisa beristirahat. Anda bisa mengambil apapun yang anda inginkan dalam kamar. Selamat malam."

Tao mengambil sepatu itu dan berjalan menjauh. Sementara Lulu memandang Tao dengan aneh.

"dia bilang… dia akan menyimpannya?"

**.**

**.**

**Baby, Love Me Right! (Aha!)**

**.**

**.**

'_kini beralih ke berita nasional. Pemirsa, seiring dengan perkembangan dunia global...'_

Lulu menatap tak minat pada televisi yang berada dalam kamar yang ia huni sekarang ini. Dia sudah mencuci muka, tangan, dan kakinya. Ia juga sudah berganti pakaian menjadi piyama. Ia juga sudah berdoa untuk bisa tertidur malam ini. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa ada televisi di ruangan ini, tanpa pikir panjang ia menyalakannya. Dan cukup menyesal kemudian karna tidak ada acara yang menarik. Hanya ada sinetron murahan, acara musik yang begitu aneh dengan girlband-girlband beranggotakan anak kecil ataupun jalang yang haus sentuhan, dan berita larut malam. Dan akhirnya hanya berita larut malam yang bisa ia tonton. Tapi sedari tadi tak ada berita yang menarik.

Lulu beranjak dari ranjang dan menggeledah seisi ruangan. Kamar ini sederhana. Hanya ada ranjang, satu meja rias, satu lemari yang berukuran sedang, dan juga televisi, dan janan lupakan juga kamar mandi. Dan tak ada jendela. Lulu membuka lemari dan melihat-lihat isinya yang cukup aneh bagi sebuah lemari pakaian. Untuk apa ada komik serial naruto di dalam sini?

Lulu mengambil satu dan membawanya menuju ranjang. Mulai membacanya dengan khidmat, seakan yang dibacanya itu bukan sebuah komik melainkan kitab suci. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah isi dari komik itu saja. Hingga akhirnya suara dari televisi yang sedari tadi menyala menarik perhatiannya.

'_..keluarga Kim. Pemilik dari KimY _—dibaca Kim Why —_ Corporation ini tidak membantah ataupun mengiyakan rumor tersebut. Rumor yang sebenarnya mampu mempengaruhi nilai saham itu tidak mendapatkan perhatian sama sekali dari pihak keluarga Kim..'_

**Deg!**

Rumor? Rumor apa yang sedang terjadi dengan keluarganya? Apakah kabar dari mimpinya tentang sakitnya sang Mama memang benar adanya? Atau bagaimana?

Tanpa sadar Lulu kalut sendiri mendengar berita yang didengarnya. Bukan masalah harga saham yang ia pikirkan— lagi pula untuk apa dia memikirkan hal itu, yang ia pikirkan adalah rumor apa yang membuat saham itu terpengaruh. Jarang sekali ada rumor yang mempengaruhi harga saham di perusahaan Baba-nya. Sangat jarang.

'_..dan inilah pendapat CEO KimY Corporation tentang rumor ini. Jika memang rumor ini benar adanya, maka saham KimY Corp akan benar-benar melonjak naik!..' _wajah gege yang ia rindukan berada dilayar televisi, Kim Minseok. _'..tidak ada yang perlu saya konfirmasikan secara berlebihan disini. Saya tidak memiliki adik atau apapun itu—_

**Deg!**

Sekali lagi Lulu merasa kaget. Jadi rumor ini tentang keberadaan dirinya? Apakah dirinya memang masih tidak diakui? Apakah sekalipun berada di situasi yang mencarinya, gege-nya itu masih tak mengakuinya? Kenapa Lulu tiba-tiba merasa sakit hati?

'_..jadi, kabar burung itu tidak benar adanya, Pak Minseok?' _tanya wartawan yang mewawancarai Minseok yang berada di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

Dalam layar, Minseok menggeleng. Wajahnya tampak frustasi, _'kabar burung itu tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar. Saya anak tunggal.'_

Dalam hatinya, Lulu merasa nyeri yang teramat. Bahkan saking nyerinya tanpa sadar Lulu mulai meremas komik yang berada dalam genggamannya.

'_kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit ini? Bukankah sejak dulu memang begini? Bukankah sejak dulu aku memang tidak mereka akui?'_

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Lulu meraih _remote_ dan mematikan televisi hingga layarnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Ia juga mematikan lampu yang masih samar terasa cahayanya hingga keadaan benar-benar gelap gulita. Dan Lulu beralih dengan ranjangnya, menutup matanya dan bersiap tidur.

Hingga akhirnya dirinya tertidur. Dengan beberapa lelehan air mata di pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**I Just Wanna Make You Love Me~~**

**.**

**.**

Terbangun dengan sebuah cara yang tidak mengenakkan pagi itu. Tao membangunkannya dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrim untuk dilakukan pada tamu —Lulu memang tamu bukan? Tao bersikap sopan padanya. dan dirinya juga diberi kamar tamu. Bukan sebuah selimut saja— yakni dengan menciprat-ciprati wajah Lulu dengan air yang sebenarnya untuk ia minum begitu ia terbangun. Ia terbangun dengan kaget. Dalam mimpinya, ia kira sedang ada hujan yang menimpa wajahnya. Segar memang, tapi begitu terbangun Lulu merasa menyesal karna sempat mengatakan bahwa cipratan air minum yang dimasuki jari-jari Tao itu segar.

Tao mengatakannya agar tidak usah berkeramas saat mandi. Tao juga mengatakan Lulu harus menggunakan pakaian yang ia pakai semalam saja, agar lebih mudah dilepas katanya. Memang dirinya mau diapakan sampai dia harus menggunakan pakaian yang mudah dilepas? Tao juga menyuruhnya untuk langsung ke dapur untuk sarapan bertiga dengan Kris begitu ia selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dan Lulu hanya bisa mengiyakannya. Walau dipikirannya sudah bingung dan berkecamuk tentang pakaian yang mudah dilepas tadi. Apakah dirinya benar-benar menjadi budak seks?

Begitu Lulu selesai dengan acara mandinya, ia menggunakan kemeja yang ia pakai semalam dan juga celana piyama yang ia pakai tidur semalam. Ini pagi dan pasti dingin sekali jika hanya menggunakan _underwear_ seperti yang ia pakai semalam. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan ragu. Lagipula dimana letak dapurnya? Alhasil Lulu malah berputar-putar di rumah itu.

Saat menemukan dapur, yang ia lihat membuatnya sedikit kaget. Kris dan Tao berpelukan. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja jika bibir mereka tidak saling memagut dan tangan yang meraba kemana-mana. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja!

Lulu yang perutnya sudah mulai berdemo meminta jatah sarapan, bingung harus melakukan apa. tidak mungkin dirinya langsung duduk dan makan begitu saja bukan? Jadi hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah memisahkan pagutan mesyum mereka.

"EKHEM."

Lulu berdehem dengan begitu keras. Membuat Kris dan Tao dengan gelagapan melepas pagutan mesyum mereka. Lulu langsung duduk dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun dengan menuangkan segelas air putih dan meminumnya perlahan. Sementara itu kedua orang tadi langsung duduk diseberang Lulu.

"maaf atas gangguannya. Hehe.. kami kelepasan." Ujar Tao begitu Lulu meletakkan gelasnya. Lulu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Kris membuang napas sejenak, "makanlah. Setelah itu Tao akan mengurusmu. Kita akan berangkat begitu kau sudah siap."

Walau sebenarnya Lulu merasa bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kris dengan _mengurus_. Tapi Lulu tetap memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan.

Entah kenapa ia malah memikirkan tentang berita yang ia lihat semalam. Ia merasa keberadaannya sudah tercium oleh dunia luar yang selama ini tak pernah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Tapi ia rasa dirinya masih bisa sembunyi dari dunia luar maupun keluarganya, ia kini sudah dibeli oleh seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan membawanya pergi. Kris tadi mengatakan bahwa setelah ini mereka akan berangkat. Kemanapun mereka akan pergi nantinya, Lulu yakin mereka akan pergi ke tempat Tuannya berada. Tempat dimana orang yang membelinya berada.

'_tapi bagaimana jika yang membeliku ternyata Minseok-ge?!' _panik Lulu tiba-tiba.

"aku.. keluar dulu." ucapan Kris itu membuat Lulu mendongak menatap Kris yang tengah berdiri. Dan tak lama Kris meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan dirinya hanya bersama Tao.

"jadi, apakah masakanku tidak enak?"

Lulu menggeleng spontan dan langsung memasukkan satu suapan pada mulutnya. "ini enak kok! Sungguh!"

Tao hanya tertawa ringan sebelum kembali meneruskan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Mereka meneruskan sarapan mereka sampai habis. Sementara itu Kris tengah terduduk di beranda rumah, menikmati udara pagi yang masih segar saat itu. Matanya terpejam saking nikmatnya. Namun sebuah dering ponsel mengganggu kegiatannya. Dengan malas Kris mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Melirik ID Caller dengan malas pula, namun langsung terperanjat begitu menyadari siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Kris?"_

"iya, Tuan. Ini saya." Jawab Kris dengan sopan namun tegas.

"_kau sudah mendapatkannya?"_

Kris mengangguk. "sudah, Tuan. Sekarang dia bersama kami."

"_kami? Bersama siapa maksudmu? Kau membawa anak buah?" _tanya Tuannya tak paham.

"bukan begitu, Tuan. Maksud saya dengan kami adalah saya dan kekasih saya, namanya Tao."

"_ah, Tao. Aku mengingatnya. Ternyata kau masih bersamanya? Kau cukup membuatku iri, Kris. Hahaha.."_

Kris tertawa ringan.

"_lalu bagaimana? kapan kau akan membawanya kesini? Jangan lupakan penyamarannya."_

"saya akan membawanya begitu Tao sudah selesai mempersiapkan penyamarannya. Sekarang dia masih sarapan bersama Tao."

"_kau tak membawa Tao bersamamu? Ouh, dia pasti sakit hati." _suara Tuannya itu terdengar heran.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Jika disadari, hati Tuannya ini baik sekali. "tidak, Tuan. Tao masih sibuk dengan kedai keluarganya. Saya tak diperbolehkan keluarganya untuk membawanya kemana-mana. Apalagi membawanya kerja."

"_kukira kekasihmu itu akan bahagia berada disini. Tapi kurasa dia juga akan bosan karna dirumah saja. Baiklah, kabari aku jika kau hampir sampai. Aku akan menjemput kalian berdua. Sampaikan salamku pada Tao. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia bersama."_

"akan saya sampaikan, Tuan."

Dan panggilan terputus.

**.**

**.**

**Shawty, Imma Party 'Till The Sun Down**

**.**

**.**

"jadi siapa nama lengkap anda?"

Lulu yang sedari tadi sibuk mengupas kulit jeruk itu menatap Tao. Sedikit banyak ia risih dengan bahasa formal yang Tao gunakan padanya karna sudah lama sekali orang menggunakan bahasa formal untuknya. Yang terakhir adalah ketika dirinya dipanggil Kris saat di club, tapi itu sedikit dan tidak terlalu membebaninya seperti ini. Yang terakhir dan yang paling membebaninya adalah sekitar dua tahun lalu, saat dirinya masih menyandang marga Kim dari Baba-nya.

"namaku hanya Lulu. Dan nama lengkapmu? Oh ya, bisakah kau tidak menggunakan bahasa formal untukku? Aku merasa risih."

Tao tidak menoleh pada Lulu karna sibuk dengan cucian piringnya, "namaku Huang ZiTao."

Hening lagi setelahnya. Hanya ada suara dari kebisingan Tao yang mencuci piring dan suara samar dari kunyahan Lulu.

"Tao, kau mendapat salam dari Tuan! Dia berharap agar kita selalu bahagia bersama!" teriak Kris dari luar rumah yang begitu mengagetkan Tao hingga hampir saja Tao menjatuhkan piring yang ada di tangannya.

Dan lagipula harapan Tuan Kris itu tak akan terlaksana karna.. bagaimana Tao bisa bahagia jika Kris suka teriak seperti itu? Benar-benar.

Mendengar kata _Tuan_, Lulu jadi terpikirkan tentang siapa yang membelinya. Siapa yang menjadi Tuannya sekarang?

"Tao, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Lulu dengan nada yang pelan, terdengar ragu.

"tentu. Tanyakan saja. Aku dengan senang hati akan menjawabnya."

Lulu terdiam sejenak. Ia tak yakin Tao akan menjawabnya sekalipun Tao tadi mengatakan dia akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaannya. "bisakah.. aku tau siapa yang membeliku? Maksudku.. siapa-..?"

"maafkan aku." Sela Tao, "aku tak diperbolehkan Kris untuk mengatakan hal itu."

Panik. Hanya itu yang bisa Lulu rasakan karna pikirannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Teringat dengan mimpinya kemarin dimana Minseok yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Dan beruntung karna Sehun telah membangunkannya dari mimpi yang tak Ia sukai itu.

Dan kenapa pula dirinya harus mengingat Sehun?

Tanpa Lulu sadari Tao kini sudah terduduk disampingnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, "sebenarnya Kris bilang kalau acara membelimu ini adalah sebuah kejutan untukmu."

Dan rasa panik Lulu semakin menjadi-jadi.

**.**

**.**

**Yeah~ You Got to Love~~**

**.**

**.**

Lulu tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang sejak Tao memintanya untuk kembali ke kamar tamu yang sekarang ia huni sejak semalam. Tao entah kenapa langsung memanggil (red: meneriaki) Kris agar masuk ke kamar dan mereka langsung mengunci pintunya, Lulu mendengar suara ceklek'an/? Dari pintu yang terdengar keras. Mungkin saja mereka melakukan _morning sex_ pagi ini karna mereka sudah melakukan pemanasannya di dapur tadi. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin mereka tidak melakukan _morning sex_ karna seingat Lulu Kris tadi berkata, _makanlah. Setelah itu Tao akan mengurusmu. Kita akan berangkat begitu kau sudah siap. _Itu berarti setelah sarapan Tao akan mengurus sesuatu pada dirinya, setelah itu dirinya akan diberangkatkan oleh Kris entah kemana.

Tangan Lulu menggerayangi ranjang, berusaha mencari komik naruto yang ia letakkan begitu saja semalam karna berita yang sungguh tak mengenakkan di hati dan pikirannya. Sebenarnya Lulu berniat untuk membacanya tadi, tapi entah kenapa ia malah terpikirkan tentang siapa yang membelinya. Bagaimana jika yang membelinya adalah gege-nya? Bagaimana jika ternyata Kris itu pesuruh Baba-nya untuk mencarinya? Bagaimana jika Kris—

_**Ceklek!**_

"yuhuu~ apa kau sudah siap untuk berangkat, Lulu?"

Lulu terperanjat kaget diatas ranjang karna Tao yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar dan mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan semangat. Lebih kaget lagi begitu Lulu menyadari bahwa Tao membawa satu setel pakaian wanita yang terlihat pakaian wanita kelas atas dan sebuah kotak yang terlihat seperti.. kotak make up?

Untuk apa Tao membawa itu semua padanya?

Tao berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu kamar. Meletakkan barang-barang wanita yang ia bawa tadi diatas ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Lulu. Sementara Lulu masih memandang semua itu dengan kaget dan bingung.

Lulu menatap Tao yang mengeluarkan sinar dari matanya itu dengan bingung, "untuk apa semua ini? Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?"

Tao duduk di sampingnya dan menariknya untuk duduk pula. Begitu ia terduduk yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah pelukan erat dari Tao, "ke-kenapa kau memelukku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Oke, Lulu bertambah bingung sekarang.

Tao menarik pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Lulu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, "terimakasih! Berkat adanya dirimu aku bisa menggunakan alat-alat ini lagi! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih!"

Dan Tao kembali memeluknya.

Pikiran Lulu memproses semua kata-kata Tao yang ia dengarkan tadi. Seingatnya Tao tadi bilang kalau dirinya bahagia karna ada Lulu disini, jadi dirinya bisa menggunakan alat-alat itu lagi. Jadi maksudnya adalah.. alat-alat Tao itu akan dipakaikan untuknya begitu? Oh.. jadi begitu..

Eh, tunggu! APA TADI? PAKAIAN WANITA DAN MAKE UP ITU AKAN DIPAKAIKAN UNTUKNYA?! TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN! LULU ADALAH SEORANG MANLY! SEPATU SIALAN ITU SELAMA INI SUDAH MERUSAK IMAGE MANLY-NYA! LULU TAK MAU INI LEBIH PARAH!

'_AKU TIDAK MAU‼'_

"Tao.. bisa kau lepaskan aku?" ujar Lulu pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak merusak kebahagian yang Tao rasakan.

Tao yang sedari tadi memeluk Lulu dan tak berhenti menggumamkan terimakasih itu menurut dan berdiri dari ranjang dan langsung mengambil celana hitam dan kemeja putih —yang jelas-jelas untuk wanita— lalu langsung menyerahkannya pada Lulu yang masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya disuruh Tao untuk memakai itu.

"kau yakin?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, "tentu saja! Kris yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini padamu. dia bilang ini permintaan Tuannya. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar mandi dan pakailah. Dan jangan lupakan kau harus memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana. Ouh, dan ini juga," Tao meletakkan sebuah bra di tangan Lulu. Dan reaksi Lulu hanyalah semakin kaget.

"Tao?! Aku tidak mau menggunakan bra seperti ini!"

Lulu buru-buru melempar bra itu menjauh —mendekati pintu keluar kamar— dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Mungkin pakaian wanita masih bisa ia toleransi, tapi bra?!

Tao memang sedikit gila.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian..**_

Merasa malu. Hanya itu yang bisa Lulu rasakan begitu melihat bayangan dirinya didalam cermin. Dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti _bussinesswoman _yang penuh sensasi. Make up yang dipakaikan Tao pada wajahnya memang tak berlebihan, natural-natural saja. Tapi jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, ia terlihat begitu cantik. Apalagi dengan wig yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, _dark blue_, sepanjang punggungnya yang terlihat begitu menawan tergerai lurus. Rasanya Lulu ingin mengutuk apapun karna jiwa manly-nya benar-benar ternodai. Lulu bahkan tak bisa melihat sisi manly dari dirinya lagi. Semua yang terlihat di tubuhnya terlihat begitu cantik dan feminim.

Tao menyerahkan sebuah blazzer yang berwarna sama dengan celananya untuk ia pakai. "pakailah, aku akan mengambil sepatu dan tas untukmu. Dan berlatihlah untuk berbicara seanggun mungkin."

Begitu Tao keluar kamar, Lulu rasanya ingin berlari ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua ini dari tubuhnya. Tapi begitu mengingat bahwa ini permintaan dari Tuannya yang sekarang, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Dirinya telah dibeli oleh orang itu, berarti orang itu telah menjadi Tuannya, telah menjadi pemilik sah atas tubuhnya. Dan karna itu Lulu hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya. Jika suatu saat ia lelah dengan kehidupannya bersama Tuannya yang baru ini. Mungkin Lulu akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saja.

Perlahan Lulu memakai blazer yang tadi Tao serahkan padanya. memakainya dengan perlahan dan merapikan rambut palsunya itu dengan perlahan pula. Ia takut merusak semuanya dan membuat Tuannya marah. Karna Lulu tak suka dimarahi ataupun dihukum, ia lebih suka jika melakukan hal yang ia benci sekalipun agar ia tidak dimarahi ataupun dihukum.

"pakai ini."

Lulu menatap tangan Tao yang mengulurkan sepatu coklatnya, "sepatu ini? Aku harus memakainya?"

Tao yang sedang memasukkan beberapa make up kedalam sebuah tas yang Lulu yakini sebagai tas wanita yang bermerek itu hanya mengangguk. Walau Lulu bingung kenapa Tao memasukkan make up itu kedalam tas wanita daripada kotak make up tadi, Lulu memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan memakai sepatu yang sebenarnya pemberian dari Boss-nya itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

'_kenapa pula aku harus memakai sepatu ini lagi? Ternyata sekalipun sudah dibeli, aku masih harus menggunakan sepatu ini. Menggelikan.'_

"jadi, bawa tas ini. Ingat! Kau harus berperilaku seperti wanita bergelar bangsawan. Terlihat begitu anggun namun juga angkuh. Bisa kau melakukannya?" Tao menyerahkan tas wanita itu padanya.

'_jadi aku juga harus membawa make up ini juga? Haish.. merepotkan sekali! Jika aku bertemu Tuan misterius itu nanti. aku akan memarahinya karna membuatku terlihat aneh begini! Dasar lelaki hidung belang!' _batin Lulu. Ia tak berani mengatakannya pada Tao, dia hanya bisa membatin.

"aku.. akan mencobanya." Jawab Lulu ragu.

"ah, dan ini." Tao merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan satu buah ponsel yang ia yakini sebagai ponsel yang paling dicari saat ini padanya.

"apa ini?" Lulu mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Kenapa pula Tao menyerahkan ponsel canggih itu padanya?

"itu hadiah dari Tuan. Ah.. Tuan memang baik sekali! Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya ya! Hatinya terlalu rapuh!" ujar Tao semangat. Sementara Lulu hanya bingung, untuk apa dia menyakiti hati Tuan misterius itu? Yang ada hatinya yang tersakiti, dan mungkin tubuhnya juga.

Tao menariknya untuk keluar kamar dan menuju luar rumah. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, ia berhenti dan menatap Tao, "bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?"

Tao hanya mengangguk. Ekspresi semangatnya tetap terlihat sejak tadi. "kenapa Tuan memintaku untuk berdandan aneh seperti ini? Kemana aku akan pergi?"

Sedikit banyak Lulu merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya make up di wajahnya. Ia tak terbiasa menggunakan make up seperti ini! Di _Black Phoenix_ paling-paling ia hanya menggunakan bedak biasa. Tidak seperti jalang lainnya yang lama-lama terlihat seperti badut karna make up mereka.

"Tuan memintamu seperti ini karna kau akan ada penerbangan dengan identitas sebagai wanita. Dan ingat nama samaranmu, Kim Ji Rae. Bisa kau melafalkannya?"

Lulu mengulang nama itu dan mendapat senyuman puas dari Tao.

"kemana aku akan pergi? Kenapa harus ada penerbangan? Memangnya jauh?"

Tao menatap Lulu dengan menyesal, "maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Jika di bandara nanti kau pasti tau."

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar rumah dan Lulu masuk kedalam mobil yang sama dengan yang semalam. Kris sempat menatapnya dengan aneh sebelum menjalankan mobilnya ke bandara.

'_sebenarnya siapa yang membeliku?'_

**.**

**.**

**I Can Do This All Night Long, Baby~**

**.**

**.**

Lulu duduk dengan resah disamping Kris yang berdiri disampingnya. Berdiri persis seperti bodyguard yang mengawasi Tuannya. Padahal jika diruntut lebih jauh, dirinya hanyalah budak sekarang.

"Kris, tak bisakah kau duduk? Kenapa kau berdiri angkuh begitu?" tanya Lulu ragu. Tapi Kris tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab, ia hanya berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian Kris menoleh, tapi wajahnya tetap angkuh. "kau tidak ingat apa yang Tao katakan padamu? bersikaplah seperti wanita bangsawan!" ucapan Kris cukup samar. Tapi Lulu masih menangkapnya.

"tapi aku bukan wanita bangsawan. Aku tak tau bagaimana bersikap seperti i—"

Ucapan Lulu terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru namun masih terlihat anggun. Beberapa lelaki kekar mengikutinya, terlihat seperti bodyguard. Dan pakaiannya kurang lebih sama seperti pakaian Lulu. Seorang wanita lain juga mengikutinya namun sibuk membuka beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Terkadang meminta wanita yang sibuk itu untuk menandatanganinya dan akan dijawab dengan lengkingan penolakan. Suaranya benar-benar menyakitkan.

'_kukira Mama sekalipun tak pernah berperilaku seperti itu.' _Batin Lulu membandingkan wanita tadi dengan Mama-nya.

"kau melihat wanita tadi?" Lulu mengangguk. "berperilakulah seperti wanita tadi."

Aneh melihatnya memang, apalagi untuk menirunya. Itu hal yang benar-benar aneh. tapi Lulu tetap melakukannya, diawali dengan Lulu yang mengambil ponsel canggih yang Tao berikan padanya tadi dan menyilangkan kakinya. Terserah apakah ini anggun ataukah tidak, yang penting ia sudah berusaha.

Membuka ponsel canggih itu dengan sedikit bingung karna ponsel ini berbahasa korea. Sedikit banyak ia tak paham dengan hangul, mungkin dia harus belajar lagi untuk mengingatnya sekali lagi jika ada waktu. Yah.. dan rasanya tidak akan ada waktu untuknya.

"Kris, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Walaupun dirinya jika diruntut lebih lanjut memang seorang budak. Tapi haruskah ia membungkuk dengan hormat ketika bicara pada Kris? Lulu rasa tidak sampai seperti itu.

"iya, nona?"

Alis Lulu berkerut tajam mendengarnya. Apa Kris bilang tadi? Nona?

Lulu memilih mengabaikannya walau hatinya tak terima dan mengulurkan ponselnya pada Kris. Berdehem sejenak untuk membuat suaranya sedikit seperti wanita, padahal suara Lulu sudah seperti nyanyian bidadari di surga. Kris mendekat begitu menyadari Lulu meminta bantuan tentang ponselnya padanya, dan mungkin orang-orang lain memandang aneh tentang wanita seperti Lulu yang meminta bantuan tentang ponsel pada bodyguard-nya.

"apa?"

Lulu menyerahkan ponselnya, "kau mengerti tulisan korea? Hangul?"

Kris mengangguk. "bisakah kau mengubah bahasa di ponsel ini menjadi bahasa china? Aku benar-benar tak bisa membaca tulisan korea sekarang."

Dan Kris merubah pengaturan ponsel itu menuju bahasa china. Setelah selesai Kris langsung menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Lulu.

'_perhatian untuk seluruh penumpang dengan nomor penerbangan XX-yyyy dengan tujuan Incheon-Korea Selatan diharap untuk segera memasukki gate satu. Sekali lagi..'_

Kris berdiri, "mari, nona. Ah, ini paspor dan tiket nona."

Tangan Kris mengulurkan paspor dan tiket. Sementara Lulu menatap Kris dengan bingung. "Korea? Untuk apa kita ke Korea, Kris?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Kris malah menatapnya dengan pandangan memaksa. Dan akhirnya Lulu mengambil tiket dan paspor itu dan berjalan menuju gate satu.

Kris sudah masuk duluan dan tinggal dirinya di antrian pemeriksaan paspor dan tiket ini. Tapi sungguh, orang yang memeriksa paspornya ini sangat bertele-tele.

"wajah anda sedikit berubah ya?"

Lulu mengangguk seadanya, "pengaruh make up."

Orang yang memeriksa paspornya itu mengambil tiketnya dan mengembalikan paspornya. "semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan."

Lulu hanya tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk dengan tangan yang membuka paspor tadi.

"?!"

Foto itu memang luar biasa. Lulu dalam wujud seorang wanita.

'_SIAPA YANG MENGEDIT FOTOKU SAMPAI SEPERTI INI‼'_

Saking tidak terimanya Lulu bahkan tidak memikirkan darimana Tuannya mendapatkan fotonya. Dasar..

**.**

**.**

**Imma Make it Work! **

**.**

**.**

Jika bisa memilih, Lulu memilih untuk tidak terbangun dari tidurnya agar tidak melihat wajah sesseorang yang kini tengah membersihkan wajahnya.. tapi sialnya, ia terbangun. Wajahnya terasa lebih segar karna ada yang membersihkan make up sialan itu darinya, rambutnya juga terasa lebih ringan dan pendek, mungkin wig itu telah dilepas. Tapi tetap saja pakaian wanita itu masih menempel di tubuhnya. Sekalipun matanya terpejam, Lulu masih bisa merasakan pakaian wanita itu. Pakaian wanita itu terasa lebih menempel pada tubuhnya, hampir membuat Lulu merasa bahwa dirinya sedang memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya pada orang-orang. Cukup risih memang.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? akhirnya.." ujar seorang lelaki imut yang menggunakan pakaian yang cukup rapi seperti maid (bukan pakaian berenda maid wanita. Itu benar-benar pakaian maid lelaki yang terlihat manly). Tapi tidak terlihat seperti maid sesungguhnya, mungkin dia yang mengurus maid, bukan maid-nya sendiri.

Lulu menggenggam tangan ramping lelaki tadi yang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari make up dan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menatap wajah lelaki itu dan baru menyadari jika lelaki tadi menggunakan bahasa korea saat berbicara. Lelaki imut itu masih menatap Lulu dengan senyuman. Mengambil segelas air di meja dan mengulurkannya pada Lulu agar Lulu meminumnya.

"ah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tak cukup lembut untuk membersihkan make up-mu hingga kau terbangun." Lelaki itu suaranya cukup halus. Tapi mungkin jika berteriak teriakannya akan terdengar satu komplek.

Lulu mengangguk ringan, "tak apa. terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Mata Lulu menatap sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di sebuah kamar berukuran sedang yang terhubung dengan balkon yang sepertinya menghadap taman. "ini.. dimana?"

Lulu bertanya seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sedari tadi ia tau dirinya dibawa ke Korea Selatan, tapi negara itu tidaklah berpenghuni satu orang saja! Ada sangat banyak orang disana yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi Tuannya.

"ah, ini kamarmu. Begitu Tuan melihatmu datang dengan tertidur tadi, Tuan langsung menyuruh beberapa maid untuk menyiapkan kamar ini dan membiarkan kau untuk tidur disini."

Beberapa maid? Sepertinya Tuannya benar-benar kaya.

"ah, dan perkenalkan, aku Baekhyun. Kepala maid disini. Jika kau butuh apapun kau bisa memanggilku. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman." Lelaki imut itu— Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. dan tanpa ragu Lulu ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Lulu. Aku tidak tau posisiku apa di rumah ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Baekhyun tertawa saat Lulu mengucapkan bagian dimana ia tak tau apa posisinya di rumah itu.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar. Tapi sebelumnya ia berkata, "lebih baik aku segera pergi. Dan kau harus mandi setelah ini. Tuan menyuruhmu untuk langsung mandi dan menemuinya begitu kau bangun. Nomorku sudah ada di ponselmu. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika perlu."

Sebuah anggukan singkat dari Lulu dan Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Lulu beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju balkon. Diluar terlihat teduh sekali, apa mendung? Atau bagaimana?

Begitu keluar, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Lalu gumaman kagum langsung keluar dari mulut Lulu begitu menyadari bahwa balkon ini menghadap taman yang begitu indah dengan danau buatan yang lumayan besar diantara rumput-rumput dan pepohonan. Rasanya Lulu ingin di balkon saja karna disana benar-benar nyaman. Tapi teringat akan kata-kata Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi tadi, ia langsung masuk dan membuka lemari. Mungkin handuknya disini? Tapi yang ia temukan malah beberapa setel pakaian yang sama seperti Baekhyun tadi, namun kali ini warnanya berbeda dari Baekhyun. Jika punya Baekhyun warna hitam, maka yang ada di lemari ini berwarna coklat tua, hampir mirip dengan pakaian wanita yang ia kenakan sekarang. Dan di lemari itu juga ada beberapa pakaian kasual dan pakaian dalam. Lulu tak yakin pakaian dalam itu pas untuknya. Tapi mungkin Lulu akan mencobanya.

**.**

**.**

**Run Off**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup membuat keributan dengan Baekhyun tentang pakaian apa yang harus dipakainya. Akhirnya Lulu kini memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat tua tadi. Baekhyun tadi mengatakan bahwa seluruh pakaian yang ada dalam lemari tadi adalah untuk Lulu. Tuan dengan sengaja menyuruh beberapa maid untuk membeli pakaian kasual dan pakaian maid secepatnya kemarin. Dan Lulu langsung bingung, berarti keputusan Tuannya untuk membelinya itu benar-benar mendadak ya?

Tadi saat mandi di kamar mandi yang luas itu, Lulu sempat berpikir bagaimana nasibnya disini? Apakah dirinya akan menjadi budak seks seperti jalang-jalang terbeli lainnya? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Tidak mungkin budak seks akan mendapat fasilitas yang begitu lengkap seperti dirinya. Bahkan Lulu mendapat ponsel dari Tuannya. Dan jika sekarang dipikir lagi, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa di lemari itu adalah pakaiannya, berarti pakaian coklat tua itu juga. Dan mana mungkin seorang budak seks mendapat seragam?

"Lulu-ssi, kau harus ingat tentang beberapa hal." Ujar Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di ranjang pada Lulu yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya yang belum kering.

"tentang apa?"

"aku akan memberitaumu begitu kau selesai menemui Tuan setelah ini." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Lulu langsung menoleh dan menatap bertanya.

"setelah ini?" heran Lulu. Kenapa cepat sekali? Tapi setidaknya dengan waktu secepat ini rasa khawatir dan penasarannya juga akan selesai.

Yah.. mungkin pengecualian bagi rasa khawatirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "iya, jadi cepatlah kau keringkan rambutmu!"

Buru-buru Lulu mengeringkan rambutnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan begitu memaksa dan menakutkan, pantas jika dia kepala maid disini. Semua maid pasti menggosipkannya saat ia tak ada.

Begitu kering Lulu dan Baekhyun langsung keluar kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Oh ya, kamar Lulu di kamar atas jika kalian sadari. Baekhyun bilang, mereka akan menuju ruang kerja Tuan mereka. Biasanya Tuan berada di kantor saat jam siang seperti ini, tapi karna Lulu datang jadi dia tidak pergi ke kantor.

"ingat satu hal, Lulu-ssi. Panggil beliau dengan kata 'Tuan'. Mengerti?" ujar Baekhyun didepan pintu ruang kerja pada Lulu yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan masuk duluan. Meninggalkan Lulu sendirian dan bingung. Ia hanya menunggu di luar, terkadang beberapa maid yang lewat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka menatap Lulu dengan penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dan membuat Lulu yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"masuklah. Aku harus meneruskan tugasku." Dan Baekhyun pergi.

Lulu terdiam di depan pintu. Haruskah ia masuk? Tapi jika dirinya tidak masuk, apa yang harus ia lakukan disini? Menjadi patung?

'_baiklah. Aku akan masuk. Semoga tidak ada singa ataupun sesuatu yang aneh didalam.'_

Lulu mengetuk pintu perlahan lalu membuka pintu. Masuk dengan begitu ragu-ragu. Itu ruang kerja yang cukup lebar, ada jendela yang cukup besar di belakang meja kerja yang tak kalah besar. Ada pula seperangkat sofa di sisi ruang sebelah kiri. Dan satu pintu di sisi kanan, mungkin itu kamar mandi.

Lulu berjalan masuk dengan ragu begitu ia menutup pintu. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini, apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun tadi mengerjainya karna ia orang baru disini?

Suara gemercik air terdengar dan pintu disisi kanan tadi terbuka. Benar dugaan Lulu tadi, itu adalah kamar mandi. Dan tak lama, Tuan yang membuatnya takut dan khawatir setengah mati itu muncul.

"?!"

Tuannya itu tersenyum menatap wajah Lulu yang syok. Tersenyum hingga mata Tuannya yang memang sipit itu menjadi lebih sipit hingga hanya terlihat garis saja.

"duduklah, Lu. akhirnya kau disini juga."

Tuannya itu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana, menunggu Lulu agar ikut duduk bersamanya. Tapi Lulu sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung, wajahnya masih terlihat kaget dan syok sejak ia melihat siapa Tuannya.

"ayolah, Lu. duduk disini." Tuannya itu menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa disampingnya, menyuruh agar Lulu duduk disampingnya.

Perlahan Lulu mulai sadar dari rasa syoknya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Tapi alih-alih duduk disamping Tuannya, dia malah duduk didepan Tuannya. Matanya memandang Tuannya itu dengan kaget dan tak percaya, "Sehun? kau..-"

Tuannya— Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung. Lulu terlihat kaget sekali. Ia tidak terlihat senang ataupun sedih, hanya kaget. Sehun kira Lulu akan tersenyum dan berterimakasih padanya. tapi yang ada malah Lulu berwajah kaget sejak tadi.

"iya, ini aku. Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Bukankah kau yang meminta ini?" ujar Sehun santai. Cukup membuat Lulu bingung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"meminta? Apa yang aku minta.." suara Lulu perlahan semakin rendah. Pikirannya berusaha mengingat apapun yang pernah ia katakan pada Sehun yang menjurus pada membelinya seperti ini. Seingatnya, dia hanya meminta Sehun untuk membawanya kabur dari _Black Phoenix_. Lulu tak pernah meminta Sehun untuk membelinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Lulu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang masih bingung, "aku tak pernah memintamu untuk membeliku, Sehun."

Lulu tetap memanggil Sehun dengan namanya. Tunggu saja sampai Baekhyun datang dan Lulu akan mendapat ceramah yang super lama dan berisik karna Baekhyun sudah menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Sehun dengan kata _Tuan_. Dan sialnya Lulu tadi mengiyakan suruhan Baekhyun itu.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Lulu yang tampak begitu kaget dan bingung. Sementara Lulu tak berhenti menatap Sehun. "kau memintaku, Lu. kau. Me. Min. Ta. Ku."

Lulu menggeleng, "tidak. Aku tidak pernah memintamu. Tidak pernah."

Tangan Sehun meraih dagu Lulu dan mendekatkan wajah porcelain itu pada wajahnya. "kau pernah mengatakan padaku, 'bawa aku bersamamu! Bawa ke korea pun aku mau!' tak ingatkah kau dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Lu?"

Mata Lulu menatap mata elang Sehun yang berada tepat didepannya. Pandangan Sehun terlihat menggodanya, dan Lulu hanya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "tapi aku sudah meralat ucapanku, Sehun. aku sudah bilang ka—"

"sssst. Diamlah dulu, Lu. kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun karna kenyataannya aku sudah membelimu sekarang." Jari telunjuk Sehun tepat berada didepan bibir merekah Lulu. Menghentikan ucapan Lulu yang merupakan kebenaran.

Begitu Sehun menarik jarinya. Lulu buru-buru menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir akhir-akhir ini. "lalu kenapa kau membeliku? Kau ingin menjadikanku budak seksmu?"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun tertawa walau tidak sampai terbahak-bahak. "kau ingin aku melakukannya? Baik. Aku akan melakukannya."

"eh? jangan! Aish! Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh!"

Dan Sehun semakin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun tertawa dan sungguh, Sehun terlihat seperti dewa yunani yang sedang bernyanyi dan bukannya tertawa. Begitu tampan.

Sehun mengembalikan posisi duduknya menjadi bersanadar di sofa dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. "jadi, mengingat sekarang kau sudah kubeli dan kau tak mau kujadikan budak seks," Lulu terbatuk mendengarnya. "aku akan memberikan pekerjaan padamu sekarang."

Lulu mengangguk ragu. Lagipula jika tidak mendapat pekerjaan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menjadi debu?

"apa pendidikan terakhirmu?" tanya Sehun sejurus kemudian.

Mata Lulu menatap tak tentu arah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "kukira aku cukup berpendidikan. Buktinya aku bisa berbahasa korea dan inggris."

"baiklah. Jadi, pekerjaanmu sekarang adalah menjadi pengasuh Haowen, atau lebih tepatnya kau menjadi gurunya selama dia di rumah."

'_Haowen? sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu.' _Pikir Lulu dalam hati.

Sehun menunjuk pakaian yang dipakai Lulu. "pakaian yang kau pakai itu, wajib kau pakai setiap hari kecuali hari minggu saat jam kerja maid disini. Tentang jam kerjanya bisa kau tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Jika jam kerja sudah berakhir, kau bisa menggunakan pakaian apapun yang kau mau. Telanjangpun boleh." Mata Sehun menatap Lulu menggoda saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"yak! Kau gila!"

Sehun tertawa lagi. "selain itu, apa kau tau tentang Eomma-ku?"

Lulu menggeleng. "Eomma-ku adalah nyonya besar disini. Kau harus menuruti apapun perintahnya. Tapi jika kau sedang bersama Haowen, kau bisa menolak perintahnya dengan halus."

Nyonya besar itu yang mana? Mungkin lebih baik Lulu menanyakannya pada Baekhyun nanti. dan tentang Haowen.. mungkin Lulu akan menanyakan hal itu juga.

"dan sekarang kau bisa keliling rumah agar paham tentang rumah ini. Dan nanti malam, kau bisa ke kamar Haowen dengan pakaian kasual. Jam kerja sudah berakhir saat malam."

Lulu berdiri. "baiklah. Aku akan keluar. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Sehun."

Tapi sebelum sempat pergi, Sehun mencekal tangannya hingga Lulu tertahan disana. "apa lagi?"

"satu lagi. Ingat baik-baik hal ini, mulai sekarang namamu bukan Lulu lagi. Namamu adalah luhan. Lu. Han. Kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Ujar Sehun mantap.

"Luhan?"

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eum.. well.. sepertinya chapter ini agak bertele-tele ya? Kalo mau protes ya silahkan. Puterr nerima segala macam godaan #eh? maksudnya kritik dan saran.

Puterr sadar kalo cerita macem ini (jalang maksudnya) itu udah banyaaaaaak banget di ffn. Tapi, sebenernya cerita ini itu terinspirasi dari kisah tetangga puterr yang kaya gini. Cuma karna kepentingan ff puterr ubah secukupnya (sebenernya cukup banyak yang diubah) dan jadilah ff ini. Hehe..

Ga ada nc di chap ini? Yah.. bonuslah.. chap 1 ama 2 udah ada nc nya masa ini ada nc nya juga. Walo ga hot-hot amat tapi kan ya termasuk nc. Hehe..

Makasih buat yang baca, yang nge repiu, yang nge follow, yang baca doang. Makasih banyak! *bow*

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Luhannieka │ tjabaekby │ SangRi14 │ mardiana a purnamasari │ tetsuya kurosaki │ fazarzee │ hee │ oh chaca │ Vita Williona Venus │ hunhan1220 │ emasnya suho │ ChagiLu │ luhaent │ Nurfadillah │ fifioLuluge │ BTSnjung971 │ ChikasikiHunHan947 │ Lulu-shi │ fitry sukma 39 │ SebutLuhan3X │ rikha-chan │ junia angel 58 │ YWALin7 │ Azakayana Yume │ laabaikands │ LisnaOhLu120 │ Jonginlaaf │ lolamoet │ SFA30 │ Maple Fujoshi2309 │ NoonaLu │ tiehanhun9094**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan ataupun pengejaan dalam nama. ^^

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

Plis, buat yang repiu jangan plesetin nama puterr jadi aneh-aneh.

.


	4. Haowen

_Kalian mau tau siapa ayah yang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal?_

_Yang pertama adalah Baba. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kebodohannya._

_Dan yang kedua adalah Sehun._

_Aku, gege, dan Haowen adalah korbannya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan? Lu Han? Rusa Kecil?

Cih, Sehun itu gila! dia benar-benar gila! bagaimana bisa dia membuat nama yang sangat tidak kreatif itu? Apa memang dirinya itu benar-benar seekor rusa di matanya? Huh, menyebalkan.

Sejak dulu namanya selalu mengandung kata 'Lu'. entah itu Xiao Lu, entah itu Lulu, dan sekarang Luhan. pada akhirnya tetap sama saja, semua orang akan memanggilnya dengan kata 'Lu'. dan Luhan bosan, rasanya namanya sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal namanya sudah berubah dua kali. Mungkin Sehun menyukai panggilan 'Lu' itu. mungkin..

Satu lagi, kenapa Sehun harus merubah namanya? Apakah nama Lulu seburuk itu? Luhan rasa itu tidak benar. Nama Lulu lebih baik dari pada Xiao Lu, lalu kenapa Sehun merubahnya?

Karna Sehun tak tau bahwa nama aslinya Xiao Lu?

Memang apa hubungannya jika Sehun tau nama aslinya? Tidak ada.

Karna Sehun ingin membuang kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang jalang? Eum.. mungkin. Rasanya Luhan semakin hina saja.

Mata Luhan menatap kertas di tangannya dengan penuh perhatian. Terduduk di atas ranjangnya malam ini dengan menelaah baik-baik jam kerjanya. Dirinya harus membangunkan Haowen, menyiapkan buku sekolah Haowen, menyiapkan bekal Haowen jika Haowen meminta padanya, mengantar Haowen sekolah bersama supir, lalu.. menjemput Haowen sekolah? Kalau begitu, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika menunggu Haowen pulang sekolah? Menggosip dengan para maid? Menjijikkan.

Lalu menemani Haowen tidur siang, bermain sampai sore, mengingatkan Haowen untuk mandi, setelah itu jam kerja Luhan berakhir. Luhan bisa melepas seragam coklat tua miliknya.

'_sepertinya mudah. Tapi lain lagi jika Haowen segila Sehun.' _batin Luhan.

Ah, ada tambahan. Saat jam tujuh malam Luhan harus ke kamar Haowen untuk menemani Haowen belajar dan menyuruh Haowen untuk tidur pada jam sepuluh. Jam yang larut untuk anak usia delapan tahun. Apa Haowen benar-benar delapan tahun?

Luhan meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Hahh.. kenapa pula dia harus merawat anak kecil. Luhan rasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk merawat anak-anak, pribadinya cukup kasar jika disadari. Luhan bahkan pernah meneriaki dan melempari Baba-nya sendiri dengan sandal karna tidak ingin dipaksa oleh Baba-nya. Apa itu perilaku anak yang normal? Kurasa tidak.

"hahh… setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengorbankan hole-ku dalam pekerjaan ini."

Hening.

Hening.

Dan hampir saja Luhan tertidur jika tidak ada suara deringan dari ponselnya. "akh! Siapa yang menelponku!"

Dengan malas Luhan bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil disamping ranjang, "apa kau buta? Ini sudah sangat larut dan kenapa kau menelponku? Siapa kau, huh?"

"_Luhan! apa kau tak melihat ID-nya tadi?! Aku Baekhyun! Harusnya kau lebih waspada! Bagaimana jika Tuan Sehun yang menelponmu?! Apa kau akan menerima panggilannya seperti ini?"_

"eh? Sehun punya nomorku?"

"_panggil dia Tuan Sehun, bodoh!"_

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BODOH, BYUN CEREWET!"

"_YAK! KAU—"_

Luhan memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa peduli bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah pada Baekhyun karna Luhan yang seenaknya memutuskan panggilan. Dan akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk tidur setelah meletakkan kertas tadi di tempat yang lebih aman.

_**Krriiing! Krriiing! Krriiing!**_

"YAK! APA LAGI, BYUN CEREWET! APA KAU TAK TAU AKU MENGANTUK?! INI SUDAH LARUT!"

"_Luhan? ada apa?"_

"?!"

_Oh astaga, ini Sehun!_, batin Luhan panik.

"eh, tak apa. tadi.. Baekhyun menelpon. Maafkan aku." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya tanpa sadar. bukan gatal, ia hanya merasa kikuk.

Sehun tertawa di seberang telepon. Sekali lagi suaranya terdengar seperti nyanyian dewa, _"hahaha, pasti Baekhyun mengganggumu ya tadi? Baekhyun memang begitu. Oh iya, apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Haowen?"_

Luhan menggeleng dan kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri karna Sehun tak bisa melihat gelengannya. "belum. Aku.. aku langsung masuk kamar tadi begitu keluar dari ruanganmu."

"_ah, begitu. Kalau begitu kau bisa berkenalan pada Haowen besok saat jam bermainnya. Biasanya dia ada di taman saat jam bermain. Baiklah, kau bisa tidur. Selamat malam, Lu."_

"Selamat malam."

Luhan memandang ponselnya itu dengan datar, "Tuan yang baik, eoh?"

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Mata Yixing itu terbuka redup. Matanya memang benar-benar terbuka tapi kesedihan yang tetap terpancar itu membuatnya terlihat redup. Matanya sekilas terlihat seperti memandangi taman yang ada di hadapannya, tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong.

Minseok yang terduduk di samping sang Mama itu menghela napas. Tak peduli bahwa bisa saja Mama-nya mendengarnya dan langsung menanyainya macam-macam. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Mama-nya. Bagaimana agar Mama-nya ini tidak bertambah sedih dan kembali sakit karna kabar menyakitkan ini. Bagaimana?

Dengan ragu Minseok membuka ucapannya, "Mama, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada Mama. apa Mama mau mendengarkanku?"

Yixing tak menjawab. Tak ada gelengan ataupun anggukan. Dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya. Dan sekali lagi Minseok menghela napas karnanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Joonmyun— sang Baba telah berdiri di ambang pintu tak jauh dari mereka. Pintu yang menghubungkan antara taman dengan ruang keluarga yang sungguh tak pernah terpakai. Sejak dulu ruangan itu hanya penambah pekerjaan maid saja, para maid harus membersihkan ruangan itu setiap hari sementara ruangan itu tak pernah terpakai. Benar-benar Tuan yang terlalu kaya hingga membuang-buang uang.

"ini.., ini tentang xiao lu, Mama."

Perkataan Minseok yang terdengar ragu itu mendapat respon dari sang Mama. hanya berjengit kaget memang, tapi itu sudah cukup berarti bagi Minseok. Sementara itu Joonmyun mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan Minseok.

Minseok melangkah maju. Berlutut di depan sang Mama yang menatapnya dengan mata yang masih redup, tapi sebenarnya Yixing penasaran dengan apa yang akan anaknya katakan.

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku menuju ke tempat yang Mama sebutkan. Mama ingat?" Yixing mengangguk. Dan Minseok tersenyum karna Mama-nya merespon perkataannya.

Joonmyun yang mendengar hal itu tersentak kaget. Tak seharusnya begini, ini di luar apa yang seharusnya! Dan tanpa ragu Joonmyun melangkah mendekati anak dan istrinya.

"aku pergi kesana. dan disana aku—"

_**Sreeet!**_

"apa yang mau kau katakan, hah! ikut aku!"

Tatapan Yixing berubah kaget. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Joonmyun menarik Minseok menjauh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika dirinya koma dulu?

_Aku.., aku harus mengejar mereka._

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

"Baba! Lepaskan!"

Joonmyun berbalik dan langsung menghempaskan tangan Minseok dengan kasar. Tatapannya penuh amarah dan Minseok merasa tak terima karna Baba-nya menyeretnya begitu saja padahal dirinya sedang berbincang dengan Mama-nya.

"kenapa Baba menatapku seperti itu! Aku baru saja memulai pembicaraan dengan Mama, Baba! Apa Baba tak suka jika aku bicara dengan Mama?!" tak peduli bahwa yang ia ajak bicara adalah Baba-nya, Minseok tetap mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"apa kau gila, Kim Minseok? Katakan padaku, APA KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA?! KENAPA KAU KE TEMPAT HINA SEPERTI ITU! APA YANG KAU CARI!"

Sepertinya Joonmyun benar-benar marah sekarang.

Minseok menatap Baba-nya itu dengan rasa tak percaya. Ia kira Baba-nya ini marah karna dia akan memberitahukan hal itu pada Mama-nya, tapi ternyata malah masalah itu? Apa Baba-nya ini tak punya hati?

"Baba! Baba memarahiku karna hal itu?! Apa Baba tak waras?! Aku tau Baba sudah mengetahui kalau Xiao Lu berada disana! Aku sudah tau! Dan Baba.. Baba malah memarahiku karna aku mencarinya?! Apa Baba benar-benar tak menginginkan Xiao Lu kembali?! Apa Baba tak menyayangi Xiao Lu?!"

"diam! Kubilang diam!"

Minseok terdiam. Menyadari bahwa bahasa korea sang Baba keluar, Minseok mulai merasa bahwa ia akan mulai pusing untuk membantah Baba-nya. Pengetahuan bahasa korea-nya tak sebaik Xiao Lu, dan dia akan benar-benar bingung.

Joonmyun menggenggam bahu Minseok dengan erat. Rasanya amarahnya akan membuat kepalanya meledak, anaknya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"aku menyayangi Xiao Lu, Minseok! Aku menyayanginya!" kepala Joonmyun menunduk. Mencoba menahan amarahnya karna sang anak meragukan kasih sayangnya.

Minseok menarik tangan Baba-nya untuk lepas dari bahunya dengan kasar, "benarkah?! Kalau begitu kenapa Baba membiarkan Xiao Lu disana dua tahun hingga kini Xiao Lu dibeli, hah?! Ini semua salah Baba!"

Kepala Joonmyun terangkat tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap Minseok kaget, "Apa maksudmu? Dibeli? Ba- bagaimana.."

"iya! Sekarang Xiao Lu sudah tidak ada disana! Xiao Lu sudah menghilang! Dia dibeli oleh seseorang dan kini dia tidak ada dimanapun! Dan itu semua karna Baba!"

Joonmyun terdiam sementara Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam, berteriak berulang kali benar-benar menguras napasnya.

_Tidak mungkin. Ini semua bukan salahku.. bukan.. bukan salahku.._, pikir Joonmyun tak tau diri.

_**Brukk!**_

Kepala Joonmyun dan Minseok serempak menoleh ke pintu dan mata mereka langsung terbelalak begitu melihat Yixing tersungkur di lantai.

"MAMA!/YIXING!"

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

_Oh ayolah, aku bukan orang yang suka anak-anak. Kenapa aku harus mengurus anak Sehun?_

Seharian ini Luhan merasa bosan yang teramat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah ini. Seharusnya dirinya bisa berbincang-bincang dengan para maid, tapi mereka terlihat sibuk sekali. Luhan tak sampai hati untuk mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun juga tak ia lihat sejak pagi, begitu juga dengan Sehun. ia hanya melihat Sehun ketika dia berangkat ke kantor tadi. Itupun hanya sekelebat saja, tak sampai tiga detik.

Dan kenapa pula dirinya harus memikirkan Sehun?

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memutar-mutar rumah. Berusaha menemukan satu-dua maid yang menganggur yang mungkin bisa ia ajak bicara, tapi semuanya sibuk, atau hanya ketika ada dirinya saja mereka menjadi sibuk? Entahlah.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di taman. Teringat dengan ucapan Sehun di telepon semalam, biasanya Haowen akan berada di taman saat jam bermainnya, dan sekarang adalah jam bermain Haowen. jadi.. dimana Haowen?

Seorang butler lewat didepannya dan tanpa ragu Luhan menahannya, "permisi, apa kau tau dimana Tuan Haowen?"

Butler itu menunjuk salah satu kursi taman, "Tuan Haowen ada disana. Apa anda pengasuh baru Tuan Haowen?"

Luhan mengangguk. "namaku Luhan. mohon bantuannya."

Butler itu tersenyum, "aku Chanyeol. aku supir disini. Oh ya, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi."

Lelaki yang ia kira butler tadi itu pamit dan pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang baru menyadari bahwa ada sepasang kaki yang tergantung di kursi taman itu. Kaki yang telanjang dan tak ada alas kaki di sekitarnya.

Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mendekati anak yang akan ia asuh itu. Berharap berulang kali bahwa anak itu tidak semenyebalkan Sehun ataupun se-aneh Sehun. begitu didepan anak itu yang ternyata sedang tertidur, Luhan memilih untuk duduk disampingnya.

Luhan memandang Haowen yang tertidur itu dengan pasrah, "kenapa anak ini tidur? Aku jadi tak bisa memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengoceh padaku nanti?"

Haowen, anak yang berambut hitam itu tidur dengan terantuk-antuk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar, sama seperti ayahnya yang memang berwajah triplek; begitu datar. Apa sifatnya akan seperti Sehun juga? Semoga tidak. Lagipula ada yang berbeda diantara mereka, rambut Sehun berwarna coklat dan Haowen berwarna hitam. Mungkin rambut Haowen menurun dari ibunya? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rupa ibu Haowen ya? Pasti cantik, Sehun saja setampan itu pasti dia mau yang cantik-cantik.

_eh? kenapa aku malah memuji rupa Sehun? dasar gila._

tak tega melihat Haowen yang tertidur dengan terantuk-antuk, Luhan memperbaiki posisi Haowen dan membiarkan kepala Haowen berada di pahanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Haowen yang begitu lembut.

"hahh.. ini benar-benar tak sopan. Aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya, tapi sekarang aku sudah berani mengelus-elus rambutnya. Tapi Tuan Haowen memang benar-benar tampan, pasti di sekolah anak ini punya banyak fans. Aku yakin."

Luhan harus belajar memanggil Tuannya dengan panggilan yang sepantasnya. Pada Sehun, Nyonya Besar yang bahkan belum pernah Luhan lihat wajahnya, dan si kecil Haowen ini.

"eungh.."

Haowen yang menggeliat tiba-tiba hampir membuat Luhan kaget dan berdiri reflek. Tapi syukurlah Luhan tidak melakukannya. Jika iya, mungkin dirinya akan mendapat ceramah tiada henti dari Baekhyun dan peringatan dari Sehun— Tuan Sehun.

Mata Haowen terbuka. Luhan memperhatikannya baik-baik, dan selanjutnya ia sadar bahwa Haowen kini menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Mungkin pandangannya masih tidak jelas.

"Daddy? Daddy thudah pulang?"

"pfft.." Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya begitu sadar bahwa Haowen juga cadel. Lebih parah daripada Sehun. sepertinya.. keluarga ini memiliki gen cadel.

Haowen menatap Luhan bingung dengan mata yang masih menyipit. _Ada apa dengan Daddy? Kenapa dia menahan tawanya? Dan sejak kapan rambut Daddy jadi biru?_, batin Haowen heran.

Luhan mencoba meredakan tawanya dan mulai bersikap seperti pengasuh yang baik dan sopan. "maaf, Tuan muda. Saya lancang. Saya bukan Tuan Sehun. saya Luhan, pengasuh baru Tuan."

Mendengarnya Haowen langsung terduduk dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Pandangannya telah kembali normal dan baru ia sadari bahwa orang ini memang bukanlah Daddy-nya, dia orang lain yang sialnya mirip dengan Daddy-nya.

"thiapa katamu?" tanya Haowen. dan sekali lagi Luhan mengatakan nama baru-nya.

Haowen turun dari kursi dan kembali menatap Luhan yang masih duduk. "jadi, Luhan-thaem. Tugas pertamamu adalah memandikanku thore ini. Ikuti aku."

Dan setelah itu Haowen langsung melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk di kursi taman dengan sebal.

_Oh astaga, anak dan ayah sama saja! Suka memerintah seenaknya saja! Awas saja kau, Sehun kecil!_

Dan dengan setengah hati akhirnya Luhan melangkah menuju kamar Haowen. memulai tugas pertamanya yang menyebalkan, memandikan Haowen. dan sialnya Haowen menyanyi ketika ia mandikan, suara cadelnya itu.. sungguh memuakkan.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah terlewati. Haowen yang terkadang begitu menyebalkan, cuek dan dingin itu ternyata tak cukup dekat dengan Daddy-nya. Sehun jarang sekali berada di rumah dan memperhatikan Haowen seperti Daddy lainnya. Sehun berangkat lebih awal daripada sekolah Haowen, Sehun pukul setengah delapan dan Haowen pukul delapan. Sehun juga pulang ke rumah ketika matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam, saat itu Haowen malah sibuk di kamar entah untuk sekedar membaca buku atau bermain game di kamarnya. Ketika pulang biasanya Sehun langsung beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya sebelum akhirnya makan malam bersama Haowen. dan hanya saat makan malamlah Haowen bisa bertemu Daddy-nya, setelah itu Daddy-nya akan sibuk di ruang kerja.

Sebenarnya Haowen anak yang menyedihkan.

Luhan berada di depan pintu kamar mandi Haowen. sejak terbangun dari tidur siangnya Haowen bermain terus di taman, dan Luhan yang notabene adalah pengasuhnya merasa begitu pegal. namun Luhan bahagia, setidaknya Haowen tidak memerlukan hole miliknya untuk bermain. Benar begitu, kan? Lagipula Haowen mengajaknya bermain permainan yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak harus berpura-pura tertawa atau sebagainya, Luhan bisa melakukannya dengan tulus. Tapi sekali lagi, Haowen tetaplah anak yang menyebalkan.

Sejak tadi Haowen tidak keluar dari kamar mandi, padahal sekarang sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap makan malam. Haowen ingin mandi sendiri, katanya ada sesuatu yang baru yang ingin ia coba di kamar mandi dan ia harus sendirian, begitu katanya tadi. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang baru itu? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa Haowen sedang ber— aish! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu, Luhan! Haowen masih delapan tahun!

Luhan perlahan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Tuan? Apa Tuan tidak akan keluar? Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam akan tiba, Tuan. Tuan?"

Tak ada sahutan. Suara guyuran shower masih terdengar dari dalam. Dan ketukan Luhan berubah semakin kencang dan kasar.

"Tuan! Apa yang anda lakukan didalam! Anda bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di kamar mandi! Tuan! Tuan Haowen!"

Karna tak sabar Luhan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung berjalan menuju tirai yang masih tertutup.

_**Sreeek!**_

"hah?"

Tak ada yang Luhan bisa lakukan selain cengo. Haowen.. Haowen benar-benar anak yang gila!

Perlahan Haowen membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang sayu. "kau.. kau mengganggu meditathiku, Luhan-thaem. Aku haruth memulainya dari awal lagi."

Siapa yang tidak cengo melihat seorang anak berumur delapan tahun duduk bersila di bawah guyuran air shower dengan tangan yang berada di lutut dan mata yang terpejam. memang terlihat begitu tenang dan dramatis. Tapi.. KENAPA HARUS DI KAMAR MANDI?!

Tak peduli dengan Haowen yang kembali melakukan meditasi gilanya, Luhan mematikan air shower dan segera membungkus tubuh Haowen dengan handuk. Menggendong Haowen seperti karung beras menuju kamar dan langsung membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"yak! Thaem! Turunkan aku! Aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada Daddy! Thaem!"

Luhan tak peduli. Jika Haowen sakit nantinya, Sehun akan lebih marah lagi padanya. lebih marah daripada hanya sekedar menggendong Haowen dengan tak berperi kemanusiaan.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan dan Haowen sudah berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama Sehun, mereka hanya makan berdua, Sehun dan Haowen. jika Sehun sudah datang dan mereka akan memulai makan malamnya maka Luhan akan kedapur, mengambil porsi makannya dan memakannya di balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan taman saat malam hari itu menyejukkan, apalagi jika bulan purnama tiba pasti akan lebih menyenangkan, tapi Luhan belum menjumpai bulan purnama disini.

Tapi malam ini berbeda, Sehun tidak datang-datang dan perut Haowen telah berbunyi karna lapar. Sementara itu di ruang makan hanya ada Luhan dan Haowen, biasanya Baekhyun akan ada disana tapi mungkin dia sedang bersama Chanyeol. setelah beberapa hari Luhan tersadar bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun, seorang kepala maid dan supir.

"Luhan-thaem, bithakah kau mencari Daddy? Aku thudah lapar dan Daddy terlalu lama. Ya?"

Luhan menyanggupinya, tapi kemudian datanglah Sehun dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Ia mendekati Haowen dan mengelus rambutnya sayang. Haowen yang terduduk itu mendongak menatap Daddy-nya, begitu pula Luhan.

"Daddy? Mau kemana? Bukannya kerja Daddy thudah thelethai?" tanya Haowen. suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sebenarnya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Haowen makan sendiri, ya? Daddy ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Bersama Luhan-saem disini tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula Haowen juga belum pernah makan dengan Luhan-saem. Iya kan, Lu?"

"e-eh, iya." Jawab Luhan terbata.

Haowen hanya menunduk dan dengan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Haowen, Sehun melangkah pergi.

"Tuan Haowen, mari makan?" tawar Luhan dengan menyerahkan seporsi makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Haowen begitu Sehun pergi.

Tanpa diduga Haowen malah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti akan menangis, "Luhan-thaem.. apa Daddy tidak menyayangiku? Kenapa Daddy pergi?"

Jujur Luhan bingung akan menjawab seperti apa. dirinya dulu juga seperti ini, merasa tak disayangi oleh Baba-nya.

"eum.. tentu saja Tuan Sehun menyayangi Tuan Haowen. Tuan Sehun hanya ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Jadi, Tuan Haowen harus mengerti, ya?"

Haowen mengangguk dengan pelan dan mulai memakan makan malamnya. Dan Luhan tetap ada disana untuk menemani Haowen, rasanya tak tega meninggalkan Haowen sendirian. Biarlah dirinya lapar malam ini.

Haowen makan dengan pelan, terkadang air matanya menetes di piringnya. Tapi Haowen terlihat tak peduli dan terus memakan makan malamnya, dan Luhan hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tak tega namun tetap membiarkan Haowen makan dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan.

_Daddy.. Daddy tidak sayang padaku.. kenapa Daddy meninggalkanku malam ini? Aku ingin bercerita banyak pada Daddy.. _

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya malam minggu telah tiba. Dan itu berarti Luhan bisa libur dari pekerjaannya selama seharian penuh sampai besok malam, dirinya harus menemani Haowen belajar malam senin besok. Kemampuan hangul Luhan yang payah membuat Luhan hanya bisa menemani Haowen saat belajar, dia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang di tanyakan Haowen tanpa benar-benar belajar disampingnya karna sekali lagi dia tak paham hangul dengan baik. Luhan akan benar-benar menyerah jika Haowen memintanya untuk mengajarinya sastra korea, lebih baik jika Haowen menanyakan tentang sastra mandarin atau inggris, Luhan juga lumayan pada bidang sains dan matematika.

Pernah sekali Haowen sangat cuek padanya karna Luhan tidak mengajarinya sastra korea sementara besoknya Haowen ada ulangan pada mata pelajaran itu. Hasilnya memang baik, tapi Haowen tetap cuek padanya, katanya nilainya tidak sempurna dan itu semua karna Luhan yang tak mau mengajarinya. Dan dirinya hanya bisa pasrah.

Sebenarnya di malam minggu ini Luhan tak bisa bebas sepenuhnya, dia harus ke ruang kerja Sehun untuk melaporkan Haowen selama seminggu terakhir. Dan ini masihlah minggu pertamanya, rasanya seperti diminta laporan pertanggung jawaban. Dan Luhan bingung harus melaporkan apa pada Sehun nanti.

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"masuklah." Jawaban Sehun dari dalam itu langsung terdengar begitu dirinya mengetuk pintu. Apa Sehun menunggunya?

_Pikiranku kacau lagi._

Luhan langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dan disana ia menemukan Sehun yang bersandar tepat disebelah pintu. Cukup mengejutkan.

"eh? Tuan?"

_Bibirku gatal jika aku memanggil Sehun seperti itu. Ini aneh._

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Luhan benci. Pandangan tertarik padanya. jika Sehun sudah memandangnya seperti itu, maka Sehun akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Dan saat terakhir ia mendapat tatapan ini adalah saat ia pertama kali menemui Sehun di rumah ini, lebih dari seminggu yang lalu.

"duduklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Kepala Sehun secara tidak langsung menunjuk ke sofa. Luhan langsung berjalan kesana dan Sehun mengikutinya. Tak Luhan sangka pikiran akan Sehun yang menunggunya itu benar. Tapi bisa saja itu hanya cara Sehun untuk menggodanya.

Sehun memandang penampilan lulu itu dengan mata menyipit, "kau yakin akan melaporkan kegiatan Haowen dari seminggu ini dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Memangnya apa yang salah? Luhan hanya mengenakan piyama-nya dan tidak menggunakan make up apapun di wajahnya. Memang aneh jika melapor pada Tuan dengan gaya berpakaian seperti ini. Tapi bukan masalah kan? Ini lebih baik daripada perkataan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk telanjang.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang ada di depannya itu dengan heran, "memangnya salah? Bukannya kau bilang setelah jam kerja berakhir aku bisa memakai apapun yang ku mau?"

Entah kenapa Sehun tersenyum, "aku suka jika kau berbicara dengan santai seperti itu daripada dengan gaya bicara formal yang sering kau gunakan padaku atau pada Haowen. dan cobalah jangan memanggilku dengan kata _Tuan_. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sudah bilang kan, aku benci dipanggil seperti itu, Lu."

Luhan mengingatnya. "kenapa? Karna semua orang memanggilmu _Tuan_ disini?"

"kau benar. Pintar sekali. Tapi aku ingat Haowen pernah cuek padamu karna dia tak kau ajari sastra korea. Apa itu benar?"

Ough, jadi ini adalah peringatan dari Sehun untuknya begitu? Astaga.

"kau ingat kan kalau aku ini orang china. Dan aku tak bisa membaca hangul dengan baik. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengajari Haowen sastra korea? Lagipula kurasa nilai Haowen tak terlalu buruk saat itu. Jadi semua baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengangguk berulang. "lalu apa kau sudah belajar tentang hangul?"

"eum.. tidak. Belum."

"kalau begitu kau harus belajar besok. Kau besok libur kan?" Luhan mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu.

"nah, jadi kau punya waku seharian penuh untuk belajar. Dan sekarang laporkan padaku tentang Haowen seminggu ini." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang harus ia laporkan pada Sehun. "Tuan Haowen baik-baik saja kurasa. Tuan Haowen—"

"Lu." sela Sehun. Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Sehun dengan bertanya.

"jangan panggil Haowen seperti itu. Aku tak suka."

Luhan menatap Sehun aneh. "kenapa? Sudah seharusnya aku memanggil Tuan Haowen seperti ini. Jangan memaksaku untuk memanggil Tuan Haowen dengan namanya saja. Berbicara seperti ini sudah cukup kurang ajar padamu, Tuan Sehun."

"tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Lu."

Luhan menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya meneruskan ucapannya, "bisakah kita hentikan ini dan biarkan laporanku selesai? Aku ingin beristirahat."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun dan Luhan memilih untuk melanjutkan laporannya, "jadi, selama seminggu ini Tuan Haowen baik-baik saja. Dia menghabiskan bekal yang dia minta, dia belajar dengan baik, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah serius apapun di sekolah, dia juga punya waktu bermain yang cukup."

"bagus. Sepertinya kau mengasuh Haowen dengan baik. Apa kau suka anak-anak?" tanya Sehun.

"tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka." Jawab Luhan langsung. Karna sebenarnya Luhan memang tak begitu suka dengan anak-anak. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah merasa nyaman dengan Haowen, walaupun terkadang Haowen benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ah, dan ada satu lagi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Tuan Haowen melakukan hal yang aneh di kamar mandi. Dia duduk bersila di bawah shower dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Dia bilang, dia bermeditasi. Maafkan aku."

"tak apa, lagipula Haowen tidak sakit setelahnya. Jadi, laporanmu berakhir?"

_Sehun benar-benar ayah yang gila. dia bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun tentang keadaan anaknya setelah melakukan hal gila itu. Dia hanya berkesimpulan seenak jidatnya. Haowen benar-benar anak yang mengenaskan. Bagaimana jika Haowen jatuh dari sepeda dan menangis? Apa Sehun akan berkesimpulan Haowen baik-baik saja? Apa dia hanya akan berkata, _ah, itu hanya luka kecil. Lagipula Haowen hanya menangis. _Begitu?_, batin Luhan.

"ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu, Tuan." Sehun mendesah pasrah mendengarnya. Sepertinya merubah panggilan Luhan padanya bukanlah hal yang mudah seperti mengubah nama lulu menjadi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan serius. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Luhan sampaikan padanya, "Tuan Haowen benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

"apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab Luhan langsung berdiri dan pamit keluar. Luhan benar-benar ingin beristirahat malam ini. Besok dirinya harus belajar hangul seharian penuh dan itu merusak rencananya untuk tidur seharian esok hari.

_Haowen membutuhkanku? Kebutuhan seperti apa memangnya? Kurasa semua kebutuhan Haowen telah kupenuhi._

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Tidak semua ayah sempurna. Begitu juga dengan anak, tidak ada anak yang sempurna di dunia ini. Dan siang ini, Luhan menemukan ketidak sempurnaan Haowen sebagai anak.

Siang ini Luhan turun dari mobil dengan wajah heran, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. siang ini seperti biasa mereka menjemput Haowen yang selalu berada di halte dekat sekolah untuk menunggu Luhan datang. Tapi sekarang halte itu malah sepi, tak ada siapapun termasuk Haowen.

Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih ada didalam mobil, "Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau tunggu disini? Aku akan mencari Tuan Haowen ke sekolah."

Dan Luhan langsung masuk ke sekolah. Menanyakan pada satpam disana apakah Haowen sudah pulang atau belum tapi yang ia dapatkan malah informasi bahwa Haowen ada di ruang guru dan Luhan harus menyusulnya sebagai wali.

Jujur, Luhan panik. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Haowen? bagaimana jika nanti Sehun memarahinya karna gagal mengasuh Haowen? tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan marah mengingat jawaban Sehun saat ia melapor beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan ragu Luhan masuk ke ruang guru. Begitu masuk yang pertama ia lakukan adalah berlari kearah Haowen. meraba wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Haowen?! Kenapa wajahmu seperti ini! Apa yang terjadi!"

Kepanikan Luhan sangatlah beralasan. Didepannya kini Haowen tengah terduduk dengan keadaan yang tak bisa dianggap baik, wajah Haowen yang terlihat tak berekspresi itu memiliki lebam dan luka yang tak sedikit, hampir seluruh tubuh Haowen terdapat lebam yang membiru dan beberapa terdapat luka sobekan yang Luhan yakini pasti sangatlah sakit bagi Haowen yang hanya anak berumur delapan tahun. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Haowen? oh astaga.

"Luhan-ssi, bisakah anda duduk sejenak? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan kepada anda sebagai wali dari Oh Haowen." ujar seorang guru perempuan yang terlihat masih muda. Dan Luhan segera duduk didepan guru itu.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Haowen? kenapa dia sampai seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak diobati! Apa tidak ada UKS di sekolah ini!" Luhan tak bisa tenang. Ia panik sepanik-paniknya. Keadaan Haowen benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Saking paniknya ia bahkan lupa untuk memanggil Haowen dengan panggilan _Tuan_.

Guru itu terlihat begitu tenang, "inilah yang ingin saya bicarakan pada anda, Luhan-ssi. Tadi saat istirahat kami menemukan Haowen-ssi di keroyok oleh tiga kakak kelasnya di taman sekolah. Saat kami tanyai, kakak kelasnya menjawab bahwa Haowen-ssi lah yang memulai pertengkaran. Tapi saat kami tanyai Haowen-ssi, dia tak menjawab apapun, dia hanya diam dan tak mau diobati di UKS. Dia hanya ingin agar kami memanggil anda saat anda datang kesini."

Luhan terlihat tidak percaya, "tidak mungkin Haowen melakukan hal itu. Pasti mereka yang memulai pertengkaran. Haowen anak baik-baik!"

Semenyebalkan apapun Haowen, Haowen tidak pernah berlaku kasar padanya. dan setau Luhan, Haowen adalah anak yang pendiam di sekolah, dia bahkan hanya punya satu teman. Dan tidak mungkin Haowen mencari gara-gara dengan kakak kelasnya hingga dia lebam-lebam seperti itu. Pasti Haowen adalah korban.

"maafkan kami, tapi memang itu informasi yang kami dapatkan. Haowen-ssi tidak membela dirinya sama sekali, dia juga tidak membantahnya. Jadi.. maafkan kami." Ujar guru itu sekali lagi.

"jadi, aku boleh membawa Haowen pulang kan? Kalian tidak boleh memberinya hukuman! Aku yakin, Haowen sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Haowen yang mendengarnya cukup kaget. Kenapa Luhan seyakin itu padanya? Luhan juga baru mengenalnya. Jika Daddy-nya tau akan hal ini, Luhan pasti akan sangat dimarahi oleh Daddy-nya. Tapi kenapa Luhan malah membelanya dan tidak memarahinya? Biasanya para pengasuhnya akan meminta maaf pada pihak sekolah karna Haowen telah salah. Tapi Luhan malah..

Haowen langsung tersadar begitu Luhan telah berada didepannya. "apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Jika tak bisa aku akan menggendongmu."

Suara Luhan terdengar tak tega. Haowen langsung berdiri dan meringis setelahnya. Luhan hampir saja akan menggendongnya jika dia tidak mencegah Luhan.

"aku bisa jalan thendiri, thaem."

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Begitu pulang, semua maid memandang Haowen yang berjalan tertatih itu dengan kaget. Semua maid masih ada disini karna jam kerja belum berakhir, dan semuanya benar-benar kaget melihat Haowen pulang dengan luka-luka yang benar-benar banyak. Sebagian besar dari mereka ikut meringis saat Haowen berjalan dengan meringis, termasuk Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan-thaem." Panggil Haowen dan Luhan langsung menghampiri Haowen.

"ada apa, Tuan? Apa Tuan ingin di gendong ke kamar Tuan?" Haowen menggeleng atas pertanyaan khawatir Luhan.

"bisakah thaem memandikanku dan merawat lebamku thetelah ini?" tanpa ditanyai dua kali Luhan langsung meng-iyakan permintaan Haowen itu.

Begitu masuk Haowen dan Luhan masuk kamar, semua maid langsung berbisik-bisik. Sebagian mengkhawatirkan Haowen, sebagian lagi menggosipkan Luhan.

"seandainya Nyonya Besar ada disini dan melihatnya, Luhan-saem pasti langsung dipecat. Aku yakin itu." Ujar maid yang sebenarnya sedang menyapu itu.

Maid yang membawa kemoceng menyahut, "aku juga berpendapat seperti itu. Tapi kurasa Tuan Sehun tak akan memecat Luhan-saem. Tuan Sehun tidak pernah memecat siapapun disini jika Nyonya Besar tidak protes padanya. kurasa Luhan-saem beruntung."

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun ternyata mendengar hal itu, "YAK! APA KALIAN DIGAJI UNTUK MENGGOSIP?! KEMBALI BEKERJA!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat tangga ke lantai dua, "apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Haowen? apa Luhan mencelakakannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "tidak. Luhan tadi dipanggil ke ruang guru dan ternyata Tuan Haowen dikeroyok tiga kakak kelasnya. Kurasa Luhan tidak bersalah di masalah ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian pergi. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"sebenarnya Baekhyun itu kekasihku atau bukan? Kenapa cuek sekali jika seperti ini?"

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

Siang telah bergulir menjadi sore. Haowen telah tertidur dengan begitu pulas sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Begitu masuk ke kamar tadi, Luhan langsung memandikan Haowen dengan begitu hati-hati. Berulang kali Haowen meringis karna perih, membuat Luhan begitu tak tega dan ingin segera mengobati Haowen. tapi Haowen menolaknya, dia ingin mandi, tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Luhan hanya memandikan Haowen dengan air dan sama sekali tak menyabuni tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu. Demi apapun Luhan tak tega membuat Haowen meringis lebih perih lagi.

Awalnya, Luhan berencana untuk memanggil dokter atau petugas medis manapun untuk mengobati Haowen. tapi Haowen benar-benar ingin dirinya yang mengobatinya, sedangkan Luhan tak tau bagaimana merawat luka yang baik. Hingga akhirnya Luhan hanya membungkus beberapa luka Haowen setelah membersihkannya dengan benar yakni dengan alkohol dan mengoleskan obat merah diatas lukanya. entah kenapa Luhan malah memikirkan mumi jika melihat keadaan Haowen yang awur-awuran.

Luhan keluar dari kamar Haowen setelah benar-benar memastikan Haowen telah tertidur. Mencari ke seluruh rumah dan akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berada di halaman rumah.

"Baekhyun-ssi. Tak bisakah kau memanggil dokter?" minta Luhan.

Baekhyun memandangnya aneh, "sejak tadi apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Tuan? Menambah sakitnya? Kenapa baru sekarang kau memintaku memanggil dokter, hah!"

Jujur, Baekhyun itu kejam sekali.

"tadi Tuan Haowen tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memanggil dokter. Dia ingin aku yang mengobatinya, jadi aku mengobatinya semampuku. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika apa yang kulakukan itu sesuai dengan prosedur kesehatan. Jadi.. bisakah kau memanggil dokter?" jelas Luhan.

Dengan malas Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon dokter yang biasa dipanggil oleh Sehun jika ada kejadian seperti ini di rumah itu.

"apa Tuan Sehun sudah pulang? Aku harus melaporkan ini padanya." tanya Luhan tanpa suara pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menelpon.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tuan Sehun di kamarnya." Jawab Baekhyun yang juga tanpa suara.

Tanpa basa-basi Luhan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun dan langsung menuju kamar Sehun. hampir berlari ke kamar Sehun hingga akhirnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar utama; kamar Sehun.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Tuan Sehun! ini aku, Luhan! aku harus melaporkan sesuatu!"

Beruntung karna jam kerja telah berakhir dan semua maid telah pulang. Jika tidak, semua maid akan menatapnya aneh dan langsung menggosipkannya karna Luhan secara tidak langsung berteriak pada Sehun.

Karna tak kunjung dibuka akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk membukanya sendiri tanpa izin dari Sehun. Sehun yang terduduk di atas ranjang itu memandang Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya. Rupanya Sehun sedang sibuk dengan sebuah panggilan.

Luhan menutup pintu dan bergerak mendekati Sehun, berdiri di hadapannya. Luhan tidak melakukan hal yang umumnya dilakukan oleh seorang pengasuh pada Tuannya, membungkuk hormat sejenak atau apapun itu. Luhan langsung berdiri begitu saja dan mulai mengatakan apa tujuannya berada disana, tak peduli bahwa Sehun tengah sibuk dengan sebuah panggilan.

"Tuan Sehun, aku harus melaporkan sesuatu yang penting padamu. ini sangat penting." Luhan sedikit terengah mengingat tadi dirinya hampir berlari ke kamar Sehun.

Sehun tak menanggapi. Dia masih fokus dengan panggilannya, dan hal ini cukup membuat Luhan kesal.

"OH SEHUN!"

_**Sreet!**_

Tanpa diduga Luhan langsung menarik ponsel Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat di tangannya. Dan kini Sehun memandangnya dengan kaget dan marah.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan! itu panggilan penting dengan perwakilan klienku dari china! Apa kau gila?!"

Sehun berdiri dan berniat merebut ponselnya. Tapi Luhan mundur dan Sehun tetap mengikutinya. "Luhan! berikan ponselku!"

_**Praaak!**_

Sehun memandang ponselnya yang dibanting Luhan itu dengan kaget. Tak menyangka Luhan akan senekat itu dengan membanting ponselnya. Tangan Sehun mencengkram dagu dan pipi Luhan dengan erat. Memandang Luhan begitu tajam sementara Luhan malah membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam.

_Kali ini aku tidak akan tergoda dengan tubuh Sehun. aku harus melaporkan sesuatu yang penting._

"apa yang kau inginkan, hah? apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau berani membanting ponselku? Katakan padaku!" suara Sehun terdengar begitu tajam dan dingin. Luhan bergidik mendengarnya tapi ia tetap bersikukuh dengan posisinya.

"aku hanya ingin melaporkan tentang Haowen padamu, Sehun. tidak lebih." Ujar Luhan dengan bibir yang merucut karna Sehun mencengkram dagu dan pipinya. Dan Luhan sudah tak peduli dengan panggilan _Tuan_ itu lagi jika keadaannya seperti ini.

"lalu kenapa kau sampai membanting ponselku. Apa sepenting itu." suara Sehun tetap terdengar dingin. Tatapannya juga.

_Kurasa ini pertama kalinya Sehun menatapku setajam dan sedingin ini. Bahkan tatapan Haowen yang dingin tidak terasa semenusuk ini._

Bibir Luhan masih merucut, Sehun tidak melonggarkan cengkramannya sama sekali. "Haowen— dia sakit. Dia dikeroyok kakak kelasnya sampai tubuhnya lebam-lebam. Aku kesini untuk melaporkan itu."

Ekspresi Sehun tak berubah. Luhan pikir Sehun akan berubah lembut begitu mendengar Haowen terluka, tapi bukannya bertambah lembut yang ada Sehun malah mencengkramnya semakin erat.

"jadi karna ini? Hanya karna ini kau membanting ponselku?!"

Luhan mendongak dengan kaget. _Apa Sehun tak peduli dengan Haowen dan lebih peduli dengan ponselnya?!_, batin Luhan kaget.

Dengan kasar Luhan menarik cengkraman Sehun dan melepasnya. Tak peduli bahwa dagunya terasa ngilu sekarang. "Haowen lebam dan sakit kau bilang 'hanya'?! kau gila, Oh Sehun."

Dan Luhan keluar ruangan. Tak lupa ia juga membanting pintu kamar. Cukup mengagetkan seisi rumah karna ada suara bantingan pintu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Kepala Luhan terasa pening begitu membaca memo yang tadi tertempel didepan pintunya. Sebuah sticky note berwarna kuning mencolok tertempel di pintu kamarnya, baru ia temukan ketika ia kembali dari kamar Haowen setelah menyuapinya makan dan menidurkannya. Isi note-nya memang biasa saja. Hanya berisi bahwa Haowen bisa tidak sekolah besok jika keadaannya masih tidak memungkinkan, dan note itu dari Sehun. apa kalian berpikir bahwa Sehun peduli? Sebenarnya Sehun tidak peduli sama sekali.

Begitu jam makan malam tadi tiba, Luhan segera menyiapkan seporsi makanan dan membawanya ke kamar Haowen. saat menyiapkan makanan itulah Luhan menemukan Sehun yang terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Mau kemana Sehun saat anaknya sakit seperti ini? Apa Sehun sudah menjenguk Haowen?

Haowen sudah terbangun dan sedang menonton tv di ranjangnya saat Luhan datang. Syukurlah Haowen masih mau makan walau terkadang ia mengaduh karna kulit wajahnya yang terluka terasa dipaksa untuk terbuka, tapi meskipun begitu Haowen tetap menghabiskan porsi makannya. Setelah makan, Luhan masih menemani Haowen. entah itu menonton tv bersama, bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu, atau apapun itu. Luhan tidak tega membiarkan Haowen sendirian sementara keadaannya sedang buruk.

Haowen merebahkan kepalanya di paha Luhan, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan keadaan yang sangat mengantuk Haowen menanyakan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"thaem, apa aku haruth thekolah bethok?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku akan bilang pada Tuan Sehun agar Tuan diizinkan untuk tidak sekolah. Tuan Haowen tenang saja."

Dan Haowen bertanya lagi, "thaem.. apa Daddy tau kalau aku thakit? Kenapa Daddy tak menjengukku?"

Luhan terdiam dan memilih untuk tak menjawabnya. Menjawabnya akan membuat Haowen menangis lagi karna sekali lagi Sehun meninggalkannya karna pekerjaan.

begitu Haowen benar-benar tertidur Luhan memperbaiki posisi tidur Haowen dan mengelus rambut Haowen sebelum akhirnya keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dan saat itulah Luhan menemukan sticky note dari Sehun.

"haish.." gerutu Luhan tak jelas sebelum akhirnya melempar sticky note itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sekedar merawat mukanya sebelum tidur dan berganti pakaian. Dia harus tidur secepatnya agar bisa merawat Haowen sepenuhnya esok hari.

Di tengah kegiatannya di dalam kamar mandi, samar Luhan mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya. _Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku. Lagipula siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku selarut ini?_, pikir Luhan.

Namun seakan Luhan memanglah gila, ketukan itu terus berlanjut. Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan ritual malamnya, Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang kini berada didepannya.

"Tuan Haowen?"

Luhan menutup pintu dan menarik Haowen untuk duduk di ranjangnya yang berukuran cukup luas itu. Mata Haowen terlihat sembab, apa anak ini barusan menangis?

"thaem, apa aku boleh tidur berthama thaem?"

Luhan terdiam. Sebenarnya dirinya mau-mau saja jika Haowen tidur bersamanya. Ini akan lebih memudahkannya untuk merawat Haowen. tapi..

"Tuan Haowen yakin? Ini kamar yang jauh berbeda dengan kamar Tuan. Disini tidak ada buku-buku, tidak ada televisi, atau hiburan apapun. Tuan yakin?"

Haowen mengangguk, "tidak apa-apa, thaem. Kamar thaem tidak theburuk itu."

Akhirnya Luhan dan Haowen berbaring di atas ranjang Luhan. sebenarnya posisi mereka tadi biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa Luhan malah memeluk Haowen dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Sejujurnya Luhan cukup bingung kenapa Haowen datang ke kamarnya dan memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya. Tapi ia menahan itu dan memilih untuk segera menidurkan Haowen, Haowen masihlah sakit.

"thaem," Haowen berujar tiba-tiba dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, "apa Daddy belum pulang? Aku tadi ingin tidur berthama Daddy tapi Daddy tidak ada di kamar. Di ruang kerjanya juga tidak ada. Apa thaem tau Daddy dimana?"

_Ah, jadi Haowen tidur denganku karna Sehun tidak ada? Baiklah._

"Tuan Sehun mungkin masih sibuk bekerja di luar." _Atau mungkin Sehun ke club malam. Mengingat dia juga menemukanku di tempat yang sama_, lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

Tak ada jawaban. Haowen terdiam tapi dia belumlah tertidur, Luhan merasakannya.

"thaem, thaat thaem datang kethini di gendong Krith..," sebenarnya Luhan ingin tertawa mendengar nama Kris disebutkan secadel itu oleh Haowen. tapi sekali lagi, Haowen sedang sakit.

"aku kira thaem itu yeojachingu Daddy."

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna. Apa Haowen bilang? Dirinya yeojachingu Sehun? Haowen tidak waras!

"habithnya Daddy tidak pernah membawa pacar ke rumah. Bahkan Halmonie thudah menyuruh Daddy untuk mencari mommy baru untuk Haowen, tapi Daddy tidak membawa thiapapun. Jadi aku kira thaem itu yeojachingu Daddy dari china. Ternyata bukan.." nada kecewa terdengar di akhir kalimat Haowen. kenapa anak ini kecewa?

Luhan memeluk Haowen lebih erat. "berhentilah berkhayal kalau aku ini perempuan, Tuan. Dan mari kita tidur."

"thaem, aku boleh minta thethuatu?"

"apa itu?"

"jangan panggil aku Tuan, thaem. Panggil aku Haowen thaja. Aku tidak thuka thaem memanggilku theperti itu."

Luhan menghela napas, _hahh.. bagaimanapun juga, Haowen dan Sehun memang tidak jauh berbeda._

"baiklah, Haowen. aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua."

Dan setelahnya mereka tertidur.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Sehun terduduk dengan hening di meja makannya. Entah kenapa terasa begitu sepi. Biasanya saat pagi sudah ramai oleh celotehan eomma-nya dan perintah Haowen pada pengasuhnya. Tapi sekarang? Eomma Sehun pergi berobat ke jepang, mungkin eomma-nya itu akan kembali dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini atau mungkin tidak. Sehun tidak tau karna eomma-nya itu tak pernah mengabari sama sekali.

Dan tentang Haowen..

"Baekhyun, apa Haowen belum bangun?" tanya Sehun. tangan Sehun mulai menyiapkan seporsi sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"mungkin belum, Tuan. Tuan Haowen masih sakit, apa anda sudah tau?"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku sudah tau. Kau boleh pergi dan sarapan, Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan sarapan Chanyeol juga. Kemarin Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa kau cuek padanya akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona tanpa bisa ditahan. "tidak ada apapun, Tuan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Setelah membungkuk hormat Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju dapur dengan segala sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada kekasih yoda-nya.

Terkadang Sehun merasa iri. Kehidupan sepasang kekasih terlihat begitu menyenangkan di matanya. Kris memiliki Tao, walaupun Sehun tak pernah melihat Tao secara langsung, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan cinta Kris pada Tao saat mendengar nada bicara Kris ketika membicarakan Tao. Dan Chanyeol memiliki Baekhyun, walaupun jika bersama mereka terlihat seperti orang gila yang berkencan, tapi Sehun percaya bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Sedangkan dirinya? Tak ada cinta yang mendekat padanya. yang ada hanya ketertarikan, dan Sehun merasakannya pada satu orang. Orang yang kini dengan cueknya berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"hei, Luhan." panggil Sehun. Luhan yang tadinya berjalan tanpa menengok Sehun sama sekali itu akhirnya menoleh. Luhan memandang Sehun bertanya sebelum akhirnya Sehun melambai padanya.

"kemarilah."

Luhan mendekat. Semangkok bubur berada di genggaman kedua tangannya yang ia bawa didepan dadanya. Mungkin Luhan takut bubur itu tumpah.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan seorang majikan, "jadi begini? Semalam kau membanting ponsel dan pintuku dan pagi ini kau mengacuhkanku? Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak menatapku. Apa kau tak punya malu?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Sehun aneh. _kukira Sehun akan menanyakan anaknya tadi. Dasar Daddy yang tidak peka!_

Jari Sehun menunjuk bubur yang dibawa Luhan, "untukmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "untuk Tuan Haowen."

"seingatku Haowen tidak suka bubur. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Haowen? apa dia sudah sehat?"

Wajah Luhan berubah dingin, "tengok saja sendiri."

Dan setelah itu Luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit heran.

_Katanya untuk Haowen, kenapa dia malah ke kamarnya sendiri? Aneh.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haowen hampir menangis seharian. Sehun benar-benar tak menjenguk Haowen seharian penuh, sikap workaholic-nya benar-benar membunuh kebahagiaan Haowen. setelah sarapan tadi, Sehun langsung berangkat kerja tanpa menengok Haowen barang sebentar saja. Luhan tadi sempat menanyakan pada Baekhyun apa Sehun setelah sarapan sempat ke kamar Haowen, tapi jawaban Baekhyun adalah tidak. Setelah sarapan tadi Sehun memang memanggil Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan tas kerjanya di ruang kerja, tapi setelah itu Sehun langsung berangkat. Dan Luhan menghela napas setelahnya.

Sore ini, Haowen tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi taman bersama Luhan yang menjadi tempat sandaran untuk kepalanya yang masih ditempeli beberapa plester luka. Mata Haowen terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan. terkadang Haowen ingin kembali menangis karna menyadari bahwa sang Daddy tak memperhatikannya sama sekali, Halmonie-nya juga tak ada disini, dan syukurlah Haowen memiliki Luhan yang membuatnya nyaman, tak seperti pengasuhnya yang dulu karna begitu kaku padanya, terlalu formal.

"thaem, apa thaem tau bagaimana cara menyembuhkan cadelku? Aku lelah cadel theperti ini." Ujar Haowen tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang juga menutup mata itu membuka matanya. "entah. Aku tidak tau. Jika kau lebih besar mungkin cadelmu akan hilang. Tenang saja."

"tapi aku takut theperti Daddy yang mathih cadel. Walau itu hanya thuaranya thaja dan bukan hurufnya."

Luhan bingung akan menjawab apa. tapi ini lebih baik daripada Haowen bertanya tentang Daddy-nya.

"jika aku tau aku akan mengatakannya padamu." jawab Luhan kemudian.

Setelahnya hening, mereka kembali menikmati hembusan angin yang masih menerpa mereka.

Haowen merubah posisinya dan membiarkan wajahnya berada di dada Luhan yang masih berbalut seragam pengasuhnya. Memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan nyaman. Dan disanalah Luhan merasakan bahwa Haowen menangis. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk berpura-pura tak tau, Haowen pasti benar-benar sedih karna Sehun sama sekali tak menjenguknya. Ini adalah hal yang normal mengingat Haowen masihlah berumur delapan tahun.

"thaem, jika aku boleh meminta—" Haowen menangis di sela ucapannya. "..bithakah Daddy menengokku thekali thaja. Aku ingin berthama Daddy.."

Luhan tak bisa menjawab dengan pasti. Tangan Luhan mengelus punggung Haowen yang bergetar karna tangis.

"pasti bisa. Tuan Sehun mencintaimu, Haowen."

Haowen menghampus air matanya dan tersenyum. "kalau begini, thaem benar-benar theperti theorang wanita. Perthith theperti yang kulihat di gendongan Krith."

"YAK!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Luhan melangkah dengan pasti setelah menanyakan pada Chanyeol apakah Sehun sudah pulang atau belum. Jawabannya cukup memuaskan, Sehun sudah pulang dan tadi dia langsung ke kamarnya. Sungguh kabar yang cukup memuaskan. Luhan tersenyum puas memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan, cukup untuk membuat beberapa maid yang belum pulang menatapnya aneh.

_Siapkan wajah tampanmu itu, Oh Sehun._

_**Brakk!**_

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun tak sabar dan langsung menutupnya dengan kasar. Sehun yang berada didepan lemari dengan hanya berbalutkan boxer itu menoleh kaget. Ekspresinya berubah datar begitu melihat siapa yang masuk dan melanjutkan acara berpakaiannya, Sehun baru selesai mandi.

Luhan mendekat dan menarik tangan Sehun. menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan Sehun memandangnya balik dengan heran, ada apa dengan Luhan? apa anak ini mau memarahinya lagi?

_**Bugh!**_

Sebuah bogeman Luhan layangkan pada pipi kiri Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh ke ranjang yang ada di belakangnya. Sehun memegang pipinya dengan kaget. Ada apa dengan Luhan sebenarnya?

"kau gila? apa kau ingin keluar dari rumah ini, hah?" ujar Sehun dingin. Sakit yang ia dapatkan memang lumayan, tapi ini masihlah termasuk dalam menghinanya.

Luhan mendekat pada Sehun yang terduduk di ranjang. Mencengkram wajahnya seperti cengkraman Sehun kemarin, mencengkramnya sekeras mungkin dan membawa wajah Sehun untuk mendongak padanya. Selembut apapun image-nya, Luhan tetaplah lelaki.

"kau yang gila! kau hanya tau tentang membuatnya saja! Apa kau tak tau berapa kali Haowen menangis karna ulahmu, Oh Sehun?!" maki Luhan marah. Tangisan Haowen benar-benar menyayat hati Luhan. Luhan pernah merasakan rasa sakit Haowen dulu dan ia tau bahwa sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa menyakitkan. Dan Luhan tak ingin anak yang ia asuh juga mengalami hal yang serupa, karna itu disinilah Luhan berada, menyadarkan Sehun dari tingkah gilanya.

_Benar dugaanku jika ini tentang Haowen lagi_, batin Sehun.

Melihat Sehun yang tak berniat menjawabnya Luhan kembali memakinya, "sebenarnya dimana nuranimu sebagai ayah, hah? bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan anakmu yang sakit seperti itu?! Apa kau tak menyayangi Haowen?! jika sejak dulu kau tidak berniat untuk menyayanginya kenapa kau membuatnya dengan istrimu, bodoh!"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "aku dulu memang tak berniat membuatnya. Tapi sekarang aku menyayanginya! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari wajahku, Luhan!"

Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun dulu tak berniat membuatnya? Apa Haowen anak yang lahir di luar nikah?

"kalau kau menyayanginya bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikannya begitu saja! Haowen menyebut namamu berulang kali ketika tertidur! Dia menangis! Bahkan semalam dia mencarimu karna dia ingin bersamamu! Apa kau benar-benar menyayanginya, hah! mulutmu munafik!"

_**Sreet!**_

Sehun menarik Luhan ke ranjangnya dan langsung menindihnya. Mata Luhan melebar karna kaget dan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"kau meragukanku?"

"te-tentu saja." Luhan merasa gugup. Sekali lagi dirinya berada disini. Dan sekali lagi pesona Sehun terlalu kuat untuk ditolak. Tapi dia harus menyadarkan Sehun!

"kau memiliki dasar yang kuat untuk mengatakan itu, Luhan. apa Haowen yang memintamu untuk melakukan hal ini?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "tidak! Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri!"

"kenapa?" ucapan Sehun masih terdengar dingin.

"aku dulu pernah merasakan hal semacam ini saat aku kecil. Dan aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin Haowen merasakan hal yang sama."

Ekspresi Sehun melembut. "jadi selama ini aku salah?"

Mata Luhan memutar malas, "kau memang salah, Sehun. kau menyakiti hati anakmu sampai dia menangis berulang kali. Jika kau memang sibuk, tak bisakah kau hanya menengok dan menenangkannya? _Sebentaaar_ saja. Pasti Haowen benar-benar bahagia."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang Luhan benci sekali lagi, "jadi, jika aku melakukannya. Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai hadiah?"

"eh?"

Sehun menatap Luhan lebih dalam. Menyadari bahwa mata rusa Luhan memanglah indah. "aku akan melakukan semua itu. Aku sadar jika aku salah. Aku keterlaluan. Tapi bagaimana jika Haowen tak mau memaafkanku? Jadi sebagai persiapan mental, aku harus mendapat hadiah darimu jika aku berhasil. Jadi apa kau tak berniat memberiku hadiah?"

Luhan menatap Sehun heran. Hadiah? Memangnya untuk apa Sehun meminta hadiah dari dirinya yang sepeser uang pun tak punya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun tak mau meminta maaf pada Haowen dan terus mencuekkinya? Luhan jadi bingung.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan sebagai hadiah? Kau tak memberiku sepeser uang apapun, Sehun. dan bisakah kau menyingkir? Tubuhmu berat."

Sehun baru ingat bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak menyangga tubuhnya dan membiarkannya menindih Luhan sepenuhnya. Dan akhirnya Sehun berguling dan menatap Luhan dari samping.

"tatap aku, Lu."

Luhan ikut berbaring miring. Sepertinya Luhan lupa bahwa dirinya berniat menghajar Sehun tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah berbaring di ranjang seperti ini?

"kau tak perlu membeli sesuatu sebagai hadiah, Lu. kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku senang, misalnya." Sehun tersenyum mesum di akhir kalimatnya.

"yak! Jangan kembali mesum!" tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menggeplak kepala Sehun tapi Sehun menahannya.

"baiklah, jadi? Apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai hadiah?" suara Sehun terdengar berharap.

Luhan terdiam untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan terpesona, sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Luhan memang benar-benar mempesona. Salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun membelinya adalah karna hal ini.

"baiklah, kau bisa meminta satu hal padaku sebagai hadiah. Tapi jika kau benar-benar berhasil. Setuju?" tawar Luhan.

"satu? Sedikit sekali! Aku minta tiga!"

"satu atau tidak sama sekali."

Mereka hampir terasa seperti ibu-ibu dan penjual yang saling menawar.

"baiklah. Kalau dua?"

Luhan terdiam. "eum.. baiklah. Dua permintaan jika kau berhasil. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku keluar. Aku belum mandi sejak tadi."

Sehun menggeleng, "aku harus menghukummu, Lu. kau bertindak kurang ajar akhir-akhir ini. Kau bahkan meninju pipiku tadi."

Secepat kilat Sehun beralih ke atas Luhan dan meraup bibir Luhan. sementara itu Luhan hanya kaget sekaget-kagetnya karna Sehun menciumnya begitu tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Haowen bingung. Setelah menuntaskan mandinya tadi, Haowen berniat untuk ke kamar Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk bermain game bersama di kamarnya. Tapi begitu di kamarnya, tidak ada siapapun, di kamar mandi pun tidak ada. Jadi akhirnya Haowen memilih untuk mencarinya ke taman, tapi tidak ada juga. Di dapur juga tidak ada. Di perpustakaan juga tidak ada. Dimanapun Haowen mencari tidak ada kehadiran Luhan disana.

Haowen berpapasan dengan seorang maid yang akan pulang dan menanyainya dimana Luhan. maid itu menjawab, Luhan berada di kamar Daddy-nya. Sempat bingung kenapa Luhan berada disana, tapi Haowen tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Daddy-nya.

Sedikit takut Haowen pergi ke kamar Daddy-nya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Haowen takut jika saem-nya itu mendapat amarah dari Daddy-nya. Sejak kemarin Haowen telah mengkhawatirkan hal ini, Daddy-nya pasti akan memarahi Luhan karna tidak menjaganya dengan baik hingga Haowen lebam-lebam seperti itu. Tapi asal kau tau, Haowen, bukan Luhan yang dimarahi oleh Sehun, tapi sebaliknya.

Kini Haowen telah berada di depan kamar sang Daddy. Mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan. Ketakutannya sedikit teredam karna tak mendengar suara amarah dari sang Daddy dari dalam. Tapi tidak adanya sahutan juga ikut membuat Haowen takut.

Haowen kembali mengetuk, "Daddy~ thaem~ ini Haowen~"

Tetap tak ada sahutan.

Haowen memilih untuk langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk. Haowen belum menyadari apapun dan kembali menutup pintunya. Namun begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, Haowen mematung.

Kepala Luhan mendongak. Tangannya berada di rambut Sehun yang terlihat begitu acak-acakan. Mulutnya terbuka dengan beberapa lelehan saliva di dagunya.

"astaga— berhenti menggodaku.. ahh.. sehuunnhh…"

"jangan munafik, Luhan. aku tau kau menyukainya."

"ahh.. akh.. jangan keras-keras.. dasar bodohh.."

Sehun tak menanggapi. Sedari tadi mulutnya tak berhenti bergerilya di leher Luhan sementara tangan kanannya berada didalam celana Luhan. memijat penis Luhan yang sudah menegak sejak tadi, membuat Luhan tak bisa berhenti untuk menyuarakan kenikmatan yang diraihnya.

Haowen masih mematung di pintu. Keadaan sang Daddy dan saem-nya ini cukup mengagetkan. Seragam bagian atas Luhan telah menghilang, celananya juga telah melorot, memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru tua. Sementara Daddy-nya itu juga sudah tak karuan, walau boxer dan kaosnya masih ia pakai, tapi keadaannya benar-benar tak karuan.

"Daddy? Thaem? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya,

SELAMAT PUASA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAAAAAAN‼ SEMOGA PUASANYA GA BATAL GARA-GARA FF INI! LALALALA~~

Apakah masih bertele-tele? Moga-moga nggak ya?

Yang minta konflik ama keluarga Sehun, ini udah dikasih. Tapi cumak Haowen ama Sehun aja. Buat Nyonya Besarnya nongol chapter depan.

Maaf kalo apdetannya lama. Jika ada yang nungguin ff abal ini, puterr mohon maaf karna udah bikin kalian lumutan dan jamuran. Nanti yang jamuran puterr beliin salep anti jamur deh! Biar ga kapok nungguin ^^

ini ff kalo disadar-sadarin emang apdet sebulan sekali deh. Lama banget ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf ini udah puterr panjangin jadi 8,5k words. Padahal niatnya Cuma 5k doang. Hihihi.. ^^

Makasih buat yang udah baca doang walopun ga repiu. Ada yang baca aja puterr udah seneng banget. Yang repiu juga makasih karna udah memberikan kritik saran atopun Cuma fangirlingan doang ke puterr. Yang fav follow juga makasih karna masih mau tau kelanjutan ff aneh ini. Semuanya puterr ucapin terimakasih!

Btw, puterr ini lagi nungguin pengumuman masuk sekolah tujuan puterr lho. Doain biar masuk ya! *modus*

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Amandasyafira14 │ ChagiLu │ ori aurel │ lolamoet │ ohdeer1220 │ YWALin7 │ hunhan baby 12 │ fazarzee │ synsehunee │ hanhyewon357 ,,, aldif 63 │ luhannieka │ HunHanCherry1220 │ farfaridah16 │ zoldyk │ tetsuya kurosaki │ SFA30 │ Wu-Akai-odult │ SebutLuhan3X │ fifioluluge │ LisnaOhLu120 │ junia angel 58 │ dear deer lulu │ ditstysandra │ fitry sukma 39 │ ferina refina │ Maple Fujoshi2309 │ NoonaLu │ Yohannaemerald │ tjabaekby │ Guest**

Yang repiunya login kayanya udah puterr balesin semua. Tapi kalo ada yang kelewat ya maapin puterr ne?

Yang ga login.. gimana balesnya? Ini udah panjang soalnya. Hehehe.. lain kali login ne?

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


	5. Nyonya dan Belajar

_Yang aku takutkan hanya ada satu._

_Pulang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**© Tuhan YME dan SMEnt**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haowen masih muda. Sangat muda dan pikirannya masih sangatlah polos. Di sekolah, ia tak pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak yang terlalu sok tau hingga ia dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia hanya berteman dengan Taeoh, anak dari Kim Jongin-ahjussi— teman Daddy-nya. Taeoh bukan anak yang buruk, meskipun Sehun mengatakan bahwa ayah Taeoh adalah teman yang buruk karna mengajaknya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Tapi syukurlah Taeoh tak pernah mengajaknya dalam hal itu.

Jujur, Haowen benar-benar polos walau wajahnya yang datar itu berhasil memikat para _noona _di sekolahnya dan juga ibu-ibu mereka. Hal paling aneh yang pernah Haowen lakukan adalah bermeditasi di kamar mandi kemarin. Ia hanya mengeluhkan pada Taeoh tentang dirinya yang tak bisa tenang karna Daddy-nya mencuekinya, dan Taeoh mencari di internet dan hasilnya adalah bermeditasi itu sendiri.

Tapi sore ini, Haowen dituntut keras untuk menyimpulkan apa yang Daddy tercintanya lakukan bersama saem yang juga ia sayangi di atas ranjang dengan keadaan hampir tak berpakaian seperti itu. Titik keringat terlihat jelas di kening sang Daddy, berbeda jauh dengan keadaan saem-nya yang sudah berkeringat deras hingga rambutnya terlihat basah. Atasan seragam Luhan yang menghilang juga membuat Haowen memandang Luhan dengan bingung, kesimpulan yang diraihnya adalah Luhan kepanasan hingga melepas seragamnya. Tapi untuk apa Daddy-nya berada diatas saem-nya? dan kenapa pula Daddy-nya menjilati leher Luhan-saem?

_Apa leher Luhan-saem manis?_, pikir Haowen.

"Daddy? Thaem? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Haowen yang meluncur dengan polosnya itu menghentikan pergerakan Luhan. kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Haowen yang mematung dengan bingung tak jauh dari pintu. Matanya melebar dengan kaget karna Haowen menemukannya dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Sehun! berhenti! Ada Haowen disini!" pekik Luhan tak tertahankan.

Sehun yang mendengar pekikan Luhan itu langsung terhenti dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Luhan. merapikan posisinya dengan Luhan dan menatap Haowen seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Tangan Luhan bergerak sibuk merapikan celananya yang ditarik melorot oleh Sehun tadi. Mencari kemejanya dan langsung memakainya asal-asalan. Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan tertangkap basah melakukan hal seperti itu oleh anak-anak.

Haowen berjalan mendekat dan berdiri didepan Sehun dan Luhan yang terduduk berdampingan. Tatapan matanya memandang Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan bingung dan bertanya.

"Haowen tak paham. Bitha Daddy jelathkan pada Haowen apa yang Daddy lakukan tadi dengan Luhan-thaem? Haowen bingung." Ujar Haowen begitu polos.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Tentu saja mereka tak tau harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Haowen yang sangatlah polos itu. Jika mereka sepasang suami-istri, jawabannya akan sangat mudah.

_Kami sedang membuat adik untuk Haowen. apa Haowen suka?_

Tapi kenyataannya Sehun dan Luhan bukanlah suami-istri. Lebih buruknya lagi Luhan adalah lelaki yang jelas-jelas tak bisa memberikan Haowen adik sebanyak apapun Sehun memberikan benihnya pada Luhan.

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Haowen agar menatapnya. "bisakah Haowen tidak menanyakan hal itu? Daddy bingung harus menjawab apa."

Haowen semakin bingung. Tatapannya beralih ke Luhan, "thaem?"

Luhan terdiam dan menggeleng halus. Bukannya ia tak bisa menjawabnya, tapi ia rasa jawabannya akan merusak kepolosan Haowen sepenuhnya. Bisa saja Haowen mencari di internet tentang apa yang dia katakan dan itu akan berimbas dengan hilangnya kepolosan Haowen. lagipula tidak mungkin bukan Luhan menjawab,

_Aku dan Sehun tadi baru saja mau bercinta. Eh, tunggu dulu. kenapa aku menyebutnya bercinta? Aku dan Sehun tidak melakukannya atas dasar cinta, kurasa. Sehun tadi itu menghukumku_, pikir Luhan miris.

Haowen cemberut. Sehun jadi tak tega melihatnya.

"tadi Daddy sedang dihukum oleh Luhan-saem." Ujar Sehun tenang dan tiba-tiba.

Luhan menatap Sehun kaget dan begitu juga dengan Haowen. Luhan kaget karna tak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan itu sementara Haowen kaget karna ucapan aneh dari mulut Daddy-nya.

Sehun menunjukkan pipinya yang beberapa waktu lalu mendapat bogeman mentah dari Luhan pada Haowen. begitu melihatnya, napas Haowen langsung tercekat. Tangannya langsung menyentuh pipi Daddy-nya itu penuh kehati-hatian.

"pipi Daddy agak lebam kan? Itu karna Luhan-saem-mu yang menyeramkan ini." Dan Sehun sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan. balasan Sehun berupa cengiran yang memuakkan.

Raut khawatir Haowen terlihat begitu jelas, "pathti thakit thekali. Haruthnya Daddy membalath Luhan-thaem. Daddy tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Daddy tidak apa-apa. hanya sedikit ngilu di pipi."

Haowen mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan keras. Membuat Luhan langsung mengaduh sakit.

"a-akh! Sakit, Tuan!" tangan Luhan memegang kedua tangan Haowen agar melepas cubitannya. Tapi yang ada Haowen malah mencubitnya makin kasar.

Tak ada niatan apapun dari Haowen untuk melepas cubitannya pada pipi saem-nya yang agak berisi itu. "ini hukuman untuk Luhan-thaem! Luhan-thaem jahat pada Daddy! Haowen tidak mau Daddy dithakiti thiapapun! Rathakan ini, thaem!"

Luhan yang mengaduh sakit di kedua pipinya dan Haowen yang masih mencubit pipi Luhan itu membuat hati Sehun bergetar dengan bersalah. Lihatlah Haowen, pipinya lebam sedikit saja dia langsung membalasnya pada Luhan dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sementara apa yang ia lakukan saat Haowen tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam?

Tidak ada.

Sehun meraih tangan Haowen dan meminta Haowen melepas cubitannya. "tidak mau! Haowen haruth mencubit pipi luham-thaem thampai lebam theperti pipi Daddy!"

"Haowen? lepaskan ya? Daddy mohon.." pinta Sehun lembut dan akhirnya Haowen menurutinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Luhan tercengang begitu Haowen langsung mengelus pipinya sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. wajah Haowen terlihat bersalah, "maafkan Haowen. Haowen hanya ingin Daddy tidak menghukum Luhan-thaem thendiri." Ujar Haowen.

"thaem tau," lanjut Haowen, "jika thudah marah, Daddy terlihat theperti monthter. Bahkan halmonie tidak berani dengan Daddy jika Daddy thudah marah."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Haowen, "Luhan-thaem memaafkan Tuan Haowen. lagipula yang salah itu Daddy Sehun, bukan Tuan Haowen. iya kan, Daddy?"

Entah kenapa seringai Sehun muncul saat Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu. "aku suka saat kau memanggilku Daddy. Mungkin kita bisa bermain _Daddy-kink_ kapan-kapan."

"yak!"

Luhan langsung menggeplak kepala Sehun. dan tanpa diduga Haowen menggeplak kepala Luhan sebagai balasan.

"hehe, maafkan aku, Tuan. Reflek." Cengiran Luhan pada Haowen itu tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Haowen.

Tangan Haowen meraih pipi Sehun lagi dan mengelusnya dengan khawatir. Melihat itu Luhan langsung menyikut perut Sehun. "kau ingat janjimu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak karna tak paham dengan ucapan Luhan. "memangnya apa yang aku janjikan?"

Ingin rasanya Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun kembali, tapi ia tahan karna Haowen mungkin akan memarahinya jika ia melakukannya. "minta maaf pada Haowen!"

Sehun kembali terdiam. Menatap sang anak yang masih menatap khawatir pada pipinya dengan gumaman _pathti thakit thekali _itu.

"Haowen," panggil Sehun ragu. Haowen menatapnya bertanya.

"Daddy.. Daddy ingin minta maaf pada Haowen. Daddy selama ini tidak menperhatikan Haowen dengan baik. Daddy jahat pada Haowen. Daddy benar-benar meminta maaf."

Pemandangan yang aneh bagi Luhan untuk melihat Sehun yang meminta maaf dengan tulus seperti itu. Sehun tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang biasanya. Ia terlihat seperti Daddy yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"kenapa Daddy minta maaf? Haowen ratha Daddy tidak thalah apapun." Ucapan ringan itu mendapat tatapan heran dari Sehun.

"tapi Daddy kan sudah—"

"lebih baik Daddy menemani Haowen bermain game di kamar. Tadi Haowen ingin bermain dengan Luhan-thaem, tapi Luhan-thaem belum mandi. Jadi thekarang ayo ke kamar Haowen. ya?"

Sehun yang tadi disela oleh Haowen itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menggendong Haowen. sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir menggendong Haowen.

"hey, Sehun! hati-hati dengan luka Haowen!" ingat Luhan yang ikut mengekori Sehun yang menggendong Haowen keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar, Luhan yang berniat berjalan ke kamarnya itu mendapat tarikan di tangannya.

"eh? ada apa?"

_**Cup! Cup!**_

Mata Luhan melebar. Kedua pipinya baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Haowen dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Dan pipinya menghangat tiba-tiba karna hal itu.

"terima kathih, thaem." Haowen mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

_**Piiiiip.. piiiiiip.. piiii— tut!**_

Alarm di pagi hari memang menyebalkan. Selalu nada itu yang ia dengar saat terbangun, tentu saja karna nada itu yang membangunkannya. Tangan Luhan yang tadi merayap untuk mematikan alarm di ponselnya yang tadinya entah dimana itu kini beralih untuk mengucek matanya yang sulit terbuka karna beberapa kotoran yang menempel. Begitu bersih, Luhan masih susah membuka matanya karna ia masih ngantuk.

Matanya melirik jam yang berada di ponselnya. Pukul setengah tujuh. Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi dia harus segera bangun untuk membangunkan Haowen. dan mungkin dirinya akan membangunkan Sehun juga pagi ini.

Luhan bangun dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan dan rambut yang awut-awutan sehabis tidur keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Haowen. piyamanya yang tanpa Luhan sadari tersingkap di bagian punggungnya itu tidak membuat Luhan memilih membenarkan letak piyamanya yang memang awut-awutan.

"hahh.. kosong lagi."

Kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan hari ini dibumbui dengan napas yang cukup tak sedap karna Luhan tidak membersihkan diri sama sekali sejak terbangun tadi. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas begitu melihat kamar Haowen yang kosong walau ranjangnya tidak begitu rapi. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Haowen yang terbangun di tengah malam dan pergi ke kamar Daddy-nya, sama seperti yang Haowen lakukan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah merapikan ranjang Haowen, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Memperlihatkan ayah dan anak yang tertidur dengan berpelukan. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan menghela napas melihatnya.

_Kira-kira kapan mereka memilih untuk menyetel alarm daripada memintaku untuk membangunkan mereka_, batin Luhan. jujur, yang tidak ia sukai adalah bangun pagi, dan pekerjaan ini menuntutnya untuk bangun pagi. Menyebalkan.

Luhan menepuk pipi Haowen dan pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Sehun, Haowen, sudah hampir jam tujuh. Ayo bangun. Nanti kalian terlambat."

Tak ada sahutan. Mereka masih menikmati tidur mereka.

Luhan beralih dengan mencubit pipi keduanya sedikit keras. Tapi tetap saja tak ada sahutan.

Mengguncang tubuh keduanya juga tak ada hasil. Yang ada malah Haowen lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun yang masih pulas tertidur dengan wajah malaikatnya.

_Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara ini. Salah siapa mereka tidak menyahut?_

Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya memlih untuk menggunakan cara pamungkasnya. Tapi sebelumnya, Luhan memilih untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Sehun, Haowen, jika kau tak bangun, Aku bisa langsung menamparmu dan berteriak di telingamu juga di telinga Haowen. apa kau mau?" bisik Luhan mengerikan.

Dan tanpa hitungan yang lama, Sehun dan Haowen langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan tatapan yang tidak begitu mengenakkan pula.

"thaem, kenapa kejam thekali~" keluh Haowen dengan kaki yang mulai menuruni ranjang.

"Haowen benar. Kau yang membuat kami akur, tapi kenapa kau mengusik pagi seperti ini?"

Luhan memandang Sehun datar. "aku tak pernah berniat membuat kalian menjadi sepasang kerbau yang hanya bisa tidur. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Luhan berbalik dan Haowen mengikutinya, "dan cepatlah mandi, Oh Sehun."

Ouh, Luhan seperti ibu yang mengamuk ya?

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Luhan berada di ruang guru Haowen untuk yang kedua kalinya siang ini. Tadinya ia hanya berniat untuk menjemput Haowen seperti biasa, tapi tiba-tiba Haowen mengatakan padanya bahwa Luhan harus ke ruang guru sebagai walinya. Sebenarnya Luhan cukup panik mengingat terakhir kali ia dipanggil ke ruang guru Haowen mendapat luka-luka yang serius yang sekarang hanya tersisa luka-luka kecil. Tapi kenyataannya Haowen baik-baik saja, jadi ada apa?

Yang kini berada didepannya adalah guru yang kemarin mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Haowen bersalah, mungkin ini adalah masalah kemarin.

"eum, Luhan-ssi. Kami memanggil anda sebagai wali disini sebagai permintaan maaf kami sebagai sekolah yang tidak bisa menjaga murid kami dengan benar. Kami meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna telah membuat Haowen-ssi terluka cukup parah karna ulah murid kami."

Luhan merasa bingung, "eh? memangnya ada apa?"

Guru itu menyamankan duduknya. "ini tentang kejadian kemarin, Luhan-ssi. Setelah kami selidiki ternyata Haowen-ssi adalah korban dari kenakalan kakak kelasnya karna masalah sepele. Mungkin lebih lanjutnya bisa anda tanyakan pada Haowen-ssi sendiri."

Luhan melirik Haowen yang terduduk dengan begitu tenang disampingnya. Anak ini mulai bertingkah dingin lagi. "saya juga meminta maaf karna sempat berperilaku tak sopan kemarin. Saya cukup panik saat melihat Haowen terluka separah itu. Dan ayah Haowen pasti juga akan memaafkan hal ini. Ini bukanlah masalah yang perlu dibesar-besarkan, songsaenim."

"ah, dan ini," guru itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat ke hadapannya. "ini adalah uang pertanggung jawaban dari wali murid kakak kelas Haowen-ssi yang telah membuat Haowen-ssi luka-luka. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa anda bisa menerimanya."

Wajah Luhan terlihat heran. Untuk apa ada uang pertanggung jawaban saat Haowen sudah sembuh? Apa mereka tidak tau kapan Haowen sakit dan memerlukan uang untuk mengobati lukanya yang sesungguhnya tidak membutuhkan banyak uang itu? Lagipula jika seandainya Haowen anak jalanan, luka itu hanyalah luka ringan dan tak perlu ada pertanggung jawaban seperti ini.

"tidak, saem. Uang ini sungguh tidak diperlukan mengingat Haowen sendiri sudah hampir sembuh." Haowen menatap Luhan aneh. uang itu adalah rejeki dan tidak baik menolaknya!

"lagipula uang ini bisa digunakan untuk hal yang lebih diperlukan. Sekarang kebutuhan rumah tangga mahal sekali, dan uang ini bisa membantu keuangan keluarga dari kakak kelas Haowen. jadi lebih baik tidak usah."

Jangan bertanya darimana Luhan tau harga kebutuhan rumah tangga. Terkadang telinga Luhan tajam sekali jika mendengarkan hal itu.

Guru itu mengangguk mengerti, "ah iya, saya juga ingin memberitahukan pada anda kalau mulai dua hari lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi saya mohon bimbingan Luhan-ssi atas Haowen-ssi agar giat belajar."

"ah iya, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. terimakasih, saem."

Dan mereka segera keluar dari ruang guru. Di sepanjang lorong Luhan dan Haowen hanya terdiam hingga akhirnya Luhan melihat tiga anak yang lebih besar menatap Haowen dengan tatapan tak suka. Tapi seperti biasa, Haowen terlihat tak peduli.

"kenapa mereka menatapmu seperti itu?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka sudah memasuki mobil dengan Chanyeol sebagai supir.

Haowen melepaskan tasnya dan beralih hkan kepalanya di paha Luhan. "mereka kakak kelath yang memukuliku. Thejak mathuk pertama, mereka thelalu menatapku theperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk. "oh iya, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini?"

"aku hanya pergi ke taman dan duduk di bawah pohon. Dithana anginnya thegar thekali, thaem! Mungkin lain kali thaem haruth mencoba tidur dithana!" Haowen mengatakannya begitu semangat.

"ya ya ya, dan setelah itu aku akan mendapat luka yang sama." Wajah Luhan datar saat mengucapkannya.

"aku hampir tertidur. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka datang dan mengatakan kalau tempat itu adalah tempat mereka, thaem! Tentu thaja aku bilang kalau itu taman thekolah. Berarti aku boleh berada dithana, kan aku thekolah dithana!"

"kau benar." Tanggapan Luhan cukup menyesatkan.

"tapi mereka tidak terima lalu memukuliku bertiga thementara aku thendiri. Jadi aku kalah." Nada Haowen terdengar kecewa di akhir.

"harusnya kau berlatih berkelahi, Tuan. Jadi kau tidak—"

"berhentilah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Lu. kau ingin Tuan Haowen jadi gangster?" potong Chanyeol mendadak.

"kau berlebihan, Chanyeol. berlatih berkelahi tidak sama dengan berlatih menjadi gangster. Benar kan, Tuan?"

"tentu thaja!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah.

**.**

**.**

_Nb: puterr ga tau sistem porogapit itu ada atau ga di matematika reader-nim sekalian. Porogapit itu bahasa baku ato bukan puterr juga ga paham. Jadi no protes._

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, Haowen terlihat selalu membawa buku setiap hari. Kemanapun ia berada yang ada di tangannya adalah buku, terkadang dia bertanya pada Luhan tentang sesuatu yang tidak dipahaminya. Jika biasanya Haowen akan bermain setelah tidur siang, maka hal itu berganti dengan belajar dan belajar. Sampai-sampai Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya itu adalah guru les, bukan seorang pengasuh.

"thaem, bitha thaem jelathkan thithtem porogapit itu theperti apa?"

Luhan yang tadinya sedang menikmati empuknya karpet di ruang tamu itu menoleh pada Haowen yang menatapnya berharap. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Haowen untuk melihat soal yang dimaksud Haowen sampai Haowen bertanya tentang porogapit, sistem pembagian itu memang rumit.

"ah, yang ini?" Luhan menunjuk satu soal dan Haowen mengangguk.

Luhan meminta kertas dan pena pada Haowen dan mulai menjelaskan, "jadi porogapit itu sebenarnya mudah jika Tuan memang—"

"THAEM!"

"eh?" Luhan berhenti. Menatap Haowen dengan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini berteriak?

Haowen tampak kesal, "thaem thudah berjanji memanggilku dengan nama kalau hanya berdua. Dan thekarang hanya ada kita berdua!"

Luhan melihat sekeliling yang memang tidak ada orang. Dari sekian banyak maid bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun yang berada di ruang tamu? Aneh.

"baiklah, jadi Haowen," Haowen tersenyum mendengarnya dan Luhan langsung melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan pelan-pelan agar Haowen mudah mengerti. Ia tahu mengajari matematika pada anak bukanlah hal mudah, sekalipun Haowen memanglah pintar.

"hei, kalian belajar tanpa aku?"

Luhan dan Haowen serempak menatap pintu utama. Menemukan Sehun yang baru pulang kerja di ambang pintu. Sehun merentangkan tangannya, berharap Haowen akan datang dan memeluknya. Tapi yang ada Haowen malah kembali menatap ke coretan yang dibuat Luhan.

"ayo teruthkan, thaem." Ujar Haowen serius.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bertanya dan kecewa. Luhan hanya mencoba menahan tawanya dan kembali menjelaskan pada Haowen.

"astaga, kenapa anak Daddy cuek sekali~ Haowen tidak sayang Daddy lagi?" Sehun kini sudah berada disamping Luhan. padahal harusnya dia berada di samping Haowen.

Haowen menatap Daddy-nya datar, "haruthnya Daddy paham kalau Haowen ingin belajar. Daddy kerja thaja Haowen tidak mengganggu."

Luhan yang berada diantara mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Jika sudah begini hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

_**Greb!**_

Luhan berjengit kaget begitu Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "kalau begitu Daddy ambil Luhan-saem, ya? Kan Daddy kerja sendiri, berarti Haowen juga harus belajar sendiri."

Tangan Haowen berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun pada Luhan. tapi yang ada Sehun malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Daddy! Lepathkan! Luhan-thaem milik Haowen!" Haowen benar-benar berusaha keras untuk melepas pelukan Sehun. tapi Sehun tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun.

Jujur, pelukan Sehun memang hangat. Luhan melirik Sehun yang benar-benar terlihat tampan dengan keadaan sehabis kerja seperti ini. Ia terlihat lelah memang, tapi lelahnya seolah hilang begitu menemukan Haowen— dan dirinya.

"thaem!" Luhan menoleh pada Haowen yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"thaem pilih Daddy atau pilih Haowen?"

Pertanyaan aneh. untuk apa dia memilih? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak memilih?

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Sehun menariknya menjauh dari Haowen, "tidak bisa! Luhan-saem milik Daddy! Daddy sudah menandai Luhan-saem!"

Haowen dan Luhan memandang Sehun dengan bingung. Menandai? Apa maksudnya?

Sehun tersenyum, hampir terlihat seperti menyeringai, "Haowen tidak ingat saat Daddy dan Luhan-saem di kasur waktu itu?"

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna. Ia kaget. _Kenapa Sehun mengatakan itu lagi!_, panik Luhan dalam hati.

"ah! thaat Luhan-thaem tidak pakai pakaian itu kan?" Haowen terlihat senang karna paham.

_**Plak!**_

"berhentilah mengatakan hal itu pada Haowen! lepaskan aku! Aku memilih Haowen yang harum! Kau bau, Oh Sehun! pergilah mandi!"

Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun dan langsung memberontak di pelukan Sehun. Haowen yang mendengarnya langsung menarik-narik baju Luhan agar mendekat padanya.

"ekhem!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu utama. Disana ada Kris dan Chanyeol yang membawa sebuah pigura besar di tangan mereka. Melihatnya, Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan Luhan langsung menjauh dari Sehun.

"a-ah, kalian sudah datang? Cepat pasang fotonya disana." Sehun menujuk sisi dinding yang kosong. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung bergerak kesana dan mengangkat pigura besar itu, berusaha memasangnya di paku yang sudah tertancap disana. Sehun berdiri dan melihat pemasangan pigura itu agak jauh, memeriksa apakah pigura itu miring atau tidak.

Saat itulah Luhan menyadari bahwa itu adalah foto keluarga. Ada sebuah sofa mewah panjang berwarna merah dengan nuansa emas di tengah foto itu, sofa itu diduduki oleh Sehun yang memangku Haowen, dan seorang lelaki yang terlihat cukup berumur dan berambut pirang. Tunggu, pirang?

"Haowen, yang berambut pirang itu siapa?" tanya Luhan pada Haowen yang menatap lekat pada coretannya tadi.

"ah, itu halmonie." Jawaban singkat Haowen cukup membuat rahang Luhan serasa mau lepas. Jadi ibu Sehun lelaki juga? Ia kira hanya dirinya saja yang punya ibu lelaki.

"apa rambutnya memang pirang seperti itu?"

"bukan. Halmonie mengecatnya. Rambut Daddy dulu pernah pirang, dan karna halmonie thuka, jadi halmonie juga mengecatnya jadi pirang." Dan sekali lagi rahang Luhan serasa mau lepas karna kaget. Senyentrik itukah ibu Sehun?

"apa halmonie galak?"

Haowen menggeleng dan Luhan menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak akan di marahi oleh halmonie Haowen nanti.

"tapi halmonie galak pada maid. Terkadang halmonie juga memarahi pengathuh Haowen." lanjut Haowen dengan santai.

Dan Luhan tidak bisa merasa lega lagi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang lama itu ada sebuah hal yang baru pertama kali terjadi, semua hal pasti akan mengalami masa pertama. Entah itu kelahiran anak pertama, kelulusan pertama, langkah pertama, pacar pertama, atau apapun itu jelas memiliki masa pertama mereka. Dan kini Joonmyun mengalami masa pertama dengan Yixing dan masa pertama ini cukup untuk membuat Joonmyun tercengang.

Awalnya ia hanya menghampiri Yixing sebelum berangkat kerja ke kantornya setelah menyuruh Minseok berangkat lebih awal. Dengan setelan jasnya yang rapi dia mendekati Yixing yang tengah berada di samping kolam renang yang tak jauh dari taman, tangannya memainkan air yang tenang itu hingga beriak dengan tenang dan santai.

"Yixing.." panggil Joonmyun pelan. Tangannya meraih pundak rapuh Yixing yang menoleh padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Joonmyun cukup kaget melihat wajah dan suara istrinya yang tenang. Biasanya gurat-gurat kekhawatiran benar-benar terlihat di wajah yang sudah terlihat tak bersemangat setiap hari itu.

Melihat Joonmyun yang masih terdiam, Yixing membuka suaranya, "apa Minseok sudah berangkat?"

Joonmyun mengangguk. "aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu, xing."

"kau sudah menemukan Xiao Lu?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya berubah tajam pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun gelagapan. Kenapa pula pertanyaan sensitif itu muncul tiba-tiba. "i-itu.. aku—"

"kudengar kau menyayangi Xiao Lu. benarkah itu?" Joonmyun sekali lagi mengangguk.

Yixing beralih memegang kedua pundak Joonmyun; meremas keduanya erat. "lalu kenapa kau tak mencarinya? Kau yakin kau menyayanginya?"

Joonmyun terdiam. Teringat akan pertanyaan Minseok beberapa waktu yang lalu yang sama dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali, Joonmyun-ku sayang?"

Sudah hampir sekian tahun Yixing terakhir memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi jujur perasaan Joonmyun tidak berbunga-bunga mendengarnya, ia malah merasa panik.

"aku sudah meng-iyakan permintaanmu tentang menyembunyikannya bertahun-tahun, tapi aku tak pernah menyetujui kalau kau membiarkannya melarikan diri seperti itu! Kau adalah ayah yang bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bahwa mental Xiao Lu benar-benar terluka karna ego sintingmu itu! Dan begitu Xiao Lu melarikan diri apa yang kau lakukan, hah? apa? tidak ada! Kau bahkan melarang semua orang untuk mencarinya. Kau biadab!"

Napas Joonmyun tertahan. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari bahwa Yixing tengah memarahinya. Yixing tak pernah seperti ini sejak puLuhan tahun bersamanya, Yixing adalah istri yang tak meminta macam-macam padanya, ia hanya diam, dan jika ia marah hal terparah yang akan dilakukan Yixing padanya adalah mendiamkannya, tapi Joonmyun tak pernah merasa terusik akan hal itu. Ia yakin Yixing akan mengajaknya bicara lagi kemudian.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, benar-benar berbeda. Yixing pasti sudah memendam kemarahannya sejak lama hingga Yixing sampai memarahinya seperti ini. Yixing sudah lelah memendam kemarahannya sejak dua tahun— tidak, sejak Joonmyun memutuskan bahwa Xiao Lu akan ia sembunyikan hingga saatnya tiba. Ia menyayangi Minseok dan Xiao Lu sama besarnya, dan Joonmyun itu hanya mencintai Minseok— atau lebih tepatnya kemampuan berpikirnya. Ini akan baik-baik saja jika Xiao Lu menderita keterbelakangan mental. Tapi sungguh, Xiao Lu benar-benar sehat dan sama cerdasnya seperti Minseok jika ia belajar seperti Minseok juga.

Yixing mendekat padanya, menatap tepat pada mata Joonmyun dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan tangis. "Kau, Kim Joonmyun."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU‼"

_**BYURR!**_

Dan Yixing melangkah pergi dari sana. Tak peduli bahwa Joonmyun benar-benar kedinginan di kolam renang. Biarkan saja orang itu sakit, Yixing sudah tidak peduli.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Run Off**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"jadi.. sudah sejak tadi kau seperti ini?"

Luhan mengangguk, "iya. Bahkan dia tak mau makan sebelum aku menyuapinya dan menawarinya untuk sepiring berdua denganku."

Sehun menatap Haowen dengan bingung, "dulu aku tak pernah segiat ini untuk belajar. Tapi kenapa Haowen seperti ini? Dia bahkan mengacuhkanku."

"mungkin dia meniru ibunya?"

"ibunya tidak suka belajar. Dia bodoh dan pikirannya pendek sekali."

"wow. Sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau bercerai."

Ada pemandangan berbeda di rumah Sehun sejak beberapa hari lalu, atau lebih tepatnya sejak Luhan diberitahu kalau Haowen akan mengadakan ujian kenaikan kelas oleh guru Haowen. sejak saat itu Haowen selalu membawa-bawa bukunya kemanapun dia berada. Mengubah jam bermain, jam tidur siang, jam makan, dan seperempat jam tidur malamnya menjadi jam belajar. Pernah Luhan menemani Haowen sampai jam satu malam hanya untuk belajar padahal Haowen sudah belajar seharian. Pernah juga Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun agar memberikannya obaat tidur agar Haowen tidur dan melupakan bukunya untuk istirahat. Dan Luhan berakhir mendapat teriakan dari Baekhyun.

Dan kegilaan Haowen dalam belajar itu semakin menjadi ketika ujian kenaikan kelas Haowen benar-benar dimulai, Luhan merasa gila karna dimanapun Haowen berada ia membawa bukunya dan melupakan kodratnya sebagai anak-anak. Karna sudah keterlaluan, Luhan mengadukannya pada Sehun. tapi bahkan sebelum ia selesai mengatakan kegiatan Haowen yang keterlaluan itu, Sehun malah mengeluh duluan padanya. mengatakan bahwa Haowen mulai cuek padanya, tidak mau makan bersama lagi, bahkan Haowen tidak pernah tidur dengan Sehun lagi. Dan dengan wajah yang datar Luhan menjawab,

"anakmu gila belajar. Tak bisakah kau dengarkan perkataanku dulu tadi? Aku tidak mungkin datang ke ruang kerjamu tanpa alasan, bodoh."

Dan Sehun hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

Malam ini lebih parah semenjak Haowen menghadapi pelajaran sejarah korea yang pernah Luhan baca dan itu sungguh rumit walau Haowen masih kecil. Jika biasanya Haowen mau untuk makan sejenak walau matanya masih melirik buku, tapi hari ini tidak begitu. Haowen bahkan hanya minum air putih sejak tadi dan mengacuhkan Luhan yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu. Haowen benar-benar betah terduduk di lantai dan bermejakan meja ruang tamu yang rendah itu untuk belajar.

Hampir jam delapan malam dan Sehun menghampiri Haowen. merasa diacuhkan dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Luhan yang sedari tadi di acuhkan oleh Haowen karna Haowen yang terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengamati Haowen belajar, "apa kau dulu seperti ini? Belajar gila-gilaan sampai tak mau makan dan tidur?"

"tidak pernah. Aku dulu hanya belajar saat waktu senggang karna aku tidak dibolehkan baba untuk keluar rumah. Membaca buku-buku milik gege-ku yang masih sekolah sementara aku hanya di rumah saja. Dan kau tau? Waktu senggangku sangatlah banyak." Ucapan Luhan terdengar sedih.

Mendengarnya Sehun mendapat satu kesimpulan. Luhan dulu tidak sekolah dan di rumah saja. Belajar sendirian di rumah sampai dia bisa berbahasa inggris dan korea. Terdengar aneh.

"sepertinya Haowen terlalu semangat." Ujar Luhan.

"iya. Sepertinya memang—"

"Daddy, thaem, bithakah kalian pergi? Haowen tidak bisa menghapal dengan baik kalau Daddy dan thaem mathih dithini. Thyuuh thyuuh!" ucapan Haowen itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun terdiam seketika. Tak menyangka bahwa Haowen mengusir mereka berdua.

"baiklah, Daddy akan ke taman. Ayo, Lu."

**.**

**.**

"whoa~ sekarang bulan purnama! Hahh.. ini pasti akan lebih indah kalau lampu tamannya mati."

Kepala Luhan mendongak sejak ia dan Sehun terduduk di samping danau buatan yang lumayan besar di tengah taman. Sejak pertama kali melihat taman ini dari balkon, hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah bulan purnama. Dan sekarang bulan purnama!

"kau menyukai bulan purnama?"

Luhan berhenti mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Ia mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Sehun, "iya. Aku sering sendirian di rumah saat malam. Baba dan mama sibuk bekerja dan gege yang belajar. Jadi aku sering terduduk disamping jendela dan menikmati siraman cahaya bulan purnama di sekeliling rumah. Entah kenapa aku suka melihatnya."

Sehun terdiam. Memilih untuk memandangi Luhan yang melihat pantulan bulan dari danau dengan takjub. Baru kali ini ia terpikirkan tentang hal ini, kenapa Luhan bisa berada di tempat terkutuk seperti itu? Apa keluarga Luhan tidak mampu atau bagaimana?

"Lu—"

"dimana saklar lampu tamannya?"

Luhan berdiri. Bersiap melangkah kemanapun saklar itu berada agar ia bisa membuat taman ini gelap dan cahaya bulan benar-benar menyirami taman ini dengan indah, persis seperti saat ia masih di rumah dulu.

"duduklah, Lu. aku akan menyuruh kris untuk mematikannya."

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk kembali setelah mengirim pesan pada kris, dan dalam sekejap saja lampu taman sudah padam. Membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berdecak kagum.

"taman ini indah sekali~ seharusnya bulan purnamanya sejak dulu.."

Mata Luhan melihat keseluruhan taman dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk. Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih memandangi Luhan yang entah kenapa bisa sekagum itu hanya pada sinar rembulan. Sehun akui taman ini memang indah jika seperti ini, tapi menurutnya Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia seperti ini jauh lebih indah. Luhan jarang sekali tersenyum padanya, Luhan memang tidak selalu berekspresi dingin seperti Haowen saat di sekolah, tapi dia juga tak pernah benar-benar tersenyum untuk dirinya.

Luhan hampir berdiri untuk mendekati danau sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya. Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan bingung, "kenapa kau menahan tanganku? Apa ada yang salah?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan serius. Tangannya meraih kedua pundak Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan benar-benar menghadap padanya. "bagaimana kau bisa berada di black phoenix, Lu?"

Ekspresi Luhan langsung berubah. Senyumnya luntur begitu saja dan berubah menjadi tak suka. "bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?"

Luhan melepas pegangan Sehun di pundaknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Tapi sekali lagi Sehun membuatnya tertahan di kursi, "apa lagi, Sehun!"

Wajah Sehun tetap tenang, "kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku hanya bertanya tentang hal itu dan tiba-tiba kau seperti ini. Apa ini tentang keluargamu?"

"berhenti menyebut-nyebut keluargaku seakan kau mengenal mereka, Sehun! aku membenci mereka!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berbohong tadi, dan ia takut Sehun mengetahui kebohongannya. Luhan tidak benar-benar membenci keluarganya, hanya saja Luhan takut kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya Sehun akan memaksanya untuk kembali ke keluarganya. Sehun pasti akan melakukan hal itu dengan mudah sekali, Sehun saja bisa membawanya dari china ke korea dengan cepat, dia pasti juga bisa melakukannya dengan arah sebaliknya bukan?

Sehun menghela napas. "baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Oh ya, Lu, bisakah aku meminta janjimu sekarang?"

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, ekspresinya bingung. "janji? Memangnya apa yang kujanjikan padamu?"

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Sehun, "kau lupa? Kau sudah berjanji mengabulkan dua permintaanku jika aku sudah berbaikan dengan Haowen. dan sekarang aku mau meminta satu."

"benarkah? Aku tak ingat."

Bohong. Sebenarnya Luhan ingat, tapi ia takut Sehun akan memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Luhan, aku tau kau mengingatnya. Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Lu." seringaian Sehun makin lebar.

"baiklah. Jadi apa yang kau minta?" tanya Luhan malas.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan refleks Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi Sehun malah menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, se-Sehun?"

_Jangan bilang kalau Sehun mau meminta hal gila seperti itu sekarang! Aku tidak mau!_, panik Luhan dalam hati. Astaga, sudah lama sekali sejak Luhan melakukan hal itu dan kini Sehun akan memintanya? Luhan tidak mau! Pasti itu akan sakit sekali!

Tangan Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, cukup untuk membuat Luhan menahan napasnya karna jarak bibirnya semakin mendekat dengan bibir Sehun. mata elang Sehun yang mempesona benar-benar membuat Luhan gugup. _Sial, sepertinya aku tergoda lagi,_ batin Luhan saat matanya balik menatap mata Sehun.

_**Cup!**_

"aku hanya meminta hal yang mudah, Lu. jika kau frustasi, kau bisa datang padaku dan melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Kau mau?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Napasnya yang sedari tertahan itu terlepas sejak Sehun mengecup ringan bibirnya tadi. Jujur, Luhan juga merindukan ada seseorang yang mengeksploitasi tubuhnya, tapi ia harus tobat bukan? Dan kecupan Sehun tadi membuyarkan usahanya untuk tobat. Sehun benar-benar tidak tau betapa kerasnya usaha Luhan untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri saat malam menjelang, dan sepertinya Sehun benar-benar ingin Luhan kelepasan.

Tunggu, jangan bilang yang dimaksud Sehun dengan frustasi tadi adalah frustasi tentang tubuhnya tadi?

"a-apa maksudmu dengan frustasi?"

Jarak mereka masih sama dan tangan Sehun masih setia mengelus dagu Luhan yang mulus. "aku tau kau tidak mungkin merasa frustasi di rumahku, Lu. tapi jika suatu saat hatimu merasa resah atau pikiranmu sedang kacau, datang saja padaku."

_Ah, jadi frustasi yang dimaksud Sehun itu.. kukira Sehun tau tentang hal itu_, batin Luhan lega.

"kenapa aku harus datang padamu jika aku bisa mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegku pada Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sering sekali curhat padanya. Luhan ingat saat ia pertama kali berada disini Baekhyun sudah memintanya untuk menjadi temannya, dan begitulah, Baekhyun selalu menceritakan Chanyeol, maid, dan kris setiap hari.

_**Cup!**_

"aku membelimu untuk ini, Lu."

"jangan berbelit-belit. Sungguh, aku tak paham."

"aku—"

"OH SEHUN~ OH HAOWEN~ HALMONIE PULAAA~NG!"

Suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sehun kaget dan Luhan yang panik. Buru-buru Sehun menarik Luhan agar masuk rumah dan menyambut kedatangan eomma-nya. dan sementara itu keringat dingin sudah muncul di kening Luhan. sejak Luhan mendengar dari Baekhyun dan Haowen bahwa Nyonya besar itu orangnya cerewet, sering marah-marah pada maid dan pengasuh seperti dirinya, sering menyuruh hal yang aneh-aneh, dan mulutnya yang juga pedas, Luhan tak berani membayangkan jika ia bertemu Nyonya besar. Tapi sekarang Nyonya besar ada di rumah!

_AKU BELUM SIAP BERTEMU NYONYA BESAR! ADUH, BAGAIMANA INI! MENTALKU BELUM SIAP! MAMAA~~_, Luhan benar-benar panik.

_**.**_

**Run Off**

_**.**_

Sehun langsung menyeretnya ke samping Baekhyun yang berbaris di dekat pintu bersama Haowen dan Chanyeol. Sehun langsung mendekati eomma-nya yang juga lelaki itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, terlihat kangen sekali. Tapi Luhan tak yakin bahwa Sehun benar-benar merindukan eomma-nya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu melihat eomma Sehun adalah kaget. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, wajahnya cukup cantik, tidak ada keriput yang berarti tapi beberapa garis halus telah terlihat disana, dan suaranya masih membahana. Ah, satu hal lagi, rambutnya masih cukup lebat dan tentu saja, pirang.

Luhan menyikut Baekhyun, "kau bilang Nyonya pergi karna perawatan stroke yang mendera tubuh bagian kanannya, kenapa Nyonya malah sesehat ini? Kau berbohong padaku?"

"aku tidak bohong! Nyonya memang stroke sebelah sebelum pergi! Dia bahkan digendong Tuan Sehun saat berangkat! Aku juga kaget melihatnya." Bisik Baekhyun. Takut eomma Sehun mendengarnya dan ia mendapat amarah darinya.

"kau harus jelaskan padaku nanti."

"aku ada 'jam malam' dengan Chanyeol nanti. besok saja."

Luhan memandang Baekhyun tajam. Jam malam? Apa mereka lupa kalau besok bukan hari minggu?

"jadi ini pengasuh barunya?"

Luhan yang merasa dibicarakan itu menoleh, menemukan eomma Sehun mendekat padanya. dekat sekali, cukup satu langkah dan tubuh mereka akan bertubrukan.

"iya, Nyonya. Saya Luhan." ujar Luhan dengan membungkuk sopan. Dalam hati Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan tak pernah terlihat sesopan dan sekalem itu padanya.

Wajah eomma Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya kembali pada Sehun. "kau yakin dia seorang lelaki? Dia terlihat seperti perempuan."

Sebuah perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Luhan. _astaga, aku lelaki, Nyonya! LE-LA-KI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYEBUTKU SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN!_, batin Luhan histeris.

Tiba-tiba dagunya diangkat oleh eomma Sehun. Luhan bingung, tapi tak berniat melawan dengan menundukkan kepalanya karna dagunya masih dipegang oleh eomma Sehun.

"lihat saja jakunnya, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau itu jakun sebelum aku mencarinya." Eomma Sehun melepaskan dagunya.

"dan lihat saja pinggulnya, ada lelaki yang pinggulnya seperti ini?" lanjut eomma Sehun.

Wajah Sehun terlihat datar. "Baekhyun juga seperti itu. Dan aku tak pernah mengejeknya seperti itu karna eomma yang membawa Baekhyun kesini. Lalu kenapa saat aku membawa Luhan kesini eomma mengejeknya seperti itu?"

Eomma Sehun terdiam.

"eomma lelaki bukan?" lanjut Sehun datar.

Eomma Sehun langsung berbalik menatap Sehun, "tentu saja!"

"mana ada lelaki bisa melahirkan? Tubuh eomma saat muda juga seperti Luhan."

Yah, Sehun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana rupa tubuh eomma-nya saat masih muda. Benar-benar menempel di kepalanya.

Eomma Sehun terdiam sebelum kembali menatap Luhan dengan mata yang membulat kaget, "jangan bilang kau juga bisa melahirkan?"

"eh?"

Jujur, Luhan sendiri juga tidak tau. Jika ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan, tentu saja ia sudah hamil sejak dulu mengingat banyak sekali lelaki hidung belang yang menyemburkan benih mereka di tubuhnya.

"jawab aku!" paksa eomma Sehun. kedua tangannya menggoncang tubuh Luhan.

"sa-saya tidak tau pasti, Nyonya. Saya benar-benar tidak tau." Jawab Luhan ragu.

"Apa ibumu juga lelaki?"

Sehun mendengarnya dengan seksama. Ia juga penasaran karna Luhan tadi tak mau mengatakan apapun tentang keluarganya.

"i-iya, Nyonya. Ibu saya seorang lelaki."

"kau—"

"halmonie, kenapa halmonie memeluk Luhan-thaem? Kenapa Haowen tidak dipeluk? Halmonie tidak kangen thama Haowen, ya?"

Ugh.. suara Haowen benar-benar melas. Haowen memang pandai menyela pembicaraan orang. Sangat pandai.

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kau melakukan jam malammu dengan baik, Baek."

"benarkah?"

"aku mendengar suara kalian semalam begitu menggairahkan. Kau tau? Jika erangan kalian lebih keras lagi, kujamin orang satu rumah akan ikut terangsang mendengarnya."

Seperti biasa, ini jam sepuluh pagi dan tentu saja ia menganggur. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menguap dan menguap karna tidurnya yang terusik semalam. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan desisan di tangga. Luhan tau pasti itu sakit sekali, dan Luhan membantu Baekhyun agar bisa duduk bersamanya dan berbincang ringan di dapur. Lagipula maid bagian dapur belum memulai masak.

Baekhyun mendesis lagi saat ia merubah posisi duduknya yang terlihat tak nyaman. Alis Luhan berkerut melihatnya, "apa Chanyeol meninggalkan _sextoy_ di lubangmu?"

"yak! Mulutmu kotor sekali!" mata Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dan bersyukur tak ada orang disana.

"kau terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Kau yakin Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan _apapun_ di lubangmu? Apa Chanyeol menahanmu dengan _cockring_? Sungguh, kau benar-benar terlihat tersiksa, Baek."

"Luhan! berhentilah menanyaiku seperti itu! Aku hanya merasa perih, sungguh!" pipi Baekhyun memerah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan benar-benar mengingatkannya akan perlakuan Chanyeol semalam.

"ya ya ya, aku tau. Aku pernah merasakannya."

"benarkah? Ceritakan padaku! aku—"

"Luhan. bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang?"

Tubuh Baekhyun dan Luhan menengang di kursi mereka. Suara itu.. itu suara Nyonya besar kan?

Luhan menoleh gugup, dan benar saja, Nyonya mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, ekspresinya terlihat dingin. "i-iya, Nyonya."

Dan Luhan berdiri begitu Nyonya besar mulai berbalik meninggalkan dapur. Pamit pada Baekhyun dengan sebuah kedipan dari wajahnya yang gugup dan panik. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ngeri.

Hari ini Nyonya besar terlihat santai dengan setelan baju rumahannya yang berbeda dengan pakaian bermerknya semalam. Jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, bisa saja Nyonya besar itu berlibur di eropa dan bukannya berobat. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali begitu pulang. Terlihat ada _blink-blink _yang terpancar di sekelilingnya semalam. Tapi walau begitu semua orang di rumah itu masih takut dan ngeri melihatnya.

Luhan masuk ke kamar Nyonya besar dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Nyonya besar itu duduk. Sama seperti kamar Sehun, disini juga ada satu set sofa minimalis yang cocok dipandang di kamar itu. Nyonya itu menatap Luhan dengan dingin sebelum berujar,

"duduk!"

Buru-buru Luhan duduk di seberang Nyonya. Sifatnya yang tak suka dimarahi membuat Luhan lebih menuruti perintah Nyonya yang terdengar begitu mutlak itu.

_Kukira tebakan Sehun semalam memang benar_, batin Luhan.

Semalam, sekitar jam satu dini hari, Sehun menelponnya berulang kali. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau terbangun dan mengangkat panggilan yang sungguh merusak tidurnya itu.

"Apa? kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang tidur?" suara Luhan terdengar begitu serak.

"_cepat ke kamarku sekarang, Lu! penting!" _suara Sehun terdengar sama, tapi nada mendesak juga terdengar dari suaranya.

"ah! aku malas! Tak bisakah besok pagi saja?"

"_cepatlah! Ini tentang eomma!"_

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Luhan akhirnya berjalan ke kamar Sehun. tak peduli bahwa ponselnya masih terhubung dengan Sehun. dan saat itulah ia melewati kamar Baekhyun dan mendengar erangan hebat mereka, cukup membuat Luhan tersadar tiba-tiba.

Begitu di kamar Sehun, yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mendekati ranjang dan kembali tidur. Lupakan tentang Sehun yang menatapnya kaget di tengah kamar, Luhan benar-benar mengantuk.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Jangan tidur dulu!"

Sehun menariknya untuk duduk. Dan walaupun matanya masih tertutup, Luhan bersedia untuk duduk dan hampir terhuyung ke tubuh Sehun yang duduk didepannya jika Sehun tak memegangi tubuhnya.

"dengar, Lu. apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Hanya dengungan yang Luhan keluarkan sebagai respon. Sehun mencubit pipinya keras, "bangunlah, Lu~"

Suara Sehun terdengar manja, tapi Luhan tak peduli. Ia hanya mendesis sakit.

"kalau kau tak bangun aku akan menghukummu lagi. Kau mau?"

Sepertinya Sehun kembali dengan mode modusnya dengan Luhan. lihat, bahkan sebuah senyuman aneh telah tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi sayangnya Luhan memilih untuk bangun dan menatapnya walau pandangannya masih kabur.

"apa? aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Sehun menghela napas kecewa sebelum memulai perkataannya. "besok eomma akan mengintrogasimu habis-habisan, Lu. jadi, dengarkan aku. Kau harus menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang kita sepakati. Kau mengerti?"

"baiklah."

Kembali pada Nyonya besar yang menatapnya penuh selidik, "kau sudah tau namaku?"

"_nama eomma; Kim Hee Chul. Kau harus benar-benar mengingatnya, Lu."_

"tentu saja, Nyonya. Nama anda Heechul, Kim Heechul." Jawab Luhan tenang. Demi apapun Luhan akan sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun nanti setelah menggeplaknya karna membangunkan dirinya di tengah malam.

Nyonya besar— Heechul tersenyum. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali seperti semula. "jadi, nama lengkapmu?"

"Luhan. hanya Luhan, Nyonya." Tidak ada kesepakatan yang dibuat antara dirinya dan Sehun tentang namanya.

"darimana asalmu?"

"china, Nyonya. Tepatnya di beijing." Dan ini sudah kesepakatan bersama antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"bagaimana Sehun menemukanmu disana?"

"_bilang saja kalau aku pergi ke china dan menemukanmu terlunta-lunta di jalan. Jadi aku membawamu."_

_Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, "kau gila? kau pikir aku pengemis?"_

"_eum.. katakan saja kalau aku menemukanmu sebagai pelayan handal di sebuah café disana. Lalu aku membawamu kesini karna tiba-tiba café-mu bangkrut."_

"_terdengar lebih baik."_

"Tuan Sehun menemukan saya saat café yang menjadi tempat bekerja saya bangkrut, Nyonya. Dan karna tak tega melihat saya yang terlihat menyedihkan, Tuan Sehun membawa saya." Jawab Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tak bisa benar-benar berbohong, ia hanya takut Nyonya menyadarinya.

"jadi pekerjaanmu sebelum ini pelayan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Hal itu juga sudah ia sepakati dengan Sehun.

_Pelayan nafsu mungkin iya_, batin Luhan miris.

"siapa nama orangtuamu?"

_**Deg!**_

Pertanyaan yang ia hindari datang. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing, Heechul yang notabene pasti hapal dengan orang-orang bisnis pasti tau siapa itu Kim Joonmyun, pemilik dari KimY Corp yang tersohor di China.

"kenapa terdiam?"

"eung.. nama ayah saya Kim Suho, dan ibu saya.. ibu saya Kim Lay."

Ugh.. terdengar aneh. nama itu terpikirkan begitu saja saat ia berpikir nama lain dari orangtuanya, dan jika diingat lagi, Luhan pernah mendengarnya dari mulut mama-nya.

Heechul tersenyum singkat. "kurasa cukup. Aku hanya tinggal melihat cara kerjamu, Luhan. berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai membuat satu kesalahanpun."

Dan Luhan pamit keluar. Sungguh hatinya terasa begitu lega karna ia tak harus berlama-lama di ruangan itu dan di tanyai seperti itu. Tapi Luhan sudah bersiap untuk menggeplak Sehun karna sungguh, Sehun menyiapkannya dengan _banyaaaaak_ pertanyaan sementara pertanyaan dari Heechul sungguh sederhana.

Sementara itu didalam kamar, Heechul terdiam. Pikirannya berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dipikirkannya.

_Kurasa aku pernah melihat wajah seperti Luhan dulu. tapi kapan? Dimana? Dan nama lay.. aku pernah mengenalnya, kurasa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Run Off**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Beberapa hari telah terlewati dan rasanya Luhan ingin mati saja. Sungguh. Nyonya Heechul memperlakukannya seperti seorang babu yang tuli dan bebas dimarahi kapanpun dia mau. Setelah 'wawancara' yang aneh kemarin, Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa tanpa merubah apapun. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidak merubah kebiasaannya saat bekerja hanya karna Heechul akan memperhatikan cara kerjanya. Tapi jika ia tau kalau akhirnya seperti ini, Luhan akan memilih untuk mengubah seluruh cara kerjanya.

Pernah suatu pagi Luhan mendapat teriakan dari Heechul. Masalahnya hanya karna Luhan belum mandi saat membangunkan Sehun dan Haowen di kamar Sehun, dan Luhan hanya menunduk diam menanggapi teriakan Heechul.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BELUM MANDI! LAIN KALI CEPAT MANDI SEBELUM MEMBANGUNKAN HAOWEN DAN SEHUN ATAU KAU DIKELUARKAN DARI RUMAH INI!"

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin membantah. _Aku hanya harus rapi saat jam kerja dimulai, Nyonya!_, begitu. Tapi sungguh Luhan tak berani.

Pernah juga Luhan mendapat bisikan seram dari Heechul saat mengantar Haowen berangkat sekolah bersama Chanyeol. kali ini masalahnya adalah karna Luhan lupa membawa tas Haowen dan meninggalkannya di kamar Haowen, itu juga tugas Luhan. saat kembali masuk ke rumah, Nyonya Heechul menatapnya dengan sengit di sofa ruang tamu. Begitu ia kembali dari kamar, Nyonya Heechul menghadangnya di pintu utama.

"kenapa kau kembali?"

"me-mengambil tas Tuan Haowen, Nyonya. Saya lupa membawanya tadi."

Heechul mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan dan mulai berbisik, "mungkin jika ini terulang. Aku tidak akan membuatmu tertinggal di rumah ini lebih lama, Luhan."

Pernah juga Heechul menatapnya tajam berhari-hari karna lutut Haowen terluka di sekolah. Heechul menganggap Luhan tak bisa menjaga Haowen dengan benar. Tapi ayolah, Haowen saat itu di sekolah! Bagaimana caranya Luhan melindungi Haowen disana?! Apa Luhan harus sekolah juga?!

Dan banyak teriakan, tatapan tajam, bisikan seram, cubitan marah, dan hal-hal lainnya yang diterima Luhan dari Heechul karna kesalahan-kesalahan yang terlalu aneh. entah itu Luhan lupa mematikan lampu kamar Haowen saat Haowen sudah tertidur, entah itu Luhan lupa mengeluarkan bekal Haowen dari tas, entah itu Luhan membiarkan Haowen tidur larut karna belajar, dan entah-entah yang lain.

"kurasa aku tau kenapa Nyonya Heechul cepat sekali stroke padahal umurnya masih limapuluh-an." Ujar Luhan pada Baekhyun sekali waktu.

"kenapa?"

"Nyonya Heechul terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. dan dia suka sekali marah, sama sepertimu, Baek."

"Aku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "iya. Kau sering sekali marah tidak jelas pada maid-maid. Padahal kau bisa menegur mereka tanpa teriak. Kukira kau seperti gadis yang PMS, Baek."

"YAK!"

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

**.**

**.**

Ini malam minggu. Masih belum waktunya untuk tidur dan kini ia hanya bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya bersama Baekhyun yang entah kenapa malah memilih menghabiskan jam liburnya dengan dirinya daripada dengan Chanyeol. selesai dengan Haowen saat makan malam tadi, Luhan menemani Haowen bermain game sejenak sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Haowen. sejak pulang sekolah tadi Haowen tidak menyentuh bukunya sama sekali padahal senin depan Haowen masih ada ujian. Entah itu hal buruk atau tidak, Luhan tak tau.

"pergilah ke Chanyeol, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan merasakan gelengannya karna kepala Baekhyun berada di pahanya. "aku tak mau dia menyerangku lagi. Lubangku masih perih, asal kau tau."

"salah siapa melakukan jam malam sebelum waktunya? Seharusnya kalian bersyukur masih diberi waktu untuk melakukannya oleh Sehun. coba kalau tidak? Chanyeol akan menculikmu dan melakukannya habis-habisan."

Mata Luhan terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Tak ada yang istimewa, Luhan hanya melihat berita tentang adik dari Minseok saja.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "aku lelah mengingatkanmu akan hal ini.. PANGGIL DIA 'TUAN SEHUN', BODOH! Dan kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Chanyeol yang memulainya!"

"terserah."

_**Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..**_

Luhan terduduk dari tidurnya. Membuat Baekhyun yang masih di pahanya itu menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Sehun menelponku." Jawab Luhan singkat sebelum akhirnya mengaduh karna Baekhyun mencubit pahanya.

"panggil dia 'Tuan', bodoh!"

"ne, yeoboseo?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat ingin muntah saat Luhan bicara dengan nada manis seperti itu. Lagipula untuk apa anak itu bicara manis pada Sehun?

"_kau tak ke kamarku, Lu? aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"_

Wajah Luhan berubah kaget. Kenapa Sehun bicara begitu? apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

"untuk apa?"

"_ini malam minggu, Lu. kau harus ke kamarku untuk melaporkan kegiatan Haowen! kau lupa?"_

"ah.. itu.. baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Dan Luhan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Melupakan Baekhyun yang bersungut-sungut karna ditinggal begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

"Luhan! kemari!"

Luhan yang tadinya ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun itu berbalik langkah menuju Heechul yang berada di pintu kamarnya sendiri. Di tangannya ada selembar surat yang terlihat sudah usang.

"iya, Nyonya?" satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendapatkan sikap sopan Luhan yang sesungguhnya adalah Heechul seorang.

"bisakah kau ambil koran di perpustakaan?"

"tapi saya dipanggil Tuan Sehun untuk melapor, Nyonya."

Heechul terdiam. "kalau begitu beritahu Baekhyun untuk melakukannya."

"baik, Nyonya."

Luhan kembali menuju kamar Sehun untuk melapor. Tangannya mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk memberitahu Baekhyun sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kini Sehun sudah ada didepannya.

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya dan mendongak, terkejut saat melihat Sehun sudah didepannya dengan wajah datar. "sudah selesai dengan ponselmu?"

"sudah."

Tangan Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, "masuklah."

**.**

**.**

Matanya tak bisa untuk menatap tumpukan kertas dan berderet-deret tulisan itu dengan santai. Sebuah fakta baru yang sungguh mengagetkan itu ia dapatkan sejak ia mendengar nama itu dari Luhan. nama sang sahabat pena-nya.

Berlembar-lembar koran yang Baekhyun ambil di perpustakaan itu tergeletak begitu saja. Meninggalkan selembar kolom koran berbahasa china yang terlihat cukup usang dimakan waktu. Beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan berbahasa china yang juga terlihat usang, selembar foto keluarga dan selembar foto bayi yang bertuliskan sebuah nama diujungnya. Semua kertas-kertas itu benar-benar membuatnya meyakini apa yang ia pikirkan sejak awal.

Ia membawa pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di dekat pintu, "bisa kau panggil Luhan kesini? Dia di kamar Sehun sekarang."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, "baik, Nyonya."

"tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti mendengar suara Heechul yang mendadak. Iya, Heechul adalah orang yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu tadi.

"iya, Nyonya? Apa ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

Wajah Heechul terlihat penasaran, "apa Luhan itu nama asli? Ataukah itu hanya samaran saja? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha untuk mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan Luhan tentang hal itu, "eum, sebenarnya nama Luhan adalah pemberian dari Tuan Sehun. namanya saat datang kesini adalah lulu. Saya tidak tahu apakah itu samaran atau tidak."

Wajah Heechul kini terlihat kurang puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun, "baiklah. Cepat panggil Luhan kemari dan setelah itu kau boleh beristirahat."

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar Heechul.

**.**

**.**

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau laporkan tentang Haowen?"

Luhan menggeleng dan Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"bagaimana bisa tak ada laporan? Kau tidak memperhatikan Haowen atau apa?"

Luhan menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sehun, "memangnya apa yang bisa kulaporkan? Seperti yang kau lihat minggu ini, Haowen hanya belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Sisanya sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"tentang jadwal harian Haowen yang jadi tidak karuan?" tebak Sehun.

Dan sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk. Tak tau bahwa dalam hati Sehun tengah mengumpat habis-habisan karna Luhan begitu imut saat mengangguk seperti itu.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan. tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Memilih untuk menikmati salah satu makhluk sempurna milik tuhan dihadapannya. Walau Luhan malam ini hanya berbalut piyama tidur yang kedodoran —dan sungguh Luhan terlihat lebih imut dari Haowen padahal yang anak kecil adalah Haowen— dan tidak menggunakan make up sama sekali, tapi tidak ada sesuatupun yang membuat Sehun merasa bahwa kecantikan Luhan berkurang. Sehun rasa, kecantikan Luhan setiap hari semakin bertambah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran muncul di otaknya.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Sehun tak berniat bicara dan lebih memilih memandangi wajahnya yang telanjang itu memilih untuk pergi. Tapi baru saja ia berdiri, Sehun sudah menarik tangannya lagi untuk kembali duduk disampingnya. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun jengah,

"apa lagi?"

"benar tak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Aku memintamu untuk menjadikanku tempat sandaranmu, Lu. tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau menganggapku seperti itu." Ekspresi Sehun terlihat serius.

"jadi apa? kau ingin aku menceritakan semua isi hatiku padamu, begitu?"

Dan kali ini Sehun yang mengangguk.

Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi benar-benar menghadap Sehun, dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Melupakan posisi mereka sedikit tidak nyaman karna sofa yang mereka duduki memiliki penyangga belakang dan cukup sempit.

"baiklah, pasang telingamu dengan benar karna aku akan bercerita banyak." Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi.

Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu Heechul pernah memergoki Luhan sedang memanggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel _Tuan_. Begitu sakit telingga dan hati Luhan karna ocehan marah Heechul yang tiada henti. Heechul mengatakan Luhan adalah pengasuh Haowen yang paling kurang-ajar dari pengasuh-pengasuh Haowen sebelumnya. Berulang kali Heechul mengatakan kalau derajat Sehun yang tinggi sangatlah berbeda dengan derajat Luhan yang rendah. Perbedaan derajat diantara dirinya dan juga Sehun memiliki perbedaan yang cukup jauh, perbedaan yang jauh itu benar-benar tak bisa membuat Luhan bisa seenaknya memanggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel _Tuan_ —dan entah bagaimana Luhan jadi teringat pada baba Joonmyun-nya— dan berulang kali pula Heechul mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan _Tuan Sehun _tapi sampai sekarang Luhan belum melakukannya.

Dan Luhan menceritakan hal itu pada Sehun yang langsung tertawa saat mendengar keseluruhan cerita Luhan.

Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak memukuli lengan Sehun karna kesal, "kenapa tertawa, hah! ini tidak lucu, bodoh!"

"bagaimana aku tidak tertawa? Dulu kau yang memaksa untuk memanggilku _Tuan_. Dan sekarang? Hahahaha.."

Luhan memukuli Sehun berulang kali dengan ganas. Tak peduli bahwa tawa Sehun kini bercampur dengan keluhan sakit.

"kau yang menyuruhku, bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana! aku 'kan disini untuk menuruti perkataanmu sebagai pelayan! Dasar bodoh! Dasar albino jelek! Dasar mesum!"

"yak! Berhenti, Luuu! Ini sakit! Hahahaha.."

Mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang mematung didekat pintu melihat keakraban Sehun dan Luhan. dan entah bagaimana aku jadi teringat dengan Haowen di chapter lalu.

"eum.. Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun dan Luhan berhenti dari kegiatan memukul-mengaduh-memarahi-tertawa itu dan menatap pintu— Baekhyun.

Begitu menyadari Sehun dan Luhan tengah menatapnya, Baekhyun membuka ucapannya, "a-anoo.. Nyonya Heechul memanggil Luhan ke kamarnya. Saya disuruh untuk menjemputnya."

Luhan berdiri dan pamit pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar bersama Baekhyun.

"Lu,"

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang juga berhenti melangkah, "ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang dirimu dan Tuan Sehun nanti. aku memaksa."

Dan Baekhyun melangkah menjauh.

**.**

**.**

Rasanya ini aneh. pemandangan yang ia lihat begitu ia masuk sangatlah aneh, di atas ranjang ada sosok Heechul yang terduduk diam dengan mata yang menatap fokus pada sebuah kertas. Seakan tak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nyonya?"

Panggilan Luhan yang terkesan ragu itu mendapat respon nihil dari Heechul. Ia masih saja memandangi kertas itu, sesekali melirik Luhan, tapi kemudian kembali lagi pada kertas itu.

Luhan merasa ini mulai aneh, "Nyonya, apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan?"

Heechul meletakkan kertas itu di atas tumpukan kertas-kertas lain didepannya dan Luhan baru sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah foto. Tangannya melambai pada Luhan, "kemarilah. Berdirilah didepanku."

Suara Heechul tak memiliki emosi didalamnya. Cukup untuk membuat Luhan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. _apa Nyonya kesurupan sesuatu? Apa kepalanya membentur tembok dengan keras tadi?_

Begitu Luhan benar-benar didepannya, Heechul mengulurkan foto yang ia pandangi sampai hampir berlubang itu pada Luhan. tatapannya benar-benar menyuruh Luhan untuk menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Dan tentu saja Luhan menerima foto itu.

Awalnya Luhan bingung, kenapa Nyonya Heechul menyuruhnya untuk menatap foto itu? Memangnya apa hubungannya sebuah foto usang dengan dirinya? Apalagi foto ini milik Nyonya Heechul.

Namun semuanya berubah begitu Luhan menyadari foto apa itu sebenarnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti, ia mulai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas, tubuhnya kaku karna kaget yang menderanya, kepalanya perlahan tapi pasti mulai terasa pening, dan keringat dingin perlahan mengucur dari dahinya.

Foto ini.. Luhan bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa foto seperti ini ada diluar rumah keluarganya yang benar-benar tertutup. Terakhir kali Luhan melihat foto ini adalah saat dirinya kabur dari rumah.

Foto usang itu berwarna namun pudar. Seorang lelaki korea berambut hitam berada disana, terlihat tak begitu tinggi, tangannya melingkar pada seorang lelaki china yang tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan sebuah lesung pipi yang manis pula. Ada seorang remaja berwajah asia berada disebelah sang lelaki korea, senyumnya tipis sekali. Dan orang terakhir yang ada di foto itu adalah seorang balita, ia berada di gendongan sang lelaki china. Balita itu tersenyum bahagia hingga gigi-gigi susunya itu tampak disela bibirnya yang merekah merah.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang dan lebih kencang lagi saat Nyonya Heechul memperlihatkan sebuah foto lagi padanya. foto balita itu. Dengan nama china yang tertulis di pojok lembar foto itu sendiri.

Melihat reaksi Luhan, entah kenapa Heechul memandang Luhan begitu tajam.

"Nyonya... b-bagaimana... i-ini.."

Luhan terbata. Ia tak sanggup berkata lagi. Lebih tak sanggup saat Heechul menatapnya semakin tajam dan menyelidik.

"katakan padaku, Luhan— ah, maksudku Xiao Lu, kau anak dari Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing bukan?"

Foto itu..

Foto keluarganya saat ia masih balita..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!

Ga ada kata terlambat buat minta maaf bukan? Hehe..

Jan salahin puterr kalo ni chapter emang apdetnya agustus padahal chap kemaren itu awal juli. Karna udah puterr bilangin, ini ff emang apdetnya hampir sebulan sekali walopun udah puterr usahain secepetnya.

Sebenernya, ni chap mau di apdet seminggu lalu. Tapi tiba-tiba puterr harus ke tempat nginep puterr di laen daerah dan puterr lupa bawa laptop, pindah gitu critanya, kan pindah sekolah juga. Abis itu puterr disibukin ama mos yang begitu membuat isi dompet dan waktu luang terkuras, ga sempet buat mikirin ff ini yang sebenernya kurang sedikit. Trus akhirnya pas mosnya udah selese nyicil deh ff-nya selembar-selembar di buku, abis itu puterr tulis di laptop pas pulang ke rumah puterr yang asli. POKONYA PUTERR MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARNA APDETNYA SEBULAN SEKALI! *bigbow*

Oke, puterr balesin repiunya secara garis besarnya aja ya? Puterr ga sempet balesin semua. Semua rider kebanyakan tanyanya ya gini.

**Q: konfliknya jan berat-berat!**

R: ga berat-berat. Puterr lagi masa diet #lah

**Q: emaknya Haowen siapa sih? Bakal muncul ga?**

R: emaknya haowen yang jelas cewek. Bakal muncul chap depan ato depannya lagi.

**Q: Nyonya besarnya galak ga sih? Jan galak-galak!**

R: liat ndiri di atas. Jahat ga?

**Q: CEPET APDET! APDET ASAP! KALO GA CEPET GUA SANTET JADI KEMBARAN SOOMAN!**

R: *speechless* sabar ya? Puterr juga pengen apdet cepet. Tapi apalah daya puterr yang sebagai manusia Cuma bisa merencanakan. Hanya tuhan yang bisa menentukan. #halah #jadiustadzahbentar

**Q: proses 'pembuatan' Haowen bakal dijelasin ga? Penasaran gegara Sehun bilang ga niat bikin Haowen.**

R: iya ada. Tapi nunggu emaknya Haowen nongol dulu.

**Q: ini mpreg kan?**

R: iya, kalo lupa baca lagi gih summary-nya.

**Q: hadiah Luhan buat Sehun apaan? Pasti ga jauh-jauh dari hal mesum**

R: yang kepikiran gini tu biasanya rider yang mesum jugak #plak! Permintaannya udah diminta Sehun satu tuh, yang satunya lagi... RAHASIA! ^^

Udah, kalo ada yang pengen tanya lagi bisa repiu ato pm. Makasih ne ^^

**Big thanks to:**

**NN + popyanzz + aminion + rappergadungan **(cie yang lupa pw #plak) **\+ blackhackerwu + leedongsun3 + pcydobi + Albino's Deer + Sehunsdeer + ThehunLuhanieYehet + Dobby'Aeri + ShinReyucky + caem + Fa + cho ri rin + ohdeer1220 + fifioluluge + hunhan baby 12 + Nataskuuk + YWALin7 + daeBaektaeluv + Maple Fujoshi2309 + laabaikands + HunHanCherry1220 + fitry sukma39 + Luhannieka + lolamoet + junia angel58 + suabatul aslamiah + Wu Akai + RZHH 261220 II + dear deer lulu + Nurfadillah + Izzicahsli755 + Summer Mei + tetsuya kurosaki + parkChanyeol Chanyeol35 + MyeolchiHaru137 + aldif 63 + OhLu BalBal + Yohannaemerald + lueksoluosby + wijayanti628 + AlienBS94 + ruixi1 + hanhyewon357 + LisnaOhLu120 + farfaridah16 + tjaBaekby + fazarzee + ChikasikiHunHan947 + flayingxing07 + NoonaLu + kimyori95 + beberapa Guest**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan tulis ^^**

**.**

**.**

Makasih buat yang doain juga biar puterr masuk sekolah yang puterr pengenin. Tapi masalahnya ada di kelas, masa iya murid baru Cuma puterr doang yang exo-l? so, kalo disini ada yang sekolah SMAN 1 Paciran, bilang ke puterr. Oke? Butuh temen exo-l yoo~~ seenggaknya ya yang kpopers lah.. oke? ^^

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Surat

_Bertemu wanita dan menjadi wanita adalah hal yang benar-benar berbeda._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

jika ia tau kalau ini akan terjadi, mungkin Luhan tidak akan pernah mau untuk menemui Sehun sejak awal. Ia tau Sehun tertarik padanya malam itu —dan Luhan tau kalau Sehun masih tertarik padanya sampai sekarang—, menyewanya untuk semalam, hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membelinya dan membawanya ke Korea. Luhan pikir, dirinya bisa bebas dari embel-embel keluarganya dan bebas dari pikiran bahwa akan ada orang yang menyeretnya pulang tiba-tiba jika dirinya berada di Korea. Suatu pikiran yang bodoh mengingat sang Baba juga orang Korea, tapi seperti yang kita tau, Baba, Mama, dan Gege-nya menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari dunia ini pada siapapun.

Siapapun, kecuali Heechul.

Tangan Luhan yang gemetar takut itu perlahan meletakkan kembali foto keluarganya itu dengan lemas. Matanya menatap Heechul dengan takut pula. Rasa khawatir benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan bukannya membantu meredakan takutnya, Heechul malah menatapnya lebih tajam lagi.

"kenapa diam?"

Luhan tak berniat membuka mulutnya sekalipun Heechul menyinggungnya seperti itu. Pikirannya tidak karuan memikirkan hal-hal yang ia takutkan akan terjadi sejak dua tahun yang lalu kini terjadi.

_Tidak! aku tidak akan mau pergi jika seandainya Nyonya menyuruhku pergi! Nyonya mengenal Mama, dia pasti tau kalau Mama sering sakit-sakitan dan.. dan.. aku pasti akan ia suruh untuk kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah pulang!_

"jawab aku, Luhan!"

_**Kriiingg~ Kriiingg~ Kriiing~**_

Luhan merogoh saku piyamanya takut-takut. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan melirik ID Caller yang terpampang disana, Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Heechul meminta izin dan Heechul hanya mengangguk singkat.

"yeoboseo, Baekhyun?"

Tak bisa ditahan, suara Luhan benar-benar bergetar karna takut ia akan pulang setelah ini.

"**yak! Kau bilang akan menjelaskan padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Tuan Sehun?! kau lupa?!"**

Heechul menatap Luhan semakin tajam. Batinnya menggerutu tentang bagaimana bisa Luhan menerima panggilan yang bisa dipastikan tidak penting itu saat ia sedang di-introgasi seperti ini. Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa ia mengangguk tadi.

"maaf, Baek. aku— aku masih di kamar Nyonya Heechul sekarang." Suara Luhan sempat tercekat beberapa kali. Sepertinya kekhawatiran Luhan begitu besar padahal Heechul baru menanyainya hal itu saja.

"**oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok saja cerita padaku. Sampaikan minta maafku pada Nyonya karna mengganggu. Bye."**

Luhan menurunkan ponselnya untuk kembali ke pangkuan sakunya. Menatap Heechul kembali dan menyadari bahwa tatapan Heechul tak berubah sejak tadi, tetap tajam.

Heechul menarik napas dalam, "baiklah. Jadi benar kau anak Yixing dan Joonmyun?"

Dengan ragu Luhan mengangguk. tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjawab dengan jujur karna bukti di tangan Nyonya Heechul benar-benar membuatnya kaku dan takut.

"aku tau seperti apa Mama-mu itu, Luhan. hatinya rapuh karna Baba-mu dan ia berusaha tegar demi anak-anaknya. Demi kau dan Gege-mu; Minseok. Ia sering mengatakan bahwa ia ingin cerai dari Baba-mu karna Baba-mu itu terlalu egois,"

_Jika aku menjadi Mama, aku juga akan berpikiran hal yang sama._

"dan apa kau menyayangi Mama-mu?"

Luhan seketika mengangguk. orang yang paling ia sayangi di rumah yang seperti penjara itu hanyalah sang Mama, hanya ada sedikit rasa pada Gege-nya, dan rasa benci yang luar biasa pada Baba-nya.

Heechul masih menatapnya tajam dan menusuk. Sekarang Luhan tau darimana kebiasaan Sehun dan Haowen untuk menatap orang dengan tajam.

"kau bohong. Kalau kau menyayanginya, kau akan memilih untuk menetap bersama Mama-mu selamanya dan tidak akan kabur seperti ini."

Perlahan mata Luhan mulai memanas begitu mengingat keadaan sang Mama sebelum ia kabur dari rumah. malam itu, Luhan hanya sibuk bergumam lirih dengan jemari yang tak henti mengelus bulu-bulu Muggle yang cukup lebat dan lembut. Ia meletakkan Muggle yang terlihat mengantuk itu di pangkuannya. Dan ia sungguh iri pada Muggle, biarpun Muggle adalah seekor anjing, dia selalu mendapat kasih sayang dari dirinya dan Mama-nya, bahkan para maid sering menggoda Muggle. Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya, ia hanya terdiam dengan pikiran yang sibuk berpikir tentang hal-hal aneh. berpikir kenapa sang Baba menyembunyikannya seperti monster di rumah.

Melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung tidur, Yixing mendekati Luhan yang terduduk di tengah taman yang gelap dan bermandikan cahaya purnama itu.

"Lu, tak inginkah untuk tidur? Lihat, bahkan Muggle sudah mengantuk di pangkuanmu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "aku harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini, Mama."

Yixing menatap Luhan heran. Di umur yang menginjak duapuluh tiga ini, Luhan yang hanya di rumah saja selama hidupnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang sepertinya begitu penting. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah?

"memangnya apa?"

Luhan menoleh, menatap Mama-nya dalam. "Mama sudah baikan? Akhir-akhir ini Mama terlihat pucat."

Yixing tersenyum, mengelus lengan Luhan perlahan, "Mama baik-baik saja. Akan selalu baik-baik saja jika kau juga baik-baik saja dan selalu bersama Mama."

_**Grep!**_

"aku sayang Mama."

Dan Luhan berbohong setelahnya. Ia berkata bahwa ia harus berjalan-jalan untuk menidurkan Muggle lebih lelap lagi dan meminta Mama-nya untuk menyiapkan tempat tidurnya. Tapi malam itu, Luhan pergi dan tak pernah kembali untuk sekedar tidur malam.

"pernah kau pikirkan bagaimana keadaan Mama-mu saat kau pergi?"

Luhan terdiam. Tak berani menjawab karna ia tau ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah selama ini.

"bagaimana jika Mama-mu sakit karna hal ini?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Heechul malah menarik tangannya dan meletakkan ponselnya disana. Dan untuk sekali lagi Luhan merasa bingung. Saat ia menatap Heechul yang ia dapatkan malah kalimat, "baca."

Mata Luhan yang memang memanas sejak tadi karna rasa bersalahnya itu tak tahan untuk tidak menangis perlahan. Sulit untuk meneruskan bacaan yang ada di genggamannya, tapi Heechul menatapnya tajam terus-menerus menandakan ia harus terus membaca.

"kenapa menangis? Kenapa tidak dulu-dulu saja kau menangis seperti ini? Apa harus menunggu Mama-mu koma tiba-tiba seperti itu baru kau menangis? Apa harus menunggu Mama-mu depresi dulu baru kau merasa bersalah? Apa kau gila?"

Iya, itu adalah laman berita media China yang memberitakan Yixing yang tampak depresi dan tiba-tiba pingsan —dan dinyatakan koma setelahnya— saat dia bersama Joonmyun sedang menghadiri pertemuan bisnis di sebuah pesta. Beberapa lampiran foto yang menyertainya juga membuat hati Luhan serasa teriris. Benarkah ini semua karna dirinya? Ia tau Mama-nya menyayanginya, tapi tak ia kira sampai seperti itu. Semua ini lebih buruk dengan kalimat-kalimat Heechul yang ikut mengiris hatinya.

Luhan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Heechul yang menghela napas pasrah. Ekspresinya tak tajam lagi, ia terlihat kasihan entah pada siapa.

"aku akan meminta Sehun membawamu kembali ke China besok. Tidurlah."

Mata Luhan langsung melebar. Hal yang ia takuti benar-benar terdengar di telinganya barusan. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya erat. Menatap Heechul dengan tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang perlahan semakin deras.

"kumohon hukum aku saja, Nyonya! Kumohon! Suruh aku lakukan apapun selain kembali ke China, Nyonya! Saya tidak ingin kembali!"

Luhan benar-benar terlihat berharap sementara Heechul memandangnya datar.

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkan sahabatku satu-satunya menderita hanya karna ulah anaknya yang bodoh seperti dirimu?"

Luhan masih menggenggam tangannya erat dan semakin erat. "Nyonya! Kumohon!"

Heechul menarik Luhan ke pintu dan membawa tubuhnya keluar, menghempaskan tangan Luhan hingga terlepas.

"kau harus kembali ke China besok, Sehun akan mengantarmu sampai kedepan wajah Mama-mu. Tidak peduli apapun, Luhan."

_**Brakk!**_

Dan tubuh Luhan langsung merosot ke lantai. Ia terlalu lemas dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus kembali ke China esok hari.

'_bukan aku tidak menyayangi Mama.. aku hanya— aku hanya tak ingin kembali dikurung disana.. kumohon mengertilah, Nyonya..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar-benar tidak ada persiapan yang Luhan lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan ritual malamnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur tadi. Begitu masuk, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menutup pintunya dan melemparkan ponselnya keluar dari saku keatas ranjang, setelah itu ia hanya bergelung serapat mungkin dengan selimut.

Pikirannya campur aduk. Jujur, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia sangat-sangat merindukan sang Gege dan sang Mama yang dua tahun ini ia hindari benar dari hidupnya. Ia ingin kembali bersama mereka, memeluk mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya. Tapi dilain sisi ia juga takut menjadi 'tahanan rumah' kembali disana. Jika Sehun masih mengizinkannya keluar rumah kapanpun Luhan mau —dengan syarat pekerjaannya dengan Haowen telah selesai— maka hal ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baba-nya. pernah sekali waktu Luhan mengejar Muggle yang berlari sampai mendekati pagar utama, dan ia mendapatkan sebuah tamparan, cubitan-cubitan yang membekas, omelan, dan disiram kasar dengan kopi hangat Baba-nya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan Luhan tak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

_Tapi aku merindukan Mama.._

Tak kuat dengan bebannya, Luhan memilih untuk menangis. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selimut dan bantal yang ia rengkuh kuat-kuat. Ia berharap ia tertidur tanpa ia sadari dan begitu terbangun, yang ia lihat adalah hari yang bahagia dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Tapi angannya buyar begitu mendengar dering ponselnya. Luhan mengusap air matanya dan bergerak untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo?"

Suara Luhan terdengar serak efek menangis, terdengar cukup aneh juga karna hidungnya sedikit pilek karna hal yang sama.

"**hey, Lu! kau menangis?"**

Luhan berpura-pura batuk begitu menyadari bahwa panggilan ini dari Sehun. entah kenapa Sehun menelponnya selarut ini.

"uhukk! Tidak.. aku tidak menangis.."

Berbalik dengan ucapannya, mata Luhan masih mengeluarkan air mata. Menetes-netes hingga membasahi celana dan atasan piyamanya.

"**jangan berbohong padaku! Katakan, apa ini karna Eomma?"**

Luhan menggeleng. Ia menarik nafasnya dan Sehun mendengarnya, Sehun tau kalau Luhan benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"aku baik-baik saja. Nyonya tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Sungguh.."

Luhan tak ingin Sehun tau tentang hal ini. Pada dasarnya Sehun adalah orang yang baik, dia pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Eomma-nya dan setuju untuk membawanya kembali ke China. persetan dengan rasa tertariknya, Sehun pasti akan menuruti apa kata Eomma-nya.

"**aku akan ke kamarmu sekarang. Jangan mengunci pintu kamarmu karna aku bisa mendobraknya jika kau menguncinya. **_**Piiip.."**_

Dan panggilan terputus. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tak bisa dibantah itu gelagapan. Disela tangisnya wajahnya terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa.

Luhan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan bergerak ke kamar mandinya. Membasuh mukanya dan berniat untuk menghilangkan wajahnya yang mengerikan dari Sehun. ia tak ingin Sehun menanyainya macam-macam dan membuatnya tak bisa berbohong. Luhan tidak pandai berbohong, ekspresinya sama sekali tak mendukungnya.

_**Brakk!**_

"Luhan!"

Itu suara Sehun.

Perlahan Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya langsung melebar begitu Sehun langsung memeluknya erat.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan kaget. Selain Mama-nya, tak pernah ada orang yang memeluknya erat dan bertanya tentang keadaannya. Dan kini Sehun melakukannya, memeluknya begitu erat.

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Menatap Luhan yang telah berhenti menangis itu dengan ekspresi paling khawatir darinya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kini suara Sehun terdengar lembut. Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum dan melepas tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"aku tak apa. kau berlebihan sekali."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu, menutup pintu itu perlahan dan berbalik untuk menemukan Sehun yang terlihat begitu khawatir dan tak percaya pada ucapannya.

Tangan Luhan mendorong dada Sehun untuk mundur agar ia bisa menyingkir dari himpitan tubuh Sehun dan pintu. Tapi Sehun tak bergerak sama sekali, ia hanya bergeming di tempatnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun sayu. Ia tak kuat membuat ekspresi lainnya karna sedari tadi ia menahan tangisnya karna ada Sehun disini. "mundurlah. Aku harus tidur, kau juga."

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Luhan, Sehun malah menanyakan hal lain padanya. "aku baru saja berkata bahwa kau harus menjadikanku tempat bersandarmu, Lu. menjadi tempatmu berkeluh kesah, menjadi tempat kau bisa dan kau harus menceritakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Tapi kenapa kau berbohong seperti ini?"

Luhan menarik napasnya dengan berat, "aku— aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu saat ini. _Mian_.."

Sehun tampak frustasi. Entah kenapa melihat dirinya yang begitu khawatir ini tak membuat Luhan ingin mengatakan masalahnya padanya.

"tapi," lanjut Luhan, "aku bisa melampiaskannya padamu. jika kau mau, tentu saja."

Awalnya Sehun bingung. Apa yang dirasakan Luhan sampai ia butuh pelampiasan? Jika dia sedang kesal mungkin Luhan butuh seseorang untuk ia tonjok? Atau seseorang yang menjadi tempat menangisnya?

"baiklah. Kau bisa melampiaskannya pad— mmph!"

Mata Sehun melebar sempurna begitu merasakan Luhan yang menciumnya dengan kasar tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan Luhan telah mengalung di lehernya dan menekan tengkuknya lebih dalam.

_Jadi.. ini pelampiasan Luhan?_

"akh.."

Sehun tiba-tiba mengaduh begitu Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang tertutup, begitu indah, dan ia juga ikut menutup matanya kemudian, memilih untuk merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan ikut meramaikan pagutan mereka.

Luhan yang awalnya memimpin kegiatan itu menjadi terkalahkan begitu Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, merusak alur yang sudah Luhan buat. Sehun dengan terampil melumat bibirnya yang lama tak terjamah itu dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Sekali lagi Luhan rasakan, ciuman Sehun benar-benar memabukkan.

"ngh.."

Sehun menjadi siaga mendengar lenguhan Luhan yang juga lama tak ia dengar. Tangannya beralih menyusup pada piyama Luhan yang cukup lebar dan mengelus pinggang dan perut lembut itu dengan menggoda. Cukup untuk membuat lenguhan Luhan semakin berat karna nafsu mulai menggerogotinya.

Luhan menarik kepalanya menjauh, Sehun tau Luhan butuh untuk istirahat sejenak dan bernapas, tapi Sehun lebih suka untuk mengerjai leher dan sebagian dada Luhan. mengecupinya dan menjilatnya, tak berniat benar-benar menggigitnya agar tak menimbulkan masalah di keesokkan hari bagi Luhan sekalipun Sehun ingin sekali menandainya.

"Sehunnh.."

Tangan Luhan semakin bringas mengusak rambutnya begitu jemari Sehun merapat pada nipple-nya. mengelusnya hingga akhirnya menjepitnya dan memilinnya. Sementara itu tangan Sehun yang lainnya berusaha melepas kancing piyama Luhan, cukup kesal karna tak bisa dibuka semudah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk merobeknya. Dan Luhan terlihat tak peduli tentang itu.

Kaki mereka bergerak resah menuju ranjang hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar terjatuh dan bertindihan diatasnya. Tapi hal itu tak mengurangi aktifitas mereka yang semakin panas.

"Sehunnh.."

Sehun yang sibuk menjilati dan menggigit ringan nipple Luhan itu tak cukup menggubris panggilan Luhan, ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanya bentuk _moan_-nya saja. Kedua tangannya benar-benar menggerayangi perut rata Luhan yang begitu mulus, cukup untuk membuat desahan Luhan semakin tersendat nikmat.

Salah satu tangannya ia bawa menarik rambut Sehun keatas, mencoba untuk kembali menyecap bibir itu dan ia mendapatkannya. Tanpa ragu Sehun kembali mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Lidah Sehun merangsek nasuk sampai Luhan merasa ia bisa tersedak liur kapan saja. Tapi ini terlalu memabukkan, apalagi menyadari bahwa tangan Sehun tak berhenti membelai tubuhnya sejak tadi. Begitu lihai sampai Luhan tak sadar bahwa kini dirinya sudah tak menggunakan apapun di tubuhnya.

"eungh.. ahh.."

Luhan melepas pagutan berliur itu begitu merasakan tangan Sehun yang meremas penisnya tiba-tiba dan begitu memabukkan. Nafas Luhan yang memang sudah terengah sejak tadi itu semakin susah untuk diteruskan. Mulut Sehun tak berhenti menggigiti perutnya dan mengecupinya dengan lembut namun juga terkesan agresif.

Entah kenapa Sehun menarik Luhan untuk terduduk di pangkuannya. Seluruh pergerakannya terhenti dan kedua tangannya hanya melingkar lemah di pinggang Luhan. sementara itu Luhan menarik napasnya dengan begitu berat.

"kenapa.. hah.. berhentihh.. hah.."

Luhan benar-benar butuh bernapas.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk mencari napas itu dengan sendu. Bukannya ia tak bernafsu lagi melihat Luhan, ia masih ingin jika kau lihat betapa besarnya gundukan di selangkangan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana piyamanya. Sehun hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan ia ingin menanyakannya dengan serius, menanyakannya dengan memanja tubuh Luhan tidak akan mendapatkan hasil.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, meremas bahu Sehun perlahan. "kenapa diam.. hah.."

"kau suka sekali berhenti tiba-tiba.." lanjut Luhan.

"kau sering melakukan hal ini sebagai pelampiasan?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dalam. Apa maksudnya dengan _sering_?

"aku hanya melakukannya saat aku stres. Hanya itu."

Alis Sehun terangkat satu, "menyerang tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya saat kau stres?"

Luhan mengangguk. ia terdiam begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"bagaimana kau masih bisa berpakaian lengkap seperti ini sementara aku sudah _polos_? Aku akan melepasnya untukmu."

Jemari Luhan dengan perlahan mulai membuka kancing piyama Sehun. membukanya dengan santai seakan mereka tidak dalam masa bercinta sekarang.

Sehun memilih diam. Ia ingin tau sejauh mana Luhan melampiaskan stres-nya padanya. tapi karna keterdiamannya itu, jemari Luhan terhennti di kancing ketiga.

"kau tak berniat menciumku lagi?" Luhan bertanya sembari menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sengaja ia buka lebar, terlihat polos.

"berhentilah berusaha terlihat polos, Lu. jika kau ingin dicium kenapa tak menciumku saja duluan?"

Kini Luhan yang terdiam. Nada datar Sehun itu membuatnya terhenti membuka piyama Sehun. "kau.. marah?"

Sehun tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "teruskan pekerjaanmu."

Dengan ragu, Luhan memulai kembali dengan kancing-kancing Sehun. wajah Luhan semakin memerah melihat dada dan perut Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna sekalipun saat berpakaian ia terlihat krempeng. Tangan Luhan selesai dengan kancing dan mulai melepasnya dengan perlahan. Hampir terasa seperti membujuk Haowen mandi saat pagi, tapi ini sangatlah berbeda walaupun wajah mereka tak berbeda jauh.

"sudah."

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun yang terbuka karna ulahnya. Tak berniat untuk menggoda Sehun sama sekali.

"kita berhenti disini?"

Paham dengan maksud ucapan Sehun, Luhan memilih untuk menggeleng.

"sudah selesai pelampiasannya?"

"belum."

Sehun menghela napas, "sejak tadi aku menunggumu untuk menyerangku, Lu. kau bilang ini pelampiasan, tapi kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau aku yang ingin melampiaskan stresku, maka aku yang bergerak. Tapi ini kau yang stres, Lu."

Ekspresi Luhan terlihat begitu sendu. "bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa— oh, astaga. Maaf."

Air mata Luhan jatuh. Pikirannya kembali pada Nyonya Heechul yang memulangkannya esok hari. Ia masih ingin disini dan benar-benar tak mau untuk pulang. Ia ingin menatap Sehun setiap pagi dan bukannya menatap Baba-nya setiap pagi.

"Akhk!"

_**Brukk!**_

Mata Luhan memandang Sehun yang berada diatasnya itu dengan bingung. Kenapa Sehun membantingnya tiba-tiba? Apa Sehun marah? Atau dia kesal karna melihatnya menangis lagi?

"aku akan melakukan yang kau mau. Jadi katakan padaku dan berhentilah menangis!"

Luhan terdiam. Pipinya masih memerah sejak tadi dan semakin memerah begitu memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun.

"bisakah kau.. kau menjadi kasar padaku malam ini?"

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya menyangga tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Luhan itu beralih ke bawah. Mengelus milik Luhan dengan lembut dan menyiksa, membuat napas Luhan kembali berat.

"kau yakin? Aku bisa sangat kasar jika kau mau, Lu." _tapi aku tak tega. _Lanjut Sehun dalam hati. Ia tak setega itu untuk menghajar Luhan habis-habisan di ranjang sementara yang Luhan butuhkan adalah menangis. Dan barusan ia melarang Luhan untuk menangis. Dasar bodoh.

Dengan malu-malu Luhan mengangguk. dan sebuah seringaian langsung muncul di bibir Sehun. tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menyerang leher Luhan, menggigitinya sampai benar-benar membiru sampai ungu. Tangannya tak ragu lagi untuk meremas milik Luhan dengan kasar.

"oh— Sehunnh.. i-ini.. ahh.."

Sehun tak menggubris. Ia melirik leher Luhan yang habis ia gigiti dan tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sekalipun keputusan awalnya tadi adalah membiarkan leher Luhan tetap bersih, tapi Sehun tak bisa melakukannya. Leher Luhan terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan, apalagi saat leher itu berkilat karna keringat.

"Sehunnh.. langsung sajahh.. ahh.."

Paham dengan maksud Luhan, Sehun segera membalik tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan menungging. Tanpa sadar ia bersiul melihat lubang Luhan yang terlihat berkedut menunggu. Tangannya dengan pasti meremas dan menampari bokong Luhan yang cukup kenyal itu. Cukup keras sampai Luhan tak bisa menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak.

Sehun memasukkan telunjuknya tanpa aba-aba dan sekali hentak. Luhan meringis merasakan perih yang tiba-tiba mendera lubangnya, begitu juga dengan dua jari selanjutnya.

"sssh.."

Desisan Luhan itu sebenarnya membuat Sehun ingin berhenti. Tapi entah kenapa jika ia teringat dengan permintaan Luhan tadi, ia tak bisa berhenti dan malah mengocok lubang Luhan habis-habisan dengan ketiga jarinya yang kering itu.

"akh! Sehunnh.. ini perih— oh, astaga!"

**.**

Hentakan Sehun menyakitkan. Rasanya Luhan menyesal meminta Sehun untuk berlaku kasar tadi.

Sehun tak berniat untuk memelankan sodokannya ataupun berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkannya. Begitu masuk tadi, Sehun langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan heboh. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk merabai tubuh Luhan yang berkilat karna keringat. Terkadang mulutnya ikut mengecupi wajah Luhan yang terlihat kesakitan di wajahnya. Jemari Luhan menggenggam kedua bahu Sehun dengan erat sebagai pelampiasan perih dan tersiksa karna penisnya yang tak disentuh Sehun lagi itu. Ia tak kuat untuk memompanya sendiri.

"nghh.. se—ahk! Tak bisakah kau—ssh.. lebih pelannhh.."

Sebenarnya Sehun tak tega, Luhan terlihat penuh dengan masalah dan kenapa ia harus berbuat sekasar ini padanya. tapi sungguh, ini benar-benar..

"luuhh.. lubangmu— erghh.. nikmathh.."

Genggaman Luhan merambat ke tengkuk Sehun, ia menariknya mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sehun, "kenapa.. hhhh.. belum ketemu—AKH!"

Sehun sempat bingung sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan yang sedari tadi ia cari. Titik kenikmatan itu setidaknya akan memberikan Luhan rasa nyaman dan menghilangkan sebagian rasa sakitnya karna perlakuannya yang kasar.

Sehun semakin kasar, ia tak bisa berhenti atau bertambah pelan karna reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Luhan semakin menggodanya. Menit demi menit berlalu dan posisi mereka telah beberapa kali berubah.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang pikirannya di_sana_ saja. Pikiran Luhan melayang kemana-mana sekalipun tubuhnya benar-benar merespon apapun yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya. Mulutnya masih terbuka dengan desahan, matanya masih susah untuk benar-benar terbuka karna kenikmatan yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya, dan napasnya masih dan malah bertambah berat. Penisnya yang kini berada di genggaman Sehun itu masih menegak sempurna, menunjukkan Luhan benar-benar menikmati apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun malam ini. Hanya saja itu semua masih tak cukup untuk membuat pikiran Luhan terfokus disana.

Rasanya pikiran Luhan blank sejenak sebelum—

"NYAAAH!"

Dan Sehun mengikutinya kemudian. Entah kenapa erangan nikmat Sehun membuat Luhan merasa terangsang sekali lagi. Tapi pikirannya menolak hal itu.

Sehun mengecup bibirnya dalam. Desisan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dengan perlahan. Begitu benar-benar keluar, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Mata Luhan yang menatap wajah Sehun yang penuh keringat itu langsung menutup matanya saat Sehun membalas tatapannya. Sehun tersenyum, mengecup kedua mata Luhan lembut sebelum akhirnya,

"selamat malam, Lu."

Hening sejenak sebelum Luhan mencibir, "kau harusnya tau ini sudah pagi."

"hahaha.. maafkan aku, Lu. kau yang mulai tadi. Lagipula kita hanya satu ronde. Iya kan?"

"berhentilah bicara. Aku muak mendengarnya."

Sehun yang tadinya berniat tidur itu kembali tertawa mendengar cibiran Luhan dengan matanya yang tertutup. Lucu sekali melihatnya.

"baiklah aku akan diam."

Dan Sehun benar-benar diam setelahnya. Lebih menikmati wajah Luhan yang tenang dengan napasnya yang juga teratur dan tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya cukup erat. Terkadang alis Luhan bertaut entah kenapa, terkadang juga napasnya kembali tak teratur layaknya orang tidur, dan hingga akhirnya mata Luhan meneteskan sesuatu; air mata.

"eh? Lu? Kenapa?"

Katakan Sehun gila bertanya pada Luhan yang tertidur. Tapi kenyataannya Luhan masih terbangun dan walaupun mencoba ditahan, ekspresi Luhan benar-benar terlihat ingin menangis sepuasnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng, "Aku— aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Mendengarnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Luhan sampai bisa memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia rahasiakan. Sehun sebagai lelaki cukup tahu diri sekalipun status Luhan sebenarnya adalah budaknya. Tangan Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan. mata Luhan masih menutup, tak tau kenapa.

Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah menenangkannya dengan pelukan.

"menangislah, Lu. menangislah sampai kau lega."

**.**

**.**

Ini minggu pagi. Harusnya semua orang masih damai dalam tidurnya ataupun menikmati kicauan burung di taman yang terlihat segar itu. Tapi Heechul merusaknya, entah kenapa ia melangkah lebar-lebar dengan mulutnya yang tak berhenti untuk menggerutu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel miliknya itu benar-benar terlihat begitu erat, melampiaskan kekesalannya mungkin?

Sebenarnya Heechul tadi keluar kamar dengan keadaan biasa saja, tanpa geruTuan dan langkah lebar yang mengganggu. Tujuannya adalah ke kamar Sehun, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Ranjang Sehun bahkan hanya kusut di ujung, berarti Sehun tidak tidur di kamarnya malam ini. Dan itu membuat Heechul kesal.

Kaki Heechul berhenti sejenak untuk membuka pintu kamar Haowen. memangnya Sehun mau tidur dimana lagi kalau tidak di kamar Haowen? tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah sesosok Haowen yang sedang menonton spongebob di atas ranjang.

Haowen menatap Halmonie-nya itu dengan bingung. Kenapa Halmonie-nya terlihat begitu gusar di minggu pagi yang tenang ini?

"Halmonie? Ada apa?"

Heechul menghela napasnya sebelum masuk ke kamar dan menjawab pertanyaan Haowen, "Daddy kemana? Daddy tidak tidur dengan Haowen malam tadi?"

Haowen menggeleng polos, "Daddy themalam tidak tidur dithini, Halmonie. Kalau tidak thalah Daddy itu tidur di..,"

Mencoba berpikir. Semalam, Daddy-nya itu mengunjungi kamarnya. Menceritakan sebuah dongeng tentang seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai teman robot yang ternyata buatan anak itu sendiri di masa depan dan Daddy-nya itu juga menungguinya sampai tertidur. Lalu Daddy-nya menelpon seseorang dengan panik! Dan Haowen terbangun.

"dimana?" tanya Heechul gusar.

"di kamar Luhan-thaem, mungkin." Jawaban Haowen yang singkat itu langsung membuat Heechul berdiri dan keluar dengan langkah lebar mengganggunya lagi menuju kamar Luhan. bibirnya tak berhenti untuk komat-kamit dengan geruTuan dan umpatan sana-sini. Sementara itu Haowen yang melihatnya mencoba menyusul.

Kau tau, Haowen itu anak yang menyebalkan karna keingin-tahuannya.

Heechul menarik napasnya dalam sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu kamar Luhan. entah kenapa perasaannya terasa campur aduk sekarang.

_**Ceklek!**_

"YA TUHAN!"

Dan benar saja, Sehun dan Luhan berada di ranjang tak berbusana dan berpelukan. Semua orang dewasa tau apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Jika dirinya adalah Yixing. Mungkin ia akan tak sadarkan diri melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Alis Minseok terangkat satu dengan heran. Hari minggu pagi ini ia hanya berjalan santai dengan piyama tidurnya ke taman. Tangannya membawa beberapa dokumen, sepertinya ide bekerja di hari minggu yang tenang bukanlah hal buruk. Tapi yang ia temui di taman cukup membuatnya kaget dan bingung.

"Mama?"

Yixing yang tengah menyirami bunga itu menoleh. Menatap Minseok bertanya sebelum tersenyum manis pada akhirnya.

Minseok melangkah mendekat begitu dokumen tadi telah ia letakkan di tempat yang aman. Menatap Mamanya dengan bingung. "Mama baik-baik saja?"

"tentu saja. Memangnya Mama terlihat aneh ya? Sudah lama sekali Mama tidak menyiram tanaman. ahh.. ini menyegarkan, kau tau."

Jawaban Yixing itu membuat Minseok semakin bingung. Akhir-akhir ini perilaku Mama-nya aneh sekali. Kemarin dia menceburkan Baba-nya ke kolam renang —dan syukurlah Baba-nya hanya demam, tidak sampai mati tenggelam— dan sekarang ia menyirami tanaman dengan senyum yang indah sekali. Ini aneh mengingat sang Mama hanya murung dua tahun ini. Perubahan sikapnya hampir terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang _moodswing_.

"Mama kelihatannya bahagia sekali. Kenapa?"

Tanpa menoleh, Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Minseok tanpa senyum yang luntur. "Mama semalam bermimpi kalau Xiao Lu pulang,"

Dan Minseok semakin bingung. Biasanya Mama-nya ini akan menangis seharian kalau memimpikan hal itu.

"..dan entah kenapa Mama rasa Xiao Lu benar-benar akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Bahkan Mama bisa membayangkan kehadiran Xiao Lu di rumah tanpa menangis. Mama harap, Xiao Lu benar-benar akan pulang."

"semoga saja, Mama." _atau jika tidak seperti itu Mama akan tambah murung dan sakit. Aku tidak mau. Xiao Lu, cepatlah pulang. Gege menyayangimu._

**.**

**.**

Luhan begitu diam, kepalanya tak berani menatap kedepan menuju Nyonya Heechul ataupun pada Sehun yang terduduk di sampingnya. Ia hanya menatap tangannya yang memilin ujung atasan piyamanya sementara ia hanya menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi pahanya yang terbuka, yang menempel padanya hanya celana dalam yang syukurnya agak panjang dari ukuran normal.

"jadi, jelaskan padaku, Luhan."

Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum Heechul menatapnya tajam. Membuat mulut Sehun menutup kembali.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Heechul sejenak sebelum membungkuk dalam pada Heechul dan juga Sehun.

"maafkan saya, Nyonya, Tuan. Saya telah lancang padahal saya hanya pengasuh Tuan Haowen. saya mengaku bersalah, Nyonya, Tuan."

Ucapan Luhan itu membuat Sehun langsung menatap Luhan heran dan buru-buru mengembalikan posisi tubuh Luhan ke posisi semula. Tapi Luhan menolak.

"saya mohon jangan menyentuh saya, Tuan. Saya hanya manusia rendah yang berbeda dengan Tuan."

Rasanya hati Sehun begitu aneh, entah ini bisa disebut sakit hati atau tidak. tapi ini menyakitkan.

"Sehun," ucapan datar Heechul itu membuat Sehun menoleh pada Eomma-nya, "lepaskan Luhan dan biarkan dia. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan ragu Sehun melepas tangannya dari tubuh Luhan. mata Luhan sekilas terlihat terpejam, Sehun rasa Luhan akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"kembalilah duduk seperti biasa, Lu. aneh melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau dengan Sehun."

Posisi Luhan langsung kembali secara mendadak. Matanya melebar dan ekspresinya kaget, "eh? apa? Nyonya bilang apa tadi?"

Reaksi Sehun tak jauh berbeda. Ia kira Eomma-nya ini akan memarahi dirinya dan Luhan karna kelakuan mereka semalam.

Heechul menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat keduanya yang kaget mendengar ucapannya. _Ah, mereka lucu sekali~_

"kenapa harus diulang? Sudah jelas 'kan kalau tadi aku bilang kalau aku tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian."

Senyum Sehun terkembang. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Apa rasa tertariknya berkembang?

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tersenyum begitu lebar. Luhan malah bingung dengan perasaannya, ia senang mendengar ucapan Heechul. Hanya saja, kenapa ia merasa senang? Memangnya dia dan Sehun punya hubungan seperti apa?

_Kurasa aku dan Sehun hanya.. teman? Partner sex mungkin? Lalu kenapa aku bahagia?_

"aku tau kalian saling mencintai. Katakan saja. Bukan begitu, Haowen?"

Haowen yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang disamping Heechul itu menatap Daddy dan saem-nya dengan semangat, "eum! Daddy dan Luhan-thaem thudah cocok menikah! Haowen thetuju Luhan-thaem jadi Eomma baru Haowen!"

Luhan cengo. Secepat ini?

"tunggu saja harinya, Haowen."

Luhan sontak menoleh pada Sehun yang tersenyum menatapnya. "yak! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Bahasa sopan Luhan luntur kembali.

"tapi sayangnya Luhan harus kembali ke China."

Ucapan singkat Heechul itu membuat ruangan langsung hening. Luhan yang pikirannya sudah teralihkan kembali mengingat hal itu dan kembali khawatir dan panik.

"apa maksud Eomma? Kenapa Luhan harus Eomma suruh kembali sementara aku yang membawanya kesini? Mama gila?" ucap Sehun tak terima. Entah kenapa ia mulai paham kenapa Luhan menangis semalam.

Heechul menghela napasnya, "Luhan harus kembali ke keluarganya. Berdirilah dan ikuti aku, Sehun."

Dengan bingung Sehun mengikuti langkah Eomma-nya menuju ke kamar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang lesu dan Haowen yang panik.

"thaem? Luhan-thaem baik-baik thaja kan?"

Luhan mengangguk tak semangat.

"Luhan-thaem tidak akan pergi kan? Kalau thaem pergi Haowen akan thendirian. Haowen tidak mau."

Luhan memeluk Haowen erat. Tak berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi.

"berdoalah saem tetap disini, Haowen. saem tidak ingin kembali."

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari minggu paling tidak semangat sejak ia berada di rumah Sehun. Luhan sudah mandi tadi dan langsung menuju dapur untuk sarapan, tapi yang ada ia hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun tanpa selera. Pikirannya masih khawatir bahwa ia akan dipulangkan Sehun setelah ini, lebih khawatir lagi saat ia samar-samar mendengar bentakan Sehun dari kamar Heechul. Baekhyun dan Haowen yang sedari tadi berada di hadapan Luhan bersama di meja makan menatap Luhan bingung.

"Tuan Haowen, Luhan-saem kenapa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Haowen yang juga bingung namun mulutnya tak berhenti untuk menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit susu coklat miliknya dan mengunyah perlahan rotinya.

"entah. Daddy themalam tidur di kamar Luhan-thaem, teruth Halmonie thekarang membawa Daddy ke kamarnya. Padahal Luhan-thaem tadi thudah minta maaf."

Jawaban Haowen langsung mendapat reaksi mata yang melebar dari Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun langsung meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya.

"benarkah yang dikatakan Tuan Haowen? jawab aku, Lu!"

Luhan meletakkan sendok perlahan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan resah. "bukan itu, Baek. Bukan itu masalahnya. Nyonya Heechul bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan antara aku dan Sehun. padahal kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman."

"lalu apa?"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Memandang Haowen yang sibuk dengan roti dan susu coklatnya. "Nyonya Heechul berniat memulangkanku ke China karna dia mengenal Mama-ku. Mama itu rapuh, sudah dua tahun aku meninggalkannya dan begitu mendengar dimana aku berada dia pasti menyuruhku untuk pulang, Baek. Dan aku tidak siap untuk itu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "tunggu, kau baru hitungan bulan ini berada disini, Lu. apa maksudmu dengan dua tahun?"

Dan Luhan menceritakan semuanya. tak peduli bahwa ada Haowen disana atau seandainya ada Sehun yang mendengarkannya di luar ruang makan. Luhan tak peduli.

Sementara itu reaksi Baekhyun benar-benar kaget. Ia tak mengira kehidupan Luhan seperti itu sebelum ia sampai di rumah Sehun yang mewah ini. Namun saat Luhan akan menceritakan bagaimana Sehun menemukannya—

"LUHAAAAN! KEMARI CEPAT!"

..teriakan Heechul yang begitu memekakan telinga itu terdengar. Membuat Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil susu Haowen dan meminumnya sampai habis sebelum berlari ke kamar Heechul. Ia harus minum karna tenggorokannya kering. Dan air muka Haowen langsung berubah menyedihkan.

"thuthunya... Haowen belum thelethai makan.."

Astaga, Haowen terlihat akan menangis!

Perlahan Baekhyun mengelus rambut Haowen, "saya buatkan lagi ya, Tuan? Tuan mau?"

Haowen yang mengangguk perlahan itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, ya tuhan!

**.**

**.**

"permisi, Nyonya, Tuan." Ujar Luhan sopan dengan tangannya yang membuka pintu kamar Heechul perlahan.

Rasanya Luhan membenci kamar ini. Kamar ini selalu memberikan kabar buruk baginya.

"duduk." Perintah mutlak dari Heechul membuat Luhan berjalan di sofa yang jauh dari Sehun. tapi Sehun malah menarik tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di samping Sehun. sementara itu Luhan menahan dirinya agar tidak menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan memilih untuk menunduk.

"angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku, Luhan. berhentilah untuk bersikap seperti kau adalah orang hina, dirimu anak Kim Joonmyun!"

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan tanpa sadar saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya menatap Heechul. Ini baru pertama kalinya orang luar menyalahkan perilakunya hanya karna dirinya anak dari seorang Kim Joonmyun, dan Luhan langsung membencinya.

Heechul membawa dirinya yang sedari tadi berdiri itu untuk duduk di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sejak tadi hanya diam dan bergeming itu menatapnya dengan tajam, entah untuk apa. berbeda dengan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan takut yang jelas. _Sepertinya anak itu memang takut pulang_, batin Heechul.

"Sehun sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Luhan memandangnya heran.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan tak paham Heechul meneruskan kalimatnya, "tentang dirimu yang berada di club malam bernama _Black Phoenix_ selama dua tahun dan menjadi seorang _slut_ disana."

Kini Luhan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Sehun tajam. Tak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal memalukan itu pada Heechul. Lebih buruknya lagi jika seandainya Heechul mengatakan hal itu pada Mama-nya nanti.

"aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku tau rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak punya arah sampai tersesat di kehidupan gelap seperti itu. Hanya saja ini tentang Mama-mu, kau tau bukan kalau—"

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan begitu saja sampai ia tak mendengar perkataan Heechul selanjutnya. Apa maksud kalimat Heechul tadi? Heechul pernah merasakannya? Tersesat di kehidupan gelap?

_Siapapun tolong beritahu aku!_

"Luhan!"

Luhan langsung tersentak saat Heechul membentaknya. Dan dengan sigap ia menjawab,

"eh, iya?"

Heechul menghela napas, "Sehun, kau saja yang lanjutkan. Aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Dan Heechul pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dan Luhan yang memandang Sehun penuh tanya.

"Lu," tangan Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya lembut. "maafkan aku. Aku mengatakannya pada Eomma. aku—"

"tak apa." potong Luhan. "kukira Eomma-mu memang harus tau. Lagipula ia tak terlihat terbebani dengan hal itu."

Sehun memandangnya dengan begitu lembut. Luhan tak tau kenapa Sehun bisa memandangnya selembut dan sesendu itu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya tentang diirnya atau apa?

_Memikirkan bahwa Sehun mengkhawatirkanku adalah hal sia-sia. Lagipula kita hanya.. _

"..aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Lu."

Eh?

Luhan memandang Sehun kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Luhan kaget. Ia hanya kaget dengan perkataan Sehun.

"dengarkan aku, Lu. Eomma sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang Mama-mu, Baba-mu, keluargamu, bagaimana kehidupan kecilmu. Dan aku rasa.. keputusanmu untuk kabur memang benar."

"lalu?"

"tapi aku tak tega dengan Mama-mu, Lu. kau harus kembali."

Dugaan Luhan tak akan pernah salah. Persetan dengan rasa tertariknya, Sehun akan lebih memilih keputusan Eomma-nya apapun yang terjadi.

"tapi sekali lagi, aku tak ingin kau pergi, Lu."

"kena—"

"jadi aku dan Eomma berniat memulangkanmu kalau kau setuju dengan keputusan yang kami ambil tadi."

Luhan yang tadinya ingin bertanya kenapa Sehun berulang kali mengatakan _aku tak ingin kau pergi, Lu _itu merasa kesal karna Sehun memotong ucapannya. Tapi itu semua teralihkan.

"aku tidak ingin pulang, Sehun. apapun keputusan yang kalian buat tadi, jelas aku akan menolak dan memilih disini."

Sehun menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Luhan. kertas kosong dan sebuah pena.

"kami memutuskan untuk mengirim surat pada Mama-mu, Lu. mengatakan kalau kau berada disini dan keputusan kau pulang atau tidak berada padanya. kau bisa memilih mau menulis sendiri atau Eomma yang menulisnya."

Luhan terdiam. Pikirannya seakan berkepul jika seandainya bisa. "biar Nyonya saja yang menulisnya. Aku malu menulis sendiri pada Mama."

Mereka terdiam. Hening.

Luhan baru saja berniat untuk pamit sebelum Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan meraup bibirnya begitu saja. Ia berniat menarik kepalanya sebelum Sehun menahan tengkuknya. Meraupnya berulang kali pada Luhan yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempat berdirinya sekarang.

"Lu.." ujar Sehun di sela kecupan-kecupannya.

"berjanjilah agar kau tetap disini.."

Dengan satu kecupan dalam, Sehun mengakhirinya. Ia tak bisa kecewa atau bagaimana karna Luhan yang tak membalas kecupannya sama sekali, wajah Luhan yang kaget namun juga terlihat sendu itu membuat Sehun tak bisa protes.

"aku tidak tau, Sehun. jangan membuatku berjanji."

Luhan menjawabnya dengan tatapan kosong dan nada yang datar.

_Aku pasrah.._

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu. Anehnya, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa tepat setelah Heechul mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menulis semuanya dan mengirimnya pada Yixing. Rasanya aneh sekali bagi Heechul setelah sekian lama tidak mengirim surat pada Yixing karna penyakit stroke sebelah nya —sebuah keajaiban betul kalau sekarang Heechul bisa berteriak seperti orang gila didalam rumah tanpa membuat stroke-nya kambuh sama sekali— dan kini Heechul mengirim surat dengan mengatakan hal sesensitif itu. Mengetahui anakmu hilang kemudian menjadi seorang jalang secara tiba-tiba padahal hatimu bukan hati yang kuat akan terasa begitu syok dan mengerikan. Heechul harap dirinya tidak mendapat berita di internet bahwa Yixing koma lagi.

Sementara itu Luhan tidak yakin Mama-nya akan merespon cepat surat yang dikirim padanya. Luhan tau Mama-nya itu suka sekali menulis sampai akhirnya punya sahabat pena di negara yang berbeda, tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana jika Baba-nya mendapatkan surat itu terlebih dulu sebelum ditemukan Mama-nya? mungkin daripada sebuah balasan surat dari Mama-nya, yang ada malah orang-orang suruhan Baba-nya atau mungkin Baba-nya yang sendiri yang akan datang kesini dan menyeretnya langsung ke China.

"Luhan-thaem?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman rumah pada Haowen yang duduk disampingnya dengan begitu tenang. Sebuah komik di tangan Haowen terlihat masih terbuka dengan sebuah lipatan kecil di ujung. "iya, Haowennie?"

Senyum Haowen terkembang mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh Luhan se-santai itu. Kalian tidak tau betapa jengkelnya Haowen dan Sehun saat Luhan kembali memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Tuan lagi. Haowen pernah meminta Daddy-nya untuk menghukum Luhan-saem agar kembali memanggil mereka dengan nama. Tapi Daddy-nya menolaknya, ia bilang kalau Luhan-saem masih sedih. Sedih karna apa pun Haowen tidak tau.

"kenapa Daddy belum pulang? Thebentar lagi gelap, thaem. Biathanya kan Daddy pulang jam empat."

Ucapan Haowen membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke jam yang berada dalam rumah. Haowen benar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Tapi kenapa Sehun belum pulang juga? Terakhir kali Sehun pulang selarut ini adalah ketika hubungannya dengan Haowen seperti es batu; dingin.

Luhan berdiri, membuat Haowen menatapnya dengan mendongak. Tangannya terulur pada Haowen, "ayo kita ke gerbang. Disana kita bisa melihat Daddy pulang lebih awal."

Dengan senyuman Haowen berdiri, menggaet tangan Luhan dan segera berlari menuju gerbang yang terbuka lebar menunggu kepulangan Sehun. disana Luhan menemukan Kris yang terduduk santai dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

"menunggu telepon dari Tao, eoh?" sindir Luhan. matanya masih menatap Haowen yang terduduk memeluk lutut di samping pagar. Menunggui Sehun seperti Sehun tak pulang lima hari.

Kris mendecih, "berhentilah sok tau, Luhan."

Luhan menarik sebuah kursi di samping Kris dan membawanya pada Haowen. "Haowen, duduklah disini. Daddy bisa marah kalau melihat Haowen duduk di tanah seperti itu."

Haowen hanya diam dan menurut. Duduk dan kembali menatap jalanan. Berharap mobil Daddy-nya terlihat dan ia bisa sesegera mungkin memeluk Daddy-nya yang tampan.

"bahkan kau memanggil Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Haowen dengan nama saja. Sebegitu berhargakah kau bagi mereka?" ujar Kris begitu Luhan duduk dengan pasrah disampingnya.

"aku tidak tau. Mereka yang memintaku seperti ini. Dan sebagai seorang pelayan bukannya aku hanya bisa mengiyakan perintah majikan?"

_**Krriiing~ Krriiiing~**_

Kris berdiri dan mengangkat ponselnya, "halo, _baby_ _panda_? Apa terjadi sesuatu, _baby_?"

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum kecut, "dan dia bilang tadi dia tidak menunggu telepon dari Tao. Dasar tiang gila."

"thaem! Mobil Daddy! Daddy pulang!"

Reaksi Haowen benar-benar terlihat seperti dirinya menunggu Sehun selama lima hari tidak pulang. Luhan mendekatinya dan ikut melihat ke jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Dan benar saja, mobil Sehun bahkan sudah siap untuk berbelok masuk ke rumah.

Saat mobil Sehun benar-benar masuk dan berhenti. Haowen dengan brutal membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan segera memeluk Sehun erat. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan bingung seakan bertanya _ada apa dengan Haowen?_

"astaga, jagoan Daddy kenapa jadi begini? Merindukan Daddy, eoh?"

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Haowen yang memeluk erat lehernya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan Haowen.

"eum.. Sehun, kukira kau lelah jika harus menggendong Haowen seperti itu. Kau baru pulang kerja." Ujar Luhan ragu.

Sehun tersenyum, "biarkan Haowen puas memelukku sebelum aku beralih memelukmu, Lu."

"eh? ap—"

_**Mmph..**_

"ayo kita masuk. Haowen sudah mandi?" tanya Sehun ceria pada Haowen dengan kakinya yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kenapa Sehun suka sekali menciumnya?!

**.**

**.**

Jam makan malam baru akan tiba sekitar satu jam lagi. Masih lama. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, menuju Haowen yang masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Haowen tadi bilang, besok adalah hari ujian terakhir. Terdengar menyenangkan.

Luhan duduk bersila di seberang meja Haowen. diantara mereka sudah berjejer beberapa buku yang terbuka lebar dengan beberapa note kecil yang menempel disana-sini. Entah kenapa Luhan berpikir Haowen berperilaku seakan dia akan menghadapi ujian nasional. Tekun sekali. Rajin sekali. Bahkan sampai sekarang Haowen belum meliriknya sama sekali.

"Tuan Haowen sudah mandi tadi?" tanya Luhan lembut namun mencoba memancing Haowen dengan memanggilnya bersama embel-embel Tuan. Tapi yang ada Haowen hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tuan tidak ingin bertanya?" dan kali ini Luhan mendapat jawaban.

"tidak, thaem."

Cukup panjang, kukira. Tapi mengecewakan. Haowen fokus sekali pada bukunya.

"Tuan—"

"ah! iya, sajangnim! Saya hampir lupa."

Suara Sehun yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu membuat Luhan refleks menoleh ke pintu utama dimana Sehun berada diantaranya, menyenderkan sebelah bahunya di badan pintu. Ia terlihat bicara dengan seseorang di balik ponselnya.

"seseorang? Selain Eomma?"

"_..."_

"pacar?" Sehun mengatakan itu tepat saat pandangannya dengan Luhan bertemu. Lebih terasa seperti Sehun menunjuknya lewat mata. Seperti saat ada orang memanggilmu.

"_..."_

"ah, tentu saja, sajangnim. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan ini tidak memiliki seorang pacar? Hahaha.."

Luhan berpura-pura muntah saat Sehun mengatakan _Oh Sehun yang tampan_, sedangkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya hanya menatapnya dengan tawa. Mulutnya tanpa suara berkata,

"aku memang tampan!"

Dan Luhan kembali berpura-pura muntah. Tawa Sehun berderai melihatnya. Membuat lawan bicaranya di ponsel merasa bingung.

"ah! maaf, sajangnim. Perhatian saya teralihkan tadi. Hehe.."

_Sejak kapan orang mesum itu punya pacar? Bicaranya ngelantur sekali. _Batin Luhan.

"thaem, ini artinya apa? makthudnya bagaimana? aku bingung."

Luhan langsung menoleh pada Haowen yang bertanya padanya. menjawab dan menjelaskan hal yang perlu pada Haowen.

"hei, Sehun. telepon dari siapa?" itu suara Nyonya Heechul.

Nyonya Heechul beberapa hari ini berprilaku biasa padanya. tidak marah, berteriak, mencubit, dan hal kejam lainnya. Hal itu dimulai dua hari sejak Heechul mengirimkan surat itu pada Yixing. Entah bagaimana nasib surat itu sekarang. Apa masih tertumpuk bersama surat lain?

Sehun menjawab dengan satu tangan yang memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya, "dari Presdir. Dia mengundangku makan malam di mansionnya nanti."

Heechul menatap Sehun aneh, "lalu kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu? Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila, Sehun!"

Sementara itu Luhan mendengarkan dalam diam. Ia membelakangi kedua orang itu dan menatap Haowen secara penuh.

Sehun terkekeh, "Presdir memintaku membawa seseorang. Tapi kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk dengan Haowen."

Luhan masih diam di tempatnya. Berusaha tak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun yang aneh.

"kau yakin Donghae mengatakan itu?"

"tentu saja! Presdir bilang aku harus membawa seorang pacar. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku membawa Luhan?"

Ucapan Sehun yang kelewat santai itu membuat Luhan langsung menoleh kasar. Matanya membulat kaget. _Apa-apaan perkataannya tadi?!_, pikir Luhan.

Sementara Sehun masih menatap Eomma-nya. tak menyadari Luhan yang kaget tak jauh darinya. Heechul hanya mengangguk ringan.

"baiklah. Kukira membawa Luhan bukan pilihan buruk. Donghae harus tau hal ini. Oh iya, dan kau harus membawa Luhan padaku nanti jika seandainya penampilannya aneh."

Dan setelah itu Heechul pergi begitu saja. Membiarkan Sehun yang berjalan mendekati Luhan-Haowen, Luhan yang merasa Sehun mendekat mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula dan berusaha untuk fokus pada Haowen.

"Haowen," panggil Sehun singkat dan Haowen menengadah menatap Daddy-nya. Luhan kira Sehun berniat untuk memanggilnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Daddy bawa Luhan-saem sampai besok ya?"

Luhan langsung ikut menengadah menatap Sehun, "apa maksudmu sampai besok? Memangnya ada ap—"

"ANDWAE‼ Luhan-thaem punya Haowen, Daddy! Daddy tidak boleh pinjam punya Haowen! huthth huthth!"

Oh well, sepertinya Haowen tidak rela. Ia bahkan sudah menduduki paha Luhan agar tidak kemana-mana. Matanya menatap tangan Sehun yang berada di bahu Luhan dengan tajam. "lepathkan tangan Daddy dari Luhan-thaem!"

Sehun menjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan dan Haowen yang duduk. "oh ayolah, Haowennie~ Daddy ada urusan dengan calon Mommy-mu ini~ boleh ya? Ya?"

_**Plak!**_

"apa maksudmu _calon Mommy_, hah! lagipula kau ini manly, bodoh!"

Sehun memasang wajah datar, "katakan hal itu pada lubangmu yang kumasuki, Lu."

_**plak!**_

"berhenti bicara kotor, Sehun!"

Tidak peduli dengan geplakan Luhan yang kedua kalinya, Sehun beralih menatap Haowen yang memeluk Luhan erat. Dan sialnya Luhan ikut membalas pelukan Haowen. tangan Sehun yang terangkat Luhan kira hendak melepas pelukan Haowen, tapi yang ada malah Sehun ikut memeluk Luhan.

"hei! Kenapa aku dihimpit begini? Lepaskan.." ujar Luhan tak terima. Tapi yang ada hanya pelukan yang semakin erat.

Sebenarnya daripada sesak, Luhan lebih merasa aneh. rasa imajiner ribuan kupu-kupu di perut itu terasa padanya. terasa menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan lagi saat menyadari bahwa desah napas Sehun terdengar jelas di telinganya.

_Eh, apa yang barusan kupikirkan?_

"Haowennie? Boleh ya?"

Suara Sehun itu terdengar tepat di telinganya. Kepala Sehun yang menumpu di bahunya itu terasa tak begitu berat, tapi rasanya aneh. dan ia tak bisa protes karna sepertinya ia menyukainya. Berbeda dengan Haowen yang sibuk di dadanya.

"memangnya untuk apa? Luhan-thaem haruth menemani Haowen dulu. bethok terakhir ujian, Daddy~"

Kenapa dua orang bermarga 'Oh' ini harus mengeluarkan suara aegyo dengan memeluknya.

"Donghae-Harabeoji yang ingin bertemu Luhan-saem. Boleh ya?"

Haowen cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Donghae-Harabeoji?! Haowen ikut~"

Merasa Haowen tidak begitu fokus dengan Luhan. Sehun melepas tangan Haowen yang memeluk Luhan dan mengurung tubuh Luhan hanya untuknya. Sementara itu Luhan hanya diam.

"ya thudah kalau begitu Luhan-thaem juga tidak boleh."

Dan tanpa diduga Haowen malah memeluk Luhan kembali. Cukup membuat Sehun menggeram sendiri dan berbisik, "Lu, katakan sesuatu."

"kau bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padaku." Ujar Luhan dan Sehun malah mendesah pelan.

"tidak boleh. Luhan-thaem milik Haowen!" tegas Haowen.

"ayolah, Haowennie~ hanya sampai besok. Daddy janji!"

Sehun menyerah dengan kata-katanya saat Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"beritahu aku sesuatu, Sehun. kenapa aku harus dipeluk seerat ini sementara kalian memperebutkanku untuk hal yang berbeda. Haowen memintaku menemaninya belajar. Dan kau? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun." Yah, sebenarnya Luhan cukup mengerti kenapa Sehun _meminjamnya_ dari Haowen. tapi aneh jika tak mendengarnya dari mulut Sehun langsung.

"kukira kau mendengarkan suaraku tadi. Tapi baiklah, jadi Presdirku mengajakku makan malam di mansionnya. Dan ia memintaku mengajak seorang pacar. Jadi aku membawamu." Jawaban Sehun terkesan santai sekali. Ia menatap Luhan selama bicara, tapi Luhan tidak. jika ia memandang Sehun juga yang terjadi wajah mereka akan bertabrakan, kurasa.

"sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "sejak sekarang."

Luhan menghela napas, "dasar."

Tapi sehun tak tau saja kalau luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

Tangan Luhan mengelus kepala Haowen, "Haowennie, maafkan Luhan-saem ya? Luhan-saem harus ikut Daddy. Haowennie harus mengerti."

Bibir Haowen mengerucut mendengarnya. "lalu Haowen belajar dengan thiapa?"

"dengan Halmonie." Sahut Sehun. dan dengan terpaksa Haowen berdiri melepas pelukannya dan pergi menjauh. Berjalan ke kamar Halmonie-nya tanpa mengatakan apapun dengan wajah yang datar.

"sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu, Oh Sehun!"

**.**

**.**

Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu. Tangannya ia bawa untuk sesekali menyingkirkan rambutnya dan matanya tak berniat menatap Sehun, lebih tertarik untuk menatap jalanan di balik jendela mobil Sehun yang cukup gelap. Terkadang tangannya mengusap pahanya berulang kali dengan risih. Telinganya seakan tertutup dengan suara radio yang tak seberapa keras.

"Lu, berhentilah cemberut seperti itu. Walau manis, tapi aneh melihatmu seperti itu terus." Ujar Sehun dengan ekor mata yang melirik Luhan.

"tau begini aku tidak akan setuju tadi." Gerutu Luhan terang-terangan.

"kenapa tak suka? Kau terlihat cantik, Lu." puji Sehun dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. Ia yakin Luhan akan meledak setelah ini. Pasti.

Luhan menghela napas, "berhenti mengatakan aku cantik, Sehun! DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI WANITA LAGI, BODOH!"

Rasanya Luhan ingin melepas semua pakaian wanita yang ia pakai dan mengambil jas yang dipakai Sehun. biarkan saja ia hanya pakai jas dan dalaman saja daripada harus memakai pakaian menjijikkan itu lagi. Polesan make up mengganggu ini, rambut palsu yang menyebalkan ini, dada palsu yang menjijikkan ini…

_TAK BISAKAH AKU MELEPASNYA?! DASAR SEHUN BIADAB! DASAR GILA! DASAR BODOH! DASAR MESUM‼_

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengelus rambut jejadian Luhan yang terakhir kali Luhan pakai saat ia berangkat ke Korea dulu dan Luhan meraih tangan Sehun untuk menghempaskannya menjauh.

"jangan sentuh. Rasanya akan semakin tidak nyaman." Ujar Luhan dengan nada yang terkesan tak suka. Sehun menahan tawa mendengarnya.

Dan tak berapa lama mobil Sehun berbelok. Luhan tak berniat untuk mengagumi mansion milik Presdir Sehun itu karna ia sudah berulang kali melihat rumah semewah ini. Tapi yang membuatnya kagum adalah seorang lelaki berpostur tegap dengan wajah yang cukup memiliki garis halus yang menyambut dirinya dan Sehun saat benar-benar keluar dari mobil Sehun. Sehun merangkul pinggangnya —rasanya aneh dipeluk Sehun seperti itu— dan membawanya ke hadapan seorang lelaki yang eum.. terlihat masih muda. Padahal Heechul bilang saat mendandaninya tadi, Presdir Sehun itu teman sekolah Heechul dulu. tapi kenapa.. ah, sudahlah.

"tunggu, Sehun. kukira Heechul tadi berkata kalau kau membawa lelaki sebagai pacarmu. Tapi mana?"

Sehun tersenyum. Rangkulannya entah kenapa terkadang diselingi usapan lembut yang cukup geli, "yang disampingku ini lelaki, terlalu cantik bukan? Perkenalkan namanya Luhan. Luhan, ini Presdir di kantorku. Namanya Lee Donghae."

Luhan membungkuk, "senang bertemu dengan anda."

Sementara itu Donghae masih bingung. "aku tak yakin kalau Luhan ini lelaki. Dia cantik sekali, Sehun!"

Tawa Sehun berderai. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hatinya.

_Sekali lagi anak ini membuatku disebut cantik! Aku ini manly! Manly! Astaga.._

"baiklah. Kita bahas ini didalam. Kurasa akan semakin dingin jika kita di luar terus." Ajak Donghae dan ia segera masuk dengan beberapa maid mengekor di belakangnya.

"ayo, _Princess_?" tawar Sehun dengan tangan yang mempersilahkan Luhan agar berjalan. Bibirnya melengkung dengan senyuman.

"_Princess_ bokongmu, Oh Sehun."

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Luhan ingin berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan sekarang juga. Atau jika itu terlalu berlebihan, Luhan ingin berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersembunyi disana selamanya. Sejak ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Sehun dan berada diseberang Presdir Donghae ini, yang ia rasakan adalah malu yang bercampur hebat dengan rasa marah. Walau sebenarnya makan dengan berbicara itu tak baik, tapi mereka (red: Sehun dan Donghae) tak pernah berhenti berbicara dengan satu objek yang sama; Luhan.

Bukannya mereka mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan, tapi yang mereka lakukan adalah meledek dan menggoda penampilan Luhan sebagai wanita. Membanding-bandingkan kecocokan Luhan sebagai wanita atau lelaki dan mereka selalu bersikeras kalau Luhan lebih cocok jadi wanita. Heol~

"hei, Lu. sudah selesai dengan makanmu?" tanya Sehun dengan lembut. Nadanya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Luhan mengangguk.

"hei, cepat sekali. Tidak baik wanita makan cepat-cepat." Goda Donghae yang disambut tawa ringan dari Sehun.

Luhan hanya menghela napas. Rasanya ia ingin cepat pulang dan menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Yah.. jika Baekhyun tidak dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Tuan Donghae, permisi."

Mereka semua menoleh saat ada seorang penjaga rumah yang tiba-tiba berada disana. Wajahnya terlihat datar.

"iya? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"ada seorang wanita yang ingin memaksa masuk, Tuan. Saya tidak mengenalnya dan menyuruh saya untuk memanggil anda agar menemui wanita itu. Maafkan saya mengganggu makan malam Tuan."

Donghae memilih untuk berdiri mengikuti penjaga tadi dan meninggalkan Luhan hanya berdua dengan Luhan. samar terdengar, ada jeritan seorang wanita dari luar. Sepertinya itu orang gila.

"Lu, kau tidak marah kan?"

Luhan yang tadinya ingin mengambil sepotong melon itu mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih menatap Sehun. "untuk apa?"

Jika seandainya ini di rumah Sehun, jawabannya akan berbeda menjadi penuh makian. Seperti, _IYA! TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH!_, tapi Luhan masih ingat kalau ini rumah orang lain.

Ekhem— jadi rumah Sehun itu rumahmu, Lu?

"untuk yang tadi. Aku dan Presdir menjadikanmu bahan obrolan yang—"

"berhenti mengungkit itu, Sehun." potong Luhan. "itu memalukan."

Sehun terdiam. Bingung mau mengatakan apa sampai Luhan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan makannya. Dan Sehun menurutinya.

"keluar kau! Dasar wanita sinting! Masih berani kau kembali kesini!"

Teriakan Donghae yang cukup terdengar jelas itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanan mereka. Lebih memilih untuk keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan wanita yang memaksa masuk tadi sampai Donghae harus berteriak.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di pintu utama. Menatap wanita berambut hitam dengan lipstik yang tak begitu mencolok itu dengan heran. Untuk apa pula wanita itu memaksa masuk? Memangnya ada apa?

Namun langkah Sehun yang tadinya berniat mendekati Donghae bersama Luhan itu terhenti. Membuat Luhan menoleh. Luhan yang awalnya akan bertanya kenapa Sehun berhenti mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang dingin menusuk. Tatapannya tajam sekali pada wanita yang telah menyadari kehadiran Sehun itu.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak wanita itu dengan tubuh yang memberontak ingin dilepaskan dari genggaman penjaga.

"bantu aku! Kenapa mereka menahanku seperti ini!"

"Oh Sehun! kenapa kau diam saja! Aargh! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini!" teriakannya tak kunjung berhenti.

Luhan merasakan aura yang benar-benar tidak enak mengelilingi Sehun. ia ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi ia sendiripun takut.

Samar Luhan mendengar ucapan Sehun,

"wanita jalang itu... kenapa dia kembali."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Astaga, lega banget nulis kata ini.. XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh well, puterr ga tau harus ngomong kaya gimana biar para reader sekalian maafin puterr karna baru apdet tanggal segini sementara biasanya apdet awal bulan. Ugh.. tugas-tugas sekolah menumpuk dan puterr udah ga kuat nerusin ff secepet biasanya *biasanya pun udah lemot* karna capek mikir ulangan, tugas, dan semacamnya. Adeeh..

Ini masih ada yang inget ceritanya gimana? Ato mungkin ada yang harus baca ulang chap kemaren biar inget?

Maafin puterr.. puterr yang salah. Ini yang ga trima mau namper, mau nuntut *jangan di pengadilan nuntutnya*, mau marah-marah, gapapa. Puterr rela karna emang puterr yang salah.

Ini ceritanya kok dirasa tambah aneh aja ya? Menurut reader-nim gimana?

Oke ini balesan repiunya. Puterr ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi jadi bales repiu aja. Hehe..

**#Heechul ada masalah ama luhan ato sahabatnya ato musuhnya? Kenapa segitunya ama luhan?**

Heechul sahabat penanya yixing, baby~

**#NC hunhannya mana?**

Kukira diatas ada? Maap ya kalo kurang hawt. *bow*

**#penasaran ama masa lalunya luhan sampe dikurung segala**

Loh, ini belum puterr jelasin ya? Mungkin chap depan, ato depannya lagi, ato depannya lagi dijelasin #plak

**#aku suka isinya dan cara penulisannya..**

Makasih! ^^ jarang-jarang ada yang muji. Hehe..

**#btw, sehun udah mulai suka ama luhan ya?**

Puterr juga ga tau. Bingung sendiri ini *padahal buat sendiri, bingung sendiri, jones sendiri #eh*

**#seno jan jahat ama lulu ya?**

Ga kok. Tenang tenang.

**#hunhannya cepet romantisan!**

ga bisa buat romance *lah terus kenapa genrenya romance!*

**#luhan kenapa ga boleh keluar ama Babanya?**

Biasa, anak gadis~ *nyeleneh mode on*

**#cepetan punya anak hunhannyaaa~**

Pengennya juga gitu. Tapi sabar, oke? Ff ini mengajarkan kesabaran #halah

**#apdet sebulan dua kali?**

Yang ada malah dua bulan sekali. Hehe.. yang ini diusahakan tapi kayanya ga mungkin.

**#luhan bakal diusir?**

Ngga. Ngapain diusir?

**#emak sehun jadi PHO nya hunhan?**

Ngga. Iya jadi incest gitu kalo heechul jadi PHO. HunChul kapel :v

Sisanya mungkin udah kejawab di chap ini *tunjuk atas*

**Big Thanks to:**

**ThehunLuhanieYehet daebaektaeluv tjabaekby ruixi1 laabaikands RZHH 261220 II fazarzee YWALin7 shosasmh luhannieka Applebanana's junia. Angel. 58 ChikasikiHunHan947 Shierashie94 tiehanhun9094 parkchanyeol. Chanyeol. 35 rikha-chan lolamoet leedongsun3 farfaridah16 Yohannaemerald hanhyewon357 AlienBaby88 aldif. 63 Eun810 fitry. Sukma. 39 flayingxing07 aminion sehunsdeer viiyoungn pry90004 Albino's Deer Guest okta HunHan kwonCS heraaa HunHanCherry1220 pcydobi guest HHSB21 lulu90 julia oh chaca Lucky8894 guest guest dear deer lulu Vinka668 amandasyafira14 popyanzz leehannie msluhan87 LoveHyunFamily LisnaOhLu120 niaexolu belenggg14 sakurasora47 AlexandraLexa**

**Mian kalo ada salah tulis ^^v**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Open up your mind!**

**Yeah, make you wanna screaaaam!**

**I got that good~**

**I got that good good~**

**.**


	7. Idol

Ekhem, yang ngerasa emaknya Haowen udah meninggal angkat tangan?

Jujur puterr ga ngerasa bilang kalo emaknya Haowen udah ga ada alias meninggal. Tapi ada satu-dua repiu yang bilang,

**Itu emaknya Haowen ya? Tapi bukannya emaknya Haowen udah mati?**

Nah, itu bikin puterr bingung dan ngubek-ngubek ff ini tapi akhirnya ga nemu di sebelah mananya kalo emaknya Haowen udah mati ato semacamnya.

Jadi, buat para reader-nim sekalian. Puterr jelasin sejelas-jelasnya kalo **emaknya Haowen masih idup dan sehat wal afiat** biar nanti bacanya ga kepikiran "bukannya emaknya Haowen udah mati? Trus ini siapa?" gitu.

Oke, reader-nim. Udah jelas 'kan ya?

Happy reading ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan menatap Sehun. seingatnya, Sehun itu orang yang cenderung tenang dan tidak bermulut pedas seperti Heechul ataupun Baekhyun. Tapi baru kali ini Luhan menemukan Sehun yang berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada seseorang, wanita pula. Wanita yang berpakaian cukup minim itu masih berteriak memaksa Sehun dan orang-orang yang memeganginya agar melepasnya, membiarkan dirinya berbicara pada Sehun. suaranya cukup cempreng, tapi tidak secempreng suara Baekhyun ketika berteriak.

"OH SEHUN‼ APA KAU TULI?! LEPASKAN ORANG-ORANG INI‼" teriak wanita itu lagi.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun beranjak dan mendekati wanita itu. Hanya berdiri di hadapan wanita itu tanpa berniat menyuruh penjaga Donghae untuk melepas wanita itu. Mata Sehun menatapnya begitu tajam, namun wajah Sehun datar sekali, sangat datar sampai aura Sehun terasa menguar dengan begitu dingin. Sebenarnya wanita itu siapa? Kenapa Sehun bisa sedingin itu? Luhan pasti akan gemetar saat Sehun menatapnya setajam itu.

"Lu,"

Luhan berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. "iya?"

"masuklah ke dalam mobil. Kita harus pulang sekarang. Tunggu disana dan aku akan menyusul."

Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain cepat-cepat menuju ke mobil setelah mengambil kuncinya di penjaga Donghae. Beberapa kali mulutnya menyumpah-nyerapahi Sehun karna pakaian wanita yang sialnya masih ia pakai sampai sekarang. Ia merasa kembali seperti seorang jalang lagi karna pakaian ini. Dan itu memuakkan.

Luhan yang kini didalam mobil jelas tak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan disana. Cukup membuat Luhan penasaran, tapi Luhan tak ingin keluar lagi karna pakaian wanita ini membuatnya merasa dingin walau diterpa angin yang sesungguhnya menyenangkan.

Tangan Sehun mengangkat dagu wanita itu. Membuatnya mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tatapannya yang sarat akan rindu dan permintaan maaf, namun masih tersirat bahwa ia ingin Sehun membantunya bebas dari pegangan penjaga sialan itu.

"Sehun.."

"berhenti menemuiku atau aku akan membuat hidupmu hancur di mata dunia."

Dan Sehun melangkah pergi dengan satu anggukan pada Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk maklum sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengurusi wanita pengganggu tadi.

Luhan yang akhirnya mendapati Sehun melangkah menuju mobil mulai bersiap menanyakan macam-macam pada Sehun. tapi saat melihat wajah dingin Sehun, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk diam sampai mobil Sehun melaju dengan kencang.

"bisakah kau lebih pelan? Jalan ini ramai, Sehun!"

Sehun tak berniat mendengarkan. Ia malah semakin menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat. Tak ayal membuat Luhan menatap spion dengan panik, takut ada sesuatu yang menyenggol badan mobil Sehun dan membuat keduanya celaka. Dan syukurlah Luhan tidak menemukannya, atau setidaknya belum.

"Sehun!"

Tangan Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun cukup keras. Luhan kira anak ini mulai gila saat ia kembali ke mobil tadi. Entah _kesambet_ dimana pun Luhan tak tau.

"berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang kesurupan!"

"aku tidak kesurupan, Lu. berhentilah khawatir." Nada Sehun kini memang terdengar santai dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan. tapi tetap saja kecepatan Sehun malah semakin bertambah. Luhan yakin jika Sehun akan terkena tilang jika ada polisi yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

"tapi kecepatanmu seperti orang gila saat jalan seramai ini!"

"tenang saja. Aku pernah berlatih untuk hal ini."

Tak tahan, Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun, "TAPI INI JALAN RAYA, BODOH! BUKAN JALAN UNTUK BALAPAN!"

"biarkan aku untuk berekspresi, Lu."

Sepertinya Sehun butuh ancaman..

"pelankan laju mobilmu atau aku akan langsung bilang ke Nyonya Heechul agar aku dipulangkan ke China besok."

_**Ckiiiiitt‼**_

Ini diluar ekspetasi Luhan. ia kira Sehun hanya akan pelan atau hanya menoleh kasar atau mungkin berteriak untuk melarangnya atau sialnya malah meng-iyakan ancamannya. Tapi Sehun langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dengan cepat dan berhenti. Bersyukurlah tak ada kendaraan apapun di sisi mobil Sehun tadi saat jalan sedang ramai.

Luhan kira ini bukan malam minggu. Kenapa bisa ramai?

"wow. Kukira ancamanku tidak sampai membuatmu langsung minggir dan berhenti seperti ini."

Luhan menatap Sehun yang pandangannya masih fokus ke jalanan. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai ia menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Apa karna wanita itu?

"Sehun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun hanya menoleh dan menatap dalam matanya.

"Lu, kumohon jangan mengancamku hal itu."

"ouh, oke. Baiklah. Jadi sekarang, kita pulang?"

Dan Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini dengan kecepatan yang normal dan Luhan lega merasakannya.

"Lu, kau tau?"

"Apa?" jawab Luhan malas.

"wanita tadi kalah cantik darimu. Kau yang tercantik."

"YAK! BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL GILA, SEHUN! AKU INI MANLY!"

Katakan manly pada pakaianmu, Lu.

**.**

**.**

Kenapa stroke sebelah Heechul tidak pernah kambuh sedikitpun?

Pertanyaan ini benar-benar membuat Luhan terkadang pusing sendiri. Tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dengan perawatan Heechul yang tidak _sangat_ lama itu. Biasanya, penderita stroke —atau dalam kasus Heechul kita sebut mantan penderita— akan sedikit susah menggerakkan tubuhnya sehabis bangun karna saat tidur pergerakan kita hanya terbatas dan terkadang kita terbangun dengan keadaan kaku. Tapi Heechul berbeda, ia malah langsung berteriak —atau mungkin tanpa Luhan tau Heechul melompat dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi saat bangun tidur— tapi mungkin dibalik itu semua, Heechul memang ditakdirkan untuk sembuh.

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang bisa membuat stroke yang pernah diderita Heechul —sekali lagi, Heechul hanyalah mantan penderita. Hanya mantan— kambuh lagi. Hanya dengan cara terduduk santai di ruang tamunya sore ini dan stroke Heechul akan kambuh.

Sore ini, Heechul berada di ruang tamu dengan menikmati sekaleng biskuit dengan slogan _'bayangkan kuberi oweo' _itu bersama matanya yang tak luput dari layar televisi yang berada di ruang tamu. Agak aneh jika di mansion Sehun yang terkesan 'milik orang kaya' ada sebuah televisi di ruang tamu, tapi jika itu permintaan dari Heechul, Sehun yang hanya seorang anak itu bisa apa?

Luhan dan Haowen sedang berada di halaman, sudah menjadi kebiasaan keduanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di halaman jika sudah sore. Menunggu kepulangan Sehun yang tak kunjung tiba. Heechul yang sebenarnya sangat menikmati tontonannya itu tak menyadari bahwa Kris tengah mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Benar-benar tak menyadari sampai iklan datang dan Heechul tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu untuk melihat apa Sehun sudah datang atau belum. Tapi yang ia lihat malah..

"lama tidak berjumpa, Eommonim."

Suaranya halus. Tidak sekasar suara Heechul yang sekalipun pernah melahirkan tetapi tetap seorang pria. Di tangan wanita itu ada sebuah koper bermotif bunga-bunga yang cukup menyegarkan dipandang, tak ketinggalan sebuah tas selempang berwarna mencolok tersangkut di bahunya. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang biasa saja, malah terkesan aneh untuk dipakai seorang wanita keluar rumah; sebuah celana training berwarna hijau tua dengan kaos lengan panjang polos warna hijau muda, rambutnya ia kuncir sederhana dengan sebuah jepit yang merapikan poninya. Terkesan biasa sekali.

Tapi penampilan biasa itu tak bisa membuat Heechul menatap wanita itu dengan biasa pula. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada wanita itu. Matanya menatap dengan kaget dan marah. Tangannya terangkat tinggi begitu ia berada didepan wanita yang menatapnya penuh sopan dan harap itu.

_**PLAKK!**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, WANITA BIADAB!"

Tamparan dan teriakan Heechul yang keras terdengar sampai luar, membuat beberapa maid yang masih ada disana dan Luhan bergidik takut, sementara Haowen memandang pintu utama rumahnya dengan polos dan bertanya-tanya. Siapa wanita aneh dengan training itu?

"Thaem, ada tamu?"

Pertanyaan Haowen membawa mata Luhan ke pintu utama. Luhan tidak yakin jika itu tamu, jika iya kenapa Heechul yang notabene berada di ruang tamu tidak mempersilahkannya untuk sekedar duduk. Dan Luhan rasa suara tamparan dan teriakan tadi juga dari Heechul untuk wanita berstatus tamu jadi-jadian itu.

"Thaem~ itu tamu?" rengek Haowen yang merasa diabaikan.

"eh, mungkin. Saem tak tau."

"bagaimana kalau kita mathuk? Haowen penatharan." Ujar Haowen. apa anak ini lupa dengan kedatangan Daddy-nya?

"eum, baiklah."

Dan dengan itu Luhan dan Haowen melangkah mendekati rumah. melupakan bahwa sebenarnya mereka menunggu Sehun.

Kembali pada Heechul.

"masih ada muka ternyata dirimu! KAU HANYA PENGGANGGU HIDUP SEHUN! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI LAGI?! APA KAU MAU MERUSAK HIDUP SEHUN LAGI HAH?!"

Wanita itu gelagapan, "a-anoo.. saya tidak ber—"

"HENTIKAN UCAPAN SIALMU ITU! DASAR WANITA JALANG! TAK CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBERI SEHUN PENDERITAAN DULU?! KAU SEKARANG INGIN MEMBERINYA PENDERITAAN LAGI BEGITU?!"

Wanita itu menangis. Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit saat dibentak dengan kalimat sekasar itu?

"sa—saya hanya i—ingin kembali.. dengan Se—Sehun dan Haowen.. i—itu saja, Eommonim.."

_**PLAKK!**_

"KAU! LUHAN BERJUTA-JUTA KALI LEBIH PANTAS BAGI SEHUN DARIPADA DIRIMU! KAU— akhk!"

Ucapan Heechul tiba-tiba tercekat dan berganti dengan pekikan kesakitan. Tepat saat Luhan dan Haowen berada di belakang wanita itu yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Heechul yang mulai tumbang.

"Halmonie!"

Luhan dan Haowen buru-buru ikut mengangkat tubuh Heechul yang sukses tumbang. Membawanya agar bisa berdiri kembali namun kaki Heechul tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"sial—stroke.. ku.. kambuh.." gerutu Heechul dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"berhentilah mengeluh, Nyonya. Keadaan anda masih tidak jelas seperti ini." Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar bahwa wanita itu memandanginya.

"Haowen, cepat keluar dan bilang pada Kris kalau Halmonie rubuh. Cepat!"

Haowen dengan sigap langsung berlari keluar dan meneriakkan nama Kris walau berakhir memalukan karna cadelnya.

"ada apa ini?"

Luhan dan wanita itu serempak menoleh, menemukan Sehun dengan setelan kerjanya. Mata Sehun langsung melebar saat ia melihat wanita itu, lebih lebar lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa diantara wanita itu dan Luhan, ada Eommanya yang rubuh.

"astaga, Eomma! Apa yang terjadi?" panik Sehun begitu ia mendekat dan menggendong Heechul ke sofa dan menidurkannya disana.

"wa—nita.. jalang i—tu.." jawab Heechul terbata. Luhan menoleh dan baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang kemarin berteriak seperti orang gila di rumah Presdir Donghae.

Sehun memandang wanita itu dan menggeram sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap pada Luhan, "bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Luhan tak tau. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa wanita ini datang dan Heechul memarahinya, setelah itu tiba-tiba Heechul tubuhnya kaku dan ia rubuh. Begitu saja.

"Krith! Cepat bawa Halmonie ke rumah thakit thekarang!"

Suara Haowen itu terdengar bersamaan dengan Kris yang mendekati Sehun dengan panik. Secepat kilat Kris meraih kunci mobil Sehun yang Sehun lempar dan berlari ke mobil sementara Sehun berdiri dan menggendong Heechul.

"Lu, kau suruh Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan beberapa pakaian dan ponsel Eomma di tas. Setelah itu bawa juga makan malam ke rumah sakit nanti. kau, Haowen, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol harus segera kesana." ujar Sehun. ia menatap Luhan dalam sementara Heechul entah bagaimana malah tertidur. Atau mungkin tak sadarkan diri?

Luhan memandang wanita bercelana training yang masih berdiri disana, "lalu wanita ini?"

Sehun bahkan tak memandangnya, "kau bisa mengusirnya."

Lalu Sehun pergi.

_Kenapa stroke Nyonya Heechul bisa kambuh padahal dia hanya memarahi wanita ini?_, Luhan melirik wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

Ruang tamu itu terasa begitu hening padahal ada dua sosok makhluk hidup yang berada disana. Haowen ialah salah satunya, ia merasa aneh saat wanita itu terus-terusan menatapnya padahal Haowen hanya duduk di lantai memeluk lutut dengan pandangan yang tak jauh-jauh dari layar televisi yang masih menyala sisa Heechul tadi. Haowen memang tidak memandang balik wanita itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman.

"ah, permisi. Ini tehnya. Maaf jika lama."

Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang tadi segera meletakkan satu teh dihadapan wanita itu dan segelas susu coklat pada Haowen atas permintaannya sendiri. Luhan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa tadi dibawah meja dan duduk tak jauh dari wanita itu. Wanita yang penampilannya begitu biasa saja namun mampu membuat stroke Heechul kambuh, padahal Luhan saja tak pernah bisa.

"apa anda yang bernama Luhan?" tanya wanita itu. Astaga, suaranya halus sekali.

Luhan mengangguk. matanya menyerempet pada Haowen yang duduk seperti kedinginan di bawah.

"Haowennie, duduklah diatas. Kita ada tamu."

Dengan malas Haowen duduk diatas sofa dan menyenderkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Luhan. salah satu tangannya bahkan melingkari tubuh Luhan. benar-benar anak Sehun.

"kalau anda siapa?"

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. kenapa pula harus terkejut?

"anda tidak mengenal saya?"

Luhan memandang wajah wanita itu lamat-lamat, "sepertinya.. aku pernah melihat wajah anda sebelumnya.. tapi dimana ya.."

Haowen yang mendengar ucapan Luhan ikut memandang wanita itu yang memandangnya balik. Ah, Haowen tak suka ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan akan seseorang.

"Thaem, bukannya dia itu wanita yang menari dengan pakaian aneh kemarin di televithi?" jari Haowen dengan tak sopannya menunjuk wanita itu. Ia benar-benar mengingatnya, kemarin ia menonton tv bersama Saem-nya di kamar. Dan saat itu ada..

Luhan ingat!

"tunggu— bukannya anda Dasom dari Sistar?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, "perkenalkan, saya Kim Dasom. Maknae dari Sistar."

Baekhyun yang niatnya ingin bertanya pada Luhan apa saja yang harus ia bawa untuk Nyonya Heechul tertahan di tempat berdirinya. Tertahan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghampiri wanita itu—Dasom, sebut seperti itu— dengan terburu. Matanya memandang Dasom dengan kaget, begitupula dengan Dasom.

"D-Dasom-ssi? Astaga~! Kau tak tau betapa sering aku memimpikan bertemu denganmu, Dasom-ssi~!"

Luhan dan Haowen hanya menganga tak percaya. Sejak kapan anak ini jadi fanboy Sistar? Bukannya Baekhyun itu fanboy SNSD? Entahlah.

Setidaknya Chanyeol harus bersyukur karna Baekhyun bukan fanboy gila yang membandingkan _namjachingu_-nya dengan _idol_anya. Karna mereka jelas berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Sangat.

_**Kriiiiiing~! Kriiiiiing~!**_

Haowen berlari mendekati pesawat telepon yang sungguh tak pernah berbunyi itu. Mengangkatnya dengan pelan dan menempelkannya pada telinganya. Aigoo, Haowen lucu sekali~

"yeobotheo? Kediaman Oh Thehun, dengan thiapa ya?"

Ouh, memperhatikan Haowen lebih lama akan membuat Luhan diabetes. Tapi menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk menanyakan ini-itu pada _idol_-nya bukanlah hal yang baik. Jadi biar saja Baekhyun yang mengurusi Dasom dan biarkan Luhan mendekat pada Haowen.

"ooh~ iya. Bethok mathih mathuk thekolahnya, Ahjuthi." Cadel Haowen terdengar sesu-anu sekali!

Ahjussi? Mungkin dari teman Sehun. siapa ya namanya.. Kim Jong.. Un?

Eh? teman Sehun seorang pimpinan Korea utara? Whoa!

"Taeoh tidak mathuk? Kenapa Haowen yang diberitahu? Haruthnya Ahjuthi menelpon thekolah, bukannya Haowen. Ya kan Thaem?"

Luhan mengangguk aneh. kenapa pula Haowen bertanya pada dirinya saat ia sedang dalam obrolan lain. Aneh.

_Tentu saja aneh. dia anak seorang Oh Sehun_, batin Luhan terkikik dalam hati.

"aith! Kenapa Ahjuthi tertawa~! Haowen kan mengatakan yang thebenarnya! Ith! Thekarang Taeoh dimana, Ahjuthi?"

Ouh, Haowen kita merajuk~

"tidur? Matahari baru thaja tenggelam dan Taeoh thudah tidur? Athtaga~ Ahjuthi buruk dalam mengathuh anak."

Tawa Luhan berderai mendengarnya. Mulut Haowen terkadang harus diolah lagi. Tapi Haowen terlalu menggemaskan~

"Haowennie, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada orangtua. Tidak sopan." Ujar Luhan lembut dan Haowen mengangguk.

"_..."_

"Ahjuthi tanya Daddy dimana? Daddy thedang di rumah thakit, Halmonie tiba-tiba tidur tadi."

Apa? tidur katanya?

"he eum. Haowen tutup dulu ya, Ahjuthi. Thelamat petang."

Dan Haowen meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya. Beralih menatap Luhan dengan polos.

"apa, Thaem? Kenapa melihat Haowen theperti itu?" tentu saja Haowen bertanya. Pandangan Luhan seperti ingin melumatnya habis-habisan dengan cubitan pipi karna gemas atau memeluknya erat karna alasan yang sama. Dan itu mengerikan menurut Haowen.

"siapa yang menelpon?" bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik. Luhan itu bagaimana…

"Jongin-Ahjuthi. Thaem, kita tidak ke rumah thakit?"

Luhan kembali teringat pada Baekhyun yang bertugas merapikan barang-barang yang harus ia bawa ke rumah sakit nanti dan sekarang malah sibuk ber-fanboying ria.

"Baek! Berhentilah fanboying dan lanjutkan tugasmu tadi! Apa kau sudah selesai merapikan pakaian Nyonya Heechul?!"

Kapan lagi bisa memarahi seorang kepala maid? Hahaha..

**.**

"tunggu, kenapa anda kesini? Kukira tidak ada pemotretan atau apapun disini. Jadi, kenapa?"

Tanya Luhan sejurus kemudian. Dasom memandang seisi rumah dengan pandangan yang begitu sendu. Seperti membandingkan rumah Sehun dengan sesuatu.

"tak kusangka seperti ini.. Sehun benar-benar berbeda.." gumam Dasom tanpa sadar yang masih tertangkap di telinga Luhan.

Kenapa wanita ini –bisakah kita sebut Dasom saja?— mengatakan seakan dia pernah bertemu Sehun sebelumnya?

"Lu, ini pakaian dan ponsel Nyonya Heechul. Begitu Chanyeol sudah siap dengan mobilnya, kau bisa segera ke rumah sakit dengan Tuan Haowen." ujar Baekhyun sembari meletakkan sebuah tas yang berukuran cukup besar di sebelah sofa dimana Luhan dan Haowen duduk. Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali lagi masuk ke dalam, entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan Chanyeol didalam.

"apa.. anda teman lama Tuan Sehun?"

Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin memanggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan' pada seorang tamu bukan? Terdengar seperti pengasuh yang kurang ajar sekali.

Entah kenapa Dasom tersenyum, manis sekali sampai sebuah bulan sabit terlihat di matanya. Ia menatap Haowen yang sibuk menatap tv itu sekilas sebelum kembali pada Luhan yang menunggu jawabannya.

"ah, aku belum mengatakannya ya? Aku istri Sehun dan Mommy Haowen."

**DEG!**

Haowen yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kaget. Matanya melebar dan itu sangat tidak Haowen sekali mengingat ia dengan Dasom yang merupakan orang asing. Reaksi yang berbeda ada pada Luhan, ia memang kaget, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk dan kebingungan yang melandanya.

"Mommy? Thiapa Mommy? Haowen tak punya Mommy." Ujar Haowen yang reda dari kagetnya dan mengucapkan itu dengan datar. Matanya kembali normal dan menatap tv lagi. Berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin padahal hatinya sudah berkecamuk ingin pergi atau kalau bisa menonjok wanita yang mengaku Mommy-nya itu. Haowen tak yakin karna selama ini dia tak pernah melihat rupa Mommy-nya seperti apa karna Sehun selalu marah jika Haowen bertanya tentang itu. Awalnya Haowen dulu merasa sedih karna tak punya Mommy, tapi begitu Heechul menceritakan kenapa Daddy-nya membenci Mommy-nya, Haowen jadi ikut-ikutan membenci Mommy-nya dan menganggap dirinya lahir dari Mommy yang buruk. Tak jarang Haowen bersyukur dalam doanya karna Mommy-nya telah pergi.

Senyum Dasom luntur mendapat reaksi Haowen yang sungguh sama seperti Sehun dulu—dingin.

"b-bukankah Tuan sudah bercerai?"

Luhan ingat saat Sehun mengatakannya. Entah pasti atau tidak ingatannya itu, tapi dengan samar Luhan ingat kalau saat dirinya bertanya pada Sehun apakah ia sudah bercerai, Sehun tak menyanggahnya. Tapi sialnya, Sehun juga tak mengiyakannya.

"kami belum bercerai. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar membenciku, Haowen juga." Suaranya semakin merendah di setiap katanya. Seandainya Luhan jadi Dasom, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Suaminya yang tak mengakui, anak yang tak mengenali dan bahkan tak berniat mencari tau apakah Dasom itu ibunya atau bukan, mertua yang langsung stroke begitu melihatnya, dan suaminya kini malah membeli seorang _slut_ dan mengakuinya sebagai _namjachingu_. Eh? sekasar itu 'kah?

Luhan sebenarnya tak begitu yakin jika Dasom ini adalah istri Sehun. sama seperti alasan Haowen, Luhan juga tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Dan Luhan pikir bukan hanya dirinya yang tak tau. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, para maid, dan para penjaga jelas tak tau siapa Dasom ini selain seorang maknae Sistar. Jika tau, Kris tak akan menyambutnya masuk tadi. Jika tau, Baekhyun tak akan bersikap se-fanboying itu. Jika tau, para maid akan selalu membincangkan Dasom sebagai istri Sehun saat Baekhyun memutar lagu Sistar sesekali. Tapi itu semua tak terjadi. Ditambah dengan reaksi Heechul dan Sehun tadi menambah dugaan kuat kalau Dasom memanglah istri Sehun.

"Luhan! mobilnya sudah siap!" teriakan Baekhyun dari luar itu membuat Luhan tersentak di duduknya.

"Thaem, Haowen ke mobil dulu. cepat uthir wanita ini thetelah itu kita ke rumah thakit." Dan Haowen pergi begitu saja setelah tangannya menekan tombol off pada remote tv. Sikap dan ucapannya sangat Sehun sekali.

Dasom menghela napas, "kukira aku memang harus pergi. Sehun dan Haowen benar-benar tak menginginkanku."

Saat Dasom berdiri, Luhan juga ikut berdiri dan langsung mengekori Dasom yang menyeret kopernya.

"Apa anda berniat menginap tadi?"

Dasom menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Luhan, "iya. Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan? Hahh.. kukira aku akan kembali dilain waktu. Aku akan mencari hotel setelah ini."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat akhirnya Dasom melangkah pergi bersama koper bermotif bunganya. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Dasom sampai wajahnya akan menangis seperti itu?!"

Ouh, dasar fanboy.

"kau tau sesuatu, Baek?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang menutup pintu utama begitu memastikan semuanya telah baik-baik saja didalam rumah.

"tau apa?"

"Dasom itu istri Sehun."

Luhan berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang telah menunggu itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ternganga didepan pintu.

"h-hei! Kau serius?!"

"Baek," Luhan yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu menatap Baekhyun.

"kau sudah membawa makan malam kan?"

"astaga!"

Dan Baekhyun langsung berlari memasuki rumah. yahh, mungkin ketinggalan?

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana?"

Luhan menoleh. Menemukan Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua cangkir yang mengepul. Ah, malam ini memang dingin sekali. Tangan Luhan meraih salah satu cangkir yang Sehun sodorkan sementara Sehun ikut duduk disampingnya. ternyata susu hangat, tidak buruk juga untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"apanya yang bagaimana? kukira kau sudah tau kalau Nyonya Heechul baik-baik saja."

"wanita tadi. Aku bertanya tentang wanita tadi Lu."

Luhan terdiam, mencoba berpikir sejenak. "ahh, mantan istrimu itu?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat sebelum menyeruput cairan hangat yang sedari tadi memang harus diminum.

"kalau kau tanya bagaimana.. aku kaget. Tidak kukira kau memiliki istri seorang _idol_."

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Sehun masih terdiam. Seakan menunggu sesuatu keluar lagi dari ucapan Luhan.

"apa?"

"hanya itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja. Memangnya kau berharap aku merasa apa? jatuh cinta pada mantan istrimu begitu? Yang benar saja."

Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya dan bergerak lebih mendekatkan duduknya pada Luhan. mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan yang berbalutkan selimut, melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. cukup untuk membuat Luhan terkesiap karna tindakan Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"se—"

"aku kecewa."

"eh?"

Luhan ingin meminum susunya lagi, tapi tangan Sehun yang memeluknya membuat tangannya tertahan.

"kenapa harus kecewa? Dan singkirkan tanganmu, aku ingin minum."

Sehun tak menyingkirkan tangannya, ia hanya merubahnya menjadi memeluk perut Luhan. tangan Luhan kini bebas sepenuhnya.

"kupikir kau akan cemburu atau semacam itu. Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih asal kau tau."

Luhan hampir tersedak saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. "a-apa?"

"aih, kau tak mengakuinya? Aku tambah kecewa sekarang."

_Heol.. apa-apaan Sehun ini.._

"Lu, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"eum.. tergantung."

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Beralih untuk berlutut di hadapan Luhan yang langsung melebarkan matanya kaget. "yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini—"

"Lu, aku.. kukira aku mulai mencintaimu, jadi aku ingin kau menjadi so—"

"DADDY! LUHAN-THAEM!"

Terkutuklah kau, wahai Haowen!

bahkan di waktu selarut ini kenapa masih bisa ada Haowen yang menyela?! Astaga..

**.**

**.**

Sebelum ia tertidur di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia sempat menanyakan satu hal pada Sehun. sebenarnya ia tak ingin merusak suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk tidur (saat itu Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol membawa kasur lipat yang cukup lebar dan ia tidur disana bersama Luhan; berpelukan dengan Haowen yang tertidur di tengah mereka) namun hal itu terpikirkan saat Dasom mengatakannya di rumah.

"hun, apa kau sudah bercerai?"

Sehun sempat mengalihkan topik beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Luhan melonjak dan menindihkan tubuhnya diatas Sehun, mengungkung Sehun dengan lengannya yang tak cukup kekar dan memandang Sehun dengan serius untuk mengatakan pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"bisakah kau langsung menjawab?"

Luhan dan Sehun bahkan tak ingat bahwa mereka sedang menunggui Heechul yang stroke-nya tengah kumat dan sedang tidur itu. Harusnya mereka lebih senyap agar tak mengganggu yang sedang sakit. Tapi malah..

"belum jika kau tanya secara hukum. Tapi kurasa kami sudah bercerai karna aku sudah tak melakukan kewajibanku sebagai suami selama bertahun-tahun."

Jawaban yang cukup panjang. Mampu membuat Luhan memikirkannya seperti orang gila selama dua hari belakangan. Bukan karna berapa panjang kalimat Sehun, tapi karna status Sehun yang masih menjadi _suami orang_. Dan ia merasa semakin hina dari hari ke hari.

_Kau tau lelaki yang menjadi pengasuh Haowen itu? Dia dijadikan pacar simpanan oleh Sehun! padahal Sehun masih memiliki istri! Dan kalian tau apalagi yang lebih hina dari lelaki itu? Lelaki itu dibeli Sehun di tempat prostitusi! Apa Sehun gila membeli lelaki jalang seperti itu sementara ia memiliki istri secantik Dasom?_

Mungkin jika Sehun hidup di lingkungan tetangga yang normal dan bukannya mewah seperti ini, kira-kira ia akan mendapat gunjingan kurang lebih sama seperti yang telah tertulis diatas. Rasanya sakit tapi tak berdarah.

Sehun telah mengklaim dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih. Dan Luhan secara tak langsung menyetujuinya. Sehun bilang ia mulai mencintainya, dan Luhan pun merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Tapi ini rasanya tak benar, ia cepat atau lambat akan segera pergi ketika Mama-nya membaca surat dari Heechul. Dan begitu ia kembali, tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain termenung sendirian bersama muggle. Itupun kalau muggle masih ada, itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu dan muggle pasti kini sudah besar.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi muggle yang aku bicarakan?

Mungkin Luhan bisa bertahan jika Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Sehun masih berstatus istri orang, _man_! Sekalipun Sehun tak mengakuinya, sekalipun Haowen malah menganggap dirinya lebih baik daripada Dasom sebagai ibu, sekalipun Heechul membenci Dasom setengah hidup (hal ini bisa terlihat dari Heechul yang langsung stroke karna Dasom. Luar biasa! _Prok prok prok!_) Dasom masihlah istri, ibu, dan menantu mereka secara sah. Dan Luhan?

Luhan hanyalah butiran debu..

"Luhan-ssi, terimakasih bantuannya."

Oh, inilah yang membuat Luhan di rumah saja dan bukannya ke rumah sakit padahal sekarang jam kosongnya karna ini jam sekolah Haowen.

Luhan menoleh, menatap Dasom yang berpenampilan lebih _fashionable_ hari ini dengan senyum yang terlihat tulus namun terpaksa.

"sama-sama."

Kemarin, Dasom kembali bersama dengan koper-koper sialannya. Dan sialnya, satu-satunya orang yang mengendalikan rumah saat itu adalah Baekhyun dan sisanya berada di rumah sakit. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengizinkannya masuk dan saat Dasom mengatakan ia ingin menginap, secepat kilat Baekhyun menyulap kamar tamu menjadi kamar yang cocok untuk Dasom.

_Sialan kau, Byun Baekhyun._

Lebih sialnya lagi, Baekhyun hanya memberi tau Luhan dan Haowen. Haowen yang memang dasarnya tidak peduli tak memberikan komentar sama sekali dan bersikap seperti Dasom tak ada. Pernah suatu kali Dasom menghampiri Haowen yang tengah bermain game tapi Haowen malah meninggalkan _joystick_-nya dan mencium Luhan yang tengah makan. Dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan di luar hanya memasang wajah kaget sementara hatinya sibuk dengan kemenangan.

_Bagus, Haowen! bagus!_

Yah, walaupun Haowen berakhir memakan ramyun yang dibuatnya. Tapi setidaknya hal itu mampu membuat raut wajah Dasom berubah sedih. Dan Luhan bahagia melihat Dasom seperti itu sejak ia tau kalau Dasom masih menjadi istri Sehun.

Kejam?

Memang iya.

Bahkan jika Heechul datang tiba-tiba dan mengusir Dasom dengan menjambaknya, menamparnya, menyeret rambutnya sampai keluar rumah, membuang pakaian Dasom dari pintu dengan cara yang sama seperti membuang bungkus permen dari jendela mobil, Luhan akan memilih untuk diam saja dengan hati yang bersorak luar biasa. Tidak ada rasa kasihan. Mungkin ngeri sedikit ada karna Heechul luar biasa sekali jika itu terjadi. 180 derajat berbeda dari Mama-nya yang super lemah lembut.

Berhubung tentang Mama.. apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ya?

_**BRAKK!**_

Pandangan Luhan dan Dasom langsung teralih mendadak mendengar suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras. Luhan dengan instingnya sebagai seorang pengasuh disana langsung berlari ke pintu utama (dia berada di dapur tadinya) dan langsung terhenti panik begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Heechul yang terduduk di kursi roda dengan Sehun yang mendorongnya. Ouh, dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang membawa dua tas yang lumayan besar dan berisi.

Luhan mendekat. Membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum menanyakan kabar Heechul dan Sehun yang langsung disambut wajah lega keduanya.

"Eommonim sudah kembali?"

Suara halus itu terdengar dan wajah ibu dan anak itu langsung berubah geram dengan rahang yang mengeras. Saat Dasom membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut Heechul, yang Heechul lakukan malah menarik rambut Dasom kasar.

"a-akh! Eommonim! Ini sakit! Akh!

"KENAPA KAU BERADA DISINI LAGI, _BITCH!"_

"A-AKH! SAKIT!"

Sementara itu Luhan menatap syok keduanya. Ia tak menyangka pemikiran kejamnya tadi terwujud; Heechul yang datang tiba-tiba dan menjambaknya. Kenapa tuhan baik sekali mewujudkan pemikiran Luhan?

"APA TERIAKANKU KURANG KERAS?! APA TELINGAMU TULI?! APA OTAKMU TERJATUH SAAT KAU MENARI JALANG, HUH?!"

_Menari jalang, eoh.. aku sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya, Nyonya.._

"AKU SUDAH MENGUSIRMU DAN BENAR-BENAR TAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI‼ TAPI KENAPA KAU MUNCUL LAGI?!"

Sehun yang sedari tadi menonton dalam diam dan poker face miliknya menarik mundur Heechul agar melepas rambut Dasom. Tapi bukannya lepas, malah Dasom yang ikut terseret.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SEHUN!"

"berhentilah teriak, Eomma. Biarkan saja wanita jalang ini disini. Hitung-hitung sebagai alat melatih emosi Eomma untuk tidak terlalu agresif seperti ini. Kalau Eomma mengalami serangan mendadak seperti kemarin akan sangat bahaya. Jadi.. Eomma harus berlatih."

Luhan tak tau harus tertawa atau sedih mendengarnya. Tertawa karna kehadiran Dasom yang hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Heechul. Sedih karna Sehun membiarkan Dasom berada disana lebih lama.

"YAK! APA KAU MEMBELANYA SEKARANG?!"

"bukan begitu, Eomma." Sehun menjawabnya dengan suara yang benar-benar datar. "jika kurasa Eomma sudah cukup mampu untuk mengontrol emosi, aku akan mengusirnya dengan caraku sendiri. Kukira Eomma akan suka dengan caraku nanti."

Heechul hanya menggeram sebelum akhirnya ia melepas rambut Dasom yang sesungguhnya halus berkat perawatan salon itu (Luhan juga melakukan perawatan saat ia masih di _Black Phoenix _dulu. biasa, perintah atasan.) dan meminta pada Sehun untuk mengantarnya sampai kamar. Jika Heechul sudah bisa berjalan normal, ia pasti berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dengan sengaja karna kesal.

Sementara itu Luhan langsung menghampiri tas-tas yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi untuk menyerahkannya pada maid yang bertugas di bagian cuci, tapi sebelumnya ia harus mengeceknya dulu. takut ada barang yang harusnya tidak dicuci menjadi tercuci. Meninggalkan Dasom yang tergeletak di lantai dengan rambut awut-awutan dan ekspresinya yang menahan tangis. Mengundang perhatian maid-maid yang bertugas sepenuhnya sebelum akhirnya Luhan menegur untuk kembali pada tugas mereka. Jangan tanya dimana Baekhyun, tentu saja merawat Chanyeol yang dua hari ini ikut berada di rumah sakit bersama Sehun.

**.**

**.**

_Rasanya jadi Dasom pasti menyakitkan._

Hal itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Luhan akhir-akhir ini semenjak Dasom menginap penuh di rumah ini. Ia tau ia pernah berpikiran bahwa ia bahagia melihat Dasom menderita karna kelakuan Sehun, Haowen, ataupun Heechul. Tapi jika ia bayangkan dirinya sendiri menjadi Dasom, ia akan memilih untuk pamit pergi secepatnya dari sana. Astaga.. penderitaannya banyak sekali!

_..kecuali kalau sudah terlanjur mencintai Sehun. apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain bertahan?_

Apa iya Dasom masih mencintai Sehun?

Suatu kali Luhan pernah menanyakannya pada Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Baekhyun yang sejak ia beritau kalau ternyata Dasom itu istri Sehun, rasa kagumnya sebagai fans langsung meluntur tiba-tiba. Apa yang bisa dikagumi dari sosok istri seperti Dasom yang meninggalkan anak untuk karir?

Baekhyun kira, Dasom bukannya masih mencintai Sehun sepenuhnya sampai ia rela dijadikan alat uji coba emosi Heechul. Tapi mungkin ia lebih merasa untuk harus bertanggung jawab akan perbuatannya yang meninggalkan Haowen begitu saja.

Jangan tanya darimana Luhan tau kalau Dasom meninggalkan Haowen demi karir. Itu jelas sekali, _man_!

Atau lebih buruknya lagi, Dasom kembali karna ia menginginkan harta Sehun. demi air di Mars! Itu tidak mungkin! Dasom adalah seorang _idol_, ingat? Pasti mudah sekali baginya untuk mencetak uang dan ia bisa menggunakannya semaunya. Mungkin istilah _terlalu kaya sampai membuang uang _itu bisa berlaku pada Dasom yang notabene ialah member dari girlband ternama di Korea Selatan.

_..tapi ini berbeda kasusnya kalau Dasom penggila uang, tentu saja._

Akhir-akhir ini, Dasom benar-benar mengikuti tindak-tanduk Heechul. Kemanapun Heechul pergi, Dasom pasti berusaha mengikutinya sebelum Heechul membentaknya untuk pergi. Terkadang Luhan berpikir kalau Sehun berniat membunuh Heechul lebih cepat dengan cara membiarkan Dasom berkeliaran di rumah dan bukannya melatih emosi Heechul. Sementara itu Sehun sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor lebih lama. Katanya ia tak sudi berada di rumah dan ia malah menelpon Luhan setiap sore. Sehun selalu pulang diatas jam sembilan malam, larut sekali padahal Sehun berangkat pukul delapan pagi.

_**From: Tuan Oh Sehun**_

_**Lu, aku merindukanmu.**_

Pipi Luhan tak tahan untuk tak memerah mendapat pesan seperti itu di sore yang tenang seperti ini. Ia sedang berada di taman, menunggui Haowen yang membantu Heechul untuk melatih tangannya yang terkadang kaku untuk digerakkan. Dasom entah berada dimana sore ini. Mungkin ia menangis di kamarnya? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Luhan baru saja berniat membalas pesan itu sebelum ponselnya beralih menampilkan panggilan telepon dari seseorang. ID Caller-nya: Tuan Oh Sehun.

"yeoboseo?"

"_kau tak membalas pesanku, Lu? Apa kau tak tau kekasihmu ini sedang kesepian, heum?"_

Luhan tersenyum manis tanpa ia sadari, "aku baru saja berniat membalas pesanmu tadi. Tapi kau duluan menelponku. Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"_apa? Aku sudah mengatakannya saat di rumah sakit kemarin, Lu! Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!"_

"oh, benarkah? Kukira kau hanya mengatakan kalau kau mengira dirimu mulai mencintaiku."

"_ugh.. iya, memang."_

"lalu atas dasar apa kau mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Sehun terdiam di seberang sana. Tak tau harus mengucapkan kalimat seperti apa untuk pertanyaan Luhan.

"_ah, begini saja. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."_

"_kau, Luhan—ah! Kim Xiao Lu. Bersediakah kau menerima cinta dari Oh Sehun dan menjadi kekasihnya?"_

Luhan tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengarnya. Apa-apaan Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya?!

"kau mengatakannya seperti kita berada di altar. Dan darimana kau tau nama asliku?"

"_Lu.."_

"iya?"

"_apa jawabanmu? Bersedia?"_

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"_aku akan masuk ke kamarmu dan langsung memasukim__u malam ini juga.__"_

"YAK!"

Teriakan Luhan itu membuat Heechul dan Haowen langsung menoleh pada Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Hun.., kau yakin kau mencintaiku?"

"_eish.. pertanyaan apa itu. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."_

"lalu Dasom? Ia masih istrimu."

"_aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk membuat surat cerai sekarang juga."_

Dan kemudian suara Sehun terdengar memanggil nama seorang perempuan. Tentu saja perempuan, kebanyakan sekretaris memang perempuan bukan?

Perempuan dengan rok kerja mereka yang ketat dan pendek. Kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka dengan rambut yang sengaja dikuncir tinggi. Sepatu hak tinggi yang memuakkan. Make up yang sulit hilang sekalipun dihapus dengan alkohol. suara yang sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu. Menunduk dengan memperlihatkan belahan dada yang sengaja ditunjukkan. Apa jenis seperti itu sekretaris Sehun?

_Tunggu, apa aku cemburu? Gila.._

"_ahh.."_

"Hun.. apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Luhan mendengar desahan wanita tadi!

"_aku? Aku sedang menandatangani dokumen sekarang. Apa ada sesuatu? Suaramu terdengar panik."_

"a—aku mendengar desahan wanita dari sana! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sekretarismu?!"

Sehun menatap sekretarisnya yang mengaduh di luar ruangannya. Samar terdengar umpatan dari sana. Kepala sekretarisnya tadi tak sengaja terantuk pintu cukup keras. Mungkin aduhannya terdengar seperti desahan bagi Luhan.

"_Ah. itu, memangnya kenapa kalau ada desahan? Kau cemburu memikirkan aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan orang lain, heum?"_

Luhan tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengarnya. apa sejelas itu?

"a—aku.. tidak.."

"_berhentilah menyangkal, Lu~ aku tau kau juga mencintaiku sampai kau merasakan cemburu. Benar 'kan yang aku katakan?"_

_Ugh_, _Oh Sehun is full of temptation._

Luhan berniat menjawab sebelum melihat Dasom tersenyum dan melewatinya menuju Heechul yang bersama Haowen. Mereka tampak kaget dan tak suka melihat kehadiran Dasom sebelum akhirnya Heechul berusaha berdiri.

Ah, mereka berniat melatih kaki Heechul untuk berjalan.

"_..Lu? kau melamun?"_

"eh? bukan. Aku hanya melihat istrimu melatih Nyonya Heechul berjalan barusan. Kenapa?"

"_jadi apa jawabanmu? Mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah pemikiran muncul di otaknya.

"aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu kapan-kapan. Sudah ya aku tutup dulu."

Dan Luhan langsung memutus panggilan itu dengan terkikik. Sengaja membuat Sehun merasa digantung. Dan benar saja, Sehun disana tengah memandang ponsel canggih miliknya dengan ngenes.

_Kapan-kapan? Astaga, sabar, Oh Sehun.. sabar.._

_**.**_

Heechul merutuk-mengumpat-mengutuk-menyumpah-nyerapahi Sehun tiada henti dalam batinnya sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa Heechul mengutuk Sehun tiada henti, tapi alasan yang paling membuatnya geram adalah,

KENAPA WANITA JALANG ITU BERADA DISINI! DEMI SEMPAK DONGHAE! APA SEHUN GILA MEMBIARKAN WANITA GILA ITU DISINI?!

Oke, capslock berlebihan. No baper.

Lebih gilanya lagi saat Sehun membiarkan anak itu berada disini untuk melatih emosinya. Heol~ yang benar saja! Bukan terlatih yang akan ia dapat! TAPI DARAH TINGGI!

"Halmonie, bukannya wanita itu theorang _idol_? Kenapa tidak berlatih?"

Heechul menoleh. Menatap Haowen yang terduduk di sampingnya sore ini. Lihat, Haowen saja tak sudi menyebut namanya. Apalagi memanggilnya _Mommy_? Menjijikkan.

"kau mulai memperhatikannya, eoh?"

Haowen langsung menggeleng cepat. "tentu thaja tidak!"

Haowen dan Heechul terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang cukup seru tentang Dasom. Entah itu untuk menjelek-jelekannya (Heechul benar-benar Halmonie yang mengajarkan hal sesat pada cucunya), atau mengumpat pada Dasom, atau semacamnya. Tapi semua langsung terdiam begitu mendengar Dasom yang datang dan mengingatkan (red: memaksa) Heechul untuk berlatih berjalan. Ugh, dan Heechul mau tak mau mengiyakannya karna.. demi apapun! Ia ingin emosi dan stroke-nya ini berakhir dan Sehun segera mengusir jalang ini secepatnya. SECEPATNYA!

Heechul dan Dasom benar-benar berlatih dengan serius. Tangan Heechul tak berniat menjadikan tangan Dasom yang terbuka padanya itu sebagai pegangan. Tapi kemudian anak itu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Erat sampai Heechul rasanya ingin mengumpat habis-habisan. Tapi sekali lagi, ia harus mengontrol emosinya sebaik mungkin agar jalang ini cepat pergi. Pengorbanan memang perlu.

Tapi tindakan Heechul itu berhasil membuat Luhan dan Haowen melongo. Kalian tidak tau betapa kasarnya Heechul pada Dasom sejak ia pulang. Tak ada pengaruhnya penyakit stroke itu pada mulut pedas dan tangan ringannya. Tidak ada.

Pernah suatu pagi, Dasom berniat membantu pekerjaan Luhan. dan karna pagi, tentu saja Dasom membantu membangunkan Haowen yang pagi itu sialnya tengah tidur bersama Heechul. Dan tau apa yang terjadi begitu Heechul sadar bahwa yang membangunkan dirinya dan Haowen adalah Dasom?

_**PLAKK!**_

"_KAU DASAR WANITA SINTING! KENAPA HARUS MUKAMU YANG KULIHAT PERTAMA KALI! MENJIJIKKAN!"_

Padahal Dasom tak salah apapun. Ia bahkan membangunkan Heechul dan Haowen dengan begitu halus. Ia mendapatan tamparan di pagi hari dan ia masih tersenyum pada Heechul. Dan Luhan yang menahan tawanya mati-matian di luar kamar.

Pernah juga Dasom menghampiri Haowen yang sedang bermain di taman. Saat itu Luhan izin ke kamar mandi untuk buang air dan otomatis Luhan akan kembali dalam jangka waktu yang tak sebentar. Dasom berniat mendekatkan diri pada anaknya itu baik-baik.

"_Haowennie. Kenapa tidak pernah mendekati Mommy?"_

_Haowen diam._

"_Haowennie? Mommy minta maaf."_

_Haowen membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Dasom sepenuhnya. Menyibukkan diri dengan gadget yang ia bawa._

_Tangan Dasom meraih bahu Haowen dan membalikkan tubuh Haowen. tapi Haowen benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak membalikkan tubuhnya._

"_Haowennie! Apa salah Mommy padamu sampai kau seperti ini?"_

_Hati Haowen dongkol tak terkira mendengar ucapan Dasom. Apa ia bilang tadi? Apa salahnya? Huh—BANYAK! BANYAK SEKALI SAMPAI BUMI PUN TAK SANGGUP MEMBENDUNGNYA!_

_Melihat Haowen yang masih bergeming membuat Dasom membalikkan Haowen dengan paksa. Dan yang terjadi? Haowen terjatuh dari kursi tamannya dan membuat lututnya berdarah._

_Karna kejadian itu, Luhan hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dan perintah untuk mengambil tongkat golf dari Heechul. Sementara Dasom? Ia merasakan tongkat golf itu di punggungnya berulang-ulang. _

_Luhan tak sanggup tertawa. Ia malah merasa kasihan.._

Dan sederet kejadian penuh pukulan, cacian, dan hal kejam lainnya yang diterima Dasom. Tapi entah kenapa, Dasom malah merespon itu semua dengan senyuman. Luhan pun semakin tak kuasa untuk tertawa dan rasa kasihannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi hari ini Heechul seperti tersihir sesuatu. Ia tak memarahi Dasom sama sekali. Tak memukul, mencubit, menjambak, atau apapun itu.

"apa kepala Nyonya terbentur sesuatu sebelum ini?"

Haowen menggeleng akan pertanyaan Luhan. "bahkan tadi Halmonie menjadikan wanita itu bahan candaan, Thaem."

Sungguh luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

Luhan yang malam ini sibuk bergelung di ranjangnya dengan hanya berbalut atasan piyama dan boxer setengah pahanya itu menatap langit malam melewati balkonnya dengan pikiran yang campur aduk. Dasom.. sungguh, awalnya ia mengira Dasom akan terlihat seperti istri orang kaya kebanyakan. Berpenampilan begitu menor dengan barang-barang _branded_ dan berperilaku seperti seorang ratu yang ingin semua kelakuannya dituruti. Melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkannya dari Sehun, misalnya. Atau mungkin membentak balik Heechul. Atau mungkin juga menculik Haowen. tapi apa? Dasom benar-benar baik hati. Senyumnya terlihat begitu indah dan ramah, perilakunya juga halus, pakaiannya saat di rumah juga biasa saja—tidak seperti penampilannya sebagai _idol_ yang seperti kekurangan kain.

Intinya, terlepas dari statusnya sebagai seorang _idol_, Dasom benar-benar wanita yang baik.

Tapi kenapa Heechul dan Sehun sebenci itu pada Dasom yang sebaik itu? Bahkan Haowen pun ikut-ikutan membencinya. Ia tak cukup berani menanyakan hal itu pada Haowen, apalagi Heechul. Tapi untuk Sehun.. ia tak yakin Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan kecupan terasa di pucuk kepalanya. Ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?"

Luhan tak tahan untuk tak memerah mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya. sejak panggilan Sehun sore itu, Sehun benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan seperti seorang kekasih. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Luhan sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Sehun.

"aku.. aku tak apa."

Tangan Sehun beralih mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. "kau tak bisa berbohong, Lu. wajahmu mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap leher Sehun yang sebagian tertutup dengan piyama birunya. Ugh.. jakunnya terlihat begitu..

_Hei, Luhan! apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan!_

Tangannya beralih membuat pola-pola tak jelas pada dada bidang Sehun. hanya sebagai peralihan agar tak terlalu fokus pada jakun Sehun yang terlihat menggairahkan secara tiba-tiba. Tapi respon Sehun bukanlah sebuah peralihan semata.

"aku memintamu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu, baby Lu. bukan menggodaku begini."

Gerakan tangan Luhan seketika terhenti. Ia terkekeh dan menatap Sehun, "hehe, maaf."

"jadi apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu~"

Ouh, kenapa harus nada semanja itu yang kau gunakan pada uke-mu sendiri, Sehun!

"kukira kau harus mengusir Dasom secepatnya."

"kau cemburu?"

Itu pertanyaan sia-sia. Dasom bahkan tak mendapat perhatian Sehun sama sekali dan untuk apa pula ia cemburu.

"bukan. Bukan karna itu."

"kau tak tau betapa tersiksanya Dasom disini? Eomma-mu memukulinya seperti orang gila sebelumnya. Ia meneriaki Dasom seakan Dasom itu _microphone_ vokalis band bergenre _heavy metal_ yang kebal dengan teriakan. Kau dan Haowen juga tak pernah memberikan secuil perhatian padanya." lanjut Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan aneh, "kukira kau akan menyukai bagaimana Dasom disiksa."

Luhan memandang Sehun tajam, "kau pikir aku psikopat yang suka melihat orang menderita?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"jadi kau merasa kasihan begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "lagipula beberapa hari terakhir Eomma-mu sudah tak begitu memarahi Dasom. Berarti emosinya sudah stabil."

"kau harus segera membawanya pergi secepat mungkin sebelum Eomma-mu berubah pikiran dan emosinya melunjak kembali."

"kupikir dari pada mengontrol emosinya. Eomma hanya menahannya sejenak agar Dasom cepat pergi. Tapi baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku akan segera mengusirnya begitu surat cerainya benar-benar selesai dan mendapat tandatangannya. _Anything for you_, Lu."

"_anything? You sure?"_

Sehun mengangguk. semuanya akan ia berikan pada Luhan jika itu yang Luhan mau. Dunianya saat ini adalah Luhan dan berpusat pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum aneh. _"anything, eoh? So.. will you kiss me tonight? Just.. kiss?"_

Tak perlu menunggu lama dan Sehun langsung menyerang bibir Luhan dengan lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta walau terselip sedikit nafsu disana. Tapi itu tak berlanjut lebih dalam karna Sehun melepasnya. Mengingat kata _just _yang Luhan ucapkan sebelumnya.

"selamat malam, Lu. aku tidur disini ya?"

Luhan mengangguk sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Sehun yang hangat. "selamat malam juga, Sehun."

"aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada balasan. Luhan memilih diam dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sehun. meninggalkan Sehun yang menghela napasnya pelan.

_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu membalas ucapanku, Lu?_

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, Dasom dan Luhan terjebak dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan rumah yang mulai menipis. Kenapa harus Dasom dan Luhan?

Alasan pertama, Luhan bagaimanapun juga masih seorang pengasuh yang statusnya setara dengan Baekhyun. Sekalipun dia _ekhem_kekasih_ekhem_ Sehun, dia masih seorang pengasuh bukan?

Alasan kedua, Dasom sekalipun berstatus istri Sehun di mata umum, tapi ia malah terlihat seperti pengasuh Heechul sekarang. Jadi, posisi Luhan dan Dasom seimbang.

Alasan ketiga dan yang terakhir, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bertugas membeli semua kebutuhan siang ini entah berada dimana. Dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang menemukan daftar belanjaan dengan tulisan Baekhyun yang tak karuan—mungkin ia terburu sesuatu— yang tertulis,

_Hey, Lu. aku butuh __bantuanmu__. Kau yang pergi ya? Aku dan Chanyeol harus pergi ke suatu tempat jadi tidak bisa membeli. Ini keperluan mendadak! Dan ajak saja Dasom jika kau mau. Setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkannya dari teriakan Nyonya. Ah, uangnya aku titipkan pada Kris. Aku mencintaimu, Lu ^^ kau terlihat tampan semalam~ :*_

Heol, Baekhyun = penjilat ulung.

Sebenarnya dari pada menemukan, ini lebih seperti mendapat kertas itu langsung. Karna ia menemukannya tertempel di pintu kamarnya.

Dan begitulah, ia berakhir mendorong troli bersama dengan Dasom yang memegang daftar belanjaan dan meraih apa yang dibutuhkan di rak untuk memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Hening sekali diantara keduanya sampai Luhan membuka suaranya, "eum.. Dasom-ssi, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"tanya saja."

Dasom yang menggunakan masker dan sebuah beanie itu mengiyakan tanpa menoleh. Kenapa harus pakai masker? Tentu saja karna dia masih seorang _idol_. Apalagi memangnya?

"apa kau tak ada latihan? Kau masih seorang member Sistar bukan?"

Sekali lagi Dasom mengiyakan. "ada waktu libur sekitar satu bulan sebelum persiapan comeback selanjutnya."

_Apa baik menanyakan hal ini?_

"eum.. kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Tapi.. kenapa Sehun bisa membencimu? Kau terlihat—" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat Dasom tiba-tiba menatapnya dalam.

Tangannya kembali meraih barang yang tertata rapi dalam rak. "karna aku masuk ke Sistar. Intinya seperti itu."

Luhan berhenti melangkah untuk mendorong trolinya. Membuat Dasom berjalan didepannya dengan mata yang sibuk mencari barang yang tertulis di daftar belanjaan yang ia bawa.

Apa salahnya masuk Sistar? Memang sih, penampilan Sistar terkadang memang jauh dari kata _wanita baik-baik_. Tapi lihat prestasi mereka! Prestasi mereka termasuk unggul!

"kukira Sistar bukan girlband yang buruk sampai Sehun membencimu. Bisa aku tau alasannya?"

Katakan Luhan kurang ajar. Ini terlihat seperti seorang selingkuhan yang bertanya pada istri sah tentang _kenapa suamimu memilihku?_

Tapi Luhan bukan selingkuhan Sehun! ia kekasihnya!

_Apa? aku barusan mengakui kalau aku kekasih Sehun? ouh._

Dasom tersenyum pahit dibalik maskernya dan Luhan jelas tak tau kalau ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"dulu, aku hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang mengejar Sehun karna—demi tuhan! Sehun itu tampan, pintar, seksi pula. Wanita normal mana yang tak akan mengejarnya?" Dasom terkekeh dan Luhan ikut terkekeh pula.

"Sehun memang cukup ramah. Ia tak pernah menolak seorang wanitapun dengan kasar. Terkadang ia malah menolak tapi dengan baiknya mau menerima ajakan kencan walau itu yang pertama dan terakhir bagi gadis manapun. Sehun benar-benar lelaki baik."

_Jadi, Sehun dulu benar-benar seorang straight?_

"tapi semuanya berubah begitu mengetahui Sehun seorang gay. Tak ada lagi yang berani mengajaknya berkencan atau apapun itu sekalipun masih ada banyak wanita yang mengaguminya. Dan disanalah aku,"

Dasom terhenti menceritakannya saat ia melihat daftar beras 25 kilo dan ia tak yakin bisa mengangkatnya.

"eum.. Luhan-ssi? Bisa ambil karung beras ini? Satu saja."

Ugh, Dasom merasa konyol menceritakan hal ini pada Luhan saat mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang super ramai. Bisa saja kan ada seorang wartawan yang membuntutinya dan langsung menyebarkan hal ini pada media.

_Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing._

"bisa kau lanjutkan ceritanya?"

Sebenarnya Dasom malas bercerita. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi mencari tapi mulutnya harus bercerita dengan otak yang harus mengingat seadanya. Tapi baiklah..

"aku jatuh cinta padanya. miris sekali padahal aku tau ia seorang gay dan jelas-jelas tak akan melirikku. Tapi setelah bertanya pada sahabatku, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu dan meminta satu kencan padanya. dan bodohnya aku membawa sebuah obat perangsang bersamaku."

Luhan menahan napasnya karna kaget. Ia tau kemana pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Haowen pasti ada karna ini.

Ia jadi teringat tentang perkataan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak berniat membuat Haowen. jadi ini alasannya? Haowen adalah sebuah kesalahan?

_Ah, sangat disayangkan._

"ke-kenapa kau membawanya?"

"itu usul sahabatku. Hanya agar aku hamil dan Sehun terikat padaku. Dan sialnya itu benar-benar terjadi."

"aku hamil. Dan Sehun mengambil cuti untuk kuliahnya selama dua tahun karna ia harus bekerja untuk menafkahiku, saat itu Sehun hanyalah mahasiswa biasa dengan Eommonim yang hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan utama di rumah Presdir Donghae. Sehun menikahiku tanpa syarat dan langsung membuat Eommonim memarahi kami besar-besaran tanpa ampun. Dan saat aku baru saja melahirkan Haowen, sahabat-sahabatku datang dan mengajakku untuk ikut audisi menjadi seorang _idol_. Dan aku menerimanya, meninggalkan Haowen begitu saja dalam umurnya yang belum mencapai setengah tahun. Aku bodoh sekali."

Dasom tak bisa menahannya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa Luhan sadari. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karna hal itu.

Lain dengan Luhan yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang tak jauh-jauh dari kata, _ah, pantas saja Sehun dan Nyonya membencinya. Bahkan Haowen juga._

"Aku menghalangi mimpi Sehun saat itu untuk terus kuliah dan menjadi sukses. Tapi syukurlah saat aku kembali ia sudah memiliki kesuksesan dan memilikimu sebagai kebahagian."

Ugh, apa itu pujian?

Dasom mengecek sekali lagi barang-barang dan daftar belanja sebelum akhirnya berseru,

"ayo kita ke kasir!"

**.**

**.**

Yixing sibuk menepuk pipi Joonmyun berulang dengan lembut hanya untuk membangunkannya. Pagi ini, Joonmyun terlihat agak baikan setelah demamnya yang sungguh menyebalkan karna naik-turun dan tak kunjung sembuh.

Tapi bisa saja nanti demamnya naik lagi.

"Xing.."

"harusnya aku tak menceburkanmu kalau tau akhirnya kau demam panjang seperti ini."

Tangan Yixing mengambil sepotong handuk hangat dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Joonmyun. Aneh memang jika di usianya yang sudah senja ini Joonmyun malah terkena demam seperti anak kecil. Harusnya ia terkena asam urat atau kolesterol atau—cukup! Harusnya kau mendoakan Joonmyun sehat selalu, Xing! Bukan mendoakannya kena penyakit yang bukan-bukan!

"maafkan aku, Xing."

"iya, aku tau. Kau memang banyak salah."

Joonmyun terdiam. Memilih menikmati usapan halus Yixing pada tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat nan basah itu. Jika dirinya adalah Yixing, ia lebih memilih untuk menyuruh seorang maid untuk merawatnya, tapi Yixing berbeda. Istrinya itu perhatian sekali.

"kita menikah atas dasar cinta 'kan?"

Joonmyun mengangguk.

"tapi kenapa kita jarang bicara? Kenapa kita selalu berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh?"

Joonmyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "entah."

"akh!"

Satu cubitan ia dapatkan di pinggangnya dari jemari Yixing. "kau setua ini tapi tak pernah peka! Kita selalu diam karna ulahmu, bodoh!"

Wow. Yixing benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Sifat kalemnya selama ini hilang kemana?

"maaf."

Sekali lagi Joonmyun meminta maaf dan Yixing hanya mengiyakannya.

"maaf, Nyonya, Tuan. Ada surat untuk Nyonya Yixing."

Alis Yixing bertaut. Surat? Kapan terakhir kali ia dapat surat ya? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali.

"apa kau punya lelaki lain, Xing?"

Yixing menatap suaminya itu dengan aneh. "apa maksudmu lelaki lain? Mengurusimu saja rasanya aku ingin mati. Apalagi harus ditambah lelaki lain?"

Dan Joonmyun terkekeh.

"dari siapa?"

Maid itu memeriksa bagian surat secara keseluruhan. Tapi yang ia dapat malah tulisan beraksara hangul.

"saya tak tau, Nyonya. Ini menggunakan bahasa Korea."

_Korea? Kim Heechul?_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Duh, apdetnya lama lagi ya? Maaf. Puterr ga sengaja. *alasan ga masuk akal*

Jadi, ff ini kayanya dua chap lagi mungkin end. Mungkin lho ya. Ga tau pastinya. Puterr juga pengen cepetan end. Biar ga kepikiran buat utang terus gitu, hehe.

Makasih buat yang udah repiu, fav, follow, baca doang. Makasih! *bow*

Ini balesan repiu

**\+ itu emaknya haowen yang teriak?**

Iya

**\+ haowen tau siapa ibu kandungnya?**

Enggak. Baru tau pas dasom ngaku.

**\+ apa luhan bakal balik ke China?**

Eum.. entah? #plak

**\+ kenapa luhan dikurung di rumah ama suho?**

Pertanyaan yang selalu ada di tiap chapter :v mungkin chap depan puterr jelasin (dan jawaban yang selalu sama #plak)

**\+ kapan hunhan nikah?**

Kalo luhan balik ke exo *baper

**\+ kenapa suratnya belom dibales sama icing?**

Kan belum dibaca~ masa iya dibales dulu?

**\+ luhan kenapa dikucilkan di keluarga?**

Dikucilkan? Entah. Puterr lupa kenapa #plakplak

**\+ chap depan enceh lagi ya?**

Kalo chap ini ga ada. Mungkin chap depan ada. Kalo ga hawt maafin puterr. Oke?

**\+ luhan bakal patah hati trus balik ke china?**

Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi.. ga jadi

**\+ kenapa wanita itu tau kalo sehun di tempat donghae**

Karna heechul dulu kerja disana. Jadi niatnya mau tanya sehun dimana gitu, tapi malah ketemu sehun langsung.

**\+ kak, jan discontinued ya? Jan hiatus tiba-tiba. Apdetnya cepetan.**

Iya. Puterr kuat-kuatin buat ff ini. Paling buruk ffnya ilang tiba-tiba karna puterr hapus. Tapi puterr ga setega itu.

**\+ luhan suka ama sehun? sehun suka ama luhan? udah sampe tahap cinta?**

Sehun suka_coret_cinta luhan. luhan masih bingung. Udah intinya itu aja.

**\+ kenapa luhan ga balik ke china ama sehun biar ga jadi tahanan?**

Lah kalo sehun balik Cuma jasadnya doang gimana? Kan ya sama aja

**\+ wanita jalang itu seo ya?**

Karna seohyun, krystal, minah, hyorin sudah terlalu mainstream. Saya pake dasom ^^ dasom kan putih juga, maknae, jadi ya dasom.

**\+ jadi sekarang udah pacaran?**

Mungkin—iya

**Big thanks to**

**Pry9004 | Arifahohse | viiyoung | niaexolu | rikha-chan | Lucky8894 | parkchanyeolchanyeol35 | Novey | daebaektaeluv | Maple Fujoshi2309 |laabaikands | Yohannaemerald | ThehunLuhanieYehet | Applebanana's | tjabaekby | Eun810 | ChikasikiHunHan947 | sakurasora47 | luhannieka | LisnaOhLu120 | liu13769 | sunsehunee | lolamoet | Shierashie94 | deerwinds947 | lullaby7 | deerhanhuniie | ysoplanit | AlexandraLexa | ruixi1 | fazarzee | msluhan87 | Kim Jung Sun11 | hanhyewon357 | HunHanCherry1220 | juniaangel58 | AlienBaby58 | guest | lulu90 | guest | fitrysukma39 | Albino's Deer | oh chaca| babyLU | ParkNada | SebutLuhan3x | ChagiLu | tydfhjknf | Hana oh | belenggg114 | Jung NaeRa | myung2010 | LoveHyunFamily | Kim YeHyun | apersonnn | kxmbab | GhanChan | gitapuspita65 **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


	8. Cerai dan Jalang

_Aku akan menjadi jalang sekali lagi untukmu.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jadi, Luhan tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ia terbangun pagi ini tanpa celana, kancing piyama yang hampir terbuka semua, dan celana dalamnya yang sedikit melorot. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang menjadi masalah adalah ia terbangun dengan Heechul yang tersenyum _maniiiiiss_ sekali di depannya. Bahkan tangan Heechul tengah bertopang dagu, seolah menunggunya untuk terbangun sejak pagi masih belum bisa dikatakan pagi sepenuhnya.

Luhan terduduk tiba-tiba dan segera membenarkan atasan piyamanya dan setidak-tidaknya menutupi pahanya yang tak terlapis apapun itu dengan selimut. Matanya menatap Heechul tak santai. Luhan sudah terbiasa terbangun dengan Sehun atau Haowen yang mendadak berada di kamarnya. Tapi Heechul?

"nyo-Nyonya?"

Heechul ikut terduduk dan senyumnya masih terjaga.

Sebenarnya Heechul kesurupan apa?

"k-kenapa Nyonya di-disini?"

"kau pasti senang juga mendengar kabar ini!" nada bicara Heechul terdengar antusias sekali.

Heechul memulai perkataannya dengan cepat sebelum Luhan merespon ucapannya.

"surat cerai Sehun dan Dasom sudah keluar! Akhirnya aku tak perlu berpura-pura tersenyum pada jalang itu lagi! dia memang membantu—aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku juga harus bersyukur kalau akhirnya Dasom bukan menantuku lagi!"

Heechul berhambur memeluk Luhan erat. Mulutnya berkata _aku senang sekali~ _berulang-ulang seakan ia mendapatkan tiket emas untuk masuk surga. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang melongo sejak Heechul mengatakan kata pertamanya.

Ia baru terbangun. Itu fakta. Dan mendapat berita yang mengagetkan saat baru terbangun itu bukan hal yang baik bagi Luhan. seakan ia belum sempat membuka payung tapi hujan sudah mengguyurnya. Belum siap.

"bagaimana kalau Dasom tak mau menandatangani-nya?"

Perkataan Luhan itu membuat pelukan Heechul terlepas dan berganti dengan Heechul yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _ah-aku-lupa_

"kau benar." Jawab Heechul tanpa jiwa.

"tapi mungkin Sehun akan memaksa Dasom untuk menandatangani-nya?"

Luhan menggeleng atas perkataan Heechul. "tidak, Nyonya. Dasom bukan tipe-tipe orang yang bisa dipaksa."

Dan mereka terdiam.

Yah.. setidaknya surat cerainya sudah ada kan?

"Nyonya, kenapa kau mengatakannya sepagi ini padaku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"apa salah kalau aku memberitaumu? Lagipula aku tak mungkin merayakan dengan cara seperti ini pada Sehun kan?"

Heechul benar.

"lagipula kau kekasih Sehun sekarang."

Pipi Luhan memerah tak tertahan.

Ugh, ia seperti remaja sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Luhan berniat mencari Sehun pagi ini. Menanyakan kebenaran hal yang ia dapatkan dari Heechul. Tapi yang ia dapatkan apa?

"_Daddy thedang ke china, thaem. Apa thaem tak tau?"_

Bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau ia seperti orang gila meladeni cerita Dasom yang tak selesai-selesai semalam. Kemarin malam Dasom menahannya, membuatnya mendengarkan curhatannya sebagai seorang ibu, seorang idol, seorang istri. Tak terbayang betapa banyak celotehan Dasom –yang sebenarnya benar-benar menyedihkan— yang ia dengar malam itu. Dan mana ia tau kalau Sehun pergi ke china?

Bertanya pada Dasom?

Sebenarnya Luhan berani-berani saja melakukannya. Hanya saja.. apa ia tak terdengar kurang ajar?

Sehalus apapun Luhan bertanya nantinya. Yang terdengar pasti seperti—

"_kudengar Sehun memberimu surat cerai? Bagaimana? sudah kau tanda tangani? Selamat ya, akhirnya kau bercerai dengan Sehun. Dan aku bisa memiliki Sehun untuk diriku sendiri~"_

—ini.

Hari ini, Luhan harus pergi ke sekolah Haowen. Luhan menggunakan pakaian rapi tapi itu bukan seragamnya. Pakaian kasual yang rapi. Hari ini ada penerimaan raport di sekolah Haowen. dan harusnya yang kesini sekarang itu Sehun yang notabenenya ialah Daddy-nya, bukan Luhan.

Kau tak memperhitungkan Dasom sebagai ibu Haowen, Lu?

_Dasom terlalu mencolok. Iya.. terlalu mencolok, _batin Luhan.

Luhan sekarang tengah terduduk di dalam kelas Haowen bersama Haowen dan wali murid lain beserta anak mereka. Absen Haowen berada di tengah, Hao Wen Oh, dan itu berarti Luhan tak harus berlama-lama berada di kelas Haowen yang sebenarnya nyaman itu. Yang tidak nyaman adalah pandangan wali murid lainnya padanya. dan rasa tidak nyaman itu diperburuk dengan adanya seorang do Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Kalian ingat Taeoh? Do Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat mirip _owl_ ini adalah ibunya.

"thaem,"

Luhan menoleh. Menatap Haowen yang sudah menggandeng tangan Taeoh.

"boleh kami keluar kelas, Eomma? Luhan-Saem?"

Luhan menatap lelaki owl di sampingnya. Tapi lelaki itu tengah menatap tajam anaknya. Taeoh langsung ciut.

"nanti."

Jawaban singkat dari lelaki owl itu membuat Taeoh dan Haowen langsung kembali duduk bersampingan di sebelah Luhan. lihat? Bahkan Taeoh menjauhi Eomma-nya sendiri.

Tak tega, Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberinya pada Haowen dan Taeoh. Dan disambut tatapan berbinar dari keduanya.

Luhan tersenyum, "kalian boleh memainkannya. Tapi jangan berisik, oke?"

"oke, thaem."

"terima kasih, Saem! Luhan-Saem selain cantik juga ternyata baik hati sekali~"

_Perayu. Dasar anak Kim Jong In._

Luhan kembali menatap ke depan dimana wali kelas Haowen tengah sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada salah satu wali murid di meja guru.

"harusnya kau tak melakukan itu, Luhan-ssi. Mereka bisa kehilangan grogi-nya."

Ucapan lelaki—oke, Kyungsoo itu membuat Luhan menatapnya bertanya. Bukannya bagus kalau mereka kehilangan grogi karna nilai mereka?

Seakan bisa mendengar pemikiran Luhan, Kyungsoo kembali berujar, "jika mereka grogi, mereka jadi tau kalau mereka harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan wali kelas nanti. tapi malah..,"

"apa.. aku harus mengambil ponselku sekarang?"

Tapi rasanya Luhan tak tega. Luhan tau grogi itu tak menyenangkan. Sangat. Luhan sering mual kalau sedang grogi. Dan itu benar-benar sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"tak usah repot. kukira mereka juga butuh hiburan."

_Dasar plin-plan_

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan sesuatu, "ku dengar Sehun akan bercerai dengan Dasom. Benarkah?"

Luhan yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Sehun dan si Kim Jong Un—ouh, Kim Jong In itu benar-benar dekat. Bahkan istrinya saja tau kalau Dasom itu istri Sehun. apalagi si Kim Jong In itu? Pasti dia tau semuanya tentang Sehun.

"eum, iya."

"akhirnya.. Sebaik apapun Dasom, Sehun lebih cocok denganmu, Luhan-ssi."

Heechul juga pernah mengatakan ini padanya. Heechul bilang kalau dia dulu sangat menyukai Dasom karna Dasom benar-benar terlihat polos, baik hati, sopan, dan kalem. Sangat wanita sekali dan Heechul menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya tapi tak sampai menyuruh Sehun menikahinya karna Heechul tau Sehun itu gay. Dan Heechul memakluminya karna ia juga seorang gay. Tapi sejak kejadian _pembuatan_ Haowen itu, Heechul berubah total menjadi membenci Dasom dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Melihat Dasom seakan Dasom adalah orang yang membawa wabah mematikan yang harus diusir.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya karna kikuk, "ah.. benarkah?"

"Haowen Oh!"

"a-aku permisi, Kyungsoo-ssi. Ayo, Haowennie."

Haowen dan Luhan bergerak untuk duduk di hadapan wali kelas Haowen dengan tangan yang mengoper ponsel Luhan yang berwarna pink.

Sehun kesurupan apa sampai membelikannya ponsel berwarna pink seperti ini. Tidak _manly_. Menjijikkan.

Tapi toh ia masih menggunakannya sampai sekarang.

"dengan Tuan Oh Sehun?" wali kelas Haowen itu bertanya ragu.

Luhan dengan cepat menyanggah. Mengatakan kalau ia adalah asistennya. Tak mungkin bukan jika ia mengatakan '_aku kekasihnya'_?

"eum.. nilai Haowen pada ujian ini memuaskan sebenarnya. Tapi ada beberapa pelajaran yang memiliki penurunan. Tapi penurunannya tidak cukup ekstrim. Bisa dikatakan Haowen kurang teliti ujian kemarin…."

Dan penjelasan lainnya yang Luhan pahami dalam-dalam. Ia harus mengatakannya pada Sehun nanti dan Luhan tak mungkin hanya menyerahkan raportnya saja. Sehun pasti menanyakan apa yang dikatakan wali kelas Haowen juga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan dan wali kelas itu selesai dan akhirnya mereka keluar dengan Haowen yang memegang erat buku raport-nya. wajahnya tampak murung.

"kenapa murung begitu, heum?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka sudah masuk mobil dengan Chanyeol yang menyetir.

"nilaiku turun, thaem.. Daddy pathti marah.."

"memangnya Daddy pernah marah karna raport?"

Haowen menggeleng.

"tapi kan bitha thaja nanti Daddy marah, thaem.."

Luhan memeluk Haowen dan mengelus rambutnya. Berusaha menenangkan Haowen yang murung.

"Haowen sudah pintar kok. Nilai Haowen sangat bagus. Haowen juga belajar dengan baik dan sudah sangat bekerja keras. Saem bangga dengan Haowen. nanti kalau Daddy marah, Saem akan memarahinya balik. Tenang saja, oke?"

Pengasuh sesat.

**.**

**.**

Kalian bertanya Sehun dimana?

Apa ia sudah pulang dan bersama Dasom?

Itu mustahil. Luhan akan koprol keliling rumah jika Sehun mau bersama Dasom semenit saja.

Haowen sibuk memeluk lututnya, pikirannya masih sibuk tentang apakah Daddy-nya akan memarahinya atau tidak kalau ia pulang nanti. biasanya tidak seperti ini! Biasanya nilainya akan sempurna dan hanya menyisakan satu yang hancur—seni, karna Haowen tak bisa menggambar dengan baik. tapi sekarang? Lihat nilai sastra inggris, matematika, olahraga, dan hampir keseluruhan memiliki penurunan. Meskipun penurunannya hanya berbeda satu sampai lima angka saja, tapi tetap saja turun!

Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk memeriksa jalan itu menoleh untuk menatap Haowen. ia akui nilai Haowen daripada ujian kemarin memang turun. Tapi itu _sedikiiiiiiiiiiit _sekali dan seharusnya Haowen tak perlu secemas itu. Ia yakin Sehun tak akan tega memarahi Haowen hanya karna nilai Haowen yang turun satu angka. Jika iya, Sehun berarti seorang _Daddy-lebay_.

Niatnya, sore ini Sehun datang dari china. Ia bilang sih urusan bisnis. Ya ya terserah. Luhan tak paham dengan pekerjaan Sehun.

"thaem.. Haowen boleh menginap di rumah Taeoh tidak?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"kan Daddy baru pulang. Kenapa malah Haowen yang pergi? Harusnya kan Haowen disini dan menyambut Daddy pulang?"

Haowen menggeleng pelan, "tidak mau. Haowen takut, thaem.."

Jika yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah Sehun, Luhan pasti akan menggeplak keras-keras kepalanya dan berkata, "untuk apa kau takut, bodoh! Kau sudah benar!"

Tapi nyatanya yang ada didepannya adalah Haowen. jika ia melakukan itu, siap-siap terkena dampratan Heechul yang merdu.

"Haowennie..," Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Haowen. "Daddy tidak akan marah. Saem janji kalau Daddy marah, Haowen bisa memarahi Saem juga. Saem akan memarahi Daddy juga kalau Haowen mau. Tapi Haowen sudah benar, Haowen tidak usah takut. Oke?"

Haowen mengangguk ragu. Memarahi Saem-nya? apa ia bisa?

"thaem—"

_**TIIN! TIIN!**_

Oh, klakson mobil Sehun.

Saat mobil Sehun masuk ke halaman dan akhirnya berhenti untuk selanjutnya diurus Chanyeol. Haowen terlihat seperti trenggiling, menggulung takut. Sehun memeluk Luhan, tak ada salahnya kan? Walau Luhan kelihatannya kaget, tapi ia tak menolak saat Sehun memeluknya dan bahkan berakhir dengan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Sambutan calon suami~

Pandangan Sehun yang awalnya berbinar pada Luhan berubah heran saat melihat Haowen yang menggulung takut dengan memeluk lututnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Haowen—"

Belum selesai bicara dan Haowen sudah berlari masuk rumah. meninggalkan Sehun kebingungan dengan Luhan yang menghela napas. Sepertinya ucapannya tadi tidak membantu sama sekali.

"apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya pergi dua hari dan Haowen berubah."

"aku akan mengatakannya nanti saat laporan. Ingat, ini malam minggu."

Tak ada yang peduli dan menyadari kalau Dasom juga berada disana. Atau lebih tepatnya berada tak jauh dari pintu utama. Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Tersenyum dengan keadaannya.

**.**

**.**

"apa susahnya bagimu untuk tanda tangan?"

Dasom terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam pena itu tak ia gerakkan sama sekali. Ia bawa matanya menatap Sehun langsung. Menatap mata setajam elang itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"aku tak bisa."

Rasanya Sehun benar-benar muak dengan wanita bermuka polos didepannya ini. Wanita yang sialnya menjadi istrinya sampai sekarang walau ia tak mau mengakuinya. Wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anak yang benar-benar ia cintai dan sayangi. Wanita yang rela meninggalkan anaknya yang masih butuh ibu demi menjadi _idol_ tak berguna yang hanya mengumbar kulit-kulit mereka.

Dulu Sehun akui, Dasom adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah ia temui. Ia sopan, tutur katanya halus, tapi siapa sangka kalau hatinya seperti batu?

Atau setidaknya hatinya terlalu mudah untuk dimasuki hal buruk. Sampai menjadi batu.

"kenapa tak bisa? Apa aku harus memaksamu dulu?"

Dasom menggeleng. "selama aku tak ingin, aku tak akan menandatangani surat ini. Sekejam apapun caramu memaksaku nanti."

"apa kau bertahan disini karna Haowen? karna aku?"

Terasa seperti wawancara kerja, ya?

"aku—"

"kau minta Haowen sendiri yang mengusirmu dari sini agar kau mau tanda tangan?"

Dasom benar-benar tak ingin seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin berada disini dan memulai keluarga kecilnya yang hancur berantakan karna ulahnya sendiri. Menjadi ibu yang terbaik untuk Haowen dan istri yang dicintai oleh Sehun. ia tak tau harus bagaimana untuk mewujudkan itu. Terlebih lagi.. Luhan..

"ah, aku tau. Kau ingin membangun keluarga lagi?"

Dasom menatap Sehun terkejut. Apa Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya?

"sepertinya iya. Kalau begitu aku akan menikahi Luhan tepat didepan matamu kalau itu bisa membuatmu mau menandatangani surat cerai ini."

Dan Sehun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan meneriakkan nama Luhan.

Aneh memang berteriak di dalam rumah saat malam seperti ini. Tapi tak seaneh Dasom yang malah menangis dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"yeo—yeoboseo.. hyorin-eonnie.."

**.**

**.**

Kali ini bukan di ruang kerja. Tapi di kamar Sehun. biasanya laporan Haowen setiap malam minggu itu di ruang kerja Sehun. tapi biarlah.

Luhan mengunyah apel dingin yang ada di tangannya. Matanya menatap Sehun yang sibuk menelaah hasil raport ujian Haowen. cukup berantisipasi jika Sehun marah akan nilai Haowen nantinya. Ia akan sigap menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan apelnya.

Sehun terlihat serius sekali. Sangat serius sampai rasanya kedua alisnya hampir terlihat menyatu. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Jadi itu raport ujian atau soal ujian?

"nilainya turun." Gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

Luhan masih sibuk dengan suara _krauk krauk _yang ia hasilkan dengan apelnya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendekat pada Sehun dan memilih berbaring dengan santai di atas ranjang sementara Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang.

Oke, Luhan tau makan dengan posisi tidur itu tak baik.

"bagaimana bisa turun? Apakah kau menelantarkan Haowen, Lu? atau kau mengajaknya bermain sampai lupa belajar?"

Luhan menelan apel yang ada di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "aku diabaikan berhari-hari. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajaknya bermain?"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat Haowen mengabaikanmu?"

"kau membawaku ke taman, makan, bermain game, dan sebagainya. Kau yang mengajak. Oh, dan itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan nilai Haowen! lagipula hanya turun sedikit. Kukira itu bukan masalah. Benar 'kan, Haowen?"

Dan jangan lupakan Haowen yang terduduk kaku di sofa dalam kamar Sehun.

Haowen tak menjawab ucapan Luhan. ia hanya terlalu gugup karna ekspresi Sehun yang terlalu serius.

Dan gugupnya langsung bertambah ketika Sehun mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"apa yang dikatakan walikelas-nya, Lu?"

"eungg.. dia bilang Haowen hanya perlu lebih teliti lagi. mungkin saat ujian dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sampai ketelitiannya berkurang. Tapi walikelas-nya bilang tak apa. nilai Haowen masih masuk jajaran nilai tertinggi di jenjang kelasnya. Haowen diharapkan lebih teliti saat ujian selanjutnya. Kukira hanya itu intinya."

Sehun menatap Haowen yang gugup akan Sehun, "jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Sehun tak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali walau tak terkesan mengintimidasi. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Haowen untuk ingin menangis karna gugupnya.

"tak ada, Daddy."

"jujur pada Daddy. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ujian?"

Haowen terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan yang ikut menatapnya dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"a-anoo, Daddy jangan marah ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. Untuk apa marah jika Haowen saja belum mengatakan apapun?

"j-jadi.. Haowen memikirkan tentang.. Daddy dan Luhan-thaem.. me-menikah.."

_**Brukk!**_

"HAH?!"

Suara terjatuh itu dari Luhan yang langsung terguling dari ranjang karna kaget. Begitu juga dengan kata _hah_ yang keluar tadi. Itu dari Luhan.

Luhan buru-buru mendekat dan berdiri didepan Haowen.

"menikah?! Haowen— i-itu— aish!"

Haowen menatap Daddy-nya yang samar tersenyum itu dengan wajah ragu, "Daddy tidak marah 'kan?"

"jadi Haowen ingin Daddy dan Luhan-thaem menikah?"

"he eum!" jawab Haowen antusias. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sudah terkapar di lantai karna syok. Menikah?! Haowen gila. anak itu benar-benar gila!

"kalau Daddy sudah cerai dari Dasom, Daddy akan menikahi Luhan-thaem. Tenang saja, oke?" Sehun tersenyum cerah dan disambut dengan senyuman Haowen yang tak kalah cerah. Oh.. ayah-anak ini.. gila!

"kenapa Haowen ingin Daddy dan Luhan-thaem menikah? Luhan-thaem itu lelaki dan tak mungkin menikah. Haowen tau kan kalau pernikahan itu antara lelaki dan wanita." tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia menganggap pernikahan antar lelaki itu hal yang lumrah-lumrah saja. Tapi.. bukankah anak-anak selalu tau kalau pangeran akan mencari seorang putri untuk diselamatkan dan menikah?

"karna Haowen ingin punya adik. Apa tidak boleh Haowen punya adik dari Luhan-thaem?"

Mata Luhan melebar. Apa-apaan perkataan Haowen itu?!

"tid—"

"tentu saja boleh! Haowen ingin punya adik berapa? Daddy akan buatkan dengan Luhan-thaem sebanyak yang Haowen inginkan." Sela Sehun secepatnya.

"benarkah?"

Luhan berdiri dan segera meraih telinga Sehun untuk ia tarik dengan kasar.

"yak. Oh Sehun. kau ingin mati, huh?"

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru saja tertidur dengan tangan memeluk Haowen ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya pelan dan setelah itu ada yang mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Luhan bisa merasakannya sekalipun samar karna tidurnya belum terlalu lelap. Luhan bisa rasakan saat tangannya yang memeluk Haowen dibawa menjauh dan ada sepasang tangan yang menelusup dibawah pinggang dan lututnya. Dan setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dalam rengkuhan seseorang.

Luhan tak peduli. Ia memilih menyamankan kepalanya di dada orang itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang baru saja ia mulai tadi. Berharap yang membawanya ini bukan orang lain, melainkan Sehun. ia tertidur memang, tapi bisa Luhan rasakan kalau orang ini adalah Sehun. aromanya.. sangat Sehun sekali.

Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang menculiknya dengan mencuri pakaian Sehun lebih dulu lalu memakainya hanya untuk menipu hidung Luhan.

Selanjutnya Luhan merasakan ia jatuh pada sesuatu yang empuk dan halus—ranjang. Dan tak ada alasan lain untuk menunda tidurnya karna kini ia berada di atas ranjang yang nyaman.

"Lu, tak bisakah kau bangun? Aku tau kau belum lelap sekarang."

Luhan mendengarnya. Itu suara Sehun yang agak serak. Mungkin ia terbangun dan tiba-tiba ingin tidur dengan Luhan tadi.

"jadi begini caramu membangunkan kekasihmu?"

Suara Luhan juga tak kalah serak. Matanya tak memiliki niatan untuk terbuka dan memilih menyamankan dirinya pada guling yang berada pada pelukannya. Melupakan bahwa harusnya yang ia peluk itu Sehun.

Ia bisa rasakan gulingnya menghilang dan seseorang berganti memeluknya. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai guling.

"kembalikan gulingku, Sehun.."

"kau bisa memelukku."

Dan Luhan tak peduli. Ia memang memeluk Sehun, tapi setelah itu ia meneruskan tidurnya. Sehun harus tau kalau sekarang ia sungguh mengantuk.

"Lu," panggil Sehun dan Luhan tak peduli. Ia sungguhan mengantuk.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" lanjut Sehun.

Sehun itu gila. kenapa harus pertanyaan seperti itu yang ia tanyakan saat ia tengah ngantuk berat seperti ini?

"mungkin.." jawab Luhan dengan parau.

"katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Pemaksa sekali.

"iya iya.. aku mencintaimu, hun-ah.. sekarang ayo tidur.. aku benar-benar mengantuk.."

Hening dan Luhan tertidur kembali. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih berkedip-kedip tak jelas karna ia masih belum bisa tidur sejak terbangun tiba-tiba tadi. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan cara memaksa Dasom—dengan cara yang _haluuuuus_ sekali sampai Dasom sendiri tak sadar kalau dia sedang dipaksa— menandatangani surat cerai itu dengan suka rela.

Kenapa tak harus memaksanya dengan kasar?

Alasannya, ia ingin semuanya berjalan karna keputusan Dasom sendiri. Jika dipaksa, Dasom tidak akan menerima semuanya dan berakhir akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka. Tapi jika ini keputusan Dasom, Dasom akan memilih hidupnya sendiri karna ia sudah memiliki keputusan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya dengan cara bercerai.

Apakah itu alasan yang masuk akal?

Menurut Sehun itu adalah alasan paling masuk akal untuk jangka panjang. Jika Sehun hanya memikirkan jangka pendek, mungkin Sehun sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengasingkan Dasom atau membunuhnya. Tapi Dasom seorang _idol_, _man_! Seluruh korea akan gempar! Dan Sehun benar-benar tak mau wajahnya ada di halaman utama koran-koran pagi dengan headline _'PSIKOPAT TAMPAN PEMBUNUH MAKNAE SISTAR'_.

Tidak akan pernah.

"eungh.. sehunh.."

"ada apa, Lu?"

"tubuhmu tegang.. tidurlahh.."

Entah kenapa suara Luhan yang agak mendesah itu memberinya ide.

'_persiapkan mentalmu. Aku akan melakukannya didepan matamu.'_

Sebuah seringai tercetak di bibir Sehun yang beralih mengecup pipi Luhan.

"apakah kau tak dengar aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur, Oh Sehun?"

"aku akan tidur. Galak sekali."

Jika tidak mengantuk, bisa dipastikan suara tamparan sudah terdengar sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Baek, apa kau menganggur? Aku ingin jalan-jalan~"

Pertanyaan sia-sia. Bahkan dengan mata bosannya Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun sibuk seperti lebah karna hari ini maid bekerja seperti tanpa nyawa sampai rumah Sehun yang menjurus ke mansion ini belum terlihat kinclong. Itu sih menurut Baekhyun. Kalau menurutnya rumah ini sudah cukup kinclong. Malah ia merasa harusnya para maid itu lebih baik datang tiga hari sekali saja. Rumah ini berlebihan kalau dibersihkan tiap hari seperti itu.

"kau tak lihat kalau aku sibuk—YAK! KIM HYERI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN VAS KESAYANGAN NYONYA HEECHUL?!"

Lihat? Bahkan diajak bicara saja susah.

Maid yang dibentak Baekhyun tadi langsung menunduk dan menjauhkan diri dari vas yang katanya kesayangan Nyonya Heechul itu. Padahal maid itu hanya tak sengaja menyenggol vas itu ketika membersihkannya—dan bahkan vas itu sekarang tidak kenapa-napa!—. Dan teriakan Baekhyun sudah seperti itu.

Terkadang beberapa maid berhenti dan menatapnya iri. Tentu saja iri, ia baru saja beberapa bulan disini dan Tuan Sehun menyayanginya seperti itu, Baekhyun tak pernah membentaknya, Tuan Haowen yang selalu bermanja-manja, bahkan Nyonya Heechul membiarkannya bersantai! Tidak ada pengasuh Tuan Haowen yang sebebas itu sebelumnya! Luhan kira mereka semua sudah tau kalau dirinya dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih. Atau mungkin ada yang tak tau? Atau malah semuanya tak tau?

"HEI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT KEMBALI BEKERJA! KALIAN PIKIR INI WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT DAN MENGGOSIP, HAH?!"

"Baek, apa kau tak lelah berteriak setiap hari?"

Nafas Baekhyun satu-dua, "bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum, Lu?"

Luhan berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengambilkan minum dari dapur.

"terima kasih."

Luhan kembali duduk dan Baekhyun kembali meneriaki maid-maid yang sekiranya agak lengah.

Luhan akan sangat menunggu ada seorang maid yang memberontak pada Baekhyun dan meneriakkan kalau mereka itu bekerja sebagai maid, bukan bekerja sebagai pekerja di kerja rodi. Tapi Luhan yakin setelah itu mereka akan dipecat begitu saja oleh Baekhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan Heechul. Karna Heechul pasti setuju.

Seharusnya tidak begini kalau saja tadi pagi Taeoh dan lelaki bermata owl itu tak datang kesini dan membuat Haowen mengikuti mereka saat mereka ingin pulang. Dan jadilah Haowen menginap di rumah Taeoh sampai besok. Padahal ini hari pertama libur sekolah Haowen selama seminggu. Tapi biarlah.

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DASOM, CHAERIN BODOH!"

Apa? Dasom? Bukan Nyonya Dasom? Atau nona Dasom mungkin?

"ma-maafkan saya. Saya kira ti-tidak ada orang. Maafkan saya, Baekhyun-ssi."

"DASOM SETINGGI ITU DAN KAU TAK MELIHATNYA?!"

Luhan menatap Dasom yang bajunya sedikit tertumpah dengan cairan pembersih kaca yang tadinya digunakan maid bernama chaerin itu untuk mengisi ulang di wadah penyemprotnya. Tapi bukan masuk ke wadah, yang ada malah tertumpah ke baju Dasom.

Luhan meraih sekotak tisu dan mendekati Dasom. Membersihkan cairan itu sebisanya dengan tisu.

"astaga, tidak usah. Aku merepotkanmu saja, luhan-ah."

Luhan tak mendengar dan memilih melanjutkan acara mengusap tisu pada baju Dasom.

"YAK, LUHAN! TUAN SEHUN MENCARIMU DI LUAR! DAN KALIAN SEMUA, BERSIHKAN RUANGAN BELAKANG! CEPAT!"

Semua maid membungkuk sejenak pada Baekhyun sebelum bergerak ke ruangan paling belakang. Meninggalkan Dasom hanya bersama Luhan.

"aku permisi dulu, Dasom-ah."

Dan Luhan pergi. Dasom kini benar-benar sendiri sejak Baekhyun ikut mengekori maid-maid. Sudah tugasnya untuk mengawasi para maid itu. Seakan beberapa cctv di sudut ruangan tak cukup. Tapi nyatanya memang tak cukup karna cctv-cctv itu tak mampu berteriak seperti Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Dasom memilih berada disana. Di ruang tamu. Harusnya sejak tadi ia pergi karna tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di ruang tamu. Mungkin menyalakan tv boleh juga, tapi seharusnya ia pergi ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia duduk dan mengambil remote tv. Terdengar jorok jika mengingat bajunya masih basah. Tapi Dasom masih ingin tertahan disini.

"kurasa aku memang harus mengganti baju dulu." gumam Dasom saat ia mencium bau cairan pembersih itu begitu melekat padanya.

Ia meletakkan remote begitu saja diatas sofa dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Paling hanya Sehun yang membuatnya teriak.

**.**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sehun bilang ia akan pulang cepat karna Haowen sedang libur sekolah. Dan ia yakin Sehun memanggilnya karna tak melihatnya di teras rumah bersama Haowen.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"aigoo.. kau seperti tak melihatku bertahun-tahun." Gumam Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan oleh Sehun.

Mata Sehun menatap kesana-kemari begitu ia melepas pelukannya dari Luhan. ia terlihat mencari.

"dimana Haowen?"

"kau tak tau? Haowen menginap di rumah Taeoh sampai besok. Kukira Haowen menelponmu tadi."

Sehun menggeleng. Sejak tadi ponsel miliknya itu berada dalam saku celananya. Dan tak ada panggilan sama sekali. Atau paling tidak pesan.

"apa Haowen masih takut?"

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu. Luhan rasa Haowen sudah tidak begitu takut. Tapi Haowen hanya _tersangkut_ dengan Taeoh.

Entah kenapa Sehun malah merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu dengan Luhan yang berada diantaranya. Membuat napas Luhan tertahan seketika karna kaget.

"a-apa? ke-kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Tatapan Sehun bukan menusuk dingin seperti yang biasa Sehun berikan pada Dasom. Bukan pula penuh kasih sayang seutuhnya seperti saat Sehun menatap Haowen. tapi yang ini lebih pada tatapan tajam yang menggairahkan dan menggoda. Tatapan yang pertama kali Luhan lihat saat ia masih seorang pekerja di _Black Phoenix_. Mata yang menginginkannya, memujanya.

Dan Luhan selalu kikuk saat Sehun menatapnya seperti itu.

"kau—kau tidak berniat melakukan apapun karna Haowen tidak di rumah kan?" tanya Luhan dengan jemari yang menggaruk daun pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan. Pelampiasan dari kikuk dan takutnya.

Kata takut mungkin bukan kata yang sepenuhnya tepat. Tapi Luhan memang merasakannya. Bukan takut akan Sehun yang bisa me-_rape_-nya sewaktu-waktu. Luhan terlalu terbiasa saat Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan menginvasi tubuhnya, dan Luhan selalu menyukai dan menikmati apa yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya Luhan malah merasa ketagihan.

Jadi yang ditakuti Luhan adalah tempatnya, orang lain yang melihat—apa Sehun tak sadar ada banyak maid dan penjaga yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir seperti orang gila di sekeliling mereka—, dan lebih parahnya lagi bisa saja Heechul mengusirnya karna melakukan 'itu' dengan Sehun di saat rumah sedang ramai-ramainya dan bukan di tempat yang semestinya—dalam kasus ini tempat yang semestinya adalah ruangan berdinding, beratap, memiliki ranjang, dan bisa dikunci—.

Atau bisa saja, Heechul malah langsung menikahkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

Memikirkannya membuat Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"kenapa tersenyum? Menyukai apa yang ku lakukan?"

Senyum Luhan seketika diganti dengan cemberut, "apa maksudmu menyukainya? Kau menggodaku didepan umum! Apa kau tak lihat sedari tadi banyak maid yang melewati kita dengan wajah memerah?!"

"memang sengaja."

"apa?!"

Sehun menatap sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa penjaga dan maid langsung memalingkan wajah mereka.

"aku memang sengaja menggodamu disini. Agar semua orang tau kalau kau milikku, baby Lu."

Wajah Luhan masih cemberut walaupun sekarang sudah memerah. Ucapan Sehun tadi agak.. cheessy?

"apa pula itu baby?! Dan aku bukan milikmu! Seorang wanita bernama Dasom yang sedang di ruang tamu itu yang milikmu!"

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan yang membuat mata Luhan membulat.

"YAK!"

"jadi kau cemburu, eoh?"

Luhan terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Kenapa ia merasa Sehun semakin suka menggodanya seiring hari berlalu?

"jadi dia di ruang tamu?"

"siapa."

Alis Sehun bertaut. Tadi itu pertanyaan? Kenapa datar sekali?

"Dasom, tentu saja."

"baru kali ini kau menanyakannya. Ada apa denganmu."

Jadi apa yang barusan itu juga pertanyaan?

"aku hanya memastikan dia melihatnya."

Luhan kali ini benar-benar menatapnya, "eh, apa mak—mmphh! Nnghh.. oh se—mmph!"

Seharusnya Luhan tak diam saja saat bibir Sehun meraup bibirnya dan membawa kedua kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggang Sehun, tapi yang Luhan lakukan malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan ikut meraup bibir Sehun tak kalah agresif pula. Sehun benar-benar tak peduli dengan siapapun yang akan melihat tindakannya pada Luhan saat ini. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Luhan.

Sebenarnya ada satu tujuan lain. Tapi itu juga demi Luhan.

Kaki Sehun melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang begitu terburu tanpa membuat tautan bibirnya lepas dari Luhan. malah sekarang liur-liur mereka ikut andil dan mengalir keluar dari celah diantara mereka. Tapi Sehun tak peduli.

Sebenarnya Luhan pernah mendengar satu kalimat yang lumayan panjang dari Sehun. saat itu Sehun berkata tentang Sehun yang menciumnya dengan kasar tiba-tiba saat rumah sedang ramai. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membiarkannya dan membalas ciumannya.

Tapi tak Luhan sangka kalau Sehun akan melakukannya sekarang.

_**Bruk!**_

Bukan. Bukan di ranjang. Sehun merebahkan—membanting Luhan diatas sofa ruang tamu. Menindih remote tv yang dibiarkan tergeletak oleh Dasom tadi.

Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya setengah tertidur dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan seragamnya yang sudah terangkat sampai diatas dadanya. Kecupan-kecupan Sehun diatas seluruh wajah dan leher Luhan sudah tak tertahankan. Jilatan-jilatan Sehun seakan dirinya tak pernah menemukan leher yang pas untuk ia jilati selama ini. Dan Luhan masih menolak itu semua. Setidaknya ia harus tau kenapa Sehun melakukan ini.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan hanya diam, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang indah sebelum menatapnya dalam.

"kau diam?"

"jelaskan padaku tujuan kau melakukan ini disini. Apa kau gila? bagaimana jika Nyonya Heechul datang dan menamparku?" suara Luhan ketus tak terkira walaupun napasnya agak ngos-ngosan dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah.

Kecupan Sehun kembali datang memenuhi wajah Luhan, "aigoo, kau imut sekali, Lu."

"yak! Jawab dulu!"

Sehun sedikit berbisik, "Dasom bilang dia akan menandatangani surat itu jika aku menyerangmu didepan matanya. Dan aku ingin melakukan itu sekarang. Disini. Aku sudah berunding dengan Baekhyun tentang ini."

"kau berunding dengan Baekhyun?!"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum menggoda. Ia menarik kepala Sehun dan mendekatkan mulutnya untuk mengulum telinga Sehun.

"kau salah tempat, hun-ahh~ bawa aku pergi. Aku akan menjadi jalang sekali lagi untukmuuhh~"

Luhan memang tidak mengecewakan. Iya kan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua maid merasa bingung ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyuruh semua maid dan butler disana untuk pulang saat itu juga dan secepat mungkin. Baekhyun bilang, Tuan Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit privasi dan semua maid dan butler disana akan menghancurkan rasa privasi itu.

Tak ada yang menentang. Semuanya justru berbahagia karna bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Tapi ada satu orang yang benar-benar tak bahagia dan malah ingin menangis.

Dasom.

"eungh~ Daddy Hunnhh~~ Ayo mainkan Luhanniee~~ Luhannie rindu Daddy~~"

Tubuh Dasom sebenarnya sudah rubuh sejak tadi jika saja tak ada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya untuk terduduk diatas kursi. Matanya tak henti mengucurkan air mata sejak Heechul datang dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh di telinganya.

Disana, tak begitu jauh di hadapan Dasom, ada Luhan dengan keadaan yang sama. Terikat di atas kursi. Namun bedanya, Luhan mengenakan dasi sekolah Haowen di lehernya dan kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna krem. Dan tak ada hal lain lagi di tubuhnya selain dasi lainnya yang mengikat pangkal penis Luhan dengan erat. Dasom mengenalinya sebagai dasi yang Sehun pakai untuk bekerja pagi ini. Ah, jangan lupakan dasi lainnya yang menutup mata Luhan.

"Daddyyhhh~ Daddy dimanaa~ Luhannie sudah rindu Daddy~~"

Sehun disana. Tepat berada di belakang kursi Luhan dengan setelan jasnya yang agak berantakan dari seharusnya. Mata tajamnya menatap Dasom dingin sebelum akhirnya tangannya mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Daddy?"

Reaksi Luhan benar-benar..

Sehun tak berniat menjawab. Jemarinya ia masukkan ke mulut Luhan dengan paksa. Tak peduli bahwa mulut dalam Luhan sedikit sakit.

"eung?"

"kulum, baby."

Luhan benar-benar mendalami perannya. Ia mengulum jemari Sehun dengan brutal hingga liurnya menetes-netes ke kemejanya. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh kesana kemari demi membuat dirinya sesensual mungkin.

Dalam hati Sehun hanya bisa memuji. Dan horny.

Sehun melepas tali di tubuh Luhan dengan satu tarikan. Dan secepat kilat Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun agar terduduk di pangkuannya dan meraup bibir Sehun dengan rakus. Tak peduli dengan jemari Sehun yang sempat mengisi rongga mulutnya.

"Daddyhh~~"

Tangan-tangan Luhan tak bisa diam. Ia menarik jas kerja Sehun dan melepasnya terburu-buru. Ia juga meletakkan tangan Sehun di penisnya yang mulai menegang.

"pijat penis luhannie, Daddy.."

Sementara itu pergulatan mulut mereka semakin menjadi. Sehun yang mendominasi dan Luhan yang ingin didominasi. Suara-suara yang ditimbulkan benar-benar keras, Dasom bahkan mendengarnya dengan jelas padahal mereka sedang di ruang terbuka saat ini.

Tunggu, apa aku sudah bilang kalau mereka melakukannya di taman?

"kau yakin Sehun menerimamu?"

Suara Heechul itu samar namun menyakitkan. Seakan apa yang dilakukan Luhan disana belum cukup untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

Perubahan mendadak terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan. Kini Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan kepala menengadah dan liur yang tak tanggung-tanggung mengalir dari mulutnya melewati leher yang Sehun ciumi tanpa henti dan menggigitnya ganas. Tak peduli leher Luhan berdarah nantinya.

Tangan Sehun tak berhenti mengocok penis Luhan. Penis yang tertahan oleh dasi yang akan menjadi favoritnya mulai saat ini.

Tubuh Luhan terlunjak-lunjak saat Sehun ikut menusuk hole-nya pula. Tak akan menyangka Sehun akan menyentuhnya secepat ini. Sehun tak menginginkan foreplay panjang?

"Daddyhh.. terlalu cepatthh.. Eungh.."

Kepala Sehun turun dan meraup ujung penis Luhan untuk ia lumat. Sehun hanya ingin menikmati hole Luhan secepatnya tanpa peduli bahwa Eommanya juga ada disini untuk menatapnya.

Mulut Sehun sudah bergerak maju mundur dengan frekuensi yang cukup cepat. Dan mulut Luhan tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah.

"Daddyy~~ ahh~~ terusshh~~ mulut Daddy hangaathh~~ akhh~~"

"Daddy.. Daddy.. aku ingin.. Eunghh.. lepas dasinya dadd~~"

Sehun melepas kulumannya dan mengulum telinga Luhan.

"masukkan penis Daddy ke lubang Luhannie dan Daddy akan melepasnya. Bagaimana?"

Reaksi Luhan? Ugh, dia bahkan langsung mengangkat kemejanya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin terbuka.

"Daddy, Luhannie boleh lepas dasi di mata Luhannie?"

Sehun menyetujuinya dan Luhan langsung melepasnya. Menciumi wajah Sehun sejenak sebelum beralih menjilat-jilat leher Sehun dengan heboh.

"ugh.. Lu.."

Tangan Luhan beralih dengan resleting Sehun di bawah. Menariknya kebawah secepat kilat bersama dengan dalamannya.

Mata Luhan berkedip imut.

"Daddy? Besar sekali.."

Luhan menapakkan kedua kakinya di samping paha Sehun. Menapak pada kursi yang masih memiliki cukup ruang untuk kedua telapak kakinya. Luhan menarik bokongnya ke atas. Cukup bagi Dasom untuk melihat penis Sehun diantara bokong Luhan.

Jika hati Dasom memiliki pengeras suara. Maka suara 'krek' akan terdengar berulang kali.

Hatinya serasa hancur.

Dasom sadar. Dirinya sebenarnya masih memiliki rasa pada Sehun. Melihatnya setiap hari menambah rasa yang ia miliki pada Sehun. Walaupun Sehun selalu dingin padanya, tapi ia yakin Sehun akan kembali untuknya. Setidaknya Sehun masih suaminya.

Tapi Luhan..

Disana, Sehun dan Luhan.

Disini dirinya adalah istri sehun! Harusnya dirinya yang ada disana dan bukannya luhan! Luhan adalah perusak rumah tangga! Harusnya semua perhatian Sehun dan Haowen itu untuknya dan bukannya luhan! Harusnya ia yang merasakan kekarnya tubuh sehun!

Dan sejauh ini yang ia rasakan adalah sakit hati. Dan ia sadar, ini usaha Sehun untuk membuatnya ingin bercerai.

"harusnya jika kau menyukai Sehun. Kau bisa melepasnya untuk Luhan. Lihat? Bahkan Sehun melakukan ini dihadapanmu agar kau sadar kalau Sehun mencintai Luhan dan bukannya dirimu."

Hidup itu kejam, bro.

Mulut Heechul juga.

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Heechul sibuk mengompori Dasom saat Luhan tengah mengulum penis Sehun dengan mulutnya yang tak seberapa lebar. Tubuhnya ikut naik turun bersamaan dengan kulumannya pada Sehun. Liur Luhan menetes-netes disela mulutnya dan semilir angin di taman sore ini cukup kencang membuat rambut Luhan berterbangan lembut. Dan Sehun merasa ia terlalu menyukai ini.

jika saja ini bukan karna Dasom, Heechul akan menampar Sehun dan Luhan karna melakukan hal gila itu di luar kamar sedangkan ini masih sore. Ia juga tak menyangka Luhan seliar itu walaupun dulunya Luhan itu seorang jalang. Ia kira Luhan tipe jalang yang pasif. Wajahnya terlalu menipu.

Heechul menarik dasi yang membungkam mulut Dasom perlahan. Ia rasa Sehun dan Luhan terlalu kejam pada Dasom.

Istri mana yang tak akan sakit saat melihat suaminya berhubungan badan dengan orang lain didepan matanya sendiri dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan? TIDAK ADA!

"AARGH!"

Ugh, Sehun keluar, ya?

Jika Heechul adalah Dasom. Mungkin ia akan menyeret Luhan keluar dan mengurung Sehun di kamar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"LUHAN SIALAN! SEHUN ITU SUAMIKU! DASAR PERUSAK RUMAH TANGGA!"

wow. Teriakan Dasom bukan main. Heechul bahkan kaget.

Apa wajah Dasom menipu juga?

Luhan menoleh dengan liur dan cairan Sehun yang menempel di dagunya. Posisinya masih mengangkang diatas paha Sehun dan Dasom masih bisa melihat penis Sehun yang sekarang terkulai. Wajahnya benar-benar membuat orang ingin menamparnya. Wajah mengejek dengan seringaian menyebalkan. Sementara Sehun hanya menikmati klimaksnya tadi.

Hey! Bahkan Luhan belum keluar!

Ya.. Walaupun karna Sehun melarangnya sih..

"kau? Istri Sehun? Berhenti bermimpi! Kau membuang Sehun dulu. Salah kalau aku mengambilnya?"

Kalau kalian bertanya dimana Heechul. Dia duduk di pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan taman. Ia sudah lelah. Menjadi penonton bersama Baekhyun disana.

Dasom tak bisa menjawab. Luhan tidak membual tentang hal itu. Ini dari awal memang salahnya.

Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan yang tertutup kemeja.

"kenapa berhenti, baby?"

Sehun juga busuk terkadang. Ia mengucapkannya agak keras, dan itu membuat Dasom mengucurkan air matanya lagi.

Ia bahkan tak pernah mendapat panggilan semanis itu dari Sehun..

"katakan kau mencintaiku dan aku akan melanjutkannya."

Volume bicara mereka agak keras sekarang. Benar-benar membuat Dasom mendengarnya dengan jelas.

tangan Luhan meraih penis Sehun dan memijatnya naik turun. Berniat membuat penis Sehun bangkit lagi.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan tersenyum.

"aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat."

Luhan menatap Dasom yang sudah menangis dengan mulut yang tak henti menyumpah nyerapahi dirinya.

"lihat aku, Dasom."

_**JLEBB!**_

"AAKH!"

"eungh!"

Luhan langsung memasukkan penis Sehun tanpa aba-aba dan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan heboh disahuti dengan pinggang Sehun yang ikut naik turun berlawanan dengan arah gerakan Luhan. Meringis beberapa kali sebelum mendesah keenakan dengan suara yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

"nggh! Aahh~~ Sseehuunnnhhh~~ perrihh! Terusshh~"

"sshh.. disanaahhh~~ sehuunnhh~ kekiri sedikitthh~"

"sehunnh.. Penissmuuh.. besarrh.. Urat penismuhh.. menggaruk lubangkkuh.. eunggh.. Ngaaah~"

"lebih cepath.. Luhannhh.. mulutmuhhh.. ngh.."

gerakan mereka diiringi dengan teriakan Dasom yang menyuruh mereka berhenti dengan bahasa yang agak kasar dan tercampur umpatan sana-sini. Dasom sudah merasa hancur dan lemas. Ia rasa ia bisa pingsan karna ini.

"HENTIKAN! DASAR JALANG! KUBILANG BERHENTI! APA KURANG PUAS KALIAN MENYIKSAKU?! AKU TIDAK KUAT! BERHENTI KALIAN JALANG SIALAN!"

Luhan dan Sehun tak ada niatan berhenti. Yang ada malah gerakan naik turun mereka yang semakin menggila.

"Dasom! Lihat ini! Lihat bagaimanahh.. penis Sehun keluar masuk ke lubangku! kau menyukainya kan?! Aahh~~ Penis ini hanya untukku! Hati Sehun juga hanya milikku! sssh.. Kauh.. hanya sampah! Pengganggu hidup sehun! Aakh! Eunnghh~"

"mulutmu kenapa nakal sekali? Ngh.. kau kejam sekali, Luhh.."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang tertutup nafsu dibawahnya. Tangan Sehun yang meraba-raba tubuhnya itu tak ia pedulikan.

"aku sudah bilanggh.. aku akanhh.. menjadi jalang sekali lagihh.. aahh.. untukmuuhh.."

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan.

"aku mencintaimu, Luhh.."

"mungkin.. aku juga-lepaskan dasinyaahh~ aku inginhh.."

Bukannya melepas Sehun malah mempermainkan penis Luhan yang sedari tadi bergesekan dengan bagian depan tubuhnya.

"si-sialannhh.."

"tunggu.. a-aku.. nghh.."

Teriakan Dasom disana seakan tak terdengar. Hanya terdengar seperti musik pengiring mungkin. Memacu mereka untuk semakin liar setiap bertambahnya waktu. Tak peduli bahwa Dasom benar-benar tersiksa melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Luhan gila.."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkannya. Ia tak mengira Luhan bisa segila itu untuk memanas-manasi Dasom agar mau bercerai. Jika dibilang selingkuhan, maka Luhan adalah selingkuhan tak tau malu.

"aku setuju."

Dan Heechul tentu saja setuju.

"AKKHH! LEPASSSH!"

"SEHUUNNHH!"

Luhan keluar begitu Sehun menarik dasinya. Padahal ia bisa menariknya sendiri sejak tadi.

"AARGH! Luhannh..!"

Dan Dasom benar-benar pingsan sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Udah dulu yes?**_

_**Lanjut ke chap depan yang entah kapan XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola ma readers~~ /lambaitanganalamissuniverskw

Udah berapa bulan ff ini ga apdet? Dua bulan? Tiga bulan? Aduh.. Lama ya? Ada yang nungguin? /krikkrikkrik /sepi

Maafin puterr yang selalu apdet lama. Well, puterr sebenernya udah malesssss banget buat nulis. Tapi sayang kalo ini ff mau di discontinued. Karna puterr sendiri juga ga suka kalo ada author yang nge-discontinued ff, maka puterr lanjutin deh ff ini. Walo lamaaaaaaa banget.

Gimana ff nya? Tambah boring? Tambah mainstream ceritanya? Well, padahal puterr udah berusaha bawa plot yang agak beda dari pasaran. Tapi kalo tiba tiba jadi pasaran critanya ya.. maaf.

Makasih yang udah baca, syukur ada yang baca XD

Yang fav/follow, selalu setia menunggu ff ini XD

Yang review, makasih udah mau berkomentar ataupun nge-bash /semogagaada/ dan membantu ff ini untuk terus lanjut ^^ maap ga bisa sebut atu-atu XD

Dan yang siders.. well, puterr juga sering jadi siders sebenernya XD jadi puterr ga masalahin siders XD

MAKASIIIIIHHH BANGET NGET NGET NGET NGET SEMUANYAAAA! /kayamenangaward

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Ps: kalo tiba-tiba setelah ini discontinued. Maafin puterr. Tapi sejauh ini puterr belum punya niatan. Tapi kan bisa aja getooh..**


	9. Surat (2)

_Comeback home~_

_Can you comeback home~_

_Yeah~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan tak tau. Rasanya ia ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur dirinya sedalam-dalamnya disana. Malu, takut, marah, bersalah, dan banyak hal lainnya memenuhi pikiran Luhan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dimana Sehun dan dirinya menyiksa Dasom dengan cara yang.. kurang ajar itu.

Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah langsung muncul begitu menyadari bahwa Dasom sudah pingsan karna melihatnya seperti itu bersama Sehun. Ia ingin berlari dan meminta maaf setulus hatinya pada Dasom. Ia bisa menangis meraung-raung di kaki Dasom jika Dasom tak mau memaafkannya nanti. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan untuk Dasom.

Tapi Sehun melarang dan menahannya untuk itu.

"kau bisa melakukan itu kalau Dasom sudah setuju dan mau bertanda tangan di surat cerai itu, Lu."

Luhan menoleh cepat pada Sehun disampingnya. Memberikan tinjuan pada rahang Sehun secepat yang ia bisa. Menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras dan mengagetkan.

"APA KAU GILA?! LIHAT DASOM! DIA SUDAH SEPERTI ORANG DEPRESI DISANA DAN TAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG DI RUMAH INI YANG MENENANGKANNYA! APA KAU PUNYA HATI?!"

Kalau Sehun seperti ini, dia tak ada bedanya dengan Baba-nya dulu. Begitu bodoh karna tak ada hati nurani padanya. Pantas jika dulu Haowen tak mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun kalau ternyata memang seperti ini sifatnya.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan agar menatapnya. Bahkan ia menghiraukan sakit di rahangnya dan lebih memilih menenangkan Luhan.

"Luhan, kenapa kau seperti ini? Harusnya kau suka melihat Dasom seperti ini. Dan aku punya hati, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan berdecih dan melepas tangan Sehun dari tangannya.

"kau mencintaiku? Bisa kau bayangkan kalau yang duduk depresi disana adalah aku? Apa kau tega membiarkanku seperti itu? Apa kau tega?!"

Tangan Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela. Lebih tepatnya pada Dasom yang terduduk di kursi taman dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Wajahnya tampak begitu kusut dan membengkak karna terus menangis dua hari ini. Tubuhnya terkulai tanpa tenaga dan pandangannya benar-benar kosong. Seakan Dasom hidup tanpa jiwa.

Luhan memang seorang jalang. Tapi ia masih punya hati nurani sebagai seorang manusia.

Bahkan sekarang Dasom tak terlihat berniat menghapus air matanya yang menetes tanpa suara.

Keadaan Dasom ingin membuat Luhan menangis juga.

"aku.. tak tega."

Sehun membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawabnya. Luhan dan Dasom jelas berbeda. Mereka berada di sisi yang berlawanan di hatinya. Sosok seperti Dasom tak layak untuk mendapat rasa kasihan darinya.

"dimana Haowen?"

Sehun menunjuk kamar Heechul.

"Haowen pasti lebih punya hati daripada dirimu, Oh Sehun."

Dan tinggal Sehun seorang yang menatap Dasom di balik jendela.

Dasom hanya terkejut. Itu saja. Luhan memang berlebihan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Heechul dan Haowen tak bisa menahan rasa kaget mereka saat melihat Luhan tengah bersujud di depan mereka dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Nyonya, Tuan, saya mohon. Hanya dengan cara ini masalah Dasom dan Sehun berakhir dengan bahagia di kedua pihak. Dasom terlalu menderita untuk ini, Nyonya, Tuan. Dengan segenap jiwa raga saya, saya benar-benar memohon kebaikan hati Nyonya dan Tuan untuk mengabulkan permohonan saya. Saya mohon."

Haowen langsung mengangkat Luhan dari posisi bersujudnya. Memeluk pengasuh yang ia anggap ibu sendiri iti dengan erat.

"Luhan-thaem tak boleh thedih theperti ini. Haowen akan mengabulkan theluruh keinginan Luhan-thaem. Haowen janji akan jadi anak baik untuk Luham-thaem. Jadi Luhan-thaem tidak boleh menangith lagi, ya?"

Luhan berbalik memeluk Haowen. Tangisnya semakin deras karna bahagia. Haowen memang lebih memiliki hati dari pada Sehun.

"terimakasih, Tuan.. terimakasih.."

Haowen merengut, "jangan memanggilku 'Tuan' lagi, thaem~"

Berbeda dengan Haowen yang langsung menyetujui permohonan Luhan. Heechul kini malah terdiam. Permohonan Luhan terlalu berat untuknya. Menganggap Dasom sebagai keluarga saat Sehun telah bercerai dengan Dasom, itulah permintaan Luhan pada Haowen dan Heechul. Justru ia ingin Dasom cepat bercerai dari Sehun agar ia terbebas dari menjumpai anak itu di matanya. Tapi Luhan..

Luhan memintanya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tau Dasom masih ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Dan Dasom tentu saja berpikir bahwa jika ia bercerai, tak akan ada alasan baginya untuk ke rumah ini lagi. Ditambah dengan adanya Luhan disini yang mampu menggantikan posisinya sebagai istri, menantu, dan ibu.

Dan Luhan dengan senang hati untuk menyambut Dasom sebagai keluarga jika mereka sudah bercerai dan ia masih berada disini. Dasom orang yang baik.

Tapi melihat Dasom yang sudah begitu depresi sampai terlihat tanpa jiwa itu juga membuatnya tak tega. Ia sadar Dasom memang anak yang baik. Ia hanya terlalu termakan dengan ketidak sukaannya tentang perilaku Dasom yang pergi tiba-tiba dulu. Tapi kenapa saat Dasom kembali untuk memperbaiki segalanya malah ini yang ia lakukan?

"Luhan,"

Luhan mendongak. Menatap Heechul dengan mata berharap.

"aku akan menuruti permintaanmu walau aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik. tapi.. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau sudah mengatakan ini pada Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng. "belum. Dia bahkan melarangku untuk meminta maaf pada Dasom. Padahal dia tau kalau Dasom sudah begitu menderita sampai depresi."

Heechul berdiri. Mengangkat Luhan untuk berdiri juga. "pergilah meminta maaf pada Dasom. Jangan pedulikan Sehun. Dan jangan mengingatkannya tentang surat cerai itu. Dasom seorang idol dan ia harus selalu sehat. Jangan buat ia semakin depresi."

Luhan pamit undur diri setelah berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Heechul yang mau menerima Dasom walau Luhan yakin masih setengah hati. Kakinya dengan segera melangkah ke taman. Syukurlah Dasom masih disana.

Dasom bahkan tak menoleh padanya begitu Luhan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dasom-ah,"

Dasom terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Luhan tak tau kalau apa yang dilakukannya bisa sedahsyat ini efeknya pada Dasom. Bahkan Luhan yakin apa yang ia minta dari Heechul dan Haowen tadi tak cukup untuk membuat Dasom memaafkannya.

Luhan meraih kedua tangan Dasom dan menggenggamnya erat. Dasom tak bereaksi sama sekali dan hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dasom-ah, maafkan aku. Sehun menyuruhku melakukannya dan—dan aku tak tau kalau menurutinya bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Kumohon dengan sangat."

Air mata Luhan perlahan turun. Dasom yang masih terdiam benar-benar membuatnya merasa beribu-ribu kali bersalah daripada yang sebelumnya.

"aku akan menanda tanganinya."

Suara Dasom yang sedikit serak itu terdengar tiba-tiba. Suaranya sudah habis karna ia teriak depresi seharian penuh kemarin. Kamarnya sudah begitu hancur dan Dasom sudah lelah. Ia yakin Sehun akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi dan membuat dirinya semakin gila.

"apa? Dasom-ah—"

"aku mencintai Sehun. Kau juga. Sehun memilihmu dan aku akan pergi. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis saat kau memiliki saingan untuk memiliki seseorang. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan saat kau melakukan itu kemarin?"

Luhan kehilangan kata. Ia tak mengira Dasom masih mencintai Sehun. Jika iya, kenapa Dasom dulu pergi? Harusnya ia memilih hidup berbahagia dengan Sehun!

"jangan meminta maaf. Takdir memang selalu kejam."

Dasom berdiri dan melangkah masuk. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam di taman. Pikirannya kini terasa kacau. Jadi sekarang siapa yang salah? Dirinya? Sehun? Atau Dasom?

Luhan terkesiap saat mendengar teriakan Dasom dari dalam rumah yang meneriakkan nama Sehun dan meminta Sehun untuk membawa surat cerai itu padanya. Dengan tergesa Luhan masuk dan menemukan Baekhyun yang langsung menahannya di dapur.

"Baekhyun! Apa maksudmu?!"

wajah Baekhyun terlihat menyesal. "maafkan aku, Lu. Tuan Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini. Maafkan aku."

Luhan semakin merasa gila saat Baekhyun menyuruh beberapa butler menahan tubuhnya. Ia harus segera mencegah Dasom menandatangani surat cerai itu! Ia harus bisa membuat Dasom benar-benar ikhlas dan bahagia saat menandatanganinya!

"Baek! Lepas! Apa kau tak tau kalau aku harus mencegah Dasom menan-mmpp!"

Mata Luhan membola saat Baekhyun menempelkan sepotong lakban di mulutnya. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal saat melakukannya.

"maaf, Lu. Astaga, aku jadi merasa seperti menculik anak orang." Baekhyun beralih menatap dua butler yang menahan tangannya. Terlalu erat sampai ia merasa kakinya tidak menapak pada tanah dengan sempurna. "kalian bawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan segera kunci. Pastikan seluruh jendela atau pintu keluar manapun terkunci sampai Tuan Sehun sendiri yang menyuruh kalian membuka. Hanya aku dan Tuan Sehun yang boleh masuk. Mengerti?"

Kedua butler itu mengangguk dan berkata bahwa mereka mengerti.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menggaruk wajah Baekhyun dengan kasar saat ini. Hei! Bagaimana dengan Dasom!

Begitu Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melepas lakban sialan itu dari mulutnya. Perih benar-benar terasa menusuk kulitnya dari luar dalam.

Yang kedua, Luhan mencari ponselnya. Ia bisa menelpon Dasom dan menahan Dasom untuk menandatangani surat cerai itu.

Setidaknya Dasom harus mendapat permintaan maaf dari Sehun dulu sebelum Dasom setuju untuk bercerai.

Ia merasa Sehun lama-lama memiliki sifat seperti Baba-nya, buruk sekali. Tak pernah mau meminta maaf dan merasa selalu benar. Merasa bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah mutlak. Dan tak pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

Yah, walau Sehun memang masih peduli dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang asing? Orang lain? Rekan kerjanya?

Sehun sialan.

Tapi kemudian tangan Luhan tertahan di udara saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ponsel Dasom masih dalam keadaan terberai saat ia melihat kamarnya tadi. Terberai tepat di depan kaca yang pecah.

Ouh, jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Bagus sekali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Biarkan aku menceritakan sesuatu yang terlewat tadi.

Ini tentang penyesalan Luhan.

Jika dipikir dari awal, kenapa Luhan harus menyesal?

Luhan sendiri yang menawarkan pada Sehun untuk menjadi sedikit—oke, sangat jalang saat itu. Hanya untuk menyadarkan Dasom bahwa Dasom memang tidak mendapatkan hati Sehun dan Dasom memang seorang pengganggu di hidup Sehun.

Tapi saat itu, Luhan menunggu di kamar Dasom. Menunggu Dasom tersadar dari pingsannya.

Apa dirinya memang keterlaluan? Kenapa Dasom sampai pingsan hanya karna ini? Lagipula ia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar, walau kebenaran yang menyakitkan bagi Dasom.

"ngh.."

Luhan terburu memperhatikan tubuh Dasom. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?

Mata Dasom terbuka. Ia sadar dari pingsannya. Mata Dasom berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka sepenuhnya.

"Dasom-ah,"

Dasom langsung terduduk. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"kenapa kau ada di kamarku?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah menyatakan bahwa Luhan tidak layak berada di kamarnya. Luhan terlalu rendah untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Suaranya terdengar dingin.

"a-aku.."

Dasom berdiri dan meraih tangannya. Menyeretnya keluar kamar dengan begitu tergesa.

"keluar dari sini. Aku muak melihatmu!"

_**Brakk!**_

Pintu yang terbanting keras di depan hidungnya itu bukan apa-apa dibanding teriakan Dasom dari dalam kamar. Suara barang-barang yang terbanting dan jatuh. Sesuatu yang pecah. Sesuatu yang membuat Luhan merasa Dasom benar-benar tersiksa disana.

Walau sebenarnya Dasom yang menyakiti kamarnya.

"_LUHAN SIALAN! SEHUN ITU SUAMIKU! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA PADANYA! AAARGH!"_

Well, kukira ini bukan sesuatu yang menggetarkan hati. Tapi Luhan merasa hatinya terasa aneh, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyeruak di hatinya.

Dasom histeris dan itu karna ulahnya.

Ia mencintai Sehun, Luhan tau itu dan ia menyadarinya walau ia berusaha menyangkalnya. Sehun masih milik Dasom, dan apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang benar.

_Ugh, rasanya aku seperti jalang sungguhan. Dan seorang selingkuhan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kalian tau bandara 'kan?

Tempat dimana pesawat-pesawat lepas landas untuk menurunkan penumpang atau menjemput penumpang dari suatu tempat. Tempat yang sering dipenuhi kejadian dramatis dan penuh airmata ketika didalam drama-drama atau film.

Nah, sekarang disanalah Yixing berada.

Senyum merekah berada di kedua belah bibir Yixing. Jadi tak akan ada kejadian dramatis penuh airmata sekarang. Senyum Yixing sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pasport dengam tiket keberangkatan yang terselip diantara lembarannya. Sebuah koper berukuran sedang berwarna biru muda berada di hadapannya. Yixing merasa ini adalah keberangkatan pesawat yang paling membahagiakan.

Yixing berdiri dari duduknya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan melambai padanya. Seorang lelaki berpipi chubby dan bermata sipit bernama Minseok.

Harusnya Yixing pergi sendiri. Joonmyun tak akan mau menemaninya. Sejak kapan lelaki korea itu punya keinginan untuk menemaninya keluar negri? Tak pernah. Bahkan awalnya Joonmyun malah tak menyetujuinya untuk pergi. Tapi kalian harus berterimakasih pada Minseok yang akan menemani Yixing untuk alasan pekerjaan. Iya, Minseok memiliki pertemuan dengan salah satu kliennya disana. Jadi selain bekerja, ia juga bisa menemani Mama-nya.

Yixing tau, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Joonmyun bukan hal yang mungkin ia lakukan berlama-lama. Apalagi Yixing bukan orang yang terlalu pintar dalam berbohong.

Surat dari Heechul yang ia sembunyikan mati-matian itu ditemukan oleh Joonmyun sesaat setelah ia menyuruh seorang maid memasukkan surat balasannya ke kotak pos. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang ke sana sendirian untuk melihat Xiao Lu, atau membawanya pulang jika Xiao Lu mau. tapi rencananya untuk pergi diam-diam gagal setelah Joonmyun menemukan surat itu.

Saat itu perasaan Yixing campur aduk. Bagaimana kalau Joonmyun menyuruh seseorang untuk memaksa Xiao Lu untuk pulang? Xiao Lu terdengar bahagia disana daripada disini. Joonmyun tak berhak untuk memisahkan Xiao Lu dari kebahagiaannya!

"kau ingin menyusulnya?"

Yixing mengangguk, "aku bahkan telah memesan tiket kesana. Kau tak berhak melarangku. Dan aku berniat mengunjunginya, Xiao Lu hanya akan pulang kalau ia ingin. Disini hanya akan membuatnya menderita karna dirimu."

Joonmyun meletakkan surat itu di meja kerjanya. Menatap Yixing sungguh-sungguh.

"sendirian?"

Sekali lagi Yixing mengangguk.

"tidak. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"aku tak butuh izinmu, Tuan Kim! Aku akan tetap kesana apapun keputusanmu!"

"Yixing! Tidak! Kau baru saja sembuh dan kau tidak boleh ke luar negri sendirian!"

Yixing mendengus, "heh? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Tuan Kim? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi, heum? Lagipula kenapa bukan kau saja yang menemaniku?"

Joonmyun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari Yixing itu.

"Xing, demi apapun kau tak boleh kesana. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa Xiao Lu pulang."

"sudah kubilang aku ingin mengunjunginya! Bukan membawanya pulang! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan pergi!"

"Kim Yixing!"

"Baba, Mama, tak bisakah kalian tenang?"

Minseok tiba-tiba sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Joonmyun dengan lengan yang terlipat didepan dada. Menampilkan ekspresi malas.

"aku akan pergi bersama Mama, Ba. Aku kebetulan juga akan kesana untuk bertemu klienku. Jadi Baba harus membolehkan Mama kesana."

Dan tak ada alasan lain bagi Joonmyun untuk tak mengizinkan Yixing pergi. Karna sekalipun ia tak mengizinkan, Yixing pasti akan pergi.

"Mama sudah siap?"

Yixing mengangguk. "tentu! Sekarang ayo kita masuk! Pesawat sudah menunggu kita!"

Minseok tersenyum manis saat menyadari bahwa Mama-nya begitu semangat saat ini. Keputusannya untuk pergi bersama Mama-nya adalah hal yang benar. Walaupun negri itu benar-benar membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang harusnya tak ia ingat lagi.

Well, tak perlu kukatakan mereka pergi ke negara mana. Kalian pasti tau. Iya 'kan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tatapan puas Sehun tadi benar-benar membuat Dasom semakin sadar bahwa Sehun sudah tak ingin lagi bersamanya. Mungkin untuk melihat wajahnya saja Sehun tak mau lagi. Mungkin jika Sehun melihat tv dan menemukan wajahnya disana, ia akan mengganti channelnya, mematikan tv-nya, atau membuang tv-nya dan membeli yang baru hanya karna wajahnya ada disana.

Dua hari ini Dasom menyadari bahwa apapun yang diucapkan Luhan sembari mendesah saat itu memang benar adanya. Kenyataan itu membuat Dasom seakan menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia. Ia datang dengan memasukkan Sehun ke tipu muslihat dan Sehun tetap memaafkannya walau setengah hati. Ia hamil dan Sehun mau menikahinya dan membuat Sehun harus berhenti kuliah untuk bekerja karna mereka butuh uang untuk kebutuhan hamilnya. Merelakan beasiswa yang Sehun raih dan dipertahankan dengan penuh usaha. Merawat dan menyayangi dirinya. Selalu menuruti semua yang ia inginkan. Menjadi ayah yang menemani dirinya melahirkan. Dan meninggalkan Sehun demi menjadi seorang idol yang penuh beban dan selalu bermuka dua. Meninggalkan Sehun hanya bersama Haowen. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan deritanya merawat Haowen yang butuh ibunya. Meninggalkan Sehun setelah membuat Sehun meninggalkan impiannya untuk kuliah hingga diwisuda dengan nama yang besar. Meninggalkan Sehun terpuruk sendirian. Bersyukur ada Donghae-Ahjussi yang mau membiayai Sehun untuk kembali kuliah dan Heechul-Eomma yang mau merawat Haowen disela pekerjaannya menjadi kepala maid di kediaman Donghae-Ahjussi.

Ini semua adalah salahnya sendiri sampai Sehun membencinya, Heechul yang begitu marah sampai stroke-nya kumat, dan Haowen yang tak mau mengakuinya sebagai ibu. Ia sudah selesai dengan semua ini. Ia akan pergi. Merelakan Luhan yang mengisi tempatnya yang seharusnya disini.

Dengan satu cara, menandatangani surat cerai yang sungguh tak ingin ia lihat dari dulu. Menyentuhnya terasa menakutkan dan menandatanganinya terasa hidupnya akan hancur. Menyakitkan sekali.

Dan setelah tanda tangan itu, satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah pergi. Ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun saat persidangan cerai yang pasti akan datang entah kapan.

Mata Dasom menatap sebuah koper yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu. Seorang maid yang membawa beberapa amplop surat meletakkannya disana setelah membersihkannya dan memasukkan pakaiannya disana. Maid disini benar-benar bekerja.

"Soyou-eonnie.. apa eonnie mau menjemputku? Aku ingin kembali ke dorm bersama eonnie."

Liburan ini, semua member benar-benar keluar dari dorm dan memilih untuk hidup sendiri-sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Soyou, ia masih berada di dorm dengan alasan ia malas pulang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di keluarganya dan hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Soyou sudah tak ingin untuk pulang.

"_jemput? Aku tak ada mobil, maknae. Aku akan telponkan taksi untukmu. Oke? Dan lagipula.. aku belum mandi.."_

"eonnie! Aku ingin dijemput~!"

Yah, bagaimanapun juga Dasom masih seorang maknae yang sering dimanja dalam Sistar.

Terdengar helaan napas dari telepon, _"baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah ini. Aku akan mandi dulu."_

"Yeay! Eonnie terbaik!"

Sama sekali tidak terdengar bahwa Dasom dua hari terakhir ini hidup tanpa jiwa.

"_jadi, bagaimana? kau kembali dengan Sehun itu?"_

Raut ceria Dasom langsung luntur. "tidak. kami bercerai, eonnie. Dan.. dan aku akan pergi dari si—"

"Dathom-Eomma?"

Kepala Dasom menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka di kamarnya. Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tak biasa. Eomma.

Tapi Dasom benar-benar tak bisa menatap seseorang di pintu itu dengan biasa begitu sadar siapa orangnya. Disana, ada seorang Haowen yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terima dan kaget. Tubuhnya kaku. Sebenarnya ini biasa saja jika Haowen tak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu ia inginkan dari Haowen. Eomma.

Dasom terburu bangun dan meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tak berusaha menanggapi teriakan Soyou dari seberang sana. Ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya di depan Haowen.

"sayang, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Suara Dasom terdengar diantara antusias, kaget, tak percaya, dan ingin menangis. Semuanya tercampur jadi satu. Aku tak bisa menuliskannya dalam satu kata. Itu terlalu.. rumit untuk Dasom seorang merasakan berbagai emosi bersamaan, tapi memang itu yang Dasom rasakan saat ini.

Rasanya sampai ingin pingsan saja.

Haowen menatap Dasom dengan pandangan yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Jika ini adalah seminggu lalu, Haowen benar-benar tak akan mau untuk melakukan hal ini. Haowen tak gila.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia tau ini terlalu gegabah untuk mengatakan ini semua. Ucapan pengasuhnya itu terlalu singkat untuk ia jadikan alasan. Tapi demi apapun, ia harus melakukan ini.

Satu senyuman terbit di bibir Haowen, "Dathom-Eomma."

Pikiran Haowen terlalu rumit untuk ukuran seorang anak yang bahkan huruf 's' saja tak mampu mengucapkannya dengan sempurna.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Dasom langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil Haowen kedalam pelukannya. Airmatanya tak tanggung-tanggung untuk keluar begitu ia tau kalau Haowen mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar, bahkan dengan sebuah senyuman!

Mata Haowen melirik koper Dasom yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Eomma mau kemana? Kenapa koper Eomma penuh?"

Dasom menghapus airmata di pipinya dengan segera. Menatap Haowen dengan senyuman.

"Eomma akan pergi, sayang. Eomma akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian. Bukankah itu yang Haowennie inginkan sejak Eomma pertama kali datang kesini, heum?"

Sukar dipercaya kalau Dasom mengatakan ini dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Haowen menggeleng heboh, "jangan! Eomma haruth tetap dithini! Haowen thudah mau menerima Eomma thebagai Eomma kandung Haowen! tapi kenapa Dathom-Eomma malah pergi?! Tidak! Eomma haruth tetap dithini!"

Dasom terkesiap. Apakah telinganya tak salah dengar? Haowen? bicara seperti itu?

"Haowennie sayang, maafkan Eomma. Eomma tau selama ini Eomma sudah banyak salah dengan kalian semua. Dan Eomma kembali untuk memperbaikinya. Eomma tau ini terlalu terlambat bagi Eomma. Tapi terimakasih Haowennie sudah mau mengerti Eomma. Eomma akan pergi, sayang. Perginya Eomma akan memberi kebahagiaan untuk seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Jadi, biarkan Eomma pergi ya?"

Apa Haowen akan paham jika ia berkata dirinya dan Sehun sudah pasti akan bercerai sekarang?

Haowen terdiam. Sebagian hatinya ingin Dasom pergi dari rumah ini. Menginginkan agar hanya ada dirinya, Daddy-nya, dan Luhan-saem-nya yang menjadi keluarga tanpa ada Dasom disana. Tapi sebagian lainnya tidak. ia ingin Dasom tetap disini dan belajar untuk mencintai Dasom sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Haowen tak ingin menjadi anak yang buruk. Anak yang durhaka. Bagaimanapun juga wanita di depannya ini pernah menjaga dirinya dengan baik dalam kandungan sampai membuat Daddy-nya putus kuliah karna biaya—jangan tanya darimana Haowen tau hal ini—, dan berada diantara hidup dan mati demi dirinya. Haowen ingin menjadi anak yang benar-benar berbakti walau setelah semua pengorbanan itu ibunya malah pergi.

Sebenarnya permintaan Luhan juga cukup membantu.

"baiklah. Haowen tak bitha melarang Eomma. Lagipula Eomma haruth kembali mathuk ke tv 'kan? Pathti thuthah mathuk ke tv. Tv kan kerath."

Heh? Masuk ke tv? Tv yang keras?

Dasom mengelus rambut Haowen perlahan dan mengecup dahinya sayang.

"kalau begitu, bisa panggilkan Luhan-saem kesini, sayang?"

Haowen mengangguk. berniat pergi sebelum Dasom malah memeluknya.

"terimakasih karna sudah mau menerima Eomma menjadi ibu, sayang. Terimakasih. Eomma bahagiaaa sekali~"

Haowen tersenyum. Membalas pelukan dari ibu kandungnya itu.

Satu senyuman lagi, "thama-thama, Eomma."

**.**

**.**

"hei, Lu~ kenapa diam?"

"..."

"Luhannie~~"

"aegyo-mu menjijikkan, Sehun!"

"aku tidak sedang ber-aegyo, Lu~ ayolah, tatap wajahku, Luhaeen~"

"..."

Luhan benar-benar tak berniat membuka selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki itu. Sehun yang terduduk disamping tubuhnya sekarang dan itu membuatnya malas. Rasanya ia sudah malas menatap seorang Oh Sehun. melihatnya membuatnya merasa muak. Rasa cinta yang perlahan tumbuh di dada-nya itu mendadak hilang melihat kelakuan dan pemikiran Sehun yang gila dan salah.

Terdengar gila? memang. Akan sangat gila kalau rasa cinta itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Iya 'kan?

Perlakuan Sehun selama ini sangat baik padanya. membuat dirinya tau bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya—selain menginginkan tubuhnya, tentu saja— dan mencoba untuk mencintai Sehun juga walaupun ia tak yakin apa dirinya sudah jatuh akan cinta Sehun atau belum. Kalau jatuh ke pesona Sehun, ia sudah mengalami itu sejak pertama kali melihat Sehun dengan kemeja birunya di _Black Phoenix_ dulu. siapa juga yang tak akan jatuh kedalam pesona Sehun?

Tapi kelakuan Sehun akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. Apa iya Sehun tak merasa bersalah sama sekali? Dirinya saja rasanya ingin meraung minta maaf pada Dasom karna rasa bersalahnya yang terasa sesak di hati dan pikirannya. Kelakuan Sehun itu benar-benar.. ugh!

Semakin memuakkan ketika Sehun tadi masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyuman dan menunjukkan surat cerai yang sudah terbubuhkan oleh tandatangan Dasom. Senyumnya dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri. _Lebaaaar_ sekali.

Hatinya memang lega saat melihat akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sehun dan Dasom bercerai juga. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi melihat Sehun yang tak mau dan Dasom yang terus berharap tak baik untuk ia lihat— Haowen lihat. Sebuah pertanyaan Luhan layangkan pada Sehun sesaat setelah Sehun masuk ke kamarnya.

"kau sudah minta maaf pada Dasom?"

Sehun menampakkan wajah bingung. "untuk apa? lagipula aku tak salah apapun."

Dan begitulah cerita yang membuat Luhan mengurung diri dalam selimut.

Luhan terkesiap dalam selimut ketika merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"kau marah?"

Suara Sehun itu terdengar di balik punggung Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan bagian depan tubuh seseorang yang menempel di punggungnya.

Luhan tak berniat menyahut.

Marah?

Marah bukan kata yang tepat. Luhan merasa kecewa sebenarnya. Kecewa kenapa Sehun yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan penuh cinta itu memperlakukan Dasom seperti parasit yang harus diusir dengan cara apapun.

"katakan padaku kesalahanku, Lu. aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak marah seperti ini. Kumohon.."

Lihat? Ia diam sejenak saja Sehun sudah merayunya seperti itu. Sedangkan Dasom?

Oke. Luhan tau dimata Sehun posisi mereka memang berbeda. Katakanlah dirinya adalah kekasih dan Dasom adalah orang asing di dalam hati Sehun. perlakuannya jelas berbeda, tentu saja. Tapi apa semua orang asing di hidup Sehun akan seperti ini? Dianggap parasit dan harus diusir? Bagaimana jika ada saingan di perusahaannya? Apa Sehun akan mengusirnya juga? Menyiksanya juga?

Kenapa Sehun lama-lama seperti Baba-nya?

Luhan membuka selimutnya dan berbalik menatap Sehun; Sehun yang tersenyum lembut menenangkan. Luhan tau sebenarnya Sehun ingin tersenyum lebar sekarang tapi ditahan entah karna apa.

"minta maaflah pada Dasom."

Ekspresi bingung itu kembali pada wajah Sehun.

"untuk apa, Lu? aku benar-benar tak punya salah apapun padanya!"

Ugh.. apa tidak ada batu bata? Rasanya Luhan ingin memukul kepala Sehun keras-keras dengan batu bata agar otaknya memiliki sedikit pencerahan. Oke, harusnya bukan batu bata, tapi lampu.

Jika seperti ini, Luhan tak yakin cerita tentang Sehun yang baik hati itu benar adanya. Lihat! Bahkan menyadari kesalahannya pada orang lain saja tak bisa! Bagaimana bisa Sehun menjadi orang baik?!

"carilah sendiri alasannya dan renungkan! Aku tak mau mencintai orang tak punya hati, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tercengang. Tak punya hati? Barusan Luhan mengatainya tak punya hati? Ouh! Bagaimana bisa!?

"Lu!"

Luhan melepas paksa lengan Sehun yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Menemukan Haowen dengan mata berkaca-kaca didepan pintu kamarnya yang kini telah terbuka.

"astaga! Haowennie kenapa?"

Haowen memeluk Luhan yang kini berlutut didepannya. Sama seperti Dasom beberapa waktu lalu.

"thaem.. hiks.. Dathom-Eomma! Dathom-Eomma akan pergi! Dan thekarang Luhan-thaem haruth menemui Dathom-Eomma! Hiks.. Eomma.."

Luhan dan Sehun ternganga di tempat. Panggilan Haowen itu terlalu mengagetkan. Eomma?

"dimana Dasom sekarang?"

Haowen masih tersedu di pelukannya.

"di gerbang dengan Krith.."

Memang setelah meminta Haowen untuk memanggil Luhan tadi, Dasom memperbaiki penampilannya yang terlihat mengerikan dan bersiap untuk dijemput oleh eonnie sesama member sistar yang mungkin sekarang sudah selesai mandi.

Luhan berdiri. Tak berniat menoleh pada Sehun sama sekali. Tangannya meraih tangan Haowen.

"ayo, Haowennie. Kita ke gerbang. Apa Dasom-Eomma benar-benar akan pergi?"

Haowen tertahan di tempat. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun dalam. Menyiratkan sesuatu dibalik tatapannya.

"lupakan Daddy-mu, Haowennie. Daddy-mu tak akan mau menemui Eomma-mu."

Agak menyeret memang. Tapi biarlah. Luhan tak tahan berada disana lama-lama.

Dan hei! Hilang kemana butler-butler tadi?

**.**

**.**

"aku tau kau tak pernah bersalah, Luhan-ssi. Maafkan aku. Selama ini yang bersalah adalah aku. Harusnya aku tak pernah memakimu dan mengatakan bahwa kau merusak hubunganku dengan Sehun. aku merusak hubunganku sendiri dan menyalahkanmu karna tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa karna beberapa waktu lalu aku tak bisa terima kalau aku sendiri yang sepenuhnya bersalah. Maafkan aku."

Luhan tercengang. Matanya menatap Dasom tak percaya. Kris yang saat itu berada disana untuk mengawasi gerbang pun sama. Haowen juga tak percaya melihat ibunya yang berlutut dengan wajah menahan tangis. Suara Dasom juga tak tertahankan sedihnya. Sebenarnya kenapa Dasom menjadi seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Dasom ingin menangis, tapi karna make up-nya ia tak bisa melakukannya. Eonnie-nya akan tau kalau ia habis menangis. Tidak boleh. Begitu ia melihat eonnie-nya yang siap menjemput, ia harus kembali menjadi seorang maknae yang ceria, penuh aegyo, dan hidup bahagia, itulah hidupnya yang lain. Sebagai Dasom sang maknae sistar. Bukan penuh tangis dan rasa sakit seperti sekarang sebagai Dasom sang janda dari Oh Sehun.

"a-aku.. kau tak boleh begini, Dasom-ah.. berdirilah!"

Kedua tangan Luhan meraih bahu Dasom dan mengangkat Dasom untuk berdiri menatapnya. Bisa Luhan lihat mata Dasom telah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Benar-benar menahan tangis..

"Dasom-ah, bukan. Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga bersalah! Sehun juga! Kita semua bersalah sekarang! Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Kumohon.. kau bisa memaafkanku 'kan? Kalau kau bisa, pasti kau juga bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri! Percayalah! Dan yakin kalau ada seseorang yang lebih baik daripada Oh Sehun bajingan itu untukmu."

Dasom memandang Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bajingan? Luhan mengatai Sehun bajingan? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Apa bentuk panggilan sayang mereka seperti itu atau bagaimana?

"aku.. aku akan memaafkan Sehun juga. Sehun tak sepenuhnya ber—"

"jangan. Jangan pernah memaafkan Sehun sebelum dia meminta maaf padamu. aku sadar kalau perbuatan kami tak termaafkan begitu saja sekalipun kau memaafkannya. Dan sayangnya Sehun tak sadar akan hal itu. Kumohon jangan maafkan dia, Dasom-ah. biarkan dia sadar dahulu. Kumohon."

Dan Dasom semakin bingung.

"b-baiklah."

_**TIIINNN! TIIINN!**_

"YA, MAKNAE-AH!"

Dasom dan Luhan menoleh. Menemukan sebuah taksi yang tak jauh dari gerbang dimana sekarang mereka berdiri. Ada seorang Soyou yang melambaikan tangan disana. Ouh, dan memakai sebuah masker di wajah.

Dasom tersenyum pada Luhan juga Haowen. memeluk keduanya bergantian.

"terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini, Luhan-ssi. Dan Haowen sayang, maafkan Eomma ya? Eomma mencintaimu."

Dan Dasom melangkah pergi dengan sebuah kecupan dan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

"selamat pagi, Tuan Sehun."

Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak dan kemudian melangkah mundur tanpa berniat mengangkat kepalanya. Bersikap seperti maid kebanyakan. Sehun yang sedang terduduk di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama itu menatap Luhan bingung.

Sejak kapan Luhan bisa sesopan itu?

"Daddy, ayo makan!"

Lihat! Bahkan Sehun sampai tidak sadar kalau Haowen sudah ikut duduk bersamanya untuk sarapan.

Sehun melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan keberadaan Eomma-nya sama sekali.

"Lu, apa kau tau dimana Eomma?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas pertanyaan Sehun. wajahnya tampak kalem dan formal. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tas Haowen di depan tubuhnya.

Sehun tak pernah menyangka Luhan kini melakukan hal ini. Menunggui dirinya dan Haowen sarapan dengan berdiri. Sehun bahkan baru sadar kalau Luhan benar-benar menata penampilannya begitu rapi. Hampir terlihat seperti butler kebanyakan. Biasanya.. Luhan tidak seperti ini.

"Nyonya Heechul masih tidur, Tuan. Apa perlu saya bangunkan?"

Sehun menggeleng pada Luhan. Menatap Haowen untuk bertanya ada apa pada Luhan. namun Haowen hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Lu, duduklah disini dan ikutlah sarapan. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kau terlihat berbeda."

Berbeda memang. Luhan lebih rapi, ucapannya lebih lembut, Sehun ingat ia belum melihat Luhan mengeluarkan ekspresinya sejak tadi; masih begitu sopan dan formal. Apa Luhan demam atau ia kerasukan sesuatu?

"terimakasih atas kebaikannya, Tuan. Saya akan sarapan setelah mengantarkan Tuan Haowen ke sekolah bersama Chanyeol nanti."

Haowen memandang Daddy-nya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, "Daddy? Kenapa diam? Ayo tharapan, dad."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya. Luhan tampak kaget.

"apa yang terjadi padamu, baby Lu? kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Tangan Luhan tak bergerak se-inchi-pun. Biasanya jika seperti ini, Luhan akan memukul kepala Sehun agar tidak menyentuhnya. Tapi Luhan sejauh ini hanya kaget, itu pun sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke mode sopan dan formalnya.

"maaf, Tuan. Bisa anda lepaskan tangan anda?"

Sehun memang melepasnya. Tapi tangannya berganti meraba dahi dan leher Luhan yang sedikit tertutupi kerah kemeja seragamnya.

Tak panas.

"apa kau sakit? Kenapa jadi aneh begini, Lu? tidak biasanya kau sesopan ini. Pasti ada sesuatu 'kan?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari lehernya.

"saya baik-baik saja, Tuan. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Saya hanya berusaha untuk berperilaku seperti posisi saya yang sebenarnya; menjadi seorang pengasuh dari Tuan Haowen. saya rasa perilaku saya selama ini salah dan saya berniat memperbaikinya. Dan lebih baik sekarang anda sarapan, Tuan. Jam semakin siang."

Tidak. tidak mungkin ini Luhan. pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti ini. Jika yang didepannya ini Luhan, mungkin bukan kalimat sehalus itu yang ia dapatkan. Pasti adalah sebuah teriakan.

"_CEPAT MAKAN, OH SEHUN! INI SUDAH SIANG! DAN BERHENTI MERABA LEHERKU!"_

Harusnya begitu kalimat yang ia dapatkan. Luhan yang terlalu lembut seperti ini benar-benar aneh. Luhan jadi berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Dan apapula itu? Berperilaku seperti posisinya? Hei! Luhan sudah menjadi kekasihnya 'kan? Luhan mengakui itu walau Luhan belum yakin tentang perasaannya. Jadi kenapa Luhan harus bersikap sesopan ini!

Sehun hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Luhan yang kelewat lembut itu dan memulai sarapannya. Luhan benar, jam sudah semakin siang dan ia harus cepat ke kantor. Seorang klien dari China akan datang hari ini dan ia harus menyiapkan segalanya. Ia akan mengurus Luhan nanti begitu ia pulang. Mungkin menanyakannya pada Haowen tak ada salahnya.

Begitu selesai sarapan, Haowen membuka suaranya pada Luhan.

"thaem, tharapan ya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "nanti saja, Haowennie. Saem belum lapar. Lagipula nanti saem bisa makan setelah mengantar Haowen sekolah."

Nada suara Luhan terdengar biasa. Tidak seaneh saat bicara dengan Sehun tadi.

Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti seketika. Kenapa Luhan berbicara seperti itu hanya padanya?

Haowen menghela napas, "baiklah, tapi thaem haruth minum thuthu dulu ya?"

Luhan merengut, "tidak suka susu~ Saem akan minum jus saja ya?"

"juth?"

Luhan mengangguk. "saem akan minum di dapur sekarang. Apa Haowen juga mau?"

Haowen menggeleng dan Luhan langsung ke dapur. Meninggalkan Haowen yang menikmati susu coklatnya dan Sehun yang bingung dengan perilaku Luhan.

Luhan tak berekspresi padanya dan Luhan merengut pada Haowen.

Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari-hari berlalu dan Luhan masih aneh pada Sehun.

Luhan tak pernah membangunkan dirinya dan Haowen dengan ancaman ataupun teriakan lagi, tak pernah tersenyum dan hanya berwajah sopan nan kalem padanya, selalu menundukkan kepala setiap kali bertemu dengan dirinya dan tak menatapnya tepat di mata, memanggilnya 'Tuan' dengan begitu sopan, dan Luhan tak pernah keluar dari kamar setelah tugasnya dengan Haowen berakhir, tak pernah ada pesan ataupun panggilan yang Luhan balas, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Sehun rasa, entah kenapa Luhan sekarang menghindarinya.

Luhan bersikap biasa saja dengan Haowen. memanggilnya penuh sayang dan kadang berteriak juga seperti kebiasaannya. Dengan Eomma-nya pun masih seperti biasa. Bercengkrama seperti seorang teman. Tapi dengan dirinya?

Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak.

Jangan kira Sehun tidak menanyakan pada Luhan tentang ini. Setiap kali Luhan bersikap aneh—dan itu setiap saat—Sehun selalu menahan Luhan dan menanyakan apa ada yang salah pada dirinya sampai Luhan berubah menjauhi dirinya seperti ini.

Tapi Luhan tak menjelaskannya. Luhan hanya menggeleng sopan dan berlalu pergi. Hanya itu dan Sehun semakin bingung.

Jika tak ada, kenapa harus begini?

"Lu,"

Luhan yang entah sengaja atau tidak lewat didepannya itu berhenti dan mendekati Sehun.

"iya, tuan?"

Jam kerja telah berakhir dan Luhan masih memanggilnya seformal itu. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam!

"ikut aku."

Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan. tapi Luhan tertahan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Luhan, apa aku harus mengatakan ini perintah agar kau mau bergerak?"

Luhan akhirnya ikut melangkah mengekori Sehun. matanya menatap tangannya yang tergenggam erat oleh Sehun. menyadari bahwa sudah hampir seminggu lebih ia tak merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sehun. dan ia merindukan itu.

Luhan sadar selama ini sikapnya memang sangat berbeda. Tapi ia punya tujuan akan semua ini. Namun sepertinya Sehun tak menyadari tujuannya dan hanya sibuk tentang kenapa dirinya berbeda.

Lelaki paling tidak peka se-dunia = Oh Sehun.

Luhan terduduk agak keras saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu. Ouh.. kursi taman lagi..

"tatap aku."

Luhan mendongak. Menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Atau bisa dikatakan ekspresi sopannya.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tuan. Apa saya berbuat salah?"

Sialan. Ucapan Luhan terdengar polos sekali.

"berapa kali aku harus menanyakan ini padamu, Lu.. aku lelah.."

Tubuh Sehun merosot kebawah dan berlutut dihadapan Luhan yang masih terduduk. Kedua tangan Luhan meraih bahu Sehun. menahan agar Sehun tak semakin terjatuh ke bawah.

Sebenarnya..

Luhan juga lelah seperti ini..

Sehun tak tau betapa ingin rasanya tubuhnya ingin kembali memeluk tubuh yang _manly_ itu.

Meneriaki Sehun saat berbuat salah.

Mencium Sehun saat pulang kerja.

Tidur dalam pelukan Sehun.

Menikmati purnama bersama.

Dan… sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya.

Hidupnya terasa hampa. Sekalipun ia masih melihat Sehun setiap hari. Melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya setiap hari. Tapi rasanya masih hampa. Terasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Luhan menahannya mati-matian hanya demi Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Tapi pikiran sialan Sehun itu benar-benar tak peka sama sekali!

"Sehun-ah.."

Kepala Sehun terangkat. Wajahnya berubah cerah saat Luhan kembali memanggil namanya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan ini.

"aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menyadari hal ini. Sebenci apapun Luhan pada perilaku Sehun terhadap Dasom, tapi Luhan tetap merindukannya. Merindukan betapa sering Sehun membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya. Saat tak mendengarnya seminggu ini, hidupnya benar-benar terasa hampa.

Tapi disisi lain ia juga tak ingin seperti Mama-nya. menikah dengan orang tak punya hati seperti Baba-nya bukan hal yang baik bagi dirinya. Sehun mencintainya, Luhan tau itu. Tapi akan sama saja seperti Baba-nya jika Sehun tak memiliki nurani pada orang lain.

Kalian tak bertanya reaksi Sehun?

Baiklah kalau kalian tak bertanya. Aku tak akan menjelaskannya #plak

"Lu.. kau..—"

"tapi kumohon berubahlah. Aku.. aku tak ingin berakhir seperti Mama."

Dan Luhan berdiri. Meninggalkan Sehun bersimpuh sendirian di taman. Diantara semilir angin malam yang dingin.

Mata Sehun masih menatap jejak Luhan. Luhan yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. pikiran Luhan terlalu rumit.

Tapi setidaknya ia tau akan satu hal.

Luhan telah mencintainya.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat tinggi menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Oke mungkin harusnya Sehun bisa bahagia pagi ini. Tapi nyatanya sama saja. Pernyataan Luhan tentang _aku mencintaimu_ itu tak ada efeknya sama sekali pada Luhan.

Luhan masih begitu sopan. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada kecupan, tak ada pelukan, tak ada sarapan bersama. Luhan masih sama seperti kemarin.

Saat di kantor Sehun memikirkannya. Perkataan Luhan kemarin malam di taman.

'_kumohon berubahlah. Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti Mama.'_

Salah seorang yang bisa ia hubungi adalah—

"Eomma?"

Yah, sahabat Mama Luhan adalah Eomma-nya sendiri 'kan? Tak perlu jauh-jauh bertanya.

"_pasti ada sesuatu. Kau tak pernah menelponku duluan, Oh Sehun."_

Sehun terkekeh. Eomma-nya ini memang terlalu mengerti dirinya.

"aku ingin tau sesuatu. Bisakah Eomma menjawabnya? Ini tentang Mama Luhan."

"_ah.. Yixing? Ada apa?"_

"apa.. Yixing-Mama memiliki suatu trauma? Luhan bilang ia ingin aku berubah. Ia tak ingin seperti Mama-nya. memangnya Yixing-Mama kenapa?"

Alis Heechul yang berada di seberang sana terangkat satu. _"Yixing-Mama? kau memanggilnya seakrab itu, eh?"_

Sehun hanya tertawa.

"_sudah kukira Luhan pasti akan mengetahui ini. Kau memang harus berubah, Sehun. Luhan memiliki ketidak-sukaan dengan orang yang tak punya hati. Kau tak tau betapa sengsara-nya Yixing karna Joonmyun tak punya hati! Kau tau 'kan kalau Luhan tak pernah keluar rumah? itu semua karna Joonmyun yang tak punya hati itu! Dan sialannya, kau juga tak punya hati dengan orang lain, Oh Sehun!"_

"siapa itu Joonmyun, Eomma?"

"_BABA-NYA LUHAN!"_

Sehun merasa telinganya sedikit berdengung.

"eum.. Eomma, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. telingaku berdengung. Suara Eomma terlalu cempreng."

"_ANAK SIALA—_tutt.."

Wow. Teriakan Eomma-nya luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu.

Malam hari ini Luhan hanya berbaring dengan atasan piyama-nya dan celana dalam saja. Tidak ada yang lain selain itu dan sebuah selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kakinya terbuka sampai pahanya. Tubuhnya miring ke samping. Cahaya ponsel yang lumayan redup itu berada tak jauh didepan mata Luhan yang terbuka sipit. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah begitu mengantuk. Tapi melihat sebuah berita yang tiba-tiba muncul di notifikasi ponselnya membuat Luhan mengundur acara tidurnya.

Apa kalian masih mengingat KimY Corp?

Headline berita itu di tulis besar-besar dengan huruf China yang syukurnya Luhan masih mengingatnya. Hei! Berada hampir setahun di Korea tak membuatnya lupa akan tanah air-nya!

Cepat sekali ya sudah hampir setahun..

'_KimY Corp. MULAI MERAUP PASAR KOREA SELATAN.'_

Ouh, meraup? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di perusahaan Baba-nya itu?

'_hal ini diperkirakan semenjak CEO dari KimY Group, Kim Min Seok, tertangkap tengah berada di bandara dengan tujuan Korea Selatan beberapa hari yang lalu bersama seorang lelaki berumur hampir lima-puluhan yang diduga sebagai keluarga dari CEO KimY Corp itu.'_

Ada lampiran foto dibawahnya dan Luhan langsung jantungan melihatnya. Foto gege-nya bersama seorang lelaki yang Luhan kenal betul siapa, Mama-nya, Kim Yixing.

Dan mereka di bandara dengan tujuan Korea Selatan..

Secepat kilat Luhan memakai celana yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai dan berlari keluar kamar. Membiarkan ponselnya masih menyala di kegelapan kamarnya.

'_suratnya! Nyonya Heechul sialan! Pasti sudah ada balasan dari Mama! astaga—NYONYA HEECHUUULLL‼'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan rasanya ingin pergi ke salon.

Oke terdengar aneh memang, tapi Luhan memang benar-benar ingin ke salon.

Luhan menatap bayangan seluruh tubuhnya di kaca jendela yang lebarnya begitu mencengangkan di rumah Sehun. setelan seragamnya masih rapi, kulitnya agak pucat karna akhir-akhir ini ia tak terpapar sinar mentari sama sekali. Haowen lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dalam perpustakaan—Luhan tak tau kenapa Sehun membuat perpustakaan dalam rumah karna setau Luhan, Sehun tak terlalu sering membaca— dan membaca buku-buku yang sedikit aneh dibaca untuk anak yang sebentar lagi sembilan tahun, buku tentang bisnis. Dan Luhan harus putar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Haowen jika Haowen tak tau. Dan percayalah, Haowen menanyakan seluruh isi buku padanya.

Kembali ke penampilan Luhan.

Ada kantung mata yang mengganggu di wajahnya. Ekspresi datarnya terlihat mengerikan karna hal itu, Luhan bukanlah Tao yang menawan dengan mata panda. Luhan bahkan tak yakin Sehun masih mencintainya jika wajahnya mengerikan seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang Luhan sedang menghindari segala bentuk _lovey-dovey _dari Sehun. ugh..

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi alasannya, Mama Yixing-nya akan kesini. Mungkin bersama gege-nya. Luhan sudah mendapatkan suratnya semalam. Hanya dua kalimat singkat tulisan tangan Mama-nya yang rapih dengan aksara hangul. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa bodoh. Tulisan hangul Mama-nya saja sebaik ini. Tapi dirinya sebagai anak malah tak bisa membaca hangul dengan baik dan jangan tanya tentang bagaimana tulisan hangulnya. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan tulisan alfabet-nya yang rapih.

_Aku akan kesana. jaga Xiao Lu untukku, Chullie._

Luhan tak sepenuhnya siap tapi ia juga tak bisa kabur dari hal ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyiapkan dirinya secara lahir dan batin.

Dan pergi ke salon adalah persiapannya secara lahiriyah.

Lihat rambutnya. Masih berwarna _dark blue _seperti ia masih di _Black Phoenix _dulu. Sehun merubah namanya, tapi warna rambutnya tidak. aneh. padahal rambutnya dulu juga cukup populer di _Black Phoenix_. Julukan Luhan dulu adalah 'Rusa Biru' karna rambut dan namanya.

Apa Mama-nya tidak syok melihat rambutnya yang berwarna nyentrik aneh ini? Setidaknya ia harus mengembalikan warna rambutnya yang asli dulu. coklat seperti Sehun sekarang.

Terdengar merindukan Sehun sekali. Warna rambut saja sampai ikut-ikutan.

"THAEM!"

Luhan menoleh pada Haowen yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa saem-nya itu tiba-tiba berhenti didepan kaca dan termenung disana. Apa iya kehidupan Luhan tertarik dan terperangkap kedalam cermin?

"thaem kenapa?"

Luhan memandang Haowen melas. "saem ingin ganti warna rambut. Warnanya aneh."

Haowen menatap rambut Luhan lamat-lamat, "warnanya memang aneh, thih, thaem. Tapi thaem terlihat cantik!"

Luhan tak bisa memprotes lagi kalau ada orang yang mengatainya cantik. Ia sudah pasrah. Karna ia sendiri juga sadar kalau wajahnya itu cantik. Menyedihkan memang.

"tapi sebentar lagi Mama-nya saem akan datang. Mama pasti kaget melihat rambut saem yang seperti ini."

Haowen ikut berpikir.

"mungkin thaem haruth tanya ke Daddy thaja."

Luhan rasanya lemas mendengar ucapan Haowen.

**.**

**.**

Hanya sebuah alasan yang membuat Luhan harus ke tempat yang jujur tak ingin ia datangi sama sekali ini saat hari masih belum bisa dikatakan siang sepenuhnya. Sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan dinding penuh kaca dan tertulis '_Cray Publishing_' besar-besaran. Salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang percetakan paling mahsyur di Korea Selatan.

Dan CEO disini adalah seseorang yang entah masih bisa disebut kekasihnya atau tidak, Oh Sehun.

Ini cukup menjelaskan kenapa ada perpustakaan di dalam rumah.

Luhan cukup kaget saat seorang maid meneriakkinya karna tiba-tiba Haowen telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah tadi. Luhan yang saat itu hanya sedang bermain ponselnya tentu saja terkejut karna sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi dan jelas-jelas bukan jam pulang Haowen. kenyataannya adalah, tubuh Haowen agak panas dan Haowen lemas sepanjang pelajaran. Seorang guru berbaik hati mengantarkan Haowen untuk pulang. Memang tadi pagi Haowen memang terlihat tak bersemangat dan agak pucat.

Haowen benar-benar tak mau makan ataupun meminum obat yang Baekhyun belikan di apotik sebelumnya. Istirahat pun tak mau. Ia hanya terduduk bersandarkan pilar di teras rumah.

"Haowennie.. ingin apa?"

Bisa saja Haowen terpikirkan akan sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir sakit seperti ini.

"Haowen mau Daddy, thaem. Bitha kita ke tempat kerja Daddy thekarang, thaem?"

Hampir terlihat seperti aegyo dan Luhan secepat kilat memanggil Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan mobil. Haowen sakit adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Haowen yang _diaaaam_ sepanjang hari dan hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangguk itu menyakitkan. Tidak ada Haowen yang sering membuatnya merasa dijahili atau merasa lelah karna terus-terusan berlari. Dan Luhan tak menyukai rintihan sakit dari Haowen, terasa begitu menyakitkan dan membuat Luhan tak tega. Padahal, ini hanyalah demam biasa.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, didepan resepsionis Cray Publishing yang demi tuhan—menor sekali‼

"ah, Tuan Haowen? Luhan-ssi? Selamat pagi!"

Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan kesini. Jadi sudah lumrah kalau ada beberapa orang yang mengenali dirinya.

Sebenarnya wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis didepannya ini tak buruk. Ia ramah dan baik hati. Hanya dandanannya saja yang membuatnya terlihat begitu _bitchy_.

Luhan balas tersenyum, Haowen juga. "apa Tuan Sehun ada di ruangannya?"

Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pengasuh Haowen. dan mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu.

_**Luhan POV**_

Aku tak berniat peduli tentang perusahaan percetakan Sehun ini lagi. Perusahaan yang cabangnya dimana-mana dan tak ada efeknya bagiku.

Krystal tersenyum manis sekali dan memberikan sebuah kalung identitas pada kami sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke lift. Hanya untuk memasuki lift saja karna untuk masuk memang dibutuhkan kartu identitas.

Kata 'pengunjung' tertulis dengan besar dan mencolok disana. Warnanya pun agak nyentrik. Lift berhenti di lantai lima. Haowen terlalu suka melihat bagaimana para editor bekerja disini. Membaca manuskrip dengan serius. Dan Haowen disana hanya untuk menatap mereka yang bekerja begitu serius.

Selanjutnya kami naik ke lantai enam. Dimana satu buku dari setiap edisi di kumpulkan. Sudah seperti perpustakaan besar nan lengkap. Jika sudah lewat sini, biasanya Haowen akan lupa semua tujuan awalnya.

Haowen berlari menuju kumpulan komik serial naruto yang tertata rapih disalah satu sisi rak yang cukup tinggi. Mengambil satu volume dan menatapku dengan senyum cerah.

"thaem! Lihat! Komik volume ini sudah diterbitkan disini!"

Kebetulan Cray Publishing ini yang menerbitkan komik Naruto untuk seluruh Korea Selatan dan dengan menggunakan hangul tentu saja. Bukan tulisan Jepang seperti yang dibuat oleh _mangaka_-nya langsung.

"Eum.. Thuji-Noona.. boleh Haowen bawa pulang komik Naruto-nya?"

Haowen menatap seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam dengan mata memelas. Namanya Suzy, katakanlah dia semacam petugas perpustakaan disini. Ia yang merawat semua buku disini.

"Tuan.. apa Tuan lupa kalau kita harus ke Tuan Sehun sekarang?"

Aku masih ingat dia pulang dengan bus tadi hanya karna tak sabar menunggu diriku menjemput untuk bertemu Sehun sialan itu. Lagipula tadi masih jam sepuluh pagi, siapa juga yang akan menjemput?

"ayolah, thaeeem~~"

Haowen hampir memeluk kakiku kalau aku tak menyuruh Suzy untuk mengambil komik Naruto itu dari tangan Haowen.

"Noona!"

Suzy tersenyum manis dan mengelus rambut Haowen, "Haowen yang manis ini boleh kok pinjam komiknya. Tapi dua hari lagi dikembalikan ke Noona, ya?"

Haowen cemberut. Tangannya menggapai-gapai komik yang diangkat tinggi oleh Suzy. "ah! Noona! Cepat thekali! Matha cuma dua hari?! Kalau thekarang thabtu, berarti bethok thenin thudah kembali dong? Ah, Noona tidak athik!"

"sudahlah, Tuan. Daripada tidak boleh pinjam?"

Haowen terdiam menatapku. Seakan berpikir kalau apa yang kukatakan itu benar adanya.

"ya thudah kalau begitu! Hari thenin, ya, Thuji-Noona?"

Suzy mengangguk sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di buku lainnya. Mencatatkan kalau Haowen meminjam komik itu. Dengan atas nama Sehun, tentu saja. Yang bisa pinjam hanya karyawan disini dan Haowen tidak. Jadi nama Sehun saja yang ditulis.

"Nah, ini komiknya. Jangan dirobek. Jangan dibasahkan. Jangan dibakar. Ditaruh rumah saja. Jangan dibawa ke sekolah. Dijaga baik-baik. Oke?"

"iya-iya, Thuji-Noona cerewet."

Suzy hanya tersenyum dan kami pamit bersama komik Naruto di genggaman Haowen. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminjam sesuatu. Tapi lebih baik aku mencarinya di internet saja. Meminjam dengan nama Sehun akan membuatku semakin malu didepan Sehun.

Asisten Sehun, namanya Jongdae. Dan tentu saja namja! Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di luar karna ada seseorang yang menemui Sehun. Kami menurut dan Haowen langsung membuka komiknya disamping Jongdae yang mau menjelaskan semua yang ditanyakan Haowen. Aku jelas tak akan bisa menjelaskan karna kemampuan hangulku yang hancur.

suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar entah darimana.

'_JONGDAE! BUKA PINTUNYA!'_

Suaranya terdengar agak kesal dan marah. Apa yang terjadi didalam? Aku tak mau mengintip sekalipun kini pintu terbuka lebar dengan bantuan Jongdae. Tapi tanpa berniat mengintippun aku sudah bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Tiba-tiba rasa muakku pada Sehun kembali..

Sehun berdiri. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tak mungkin kecewa hanya karna berdirinya seorang Oh Sehun. Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah ekspresi Sehun terlihat begitu dataaaaaar dan tak tertarik sama sekali.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki yang umurnya mungkin sekitar lima puluh-an berpakaian jas kerja rapi dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat sebuah map berwarna biru muda. Ekspresinya benar-benar tak perlu dijelaskan dengan rumit; lelaki itu menangis pilu.

Bagian terburuknya adalah.., lelaki berumur itu berada di hadapan Sehun dan berlutut. Mulutnya merapal permohonan dengan suara yang menyedihkan pada Sehun.

"saya mohon, Tuan Oh! Hanya pada percetakan ini saya bisa berharap! Hanya suntikan dana dari percetakan ini yang mampu membantu perusahaan saya untuk hidup kembali! Saya mohon dengan sangat, Tuan Oh!"

Jika aku adalah Sehun, aku sudah menyuruhnya berdiri sejak tadi dan membicarakannya baik-baik. kalaupun toh harus menolak, aku tak akan menolak dengan cara sekejam itu.

Kakiku melangkah masuk. Melangkah masuk terburu dan langsung mengangkat lelaki itu dengan perlahan. Lelaki itu memandangku bingung. Jangan tanya apa reaksi Sehun, aku tak peduli.

"e-eh? a-anda siapa?"

Aku tersenyum untuk lelaki itu, "saya akan membujuk Sehun untuk permintaan anda. Saya akan berusaha. Anda tak perlu sampai berlutut seperti itu hanya untuk orang tak punya hati seperti dia."

Lelaki itu masih tak percaya walaupun ekspresinya masih menyedihkan.

"memangnya anda siapa?" tanyanya penuh ragu namun suaranya masih melas. Astaga..

"aku kekasihnya."

Jawaban gila memang. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Lelaki itu tersenyum cerah seakan mendapat sebuah harapan baru yang benar-benar menjamin. Memelukku dan bergumam terimakasih tiada henti. Terkadang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sehun memang bukan hal yang merugikan walau aku sendiripun ragu.

Lelaki itu mengatakan ia akan pergi. Mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum mengantar lelaki itu ke pintu dan menyuruh Jongdae untuk memanggil seseorang agar lelaki itu bisa cepat pergi dari tempat biadab ini.

_**Puterr Pov**_

Pandangan Luhan beralih kepada Sehun yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca sesaat sebelum ekspresi itu berubah menjadi agak marah.

"Luhan! apa maksudmu akan membujukku untuk menuruti permintaannya?! Bukan berarti karna kau kekasihku kau bisa—"

_**PLAKK!**_

"apa sekarang kau benar-benar tak punya hati, Oh Sehun?"

Jemari Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun yang barusan ia tampar itu dengan lembut. Menatap Sehun tepat di matanya sementara tubuhnya ia rapatkan pada dada bidang Sehun.

"aku tau aku tak layak mengatakan hal tadi karna aku hanya seorang kekasih, selingkuhan, pengasuh, atau apapun itu untukmu. Tapi tak bisakah kau menjadi seseorang yang memiliki hati, Oh Sehun? lelaki tadi sudah berumur, Sehun. harusnya kau mengatakannya baik-baik. bagaimana kalau keadaannya dibalik? Bagaimana kalau tadi adalah Nyonya Heechul? Apa menurutmu Nyonya tidak akan sakit hati?" suara Luhan lembut membuai. Sehun terdiam. Ekspresi marahnya masih mengintip tapi tak mendominasi.

Dan kemudian Sehun teringat sesuatu. Luhan mempunyai ketidak suka-an dengan seseorang yang tak punya hati. Dan barusan ia melakukannya di hadapan Luhan..

'_sial.. Luhan pasti akan lebih mendiamiku setelah ini..'_

Tangan Sehun meraih pinggul Luhan dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan. mengendus leher Luhan yang wangi.

"maafkan aku."

Luhan menghela napas. Ia tau Sehun tak meminta maaf karna kesalahannya tadi, Sehun minta maaf karna membuat dirinya marah-marah barusan. Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Sehun.. apa aku harus memanggilmu 'sayang' dulu agar kau luluh? Kau tak tau betapa seringnya diriku kecewa, Sehun-ah. kau tak tau bahwa aku pun tak ingin mendiamimu seperti ini. Tapi melihat dirimu yang tak berubah membuatku pun tak ingin berubah juga. Kumohon, berubahlah, Sehun.. aku tak ingin bersama orang yang tak punya hati seperti tadi. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan.

"masih begitu mencintaimu, Lu. mungkin cintaku lebih banyak daripada cintamu padaku."

"aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi, kumohon berubahlah, ya?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "satu ciuman?"

Luhan merasa Sehun itu gila. ia sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali dan begitu panjang tapi tanggapan Sehun?

Lelaki sialan ini malah minta cium. Dasar mesum.

"baiklah, satu ciuman."

Tangan Luhan yang masih berada di pipi Sehun itu menarik wajah Sehun agar mendekat. Mata keduanya mulai terpejam. suara gaduh terdengar dari luar. Namun mereka tak berniat untuk peduli.

"_biarkan aku masuk! Aku harus bertemu dengan dia! Minggir! Anak muda sekarang kenapa seperti ini?!"_

"_saya mohon tunggu sebentar! Tuan Sehun tidak bisa digang—" _ouh, suara Jongdae?

"_aku tidak mencari anak Heechul! Minggir!"_

"_tapi—"_

_**BRAKK!**_

Seseorang menarik tubuh Luhan menjauh dengan kasar dari Sehun. hampir membuat Luhan terjengkang sebelum seseorang menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan.

Bukan Sehun. aromanya berbeda. Ini lebih nyaman. Lebih hangat.

Luhan memandang Sehun kaget dan bingung. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan dan si pemeluk itu. Ia ingin lepas tapi orang ini memeluknya begitu erat.

"a-astaga. Maafkan saya, tapi bisakah anda tidak memeluk saya? Ini.. ugh.. risih.."

Si pemeluk itu tak berniat melepas. Malah Luhan merasa si pemeluk ini malah menangis.

"T-Tuan.. lepaskan saya.."

Si pemeluk itu menggeleng. Masih tetap memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"tidak akan.. hiks.. Mama tidak akan melepaskan Xiao Lu milik Mama lagi.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc dulu ya**

**Puterr ga tau mau lanjutin kaya gimana lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, selamat tahun baruuu! #telat #iyatautelat

Karna apdet chap kemaren itu masih 2015, jadi ngucapin taun barunya ya sekarang. Hehe..

Ini udah 8k lebih. Udah panjang. Ga tau kenapa bisa panjang terus per-chapter nya padahal ga tau mau nulis apaan. mungkin emang udah takdir #lah

Yang galau karna ff ini apdet lama pasti kalah galau-nya ama yang ga bisa nonton exoluxion akhir februari besok. Huuu~ kasian deh!

_Padahal ga bisa nonton juga.. padahal juga ikutan galau.. padahal juga pengen nonton tapi ga ada duit ga ada restu.. padahal termasuk golongan fans-fans kere.. _#gebukramerame #ButuhSumbanganUangDanRestu

Dan yang seneng gegara ff ini apdet pasti kalah senengnya ama yang hhs karna LUHAN KE KOREA DAN SEHUN UDAH PULAAAAANG~ #LangsungNyanyiHappiness

Moga-moga aja Luhan bisa balik lagi ama uri Sehunnieee~~~

Well, dari review chap kemaren yang demi apapun menyentuh hati #halah puterr dapet satu kesimpulan; masih banyak yang pengen ff ini lanjut dan percaya ama puterr buat nerusin ff ini. Makasih banget buat semuanyaaaaa~~ kalian luar biasa~~

Puterr niatnya mau fast update. (fast update yang dimaksud itu mungkin kurang dari sebulan. Bisa dua minggu-an gitu niatnya) tapi!

Astaghfirullah tugas-tugas itu.. masalah-masalah itu.. dan.. penyakit-penyakit itu.. (fyi, puterr abis opname kemaren #gapentingsihsebenernya) jadi ya.. ga jadi fast update dan kembali ke siklus sebulan sekali. Udah kaya pms aja..

Makasih buat yang udah review dan mau baca ff + author note yang super panjang ini. Maaf ga bisa sebut atu-atu #sujud

_._

_._

_Bonus?_

Terkadang hati dan pikiran itu tidak selalu memiliki pendapat yang sama.

Tapi kali ini Luhan tak setuju akan pernyataan itu. Sama sekali tidak. yang kini terjadi padanya bukanlah perbedaan pendapat antara hati dan pikirannya. Tetapi antara hati-pikiran dengan eum.. tubuhnya.

Awalnya Luhan hanya menatap taman dibawah sinar bulan dengan tenang. Menikmati seutuhnya sampai matanya menangkap kursi taman itu. Kursi taman yang waktu lalu ia gunakan bersama Sehun untuk—ah sudahlah.

Rasanya Luhan ingin mengumpat saat melihat kursi itu cukup terang di bawah lampu taman. Kursi itu benar-benar mengingatkannya tentang bagaimana tubuhnya sempat terikat disana dan mendesahkan nama Sehun agar menyentuh tubuhnya.

'_kenapa kau teringat hal itu?! Rasa bersalahmu akan bertambah pada dasom!'_

Tak ada efeknya.

Tubuh Luhan masih mengingat semuanya. bagaimana Sehun mengelus wajahnya, meraba lehernya, mencubit-cubit dadanya, meremas pinggulnya, dan—ukh..

Ciuman Sehun yang hebat. Bibir mereka yang saling beradu. Liur-liur itu..

Tubuh Luhan masih benar-benar ingat saat tangan-tangan Sehun yang hangat itu meraba ke pahanya, merambat menuju pangkal pahanya dan meraup penisnya begitu saja. Memijatnya seakan Sehun sedang meremas sesuatu; kuat sekali sampai mulutnya tak kuasa untuk mendesah kencang.

Tubuh Luhan juga masih ingat saat jemari Sehun membelah bokongnya dan masuk ke dalam rektumnya dengan keadaan penuh liur. Membuat Luhan terhentak kesana-kemari sebelum akhirnya berhenti agar Luhan bisa memberikan hal yang sama pada Sehun.

Rasanya hole Luhan gatal kalau mengingat bagaimana penis Sehun saat itu masuk perlahan sampai membuatnya merasa begitu penuh. Hanya sesaat sampai Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan heboh.

'_YAK! KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGINGATNYA?!'_

Sepertinya pikiran Luhan kalah telak malam ini.

Luhan beralih menatap celananya dan mendesah kecewa.

"ouh, aku harus ke kamar mandi. Sehun sialan."

Dan ya.. begitulah. Walaupun Luhan terus mendiami Sehun, Luhan tetap merindukannya.

Terutama sentuhannya.

_Bonus yang kamvret sekaleee_


	10. Berhenti

_Kita akan berhenti, Lu.._

_Aku akan melakukannya untuk kebahagiaanmu.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*ecchi: bacaan huruf H di Jepang. Singkatan dari Hentai. Atau bahasa Koreanya disebut yadong. Bahasa indonesianya Porno. Bahasa inggrisnya disebut Porn. Bahasa thailandnya—lupakan saja._

_**.**_

Yixing hanya termenung di ambang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh yang ia lupa namanya itu. Berukir cantik dengan bunga sakura dan berwarna pink-pink menyenangkan. Hanya saja Yixing sudah lelah seperti ini karna hampir dua minggu setelah kedatangannya di Korea dan tak terjadi apapun. Anak sulungnya itu memintanya untuk menunggu, menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu saat yang tepat baginya untuk mencari keberadaan anak bungsunya.

'_oh anak sulungku, kerinduan Mama-mu ini terlanjur begitu mendalam pada adik tercintamu. Kenapa harus terkurung seperti ini, duhai anak sulungku.'_ Batin Yixing melas.

Ada satu hal yang ditiru Minseok dari Baba-nya. sama-sama suka mengurung orang didalam rumah mewah. Xiao Lu di Beijing dan dirinya di Seoul.

Rumah ini sebenarnya rumah keluarga Kim alias rumah mertua-nya dulu. karna Joonmyun memang anak tunggal dan memilih untuk menetap di Beijing, maka rumah ini kosong. Terkadang hanya menjadi tempat menginap sementara seperti yang Yixing lakukan saat ini atau hanya menjadi rumah kosong. Rumah ini bergaya tradisional Korea tapi mewah. Mungkin jika zaman dahulu rumah ini hampir seperti milik menteri-menteri di kerajaan. Joonmyun tak tega menjualnya. Ia bilang, terlalu banyak kenangan di rumah ini.

Terkadang Joonmyun itu juga punya hati ternyata.

"Mama,"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tersandar pada kusen pintu. Dan tentu saja Minseok yang memanggilnya. Memangnya siapa lagi? Xiao Lu? oh, itu belum saatnya.

Minseok menggunakan setelan kerja yang rapi berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru muda dengan aksen garis-garis berwarna biru tua. Rapi sekali.

"aku akan ke kantor Donghae-Ahjussi. Apa Mama ikut?"

Kantor donghae? Ah, si penerbit itu.

"kenapa Mama harus ikut?"

"disana ada Oh Sehun, anak dari Heechul-Ahjussi. Dia jadi CEO disana."

Yixing langsung berdiri dengan semangat.

"tunggu disini! Mama akan ganti baju dulu!"

Dan selanjutnya Yixing langsung berlari kedalam rumah. Minseok hanya terkekeh melihat Mama-nya yang terkadang terlihat begitu lucu.

Kalian pernah melihat drama Korea? The Heirs? Kim Tan?

Katakanlah posisi Donghae di Cray Publishing seperti Abeoji-nya Kim Tan, dan posisi Sehun seperti Kim Won.

Hanya ingin menjelaskan. Bisa saja ada yang bingung.

Minseok beralih menatap dasi miliknya. tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

'_haruskah? Siapkah?'_

**.**

**.**

Haowen benar-benar tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Saat ia terlarut dalam bacaan, telinganya selalu tak berfungsi sepenuhnya. Perlu sebuah sentuhan untuk membuat Haowen kembali sadar.

Seseorang berjalan penuh suara dan Haowen sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Entah kenapa memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Naruto dalam bentuk _Bijuu mode_-nya lebih menarik daripada Jongdae yang hampir berteriak tak jauh darinya. Suara gebrakan pintupun tak seberapa mempengaruhinya. Haowen terlanjur terlarut pada bacaannya.

Sampai seorang lelaki bersetelan jas rapih menepuk bahu Haowen untuk menyadarkannya. Haowen memandang lelaki itu cukup lama. Pipinya terlalu chubby untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa.

"ahjuthi thiapa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "aku Minseok. Gege-nya Xiao Lu. salam kenal."

Haowen menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Thiao Lu? thiapa itu Thiao Lu, ahjuthi? Haowen tidak kenal dengan orang bernama Thiao Lu."

Kali ini Minseok yang bingung, "yang didalam bersama Daddy-mu itu bukannya Xiao Lu?"

Minseok ingat benar bagaimana Mama-nya langsung berlari mengejar adiknya itu masuk kedalam ruangan Sehun setelah berurusan panjang dengan penjaga di luar. Padahal niatnya kesini untuk bertanya tentang beberapa hal dengan Sehun—iya, Sehun itu kliennya. Sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan bagi Mama-nya.

Haowen menggeleng, "bukan, ahjuthi. Yang didalam itu bukan Thiao Lu, tapi Luhan-thaem. Luhan-thaem juga dari China theperti ahjuthi. Ahjuthi dari China 'kan?"

_Luhan? Siapa itu Luhan?_, batin Minseok bingung.

Ah, kuberi tahu kalian satu hal. Minseok tak pernah membaca surat dari Heechul itu. Jadi mana dia tau kalau nama Xiao Lu kini berubah menjadi Luhan?

**.**

**.**

Haowen mengangkat kepalanya dari komik di tangannya perlahan. Matanya menatap pintu ruang kerja Daddy-nya yang terbuka lebar sebelum akhirnya menatap Jongdae yang menghela napas di ambang pintu dan berjalan gontai untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. Ekspresinya terlihat lelah dan bingung.

"Jongdae-Hyung? Waeyo?"

Jongdae menoleh pada Haowen dan menghela napas sekali lagi. berat sekali hidupnya jika di dengar lewat hela napasnya.

"aku bingung, Tuan. Rasanya pusing."

Dan setelahnya Jongdae menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing. Menjadi sekretaris Sehun ternyata bisa serumit ini.

**.**

Sehun memandang lelaki berpipi chubby yang duduk di seberangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sikap dinginnya yang lalu-lalu pada lelaki itu mendadak hilang karna masalah Luhan dengan pelukan tadi.

"jadi, Luhan itu adik kandung anda?"

Iya, lelaki chubby itu Minseok. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Harusnya mereka kini mendiskusikan tentang kerja sama mereka di ruang meeting khusus ini. Tapi bukannya berdiskusi, kedua orang itu malah membicarakan hal lain. Tentang Luhan dan Mama-nya yang masih bertangis-tangis ria di ruangan Sehun.

"namanya Xiao Lu, Sehun-ssi. Dan iya, dia adik kandung saya." Jawab Minseok dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Sehun memandang Minseok penuh ragu, "tidak mirip." Gumamnya.

Minseok menghela napas lelah dan selanjutnya membuka dokumen yang sedari tadi berada di hadapannya. Berniat memulai diskusi mereka yang hanya berdua itu. Namun Sehun sudah menahannya.

"apa anda mau membiarkan Mama anda tinggal di rumah saya beberapa hari demi Luhan?"

Minseok hanya terdiam dan menatap Sehun meremehkan.

"kenapa bukan Xiao Lu saja yang ikut dengan saya di rumah kami disini?"

Dan kali ini Sehun yang terdiam.

**.**

Awalnya Luhan tak paham. Ia terlalu kaget, katakanlah semacam syok, atau itu sama saja? Entahlah.

Sungguh! Luhan tak benar-benar menyadari siapa yang ada di pelukannya sampai Sehun keluar ruangan dengan sebuah kalimat,

"aku akan keluar dulu. nikmati waktumu bersama Mama-mu, Lu."

Dan saat itulah Luhan baru sadar bahwa yang ada di pelukannya adalah Mama-nya. seorang lelaki yang begitu ia rindukan. Lelaki yang memiliki kepribadian yang tak seberapa jauh darinya. Lelaki yang entah bagaimana melahirkannya berpuluh tahun silam.

"Mama.."

Yixing tersenyum. Mengelus punggung Luhan dengan begitu lembut hanya untuk menenangkan Luhan yang hampir sepuluh menit memeluknya dan menggumamkan kata 'Mama' berulang kali. Yixing bersyukur, setidaknya Luhan masih mengakuinya, mengingatnya, merindukannya.

"Luhan ya? Nama yang bagus. Mama suka. Rusa kecil milik Mama."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya. Menatap Mama-nya dengan senyuman. "terima kasih. Mama sudah menyukai nama baru Xiao Lu." senyuman Luhan tak benar-benar ingin luntur. Tetap secerah mentari walau matanya masih memerah karna tangis bahagia.

Yixing mengelus rambut Luhan penuh kelembutan. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak karna terlalu terbuai dengan sentuhan Mama-nya yang begitu ia rindukan tiga tahun ini. Ia ingin tertidur di pangkuan Mama-nya untuk sekali lagi secara tiba-tiba.

"sepertinya Sehun terlalu masuk ke dalam hati rusa kecil Mama, ya? Bahkan rusa kecil Mama tidak menolak saat nama pemberian Mama-nya diganti dengan nama baru dari Sehun. ugh.. Mama cemburu~"

Luhan terbahak kecil. Sedikit merasa aneh karna Mama-nya menyinggung hubungannya dengan Sehun secara tak langsung. Walau saat ini hubungan mereka agak aneh, tapi Luhan tetap saja merasa aneh. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan pernah merasakan hatinya berdebar karna Sehun seorang.

Tangan Yixing meraih rambut Luhan. sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk melihat rambut Luhan.

"rambutmu.. biru?"

Luhan terbelalak dan menjauhkan tangan Yixing dari rambutnya. Ah! tujuannya bertemu Sehun juga untuk meminta izin mengganti warna rambutnya! Tapi Mamanya sudah datang duluan..

"hehe.. iya.. tidak apa-apa kan, Ma?" Luhan cengengesan. Berharap Yixing tidak syok atau semacamnya.

Diluar dugaan Yixing malah mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"terserah keinginanmu saja. Jadi dimana rumah Sehun? aku ingin tau dimana kau tinggal selama ini. Apa Sehun memberimu kamar sempit dengan kasur tipis tanpa ada sirkulasi udara?"

Seandainya Luhan bisa menjawab kalau kamarnya begitu jauh dari bayangan Mamanya. Tapi Yixing sudah keluar dan meminta Jongdae untuk menemui Sehun dan Gegenya.

Tanpa dirinya.

Luhan berdiri dan menghela napas. Sejak kapan Mamanya jadi seperti ini? Apa setelah ia pergi dari rumah kekaleman Mamanya ikut pergi juga?

"Haowennie.."

Luhan memandang Haowen yang masih terfokus pada komik yang dibacanya. Eh? komiknya berbeda. Luhan memandanginya lamat-lamat sampai sadar kalau itu bukan komik yang tadi di pinjamnya. Komik itu bertuliskan kanji Jepang.

"Haowennie!"

Haowen sama sekali tak menyahut padahal kini Luhan sudah berdiri didepan Haowen. apa sebegitu fokusnya?

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil komik itu dan menyeret tangan Haowen. membuat Haowen hampir terjatuh dan hampir memaki.

"akh! Pelan-pelan, Thaem! Aku akan ja—akh!"

Setidaknya ada satu hal yang Luhan syukuri, Haowen tidak membaca komik Jepang jenis ecchi*.

'**~'**

'**~'**

Sehun benar-benar memuakkan.

Luhan hampir lupa akan usahanya untuk mendiami Sehun agar Sehun sadar. iya ini masih masalah Dasom. Walaupun Dasom sudah menelponnya berulang kali agar Luhan berhenti melakukan hal gila itu, tapi Luhan masih ingin meneruskannya. Sesekali biarkan Sehun menderita.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ikut menderita karna tak kuat dengan perilaku Sehun yang menanyainya berulang kali dan berusaha melunturkan wajah datarnya. Wajah sehun itu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Sehun bisa manis, imut, tampan, dan bangsat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Minseok yang berjalan di sampingnya menarik seragam yang Luhan pakai. Menahan langkah Luhan untuk sejenak. Membiarkan Sehun dan Yixing melanjutkan langkah mereka didepan dengan candaan mereka.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan bingung pada Minseok yang berekspresi aneh, "ada apa, ge?"

jari telunjuk Minseok mengarah pada Sehun, "apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun? kalian tidak berkencan kan?"

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, "kencan? Apa Gege tidak waras sekarang? Aku berkencan dengan Sehun? cih, tidak mungkin.."

Tatapan Minseok semakin curiga.

"kau pernah bekerja di bar, Lu. aku yakin Sehun itu pernah menyentuhmu. Iya kan?"

Harusnya Luhan sakit hati sekarang. Gege nya itu berkata seakan menghinanya tentang statusnya dulu. tapi Luhan malah tersenyum aneh.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dan ekspresi Minseok seakan ia baru menebak kuis seharga dua miliar dengan benar.

"apa dia mencintaimu?" tanya Minseok penuh selidik.

Luhan menarik tangan Minseok agar melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"oh ayolah, ge~ aku sudah hampir tiga puluh sekarang~"

"aku bertanya tentang perasaan Sehun. bukan usiamu, Xiao Luuu~"

Terkadang dua bersaudara ini imut sekali.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ugh, kenapa tak bisa Gege nya ini dialihkan perhatiannya!

"tanya saja pada Sehun!"

Dan kemudian Luhan berlari masuk ke rumah Sehun. mengejar Sehun dan Yixing yang sudah masuk duluan. Meninggalkan Minseok dengan pikirannya yang macam-macam.

"pasti dua anak itu saling mencintai sekarang. Kalau tidak kenapa Sehun mendekati Mama seperti calon menantu yang baik begitu? Astaga aku di salip Luhan.."

**.**

**.**

"Lu,"

Luhan tak berniat menoleh. Memfokuskan diri pada tumpukan buku Haowen yang entah bagaimana caranya menumpuk tak karuan di meja ruang tamu.

"hei, kau marah padaku?"

"tidak."

Cukup singkat. Luhan menata buku Haowen itu dengan santai dan menjawab dengan santai pula.

"aku ingin kau berteriak padaku, Lu."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun seakan Sehun sudah gila, "apa kau gila? Mama sedang tidur sekarang, Nyonya Heechul juga. Aku tak mau mendapat teriakan Nyonya dan ceramah dari Mama. tidak. kalau mau kau saja yang teriak."

Senyum Sehun terkembang lebar. Ia membawa turun tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Membuat Luhan cukup kaget.

"yak! Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun! bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada Mama dan Nyonya Heechul!"

Sehun seakan tuli. Pelukannya semakin erat dan bibirnya bahkan mulai mengecupi leher Luhan gemas, "aku merindukanmu yang seperti ini, Lu. Luhan yang sesungguhnya. benar-benar merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau merindukanku juga, heum?"

_Sialan._

Buku Haowen yang tadinya berada di genggamannya itu terjatuh begitu saja saat Luhan membawa tangannya perlahan untuk memeluk Sehun juga. Mengusap punggung tegap yang memberinya kehangatan.

Luhan memukul punggung Sehun keras. Sehun melepas pelukannya reflek dan beralih membawa tangannya kebelakang untuk mengelus punggungnya.

"astaga, Lu! sakit!"

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya, "sialan. Aku juga merindukanmu. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau tak tau kalau aku hanya ingin kau untuk minta maaf pada Dasom?! Kenapa hal semudah itu saja kau tak tau! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!"

Sehun tak tau harus beraksi seperti apa selain semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Kembali memeluk Luhannya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"iya iya, maafkan aku. Aku tak tau."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TAK TAU?! AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA TERANG-TERANGAN PADAMU, OH SEHUN!"

Kalian tak tau bagaimana rasanya telinga Sehun sekarang.

Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin dalam, "aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Kenapa harus kalimat itu yang Sehun ucapkan.

"sayang, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sehun dan Luhan buru-buru melepas pelukan mereka dan segera kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Sehun yang menonton tv diatas sofa dan Luhan yang terduduk di lantai membereskan buku Haowen. berekspresi senormal mungkin dan Luhan sedikit bersenandung untuk menutupi apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Mama-nya yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Mamanya itu terlihat aneh.

"Ma, kenapa Mama tidak cuci muka dulu?"

Yixing menyentil dahi Luhan, "salahkan teriakkanmu. Mama panik tau."

Diam-diam Luhan melotot pada Sehun sementara Sehun masih berwajah datar. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa karena menyadari perilaku mereka tadi. Lagipula Yixing sudah paham hubungan macam apa yang terjadi diantara mereka (dan kecewa pada Luhan yang masih ragu akan perasaannya) dan harusnya biarkan saja Yixing memergoki mereka tengah berpelukan penuh emosi seperti tadi.

"apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Berhentilah berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. telingaku mendengar jelas sekali kalau tadi Xiao Lu meneriakkan namamu, Sehun. katakan padaku."

Yixing duduk disamping Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan usil. Oh ayolah, Sehun akan mendapat paket pukulan dan teriakan dari Luhan jika begini caranya.

Luhan menarik Yixing agar berdiri lagi dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya, "lebih baik Mama sekarang mandi. Ini sudah hampir gelap, Ma."

Sementara itu Yixing kelabakan dengan Sehun yang terkekeh dan melanjutkan acara menonton televisi-nya.

"ta-tapi, Lu, Mama ingin bicara dengan seh—"

"bicaranya nanti saja. Sekarang Mama harus mandi."

Luhan sudah seperti membujuk Haowen saja.

"Tuan,"

Sehun tersentak dan menoleh pada seseorang yang secara mendadak telah berdiri menjulang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Seseorang dengan baju kasual yang kepalanya menunduk sedikit padanya.

"Kris? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sosok menjulang itu, Kris, menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah tablet yang menyala menampilkan jalanan didepan pagar rumah pada Sehun. Sehun mengernyit heran.

"ada apa?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, "ada seseorang yang membuntuti tamu kita tadi, Tuan."

Tamu? Minseok?

"membuntuti bagaimana?"

Kris menunjuk pada tablet, "Tuan bisa melihatnya di rekaman cctv. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Tuan."

Kris melangkah pergi dan Sehun menatap tablet itu lama. Apa calon kakak iparnya itu punya musuh di Korea atau bagaimana sampai-sampai ada yang membuntutinya?

Calon kakak ipar?

Wuhuuu~

Jemari Sehun merogoh kantungnya berniat menelpon Minseok. Tapi ponselnya tak ada.

"LUHAAAN! AMBILKAN PONSELKU DI KAMAAAR!"

Oh astaga.

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana?"

Yixing memandang sahabat pena-nya itu dengan semangat. Sementara itu Heechul hanya facepalm.

"kau tak tau saja segila apa Sehun untuk mendapatkan anakmu itu. Sehun membeli Luhan. Sehun membuat seluruh maid hampir demo karna memperlakukan Luhan dengan spesial padahal Luhan hanyalah seorang pengasuh. Mereka tak tau saja kalau Sehun sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai kekasihnya sendiri."

Yixing merengut, "seandainya kisah cintaku semenarik itu. Joonmyun dan aku benar-benar simple. Dijodohkan dan menikah. Punya anak. Dan setelah itu Joonmyun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Huft.."

Heechul menepuk bahu Yixing berulang, "kau harus bersyukur. Setidaknya kau punya Minseok dan Luhan dengan cara yang benar. Tak seperti Sehun."

"maafkan aku.."

Heechul tersenyum, "tak apa, Xing. Setidaknya masih ada Hangeng yang mau menerimaku dan Sehun. Joonmyun masih ada disisimu, Xing. Sedangkan Hangeng sudah pergi. Kau tak tau betapa irinya aku padamu."

Kukira Heechul kesurupan sesuatu sampai kalimatnya bisa sehalus itu.

Yixing memasang wajah bodoh. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti yang Heechul bicarakan kecuali di bagian perginya Hangeng.

"aku tak paham." Gumam Yixing dan Heechul tergelak sendiri.

Heechul membawa tatapannya pada Luhan yang berlarian di halaman rumah pagi ini. Menatap wajah Luhan dan Haowen yang penuh kebahagiaan, "kau tau kenapa Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari bar itu, Xing?"

Yixing menggeleng.

"Sehun mengingatku. Sehun ingat bahwa dulunya akupun sama seperti Luhan. sampai seseorang datang, menyentuhku, dan membuatku mengandung Sehun. mungkin Sehun tak ingin Luhan sampai seperti diriku. Tapi diluar dugaan, Sehun malah mencintainya."

Yixing terdiam. Ia tak pernah mendengar cerita itu sebelumnya dari tulisan-tulisan Heechul selama ini. Jadi Heechul yang penuh ceria ini dulunya adalah seorang.. jalang?

"maafkan aku.." ujar Yixing sekali lagi. ia merasa bersalah karna membuat Heechul menceritakan sesuatu yang merupakan masa lalu yang buruk bagi Heechul. Di hamili diluar nikah itu merupakan hal yang mengerikan bagi pria spesial seperti mereka.

"tak perlu minta maaf, Xing. Tak ada sesuatu darimu yang harus kumaafkan."

Heechul menatap Luhan dan Haowen yang masih berlarian. Dalam hati ia bingung kenapa Luhan masih kuat mengejar Haowen sejak tadi.

"YAK, HAOWEN! BERHENTILAH BERLARI! KAU MEMBUAT LUHAN LELAH!"

Luhan tersenyum pada Heechul. memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sementara itu Haowen sudah berhenti berlari. Memeluk Luhan dengan khawatir.

"thaem.. maafkan aku.. thaem pathti lelah ya? Maafkan a-KYAAA! GELI, THAEM! LEPAATH!"

Dan kedua anak manusia itu kembali tertawa-tawa karna sebuah gelitikan.

Hidup kadang memang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana? kapan comeback?"

"_entahlah, Lu. semuanya sedang rumit sekarang. Hyorin-unnie mendapat banyak skandal dan rumor akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin pihak manajemen akan mengundurnya lebih lama sampai masalah ini mereda. Terkadang netizen itu terlalu kejam pada unnie. Aku ingin cepat comeback agar melupakan masalah Sehun lebih cepat."_

Sedikit banyak rasa bersalah Luhan muncul kembali. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun agar tidak merasa bersalah tentang hal ini lagi.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sidangnya?"

Mata Luhan menangkap kedatangan Sehun kedalam kamarnya. Dan Luhan memilih tak peduli. Membalikkan tubuhnya kearah lain dan memeluk guling erat. Melanjutkan acara telponnya dengan Dasom.

"_aku dan Sehun sepakat untuk tidak datang. Membuang tenaga saja datang ke pengadilan. Dan bisa-bisa ada orang iseng yang menemukanku di pengadilan dan mengatakan aneh-aneh di internet."_

Sehun bergerak untuk ikut berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan Luhan bisa merasakan dada bidang Sehun menyentuh punggungnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan tak peduli.

"tapi apa akan tetap sah? Maksudku bisa saja pengadilan memutuskan kalian tidak bercerai karna salah satu dari kalian sama sekali tidak datang."

Sehun mulai rusuh di belakangnya. Entah apa yang lelaki itu kerjakan.

"_tentu saja sah. Kalau salah satu dari kami datang, itu malah akan menambah lama prosesnya. Dan kita semua ingin perceraiannya cepat selesai kan?"_

"eh? kita semua?"

"_he eum. aku, Sehun dan dirimu, Luhan~"_

Tangan Sehun merembet ke tubuhnya. Melingkari pinggangnya erat dan kepalanya menelusup paksa pada lehernya.

"Lu, aku ingin tidur denganmu." Bisik Sehun perlahan. Tangan Sehun yang berada di perut Luhan mengelus perut Luhan dengan gerakan memutar. Sedikit geli, tapi menenangkan.

"eum, Dasom-ah. aku akan tidur dulu. selamat ma—"

"_pasti disana ada Sehun ya? Katakan padanya ya! Jangan terlalu kasar padamu! ini sudah larut!"_

Luhan sempat _blank_ sejenak sebelum paham apa yang dikatakan Dasom. Tapi sebelum sempat memprotes, Dasom sudah memutus panggilan itu terlebih dahulu.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan membawanya menjauh. Membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap padanya. tapi Luhan memejamkan matanya tenang.

"hei, sayang. Kenapa diam saja? Kau marah lagi padaku?"

Tangan Sehun memainkan surai _dark blue_ milik Luhan. membuat Luhan semakin terlarut dan memejamkan matanya semakin damai.

"tidak. aku tidak marah."

Sehun tersenyum. Meraih tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya, "aku tidur disini ya?"

"kau sudah tidur disini sekarang, Sehun. berhentilah bertanya tentang itu."

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya berniat mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum Luhan menyela, "dan jangan menciumku."

Well, sepertinya hanya tidur biasa malam ini. Tak apa. setidaknya ia bisa memandangi Luhan semalaman penuh.

"berhentilah memandangiku dan tidur. Besok kau harus bekerja, bodoh."

Oke, tak ada memandangi Luhan semalaman. Hanya tidur dan memeluk Luhan.

Terkadang Luhan itu manis sekali,

Dan aneh sekali.

"cepat tidur!"

**.**

**.**

Yixing terduduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam sepenuhnya dan kepala yang terantuk. Tangannya meraba-raba ranjang yang ia tiduri sejak beberapa hari ini dan mengangkatnya.

"siapapun dirimu, apa kau tidak tau kalau ini masih sangat pagi?"

Kukira aku pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama dari Luhan.

"_tapi, Xing, aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu."_

Mata Yixing terbuka kaget dan terburu-buru menatap layar ponselnya. Menemukan tulisan 'Joonmyun 3' pada ponselnya.

Siapa yang mengganti ID Joonmyun di ponselnya?!

"apa ini benar Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun memutar bola matanya tanpa sadar begitu mendengar jawaban Yixing. Oh ayolah, ia sudah begitu merindukan istrinya tapi kenapa tanggapan istrinya malah seperti ini?

"_astaga, Xing. Baru beberapa hari dan kau sudah melupakan suamimu? Apa sebenci itukah dirimu padaku?"_

Yixing menatap jendela di kamarnya malas. Menyadari bahwa ini masih benar-benar pagi melihat langit belum cerah seutuhnya.

"aku disini mencoba untuk tak membencimu. Kenapa harus diungkit lagi? kau ingin aku membencimu?"

"_tentu saja tidak!"_

Yixing terkekeh.

"_apa Xiao Lu baik-baik saja disana?"_

"kau mengkhawatirkan anakku? Tak kusangka."

Yixing beranjak bangun dan keluar kamar dengan ponsel yang masih ia tempelkan di telinganya. Berniat menuju dapur dan menggeledah kulkas. Segelas air dingin mungkin tak buruk.

"_Xing, Xiao Lu itu juga anakku. Kau tak ingat kalau kita membuatnya bersama?"_

_**PFFT!**_

Yixing hampir saja memuncratkan minumnya mendengar kalimat Joonmyun. Apa setelah ia tinggal ke Korea Joonmyun jadi gila?

Yixing kembali menggeledah kulkas. Menemukan sebuah apel dan mencucinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengunyahnya begitu saja. Tak peduli kalau Joonmyun disana menunggunya untuk bicara.

"_sayang, kau masih disana?"_

Yixing masih diam mengunyah apelnya. Me-_loud speaker_ ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela dan menatap langit yang biru bersemburat jingga.

"_Xing, aku tau kau masih mendengarkanku."_

"_maafkan aku."_

"_aku merindukanmu."_

"_cepatlah pulang agar aku bisa mencium kakimu dan meminta maaf langsung kepadamu. Aku ingin memelukmu."_

"_aku mencintaimu."_

_Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._

Dan Yixing menatap ponselnya datar.

"Joonmyun yang menyedihkan. Aku akan pulang dengan kaki penuh lumpur. Tenang saja."

**.**

**.**

"thaeeem~"

Haowen berlari dengan tangannya yang terentang sempurna. Senyumnya merekah dan langkahnya sedikit dramatis. Apalagi semilir angin yang tiba-tiba menerbangkan rambut Haowen semakin menambah suasana dramatis yang ada.

_**Bruk!**_

"thaeem~ ayo kita ke fethtival kembang api nanti malam~"

Haowen merengek tepat saat anak itu mulai memeluk Luhan. sementara itu Luhan hanya tersenyum meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang menatap aneh pada Haowen. ini masih di area sekolah, astaga.

Luhan menyeret Haowen masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak peduli Haowen yang semakin merengek padanya dan hampir mencakar dan menjambak rambutnya karna merasa diabaikan. Benar-benar cucu seorang Heechul.

"thaeem~ ayo ke fethtival~!"

Luhan menghela napas dan mengelus rambut Haowen sayang.

"Haowennie ingin melihat kembang apinya kan?"

Haowen mengangguk semangat. Merasa kalau Luhan akan mengiyakan permintaannya yang penuh rengekan tadi.

"kalau begitu Haowen tidak boleh ke festival."

Dan senyum merekah Haowen langsung luntur. Berganti dengan Haowen yang mulai menarik-narik baju Luhan dan merengek kembali. Sedikit banyak Luhan tak percaya omongan Taeoh yang mengatakan kalau Haowen anak yang dingin kalau di sekolah. Tingkahnya saja seperti ini.

"ayolah, thaeem~"

Luhan menggeleng tegas, "tidak boleh."

Chanyeol yang berada dibalik kemudi mulai merasa risih, "oh ayolah, Lu. kenapa tidak kau iyakan saja permintaan Haowen? nanti dia menangis."

Luhan memandang Chanyeol ganas, "kau ingin kubunuh, Park Chanyeol?"

Dan Chanyeol terdiam seketika.

"thaeem~"

Luhan masih dengan gelengannya.

"kalau begitu nanti aku akan minta ke Daddy!"

Haowen menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan di balas hal yang sama pula oleh Luhan.

"Daddy-mu itu tak akan mengizinkan. Lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

"Mama~"

Yixing menoleh dan langsung mendapat pelukan dari kedua anaknya. Kebetulan saat Luhan pulang dari menjemput Haowen tadi, ia bertemu Minseok di depan rumah dan langsung memeluk Yixing begitu menemukannya. Dan tentang Haowen, anak itu langsung masuk ke kamar Sehun. menunggu Sehun pulang dari kantor dan langsung membujuk Daddy-nya untuk ke festival bertiga dengan Luhan-saemnya nanti.

Yixing tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari kedua anaknya. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Minseok dan Luhan yang memeluknya bersama. Minseok yang lebih sering berkutat dengan dokumennya dan Luhan yang menghilang entah kemana kini telah berada bersamanya dan tersenyum untuknya. Hatinya terasa lega dan begitu bahagia.

Mungkin kehadiran Joonmyun akan meningkatkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi sejujurnya ini saja sudah cukup untuk kebahagiaannya.

"apa Mama sudah makan siang? Ayo makan siang denganku."

Luhan menarik Yixing dari pelukan Minseok, "Gege kalah cepat. Mama tadi sudah makan siang denganku."

Minseok cemberut sementara Yixing dan Luhan terkekeh.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu Mama harus menemaniku makan! Kebetulan kemarin seorang klien mengajakku ke restoran yang enak. Mama harus coba juga! Sedikit pun tak apa!"

Luhan baru saja berniat menyela sebelum sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"LUHAAAAAN! CEPAT KE DAPUR!"

Itu suara Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung pergi dari pelukan Yixing setelah mencium pipi Mama dan Gegenya. Teriakan Baekhyun adalah hal yang buruk untuk didengar di siang yang begitu terik seperti sekarang ini.

"apa ada sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Menunjuk sebuah ponsel yang berada di meja dapur yang berantakan.

"apa ini ponselmu? Seorang maid hampir menggunakannya sebagai talenan tadi. Dan banyak pesan yang masuk."

Luhan meraihnya. Tak tau ini ponsel siapa sampai melihat dari siapa pesan yang masuk.

"Joonmyun? Baba?"

Baekhyun masih menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"ini punya Mama, Baek. Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa tertinggal disini. Tapi terimakasih karna menyelamatkan ponsel Mama sebelum ponsel ini menjadi talenan." Luhan cengengesan dan berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

Rasanya Luhan ingin membanting ponsel di tangannya saat tak menemukan Mamanya dimanapun. Gege-nya itu pasti sudah menculik Mama-nya.

"astaga, Gege."

.

.

Luhan merasa gila sekarang.

Haowen mengurung diri di kamar Sehun sejak dua jam yang lalu dan tak mau keluar. Biasanya setelah pulang Haowen akan mandi dan tidur siang bersamanya. Oke, memang Haowen bisa melakukan semua hal itu sendiri di kamar Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, Haowen punya kamar sendiri.

Luhan sudah menghubungi Sehun. Tapi lelaki itu tak menjawab sama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai mengabaikan pesan darinya?

"Luhannie~~"

Luhan melirik tajam pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum aneh, "jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau kira aku anak gadis?!"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Apa Luhan sedang PMS sekarang? Kenapa sensi sekali?

Tangan Baekhyun menyeret Luhan ke dapur dan memberinya segelas air dingin. Rumah telah sepi sejak Heechul membuat maid bekerja hanya di hari hari tertentu. Membuat Baekhyun yang menderita karna ia hanya maid seorang diri. Tapi terkadang Chanyeol juga membantunya.

"kenapa kau memberiku minum?"

"kenapa kau harus bertanya? Lagipula kau juga sudah meminumnya."

Luhan meneguk air dingin itu sekali lagi. Cukup menyegarkan.

"biarkan saja Tuan Haowen di kamar Tuan Sehun. Lagipula Tuan Sehun tak akan marah karna anaknya tidur di kamarnya. Kau itu berlebihan sekali."

Luhan berubah ke mode merengek, "tapi, Baek~ Haowen kan sudah punya kamar sendiri~"

"lalu?"

Luhan berniat menjawab sebelum Chanyeol datang dan menatapnya aneh.

"apa?!" sulut Luhan dan Chanyeol menatapnya ngeri.

"Baek~ Luhan tadi mengancam akan membunuhku~"

Seme manapun yang melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini tak akan mau mengakui kalau Chanyeol bagian dari mereka. Kumpulan para seme.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol berulang dengan lembut. Sedang Chanyeol semakin memeluk Baekhyun dalam dengan pandangan ngeri pada Luhan.

"aku geli melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, Baek. Sungguh."

Luhan baru membuka suaranya ketika Baekhyun selesai menenangkan Chanyeol dan si dobi itu pergi. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

"entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol agak aneh. Sifatnya jadi manja seperti anak kecil. Bahkan kukira ia lebih manja dari Tuan Haowen. Apa karna aku terlalu sering membentaknya sampai dia menjadi seperti itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya miris, "Chanyeol yang malang."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUKA PINTUNYA! PERGI!"

Suara teriakan Haowen yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget. Siapa pula yang membuka kamar Sehun kalau dia disini dan tak ada maid di rumah?

Seseorang masuk ke dapur dan langsung meraih gelas air dingin milik Luhan dan meminumnya sampai habis. Luhan berniat protes sebelum menyadari kalau itu adalah Sehun dengan wajah lesu sepulang kerja.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk sebelum bergerak mengambil air dingin lago di kulkas. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas saat ini. Tubuhnya ingin tergeletak di atas kasur tapi Haowen menguncinya dan meneriakinya untuk pergi sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baek, ini jam berapa?"

Baekhyun melirik jam di ruang makan, "hampir jam tiga."

Dan keduanya menatap Sehun heran.

"Lu, kenapa Haowen berteriak dan mengurung diri di kamarku? Punggungku ingin rebahan."

Sehun bertanya dengan kaki yang berjalan menjauh dan mau tak mau Luhan harus mengikutinya. Mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

"itu.. Eum.. Tadi Haowen meminta sesuatu padaku saat aku menjemputnya di sekolah. Dan aku tak membolehkannya. Dan akhirnya Haowen jadi seperti.. itu. Dia bilang dia akan menunggumu pulang dan memintanya sendiri padamu karna aku tidak membolehkannya."

Sehun menghela napas. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, "bisa kau beri aku satu pelukan? Atau satu ciuman? Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi pegal-pegal yang kurasakan."

_**Plak!**_

"berhentilah memikirkan hal itu dan pikirkan anakmu. Tenangkan anakmu dulu, bodoh. Daddy macam apa kau ini? Aku akan memijatmu nanti."

"pijat plus-plus?" Sehun tersenyum mesum.

_**Plak!**_

"dan berhentilah mesum, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menyeret kerah Sehun agar Sehun berjalan mengikutinya menuju kamar dimana Haowen berada.

"ketuk pintunya."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memerintah. Dan Sehun menurutinya.

Sebenarnya siapa majikannya disini?

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"Luhan-thaem, aku tak mau keluar thebelum Daddy datang! Berhentilah mengetuk pintu, thaem!"

Sehun menatap Luhan. Bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan dan Luhan gemas sendiri.

"jawab saja! Ish!"

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke pintu, "Haowen, ini Daddy. Buka pintunya. Daddy mau istirahat."

Suara gedebuk sedikit terdengar. Membuat Luhan sedikit meringis membayangkan Haowen yang sepertinya terjatuh dari ranjang.

_**Cklek!**_

_**Bruk!**_

"DADDY!"

Haowen langsung melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun yang memang tak siap dan bertubuh pegal itu hampir saja limbung kalau Luhan tak memeluknya juga untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"ithh! Luhan-thaem kenapa peluk Daddy juga?! Daddy kan milik Haowen!"

Luhan masih memeluk Sehun. Berniat menggoda Haowen, "benarkah? Daddy-mu itu milik Luhan-saem saja. Kalau tak percaya tanya saja pada Daddy. Iya kan, Daddy?"

Sehun tersenyum miring pada Luhan, "aku selalu menyukai bagaimana suaramu memanggilku dengan panggilan Daddy begitu menggo-"

_**Plak!**_

"Luhan-thaem! Jangan thakiti Daddy-nya Haowen!"

Luhan tersenyum paksa, "hehe.."

Sehun menurunkan Haowen dan Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"kita masuk ke kamar ya? Punggung Daddy rasanya pegal sekali."

Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan diikuti Haowen yang ikut memeluk Sehun di atas ranjang. Sementara itu Luhan hanya berdiri di samping ranjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Sehun dan memijat paha Sehun. Sehun benar-benar terlihat kelelahan.

"Daddy,"

Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Haowen. Ia terlalu menikmati pijatan Luhan di pahanya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"eum.. Daddy nanti malam mau tidak ke fethtival kembang api? Berthama Luhan-thaem juga. Tapi Luhan-thaem bilang ia tidak mengijinkan Haowen ke fethtival kembang api. Apa Daddy mengijinkan Haowen? Daddy mau kan ke fethtival?"

Luhan menghela napas. Tangannya masih sibuk memijat paha Sehun. "Daddy-mu lelah, sayang. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal."

Dari sekian banyak bagian tubuh Sehun, kenapa harus paha?

Bibir Haowen mengerucut sebelum tangannya ikut menekan-nekan tangan Sehun. atau mungkin di bahasa Haowen kegiatan menekan-nekan itu disebut memijat.

"kalau begitu Haowen akan memijat Daddy thampai thehat teruth kita ke fethtival!"

Luhan menghela napas. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Haowen begitu semangat seperti ini?

Sehun tersenyum dalam terpejamnya matanya. "Haowen bisa ke kamar Haowen sendiri sekarang."

Haowen lemas. Matanya memanas siap untuk menangis.

"nanti malam kita ke festival. Sekarang Haowen mandi dan beristirahat. Daddy akan istirahat dengan Luhan-saem disini."

Haowen bersorak senang, "terima kathih, Daddy! Daddy memang Daddy terbaik!" setelahnya Haowen mengecupi pipi Sehun brutal sebelum turun dari ranjang dan mengecup pipi Luhan juga.

"Luhan-thaem thalah! Daddy pathti mengizinkan Haowen! wlee!"

Luhan hampir melempar Haowen dengan bantal ketika anak itu menjulurkan lidah padanya sekali lagi. tapi Haowen sudah hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Lu,"

Luhan hanya menggumam. Malas menjawab dan memfokuskan dirinya pada gerakan pijatannya pada paha Sehun yang memang kaku sekali.

"berhentilah memijat disana. Yang paling pegal itu punggungku, Lu."

Luhan menghela napas. "jadi pijatanku disini sia-sia?"

"bukan sia-sia, Lu. itu nikmat sekali. Tapi yang paling pegal itu punggungku, jadi punggung dulu, ya?"

Luhan bergerak naik ke atas ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman sebelum menyuruh Sehun bangun.

"lepas bajumu."

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan senyum mesum.

"yak! Lepas atau aku tidak akan memijatmu! Bagaimana aku bisa memijat kalau kau masih memakai jas kerjamu, bodoh!"

Sehun terkekeh. Bergerak duduk dan melepas jasnya perlahan.

"apa kemejanya juga?"

"kalau kemejanya juga, kau harus mandi."

Dan Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dengan menelungkup. Bersiap menerima segala pijatan dari Luhan dengan ikhlas tanpa berpikir untuk mandi. Ia bisa mandi nanti.

Setelah cukup lama memijat punggung Sehun yang tak kalah kaku dari pahanya tadi, mulut Luhan mulai mengoceh. Menyerapah berulang kali.

"sebenarnya kau itu kerja apa?!"

"apa kau seorang kuli bangunan sekarang?!"

"tanganku pegal! Tapi kenapa punggungmu masih sekeras ini! Oh tuhan.."

Sehun sama sekali tak bereaksi sejak tadi. Matanya yang terpejam membuat Luhan menghentikan pijatannya dan menepuk bahu Sehun.

"kau tertidur?"

Sehun mengangguk, "seandainya kau masih memijat mungkin aku akan tertidur. Hoaamh.."

Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun sejenak, "tidurlah. Kau harus istirahat juga untuk ke festival. Kau sudah tua. Ingat itu."

"cium dulu, Lu~~"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Permintaan Sehun yang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"tidur, Sehun! kau bisa menciumku kapan-kapan."

Sehun akan protes tapi Luhan sudah menghilang duluan. Hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memeluk guling dan meneruskan tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

"Mamaaaa~"

Yixing menatap Luhan yang merengek didepannya. Menatapnya seakan meminta sesuatu.

"apa? Mama mau ke kamar Heechul sekarang."

Luhan mencekal tangan Mama-nya, "ish! Mama! Mama itu kesini mencari aku apa mencari Nyonya Heechul? Kenapa Nyonya Heechul terus~~"

Yixing terkekeh sebelum memeluk Luhan. "iya iya, Mama turuti permintaan rusa kecil Mama ini. Jadi apa yang rusa kecil Mama inginkan?"

"aku mau ke festival kembang api nanti malam, Mama~"

Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya. Seingatnya tadi Haowen meminta hal serupa pada Luhan tadi dan Luhan menolaknya. Tapi kenapa kini Luhan malah meminta ini padanya?

Anak aneh.

Astaga, apa kau mulai menjuluki anakmu sendiri dengan kata 'aneh', Xing?

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Haowen saja nanti? bukannya Haowen juga memintamu kesana?"

Luhan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya imut, "tapi, Mamaaa~~ aku tak bisa mengajak Haowen kesana~~ kembang apinya pasti mulainya tengah malam, dan Haowen pasti akan mengantuk di sekolah besok karna diriku, Mamaaaa~~ nanti kalau Haowen terlambat dengan pelajarannya, kasihan Haowen, Mamaaa~"

Yixing tak peduli berapa kali Luhan merengekkan kata 'Mama' dengan nada manja. Itu terlalu banyak.

"apa Sehun mengizinkannya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan Yixing rasanya ingin ber-gubrak ria.

"sayang, kalau ayahnya saja mengizinkan. Kenapa kau tidak, heum?"

"memangnya Sehun tau apa tentang sekolah Haowen. tidak ada."

Yixing menghela napas.

"baiklah, begini saja. Kalian bertiga ke festival. Lalu kalau Haowen ingin tidur disana suruh saja Sehun menggendongnya. Nanti kalau kembang apinya dimulai, kau bisa membangunkan Haowen. dan Haowen akan tidur setelahnya. Jadi Haowen tak akan ngantuk di sekolah."

Luhan melongo.

"apa iya bisa begitu, Ma?"

Yixing tersenyum bangga, "tentu saja! Aku sudah punya anak dua, sayang~~"

Luhan memeluk Mama-nya erat.

"Mama memang hebat!"

**.**

**.**

Ini jam delapan malam.

Harusnya Luhan saat ini sedang menemani Haowen untuk bersiap tidur. Atau mungkin bergosip dengan Baekhyun. Atau mungkin juga memeluk Mama-nya semalaman. Atau mungkin menggosipkan Sehun dengan Heechul. Atau mungkin juga bersama Sehun di taman atau ruang kerjanya. Berada di rumah Sehun yang memiliki pencahayaan agak redup ketika malam. Heechul bilang agar tak menyilaukan mata dan memiliki nuansa romantis. Luhan rasa itu tak perlu. Lagi pula tak ada pengantin baru di rumah itu sampai lampu pun harus ikut romantis.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia berada di bawah gelapnya naungan langit malam dengan bintang yang tak bersinar banyak. Dengan suara keramaian dan pekikan senang dari gadis-gadis muda yang terdengar di telinganya. Dengan senyuman para pemuda yang menggandeng seorang gadis yang di lihatnya. Dengan senyuman Sehun dengan pekikan senang dari Haowen yang berada di atas bahunya. Luhan memandangnya dengan senyuman indah dari belakang. Entah kenapa melihat Sehun dan Haowen rasanya melegakan sekali mengingat dulu Sehun pernah mengacuhkan Haowen.

"thaeeem~ ayo kita ke peramal~!"

Luhan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun yang menggendong Haowen. mereka tengah berjalan lambat di tengah festival kembang api saat ini. Keramaian dan banyaknya cahaya dari stand-stand disini.

Jari telunjuk Haowen menunjuk di salah satu stand yang hitam dan hanya memiliki papan nama yang menggantung dengan beberapa lampu LED yang sama sekali tak membantu. Tapi jelas sekali kalau itu stand peramal. Selalu ada peramal di sebuah festival.

Luhan menatap Sehun meminta pendapat. Stand peramal itu terlihat menyeramkan. Bagaimana kalau Haowen takut dan ingin pulang?

Luhan kan ingin melihat kembang api jugaaa~~

"tapi janji ya, tidak boleh takut!"

Haowen mengangguk semangat, "janji!"

Dan Sehun melangkah perlahan menuju stand peramal. Menyibak tirai yang berfungsi sebagai pintu itu dan hampir terjatuh kaget melihat seorang wanita berambut pink norak sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum manis.

"Sehun dan Luhan, ya?"

Wanita pink itu menggaet tangan Luhan dan Sehun di kedua tangannya, membawanya untuk duduk bersisian sementara Haowen sudah berada di pangkuan Luhan. berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menatap wanita itu risih karna warna rambutnya yang terlalu mencolok, Haowen malah tersenyum semangat.

Wanita itu duduk di seberang mereka. Masih tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang terletak di meja dengan rileks.

"apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Haowen manis?"

"whoa!" seru Haowen kaget. Ia semakin yakin kalau wanita didepannya ini peramal karna sebelum ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertanya, orang ini sudah tau lebih dulu!

Sehun dan Luhan rasanya ingin pergi dari sana karna demi tuhan, wanita itu aneh sekali. Telunjuk Luhan sudah menoel-noel paha Sehun dan menuliskan kata 'pergi' di sana. Tapi Sehun hanya diam, cukup membuat Luhan kesal.

"jadi itu, eum.. Haowen ingin punya adik dari Daddy, apa bitha, noona?"

Wanita itu terbahak keras. Tangannya bertepuk tangan heboh sebelum mencubit kedua pipi Haowen yang tak seberapa tembam itu.

"tentu saja bisa! Daddy-mu bisa membuatnya kapanpun! Tanyakan saja pada Daddy-mu kalau tak percaya!"

Sehun hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati saat Haowen menatapnya dengan berbinar, "benarkah, Daddy?"

_Sialan benar wanita aneh ini._

Luhan berdiri tiba-tiba. Menggendong Haowen dan langsung keluar dari stand milik wanita aneh itu. tak peduli kalau Haowen merengek ingin kembali ke dalam stand atau semacamnya. Karna Luhan merasa aneh didalam sana. Menjijikkan melihat wanita pink tadi dan Luhan tak tahan berada didalam sana lebih lama.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan bingung dan menatap wanita nyentrik itu bertanya, "itu—"

"tak usah dibayar. Aku hanya bersenang-senang disini. Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi stand-ku."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan. Sehun juga membungkuk dan berbalik untuk keluar dari stand itu.

"tapi kalau bisa, cepat katakan sesuatu pada kekasihmu itu. jangan biarkan ia bimbang terus-menerus denganmu."

Kaki Sehun terhenti mendengar ucapan wanita itu. tapi ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan berpura tak mendengar saat Luhan mulai mencak-mencak diluar stand.

**.**

**.**

Haowen memang masih anak sekolah dasar,

Dan kukira.. Luhan juga.

"ayooo~ Haowen! kita kesana!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah stand permainan yang isinya anak kecil semua.

"ayooo, thaeem~!"

Sehun rasanya membawa dua anak-anak. Menyenangkan tapi juga menyedihkan karna ia akan di tinggal terus seperti ini. Tak terbayangkan kalau akan bertambah satu lagi. walau sebenarnya ia pun ingin.

Luhan dan Haowen membawa sekeranjang kecil bola warna-warni. Mereka berniat bermain sebelum Sehun mencegah tangan Luhan.

Luhan memandang Sehun tak suka, "kenapa diganggu? Aku baru saja mau bermain."

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas dan Luhan langsung menggeplak kepala Sehun.

"apa kau bodoh?! Ini ruang publik, sialan!" bisik Luhan dalam dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"aku harus ke toilet dulu. aku akan kembali kesini setelah ini. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan gerakan tangannya untuk melempar. Haowen sedari tadi sudah melempari target berupa kaleng bekas bertumpuk itu dengan brutal tak peduli kalau Daddy-nya pergi.

Karna Haowen yakin, kemanapun Daddy-nya itu pergi. Daddy-nya itu akan kembali padanya. bagaimanapun caranya.

Luhan baruu melempar satu dan menyadari bahwa hanya tertinggal beberapa bola di dasar keranjang. Padahal seingat Luhan ia membawa sekeranjang lebih bola tadi. Apa Haowen sedang stres atau terlalu bersemangat atau bagaimana?

"Haowen, berhenti! Pelan-pelan!"

Tangan kanan Haowen melempar satu bola, tangan kiri mengambil satu bola dari keranjang. Tangan kiri Haowen melempar bola, tangan kanan mengambil satu bola dari kerajang. Dan seterusnya. Dan Haowen melemparnya seperti ia sedang frustasi dikejar setan.

"theben—tar, aduh, thaem—itu!"

Luhan hampir saja menarik kedua tangan Haowen kebelakang sebelum satu suara mengagetkannya dan Haowen.

_**Praang!**_

"WHOAA~! SELAMAT! ANDA BISA MERUBUHKAN SUSUNAN KALENGNYAA~!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar terkuncir dua yang tadinya memberi mereka sekeranjang bola berseru semangat. Kedua tangannya terkepal di udara dan segera berlari mencium pipi Haowen.

"selamat, sayang. Jadi karna kamu sudah menang, kamu mau minta apa dari noona?"

Haowen terpaku. Seorang gadis baru saja mencium pipinya yang masih perawan. Oke, Luhan memang sering menciumi pipi-nya. tapi itu jelas berbeda karna Luhan sudah tidak remaja lagi, dan yang paling penting, Luhan bukanlah gadis.

"ekhem, agashi,"

Luhan berdeham. Menyadarkan Haowen yang masih mematung.

"apa aku bisa mengambil boneka rusa yang ada disana? Sepertinya anak ini masih linglung karna kecupanmu tadi." Luhan menunjuk boneka rusa yang berukuran selebar laptop dan menyindir perbuatan gadis tadi.

Gadis itu merunduk dan cengengesan, "maafkan saya. Saya memang tak bisa menahan diri kalau ada anak kecil setampan dia. Hehe.."

Dan setelah mematung, kini Haowen meleleh.

"jadi, bonekanya?"

"ah iya iya. Akan saya ambilkan."

Gadis itu bergerak mengambil tongkat dengan pengait di ujung atasnya dan menurunkan boneka rusa berwarna coklat muda. Menepuk-nepuknya sejenak untuk menghilangkan debu dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"terima kasih. Kalau ada festival lagi, datang lagi ya!"

Luhan tak peduli dan menyeret Haowen pergi. Lupakan saja tentang Sehun yang akan mencarinya.

**.**

**.**

Seseorang pernah berkata, untuk melihat kerlipan bintang dengan jelas kau butuh langit yang gelap. Langit yang terang tak akan pernah bisa membuatmu melihat kerlipan bintang dengan jelas.

Mungkin itu juga berlaku untuk kembang api.

Lagipula kembang api memang tak nyaman dilihat saat langit dalam keadaan terang. Ya mungkin sama dengan bintang.

Manusia tak bisa meraih bintang di tangan mereka, tapi mereka bisa membuat sesuatu yang tak jauh berbeda. Lebih indah namun berbahaya. Kembang api bisa membakar, tapi bintang tak akan bisa.

Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Banyak orang yang tengah terduduk-duduk ria di rerumputan lapangan yang berada tepat di belakang stand-stand festival. Stand-stand didepan mereka gelap satu persatu dan dilanjutkan dengan seseorang yang keluar dari stand tersebut. Ikut bergabung dengan orang-orang di rerumputan lapangan.

Panitia festival sepakat bahwa keadaan memang haruslah gelap gulita. Cahaya-cahaya lampu dari stand akan merusak suasananya. Sama seperti melihat kerlipan bintang dari atas bukit, semuanya gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya dan itulah yang panitia festival inginkan. Memberikan suasana melihat bintang diatas bukit pada pengunjung festival.

Luhan entah bagaimana telah bergelung dengan Haowen di rerumputan yang memang bersih berkat kerja panitia itu. sementara itu Sehun hanya terduduk bersila dengan tangan yang mengarahkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"iya, Eomma?"

"_kalian dimana? Ini hampir tengah malam! Kalian juga membawa Haowen! besok Haowen itu harus sekolah! Kau ini bagaimana?!"_

Sehun menghela napas. Ia merasa sudah izin pada Eomma-nya itu dan juga pada Yixing-Mama. oh dan jangan lupakan ia juga sudah memberitahu Kris dan Chanyeol untuk ini. Tapi kenapa Eomma-nya ini masih menanyakannya?

"aku sedang berada di festival kembang api, Eomma. Nanti kalau kembang apinya sudah selesai, aku akan pulang secepatnya."

Heechul kali ini menghela napas, _"jadi belum di mulai kembang apinya?"_

"belum."

"_hahh.. kalau begitu cepatlah pulang nanti. ini terlalu larut untuk Haowen."_

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku begitu Eomma-nya menutup panggilan. Bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa anak dari Eommanya, dirinya atau Haowen. kenapa Haowen yang ditanyakan?

"_pemberitahuan kepada seluruh pengunjung festival bahwa kembang api akan segera di nyalakan lima menit lagi, dimohon untuk segera ke lapangan di belakang stand festival sekarang juga. Sekali lagi—"_

Sehun menggoncang tubuh Luhan yang masih tergeletak bersama Haowen. Haowen tertidur beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan Sehun menggendongnya. Berputar-putar seperti pengantin baru di dalam festival bersama. Mereka tak bisa bermain karna Haowen tidur, tapi setidaknya mereka mendapatkan kencan.

Luhan tak bereaksi. Ia masih diam membeku diatas tanah. Apa anak ini tidur juga?

Sehun merundukkan kepalanya. Mendekatkannya pada wajah Luhan yang sepertinya tertidur damai dengan kelopak matanya yang menutup indah. Bibir Luhan yang mungkin Luhan bubuhi _lipbalm_ itu agak terbuka sedikit, kebiasaan tidur Luhan. Sehun mengecupnya agak lama. Wajah Luhan saat tidur sangat indah.

"Luhan," Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan setelah menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin mendapat teriakan Luhan karna terbangun dan melihat wajahnya sedekat itu.

Luhan sedikit tergugah. Matanya terbuka dan mengerjap imut berulang. Melepas tangannya dari pinggang Haowen dan mengucek matanya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap Sehun bertanya dengan mata yang menyipit.

Imut sekali.

Indah sekali.

Cantik sekali.

Dan Luhan akan membacoknya jika ia tau apa yang Sehun pikirkan.

"kembang apinya akan dimulai lima menit lagi. aku membangunkanmu. Dan kau cantik sekali."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "kau bilang aku cantik? Saat suasana sedang segelap ini? Apa kau gila?"

Memang hanya ada remang-remang cahaya dari beberapa lampu yang berada jauh didepan yang dibiarkan menyala lampunya agar sedikit ada cahaya.

Di bukit sekalipun, pasti ada cahaya entah darimana.

Sehun hanya terkekeh. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"tak peduli bagaimanapun cahayanya. Kau akan menjadi yang tercantik bagiku, Lu."

Luhan memundurkan kepalanya begitu menyadari Sehun berniat menciumnya. Ia harus membangunkan Haowen dan ciuman Sehun akan membuatnya lupa.

"jangan harap aku akan terlarut dengan keadaan yang kau buat."

Luhan beralih pada Haowen. menepuk pipi Haowen lembut dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Memanggil nama Haowen dengan lembut pula.

"seingatku kau _jaraaaang_ sekali membangunkanku tidur selembut itu." celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

Memang iya, seingat Sehun jarang sekali Luhan membangunkannya dengan lembut. Paling lembut, Luhan mencubit pipinya keras atau menggigit hidungnya keras. Apapun caranya, Sehun akan berakhir terbangun dengan mengaduh-aduh.

Luhan seakan tak mendengar dan melanjutkan menepuk pipi Haowen. tapi Haowen tak terbangun sama sekali.

"mungkin kau harus mencubit pipinya juga agar dia bangun."

Sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin membangunkan Haowen, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Haowen yang ingin melihat kembang api, jadi ia harus membangunkannya atau Haowen akan mengamuk besok.

_**Cubit!**_

"aakh! Thaem! Thakit!"

Luhan beralih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. berpura-pura tak melakukan apapun pada Haowen. sementara Sehun hanya menikmati. Jarang sekali Luhan bergerak untuk melebarkan kedua kakinya dan duduk diantaranya. Menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Sehun dengan manja.

"aku ingin menikmati dadamu. Boleh?"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit ambigu.

"boleh tentu saja. Kau boleh menikmatinya sesukamu."

Haowen bergerak ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada Luhan. menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

"apa kembang apinya akan dimulai, thaem?"

"iya. Daddy-mu bilang lima menit lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai. Kau ingin melihatnya kan?"

Haowen mengangguk.

_**Ciyuuuuuuu~~ DUARR!**_

Luhan dan Haowen tersentak di depan Sehun. cahaya kekuningan tiba-tiba entah darimana meluncur ke atas dan meledak di udara dengan indahnya. Membentuk pola paling klasik dari sebuah kembang api; bunga.

Banyak orang yang mengekspresikan kagum mereka begitu cahaya-cahaya lain meluncur ke udara dan membentuk pola-pola yang indah. Haowen sudah bertepuk tangan heboh dan mulutnya terbuka dan menggumamkan kata _whooaaa indah sekaliii _dan mata yang berkedip-kedip ke langit malam. Pola yang dibuat lebih beragam, lebih rumit daripada sekedar bunga. Cahaya berwarna-warni dari reaksi bubuk mesiu itu berpendar indah dan hampir seperti tahun baru. Langit malam dan keadaan festival benar-benar membingkai kembang api itu dengan apik.

"Tak kukira akan seindah ini.." gumam Luhan. tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"apa kau tau sesuatu, Lu?" mata Sehun juga menatap kembang api yang bertaburan di langit. Bintang tak semeriah ini, tapi bintang lebih indah karna bintang seutuhnya ciptaan Tuhan.

Sebenarnya apa yang ku ketik sedari tadi?

"tau? Tau apa?"

"banyak orang bilang bahwa ada beberapa orang pertama yang boleh memesan sebuah tulisan di festival kembang api ini," Sehun membawa telunjuknya menuju sebuah susunan cahaya kembang api yang tak Luhan perhatikan sebelumnya. "disana, seseorang telah memesan menuliskan _mari hidup bersama, Jae Hee_,"

Sehun membawa telunjuknya kesisi lain dan mata Luhan mengikutinya, "disana, ada tulisan _kembalilah padaku, Min Soo_,"

Luhan mendecih. Ia menyamankan punggungnya di dada Sehun. begitu nyaman.

"apa panitianya meminta nama? Pasti orangnya akan malu kalau namanya dipampang sejelas itu dengan kembang api."

"mungkin." Sehun menyahut seadanya.

"Daddy! Thaem! Lihat! Ada nama Luhan-thaem dithana!"

Haowen berseru heboh dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke langit utara. Luhan dan Sehun serempak menoleh ke utara dan mendapati tulisan berwarna kuning mencolok yang terbaca,

_SADARILAH KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, LUHAN!_

Kira-kira berapa harganya kalau sebanyak itu hurufnya?

Eh? kau pikir ini gratis?

Mata Luhan terbuka lebar. Menyadari namanya terpampang jelas seperti itu dan banyak orang yang mulai menggumam siapa itu Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menuju Sehun yang masih menatap tulisan itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"wuih, aku tak menyangka mereka masih memasukkan permintaanku."

Penipuan sekali. Sehun membayar untuk itu dan jelas panitia akan memasukkan kalimat Sehun tadi. Apalagi kalimatnya begitu.. eum.. memaksa?

Luhan merasa blank tiba-tiba.

Tulisan itu begitu tiba-tiba datang. Namanya bersinar di langit malam. Reaksi Sehun yang jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau sederet tulisan dan namanya itu bersinar atas permintaan Sehun sendiri.

"kau suka?"

Luhan diam. Ia masih menatap Sehun penuh rasa tanya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri. Sehun yang masih terduduk mendongak menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Mata Sehun menangkap tangan kanan Luhan terangkat ke atas.

_**PLAKKK!**_

"akh!"

Suara tamparan itu jelas terdengar. Beberapa pengunjung festival bahkan menoleh terkejut ke arah mereka saat mendengarnya. Haowen yang biasanya menampar balik Luhan saat Luhan menampar Sehun hanya bisa diam dan mengkeret takut di dekat kaki Luhan. wajah Sehun menoleh ke tanah akibat tamparan tangan Luhan.

Sehun perlahan kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba napasnya jadi ngos-ngosan. Ia menatap Luhan tak paham. Kenapa Luhan menamparnya sekeras ini? Pipinya masih terasa pedas perih panas akibat tamparan Luhan dan Sehun yakin tamparan ini akan berbekas esok hari. Tamparan Luhan selama ini tak pernah berbekas padanya.

"Thaem.."

Haowen berdiri, mendekat pada Sehun dan berniat mengelus pipi Sehun sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya. Perhatian orang-orang sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada kembang api yang masih ramai di angkasa. Sehun menarik Haowen dalam gendongannya dan berdiri. Menatap lurus mata Luhan dan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Luhan.

Tapi Luhan menyentakkan tangannya keras.

"jangan sentuh tanganku!"

Sehun diam, Haowen juga terdiam sepenuhnya. Napas Luhan yang ngos-ngosan itu sedikit mereda. Tapi ekspresi Luhan masih campur aduk. Sehun masih belum paham apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan sekarang.

"kau—ugh! Ikuti aku!"

Luhan berbalik. Semakin menjauh dari lapangan. Menjauh dari orang-orang. Masuk kedalam arena festival yang penuh dengan jajaran stand disana-sini yang remang cahaya. Sehun mengikutinya dengan Haowen dalam gendongan tangan kirinya.

Tepat didepan stand kembang kapas Luhan berhenti. Menatap Sehun menusuk.

Sehun terdiam, menunggu Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya dalam keinginannya sendiri.

"tak usah memaksaku!"

Itu bentakan Luhan. Luhan melepas jaketnya dan memukulnya berulang kali pada Sehun. ia emosi.

Sehun membuka mulutnya begitu Haowen berhasil mengamankan jaket Luhan yang sedari tadi Luhan pakai untuk memukulinya.

"aku tak memaksamu, Lu. aku hanya ingin membuat kau sadar—"

"ITU SAMA SAJA!"

Sehun terdiam lagi.

"JANGAN MEMAKSAKU APAPUN! KAU MEMANG MENYELAMATKANKU DARI TEMPAT HINA ITU! KAU MEMANG DATANG KESANA ATAS PERMINTAANKU! KAU MEMBUATKU BERHUTANG BUDI PADAMU! KAU MEMANG MAJIKANKU SEJAK KAU DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT MEMBUATKU MENJADI PENGASUH HAOWEN!—Haowen sayang, aku tak marah padamu atau kecewa padamu. aku menyayangimu. KAU MEMANG KUPERBOLEHKAN MENYENTUHKU SEMAUMU! TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MEMAKSAKU, SEHUN!"

Sehun diam. Ia hanya perlu diam. Biarkan Luhan melepas semua emosinya.

"aku sudah— sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu tanpa kau minta, Sehun.., aku— aku memang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku berusaha untuk mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa menunggu untukku.. aku—"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis. Tetes-tetes air mata terlihat turun berkala dan jatuh ke tanah dari matanya. Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Berulang kali Luhan mengusap air matanya, tapi tak ada guna ketika air mata itu tetap jatuh terus-menerus.

Haowen turun dari gendongan Sehun dan memeluk Luhan walau kepalanya hanya sampai di perut Luhan saja.

"thaem.. jangan menangith.. Luhan-thaem haruth memaafkan Daddy.. ini thalah Haowen.. kalau Haowen tidak membuat pengathuh Haowen dulu pergi, mungkin thaem thekarang tidak dithini berthama Daddy. Thaem tidak boleh marah pada Daddy. Thaem haruthnya marah ke Haowen thaja."

Air mata Luhan semakin kencang menurun. Tak seharusnya Haowen bicara seperti itu. ini bukan salah Haowen. ini salahnya sendiri sejak awal.

Dan Sehun.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan di pelukannya. Membiarkan Haowen hampir terjepit diantara tubuh mereka. Tangan Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan naik-turun agar Luhan lebih lega dan nyaman agar tangisnya tak menyakitkan. Dan syukurlah Luhan tak menolaknya walaupun Luhan tak bereaksi apapun.

Setelah tangisan Luhan agak reda, Sehun melepas pelukannya. Beralih menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan membawa wajah Luhan untuk ia tatap.

"Luhan, tatap aku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah basah. Dan anehnya, Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"kau benar. Kau adalah orang bodoh karna berusaha mencintaiku yang tak bisa menunggu untukmu. Dan aku tak ingin kau menjadi bodoh, Lu."

Sehun mengambil jaket Luhan di genggaman Haowen dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Luhan.

"karna itu mulai sekarang, berhentilah berusaha mencintaiku. Kau pasti tersiksa selama ini karna berusaha mencintai diriku yang tak pantas untuk dicintai ini. Kau pasti akan mudah menjalani hidup tanpa berusaha untuk mencintaiku. Dan aku, aku akan berusaha untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Aku tau aku akan sulit untuk melakukannya. Tapi demi kebahagiaanmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Mata Luhan melebar kaget. Wajah Sehun yang tersenyum itu terlihat menyakitkan di matanya. Ucapan Sehun itu benar-benar tak terduga.

Kalimat tadi.. tidak mungkin seorang Sehun mengatakannya..

Sehun menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang entah sejak kapan berada tak jauh dari stand kembang kapas yang menjadi saksi tangisan Luhan tadi.

Sehun mengelus rambutnya lembut, "kau pasti haus sehabis menangis. Aku akan beli minuman untukmu."

Sehun beralih ke Haowen yang sibuk mengelus tangan Luhan, berniat menenangkannya.

"nah, sekarang, Haowen jaga Luhan-saem disini. Daddy akan mencari minum untuk Luhan-saem. Oke?"

"oke!"

Luka menganga tiba-tiba berada di dada Luhan begitu mata Luhan menangkap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Hampa..

Menyakitkan..

Semakin menyesakkan ketika luka menganga itu semakin melebar seiring langkah kaki Sehun yang menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puterr ga tau mau ngomong apa.

Eum.. yang kecewa karna sempet hiatus beberapa waktu lalu, puterr minta maaf.

Ff ini harusnya kurang panjang, masih belum pas ceritanya. Tapi ini udah panjang..

Yang review dan yang nginvit bbm puterr kemaren, makasih udah ngasih ide dan semangatnya. Meyakinkan puterr buat tetep nerusin ff ini walopun ceritanya makin absurd.

Btw, ff ini makin absurd ya ceritanya? Makin ooc, Ya kan? Kalo iya bilang aja. Puterr tau kok.

Buat para reader dan reviewer dan favoriter/? Dan siders semua, cerita ini masih panjang. Kalian ga mau hubungan Sehun dan Luhan di ff ini nggantung kaya realnya kan? /pundung /keinget acara v chart exo ga dateng /kalo exo dateng ada hunhan moment /baper

Maaf karna ga bisa balesin review satu-satu atau nyebut para reviewer disini.

**R: masih pengen liat Sehun kesiksa hehehe**

A: yakin masih mau? Chap depan galau Sehun sengsara semua mau?

**Q: hunhan mau pisah ya puterr?**

A: mungkin? Hahaha XD #plak

**Kayanya Cuma itu yang ditanyain ya? Hahaha XD tanya yang banyak atuh biar sesi tanya jawabnya makin banyak. /perkataan apa ini #dor**

Dan satu lagi,

YANG UMURNYA NAMBAH~ OH SEHUUUNN~~ YANG MAKIN BANGSAAADH~~ YANG MAKIN BANYAK NGODE AMA LUHAAAN~~ MWUUUAAAACCHH! /nyiumnya ga bisa nyante

OH AMA LUHAN SEKALIAN, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA BUNDAA~ CEPETAN ATUH HAMILNYA ANAK KETIGA AMA OHSEH~! NANTI HHHS BAKAL TUMPENGAN BARENG BUAT BUNDAAA~ LAF YU BUNDAA~

Yang minta ff ini apdet pas ultah Luhan, maaf ga bisa ngabulin XD

**.**

**.**

_**BONUS**_

Perasaan kok jadi suka bikin bonus ya?

.

Luhan menatap kaca yang basah didepannya dengan miris. Wajahnya membengkak dengan kantung mata yang menyeramkan. Hidungnya memerah parah. Rambutnya yang agak basah menempel di dahinya.

Pagi ini menyeramkan.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan membalut pinggangnya dengan handuk. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka begitu saja. Lagipula tak akan ada Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada dikamarnya karna Sehun bilang, ia akan berusaha untuk berhenti mencintai dirinya.

Luhan tak tau ini salah siapa. Apa dirinya yang salah bicara atau Sehun yang tak paham perkataannya. Harusnya Luhan bahagia saat ini, ia sudah begitu berusaha untuk mencintai Sehun seutuhnya. Tapi Luhan merasa ia selalu gagal. Dan ketika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, bukan bahagia yang ia rasakan, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah luka menganga ada di dadanya saat ini dan bertambah lebar seiring waktu berlalu.

_**Cklek!**_

_**Bruk!**_

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sensasi ini..

Sehun bilang ia akan berhenti mencintainya. Pasti Sehun tak akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ia pasti berhalusinasi. Pasti.

"aku berhalusinasi.."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Luhan memandang Sehun didepannya dengan tak percaya karna ia yakin Sehun yang didepannya ini adalah halusinasi saja.

Sebuah cubitan kecil menghampiri pipi Luhan. membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"kau tidak berhalusinasi, Lu. ini aku, Sehun."

Sehun? bukan halusinasi? Memeluknya? Dengan keadaan sehabis mandi tanpa atasan?!

Tapi Luhan tak peduli.

"aku berniat pamit, Lu. aku harus ke Jepang untuk mengurus izin beberapa manga dari sana. Dan mungkin beberapa hari."

Luhan terdiam. Sehun bahkan sudah memakai setelan jas kerjanya, itu berarti ia akan berangkat setelah ini.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang masih agak basah.

"aku janji, saat aku pulang nanti aku telah berhenti mencintaimu. Seperti keinginanmu. Kau pasti bahagia. Aku pergi dulu."

Sehun mengecup mata dan bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Luhan. meninggalkan tubuh Luhan yang ambruk ke lantai dengan pipi yang kembali basah dengan air mata.

'_Kumohon jangan tepati janjimu itu, Sehun..' _–Luhan.

'_Luhan benar-benar telah berhenti mencintaiku. Ia bahkan tak meresponku sama sekali.' _–Sehun.

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	11. Jepang dan Pengakuan

_**Chap 10 lalu.**_

_Luhan menatap kaca yang basah didepannya dengan miris. Wajahnya membengkak dengan kantung mata yang menyeramkan. Hidungnya memerah parah. Rambutnya yang agak basah menempel di dahinya. _

_Pagi ini menyeramkan._

_Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan membalut pinggangnya dengan handuk. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka begitu saja. Lagipula tak akan ada Sehun yang tiba-tiba ada dikamarnya karna Sehun bilang, ia akan berusaha untuk berhenti mencintai dirinya._

_Luhan tak tau ini salah siapa. Apa dirinya yang salah bicara atau Sehun yang tak paham perkataannya. Harusnya Luhan bahagia saat ini, ia sudah begitu berusaha untuk mencintai Sehun seutuhnya. Tapi Luhan merasa ia selalu gagal. Dan ketika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, bukan bahagia yang ia rasakan, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah luka menganga ada di dadanya saat ini dan bertambah lebar seiring waktu berlalu._

_**Cklek!**_

_**Bruk!**_

_Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sensasi ini.._

_Sehun bilang ia akan berhenti mencintainya. Pasti Sehun tak akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ia pasti berhalusinasi. Pasti._

"_aku berhalusinasi.."_

_Pelukan itu terlepas. Luhan memandang Sehun didepannya dengan tak percaya karna ia yakin Sehun yang didepannya ini adalah halusinasi saja._

_Sebuah cubitan kecil menghampiri pipi Luhan. membuatnya mengaduh pelan._

"_kau tidak berhalusinasi, Lu. ini aku, Sehun."_

_Sehun? bukan halusinasi? Memeluknya? Dengan keadaan sehabis mandi tanpa atasan?!_

_Tapi Luhan tak peduli. _

"_aku berniat pamit, Lu. aku harus ke Jepang untuk mengurus izin beberapa manga dari sana. Dan mungkin beberapa hari."_

_Luhan terdiam. Sehun bahkan sudah memakai setelan jas kerjanya, itu berarti ia akan berangkat setelah ini._

_Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang masih agak basah. _

"_aku janji, saat aku pulang nanti aku telah berhenti mencintaimu. Seperti keinginanmu. Kau pasti bahagia. Aku pergi dulu."_

_Sehun mengecup mata dan bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Luhan. meninggalkan tubuh Luhan yang ambruk ke lantai dengan pipi yang kembali basah dengan air mata._

'_Kumohon jangan tepati janjimu itu, Sehun..' –Luhan._

'_Luhan benar-benar telah berhenti mencintaiku. Ia bahkan tak meresponku sama sekali.' –Sehun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan tak tau kenapa ia mengeluarkan box berwarna hitam ini. Luhan juga tak tau kenapa ia mencuci wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya siang ini. Luhan pun masih tak tau kenapa ia berakhir memakai kemeja seragamnya dan sebuah boxer. Dan yang paling aneh adalah, kenapa pula Luhan mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja rias? Menampilkan wajahnya yang membengkak dan memerah pada kaca yang cukup besar.

Bukan, Luhan bukannya mau menjadi jalang lagi dengan penampilannya yang menggunakan kemeja dan boxer. Tapi Luhan rasa, ia tak tau harus memakai pakaian seperti apa lagi.

Dan.. wajahnya terlalu mengerikan. Luhan ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan sesuatu. Tapi tak mungkin bagi Luhan untuk memakai topeng sepanjang waktu ataupun sunglasses didalam rumah. jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk memakai box hitam itu. box hitam yang berisi hadiah dari Tao dulu.

Apalagi kalau bukan peralatan make up?

Tapi sialnya, Luhan tak tau bagaimana cara memakainya.

"haish.. sialan."

Luhan hampir melempar semua peralatan make up di atas meja rias sebelum ia mendengar kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan selanjutnya Luhan menemukan Yixing tengah terduduk di ranjang yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"ternyata ada fungsinya juga Sehun meletakkan meja rias disini. Belajar make up, sayang?"

Yixing sebenarnya tau anaknya ini tengah bergalau-galau ria karna kejadian semalam dan kepergian Sehun ke Jepang. Luhan bahkan meminta dirinya untuk mengantar Haowen ke sekolah karna merasa terlalu syok—oke, mungkin syok terlalu berlebihan— dan tak kuat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya saja, mengasihani Luhan akan membuat Luhan semakin sedih. Dan Yixing tak mau Luhan menangis lebih lama hanya karna Sehun berkata bahwa anak itu akan berhenti mencintainya. Jangan tanya darimana Yixing tau kalau Sehun mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Luhan.

Yixing berani bertaruh kalau Sehun tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Luhan. dan Yixing juga berani bertaruh kalau saat ini Luhan sudah berhenti meragu akan perasaannya dengan Sehun. anak ini pasti sudah sadar kalau dia mencintai Sehun.

Luhan memandang Mama-nya melas. "wajahku pasti terlihat buruk ya, Ma? Aku tak berhenti menangis sejak Sehun pergi tadi.." dan kemudian Luhan menghela napas.

Yixing menepuk pipi Luhan yang terasa hangat. Anak ini sepertinya meraung dengan tangisannya tadi. "wajah rusa kecil Mama selalu terlihat cantik sekalipun sehabis menangis seperti ini. lagipula kenapa harus menangis, heum? Sehun pasti akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. tak usah menangisi Sehun lagi, wajahmu sudah cukup bengkak, sayang."

Luhan memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca dengan super melas. Tangannya menangkup pipi kanannya, "jadi aku bengkak ya, Ma.."

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Mama, sayang. Kenapa harus ditangisi?"

"Mama pasti sudah mendengar dari Haowen tentang pertengkaranku dengan Sehun semalam di festival. Dan.. tadi pagi Sehun bilang kalau dia akan berhenti mencintaiku.."

Luhan terlihat hampir menangis lagi tapi Yixing malah tersenyum. Sebenarnya otak Yixing sedang miring atau bagaimana?

"memangnya kenapa kalau Sehun berhenti mencintaimu? Lagipula kau tak mencintai Sehun juga kan? Jadi agar adil. Kau tak mencintai Sehun, Sehun juga tidak—"

"—aku mencintai Sehun, Mama!"

Senyuman Yixing semakin melebar dan hampir terlihat mengerikan seperti senyuman Chanyeol. sementara itu Luhan sudah mulai menangis lagi dan tangannya sibuk meraih tisu untuk mengusap air matanya.

"aku—aku mencintainya..aku mencintai Oh Sehun sialan itu..," Luhan memandang Mama-nya yang masih tersenyum lebar dan melemparnya dengan gulungan tisu. "kenapa Mama malah tersenyum! Aku disini sedang sedih, Mama~~ huwaaa~"

Luhan meraung lagi dan Yixing malah semakin gemas melihatnya. Secepat kilat Yixing memeluk Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sayang.

"huweee~~ Mama berhenti memelukku kalau masih tersenyum!"

_Mama ini bagaimana sih?! Anaknya menangis kenapa dia malah tersenyum~~‼ apa Mama tidak kasihan melihat anaknya galau begini?! Huweee~_

"bukannya Mama tidak sedih melihat rusa kecil Mama menangis seperti ini, tapi Mama senang akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu, sayang. Kau tidak tau betapa menderitanya Sehun karna kau masih bimbang tentang perasaannya. Sehun tulus mencintaimu dan sifat ragumu membuat Sehun rapuh. Jadi sekarang, kalian berdua bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dan saling mencintai selamanya pula."

Suara Luhan teredam di pelukan Yixing, "tapi Sehun sekarang sudah tak mencintaku lagi, Ma."

Yixing melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan heran, "hei! Kata siapa, heum? Sehun hanya berkata padamu kalau dia akan berusaha untuk berhenti mencintaimu, sayang. Kau harus secepatnya mengatakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya juga. Dan dengan begitu, Sehun akan berhenti berusaha dan kalian bisa hidup bersama selamanyaaa~~"

Yixing sudah seperti pendongeng, ya?

_**Ceklek!**_

"Luluuuuu~~"

Yixing dan Luhan serempak menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang menenteng tas berwarna hitam dan memakai sunglasses kini tengah berada di ambang pintu dengan begitu mempesona. Luhan tak pernah melihat ada orang yang terlihat se-mempesona itu ketika membuka pintu.

Lelaki itu melepas sunglasses-nya dan barulah Luhan menyadari siapa gerangan lelaki yang terlihat modis itu.

"Tao? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Tao melangkah masuk dan mengecup pipi Luhan yang membengkak itu sekilas. "aku baru datang tadi pagi dan Kris menyuruhku untuk ke kamarmu dulu karna dia sedang sibuk dan—OH ASTAGA! APA ANDA KIM YIXING?!"

Yixing langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar lelaki modis nan tinggi itu memanggil namanya.

Luhan memandang Tao tak paham saat Tao mendekati Mama-nya dan memeluknya erat.

"oh astaga, Tuan Yixing! Aku penggemar beratmu! Bisakah aku mendapat foto bersama?"

Tao sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap Yixing penuh harap. Sedang Yixing hanya menatap Luhan heran, ia butuh penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

Mata Luhan terpejam lembut. Ekspresinya pun terlihat tenang. Tapi sebenarnya, saat ini hatinya sedang mencak-mencak tak karuan. Berbeda dengan Tao yang terlihat begitu berbinar saat menatapnya.

Tao masih sibuk mengulaskan sesuatu pada areal matanya. "Lu, kau ingin warna apa?"

"terserah. Yang penting tidak mencolok."

Tao berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum cerah setelahnya, "bagaimana kalau kudandani semacam anak gadis Jepang saja? Kau tau kan kalau mereka itu imut-imut. Dan kuilit wajahmu masih sangat bagus untuk itu! jadi wajahmu akan terlihat pink-pink!"

_Oh sialan. Kenapa anak ini mengatakan nama negara itu?! anak ini benar-benar tak paham penderitaanku~ huwee~_

Luhan mendesah pelan. Membuka matanya untuk menatap Tao lelah. "aku hanya berniat menutupi bengkak di wajahku, Tao. Bukan berdandan seperti anak—ugh, Jepang."

Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan, "Lulu sayang, aku tidak bisa hanya menutupi bengkakmu begitu saja. Harus ada suatu poin penting yang menjadi perhatian. Dan satu poin penting itu adalah, kau harus memilih gaya apa yang kau gunakan. Jadi, anak Jepang?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Lagipula ia memang tak paham dengan make up serumit ini. biasanya Luhan hanya memakai krim sederhana di wajahnya dan lipbalm jika bibirnya sedang kering. Luhan tak paham dengan kuas-kuas dan warna-warna aneh di wajahnya.

"dan jangan panggil aku lulu lagi. namaku sekarang Luhan."

Tao menghentikan usapan kuasnya pada kelopak mata Luhan, "kenapa? Sejak kapan namamu berubah? Apa Mama Yixing merubahnya karna tak suka dengan nama yang diberikan bosmu dulu?"

_Tao benar-benar membuka luka lama.._

"bukan Mama, tapi—ugh, Sehun yang merubahnya."

_Dan anak ini membuatku mengucapkan namanya lagi.._

"eh?! ada apa antara dirimu dan Tuan Sehun?!"

Luhan menghela napas. Dirinya dan Tao memang tak terlalu sering berhubungan. Bahkan Luhan kira, ia lebih sering berhubungan dengan Dasom daripada dengan Tao akhir-akhir ini. menemukan Tao tiba-tiba di kamarnya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Luhan tak berniat menceritakan apapun. Menceritakannya sekali lagi hanya akan membuatnya menangis lagi. dan Luhan sudah lelah untuk menangis. Lagipula make up yang sudah susah-susah Tao buat di wajahnya akan luntur. Walaupun Tao pasti tak akan keberatan memperbaikinya, tapi Luhan rasa ia juga lelah dijadikan barbie oleh Tao seperti ini.

"kau bisa menanyakannya pada Kris, atau mungkin Baekhyun. Aku.. aku masih tak kuat menceritakan seluruhnya lagi."

Tao hanya terdiam sampai Luhan menyuruhnya untuk kembali menjadikannya barbie—maksudnya, mendandaninya.

"jadi, anak Jepang? _Luhan kawaii_~"

"yayaya terserah."

**.**

**.**

Rasa-rasanya baru setengah hari Sehun berada di Jepang. Tapi kenapa rasanya semenyiksa ini?

Sehun tau, berusaha untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang itu hal yang susah dan rumit untuk dilakukan. Ia pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Bukan tentang berhenti mencintai, tapi tentang melupakan.

Saat itu Sehun masih berumur tujuhbelas, masih dalam masa yang begitu labil. Saat Sehun masih begitu berbahagia dengan Ayah tirinya, Hangeng, lelaki itu meninggal dunia. Tak terbayang betapa histerisnya Heechul dan Sehun karna kematian Hangeng yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kehidupan Sehun secara mendadak langsung berubah abu-abu. Tak ada yang menyenangkan lagi dalam kehidupannya dan Eomma-nya. namun, karna Sehun tak ingin semakin terlarut dalam kesedihan, Sehun berusaha untuk melupakan Ayah tirinya itu. tapi.. semakin Sehun berusaha melupakannya, semakin sering Sehun menangis karna mengingatnya.

Dan sekarang Sehun mengalaminya lagi. semakin ia berusaha untuk berhenti mencintai Luhan, semakin bertambah keinginannya untuk meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya selamanya.

Katakan saja kalau Sehun gila karna membuat janji semacam itu pada Luhan tadi pagi.

_Tapi aku tak setega itu untuk melihat Luhan menderita karna keegoisanku. Dia bahkan langsung menamparku semalam.. _

Bersyukur Luhan tak menendang Sehun ke seberang lapangan.

Sehun melirik ponselnya, menemukan wajah Luhan dan Haowen juga dirinya berada disana dengan senyuman manis. Sejak tadi ponsel itu menyala. Bukan karna ada pesan ataupun panggilan. Tapi karna Sehun yang berulang kali berniat menelpon Luhan dan selalu terhenti tiba-tiba. Sesuatu bernama janji menahannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak di kursi kerjanya saat menemukan sebuah panggilan masuk dengan ID Luhan di ponselnya.

Tak peduli dengan janji, secepat kilat Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Lu? apa ada sesuatu yang—"

"_Dad, maaf membuatmu kecewa. Tapi ini Haowen, bukan Luhan-thaem."_

Sehun mendesah kecewa dan tubuhnya kembali merosot pada kursi kerja. Bukannya ia tak suka kalau Haowen yang menelponnya, tapi dengan Haowen yang menggunakan ID Luhan lah yang membuatnya berharap kalau Luhan akan menelponnya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tetap mencintainya.

Haowen memang.. Ugh!

"ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan-Saem sampai kau menggunakan ponselnya?"

"_eung.. thebenarnya.. Daddy bitha pulang kapan? Luhan-thaem.. Tao-Hyung bilang kalau Luhan-thaem habith menangith heboh tadi pagi. Haowen thaja thampai berangkat dengan Yithing-Halmonie tadi. Kata Tao-Hyung thih, Luhan-thaem menangith gara-gara Daddy. Daddy haruthnya minta maaf ke Luhan-thaem agar thaem tidak menangith. Bukannya malah ke Jepang!"_

Sehun memijat keningnya, "Apa Luhan-Saem terlihat marah?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Haowen kembali menjawab, _"tidak kok. Luhan-thaem terlihat cantiiiik thekali thejak tadi pagi."_

Lah?

"_mungkin thebaiknyya Daddy pulang thekarang untuk minta maaf. Lalu Daddy ke Jepang thaja thampai tahun depan. Karena thaat Daddy ke Jepang, Luhan-thaem langthung berubah jadi cantik!" _lanjut Haowen tak tau malu.

"Haowen bilang tadi Luhan-Saem menangis, kenapa sekarang jadi cantik?"

Padahal Luhan selalu cantik setiap hari.

"_Tao-Hyung mendandani Luhan-thaem. Jadi wajah Luhan-thaem tidak terlihat membengkak karna habith menangith, begitu kata Tao-Hyung."_

Sehun menghela napas dalam. Luhan pasti menangis begitu lama sampai wajahnya membengkak dan membutuhkan Tao untuk menutupi bengkaknya. Tapi.. kenapa pula Luhan menangis? Bukannya ia sudah melakukan keinginan Luhan sekarang? Apa ada sesuatu yang Ia lupakan sampai Luhan menangis?

"_Daddy tau, thejak tadi Luhan-thaem duduk theperti patung di taman. Tidak bergerak dan diam thaja. Haowen takut Luhan-thaem nanti theperti Dathom-Eomma. Thetelah duduk diam di taman theperti ini, Dathom-Eomma dulu pergi. Haowen takut Luhan-thaem pergi juga. Daddy bitha tidak—"_

"sayang, bisa kau tempelkan ponselnya ke telinga Luhan-Saem? Daddy ingin bicara."

Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari Haowen. cukup jeda agak lama sampai Sehun samar mendengar suara Haowen lagi.

"Thaem, Daddy ingin bicara dengan thaem."

Dan setelahnya hanya ada keheningan. Mungkin Luhan masih mematung tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun.

"Lu, kenapa kau menangis, heum?"

"apa kau sudah makan? Haowen bialng sejak tadi kau hanya mematung di taman. Jika belum, kau harus makan, Lu. nanti kau sakit."

"dan—"

"_kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"_

Ucapan dingin dari Luhan membungkam mulut Sehun seketika. Sehun tau kalau ucapannya benar-benar tak menunjukan kalau dia melaksanakan janjinya pada Luhan.

"aku—"

"_bukankah kau berjanji untuk berhenti mencintaiku? Harusnya kau diam saja, Oh Sehun. tak usah memperhatikanku lagi. berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya pengasuh kurang ajar untuk Haowen._" potong Luhan panjang lebar.

"aku.. aku akan berusaha nanti," terdengar suara grasak-grusuk lagi dari Luhan, "hanya saja, jangan seperti ini, Lu. kenapa kau menangis? Bukannya aku sudah melaksanakan keingi—"

"_Sehun, bisakah kau tidak menep—" tuuuut.._

Dan panggilan tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja. Memotong ucapan Luhan yang Sehun yakini begitu penting. Hanya saja.. kenapa panggilannya terputus begitu tiba-tiba?!

Sehun bergerak cepat untuk menelpon Luhan lagi. tapi Jongdae yang telah berdiri didepannya itu menahannya.

"anda harus pergi ke ruang rapat sekarang. _Mangaka_ itu ingin bertemu dengan anda secara langsung. Dia sudah marah-marah dan hampir menghancurkan ruangan rapat sejak tadi."

Sehun membanting ponselnya ke meja.

"Sialan!"

Dan kemudian ponsel itu teronggok tak berguna di atas meja sejak Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Layar gelap dari ponselnya menunjukkan kalau ponsel Sehun kini tak aktif. Bantingan Sehun terlalu kuat.

**.**

**.**

Dan setelahnya Luhan berubah gila.

Bukan, bukan gila seperti gila sungguhan. Tapi Luhan katakanlah jadi depresi. Setelah panggilan yang terputus tiba-tiba itu Luhan segera berlari ke ruang tamu dan meraih pesawat telepon disana. Segera mengetikkan nomor ponsel Sehun secepat kilat dan mendekatkan gagang telepon serapat-rapatnya dengan telinganya. Tapi sejak pertama Luhan menelponnya, hanya ada bunyi _tuutt _tak berarti.

Sudah dua empat jam berlalu dan Luhan masih terduduk di ruang tamu dengan gagang telepon di telinganya. Tapi walau begitu, Luhan masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengasuh Haowen walau Haowen harus mengingatkan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Seperti sore ini, Haowen membawa beberapa buku tugasnya dan meletakkannya di hadapan Luhan. Luhan—dengan gagang telepon di telinga—menatapnya tak paham.

"tugath, thaem. Thaem haruth membantuku."

Luhan tidak pernah mau meninggalkan pesawat telepon itu barang sedikitpun kecuali untuk ke toilet. Untuk masalah makan, Yixing yang mengingatkannya makan dan Luhan akan makan dengan suapan Yixing. Dan Haowen terpaksa harus berangkat sekolah hanya bersama Chanyeol.

Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa duduk mengitari meja ruang tamu yang cukup rendah bersama Haowen. "jadi, tugas apa?"

Luhan masih bersikap biasa. Hanya saja.. gagang telepon itu selalu menempel di telinganya. Luhan bahkan mengikatkan sepotong kain di kepalanya agar gagang telepon itu bisa terus menempel di telinganya. Ini cukup mengkhawatirkan bagi Yixing maupun Heechul dan seisi rumah. bagaimana jika telinga Luhan nanti terganggu fungsinya karna terlalu lama menempel pada gagang telepon?

Apa sekarang Luhan terobsesi dengan gagang telepon?

"ada tugath menulith thepuluh peribahatha China ditulith dengan akthara China, dengan arti bahasa Koreanya dan maknanya. Aku tak bitha menulithnya, thaem~"

Luhan mengehela napas. "apa tidak ada kumpulan peribahasa di buku bimbingan belajarmu, sayang?"

Haowen berpikir sejenak sebelum berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya dan kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan sebuah buku bimbingan belajar mandarin di tangannya. Membuka halamannya dengan heboh dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"wah, thaem, kebetulan ada thepuluh!"

Luhan membuat garis-garis di buku tugas Haowen. "jadi, sayang. Garis pertama ini adalah arti Koreanya, lalu yang tengah ini tulisan peribahasa dengan aksara China-nya, dan yang terakhir adalah maknanya. Apa maknanya di tulis dengan China juga?" Haowen menggeleng.

"akan Saem contohkan satu."

Dan kemudian Luhan meraih pensil Haowen dan menulis salah satu peribahasa yang terdapat di buku bimbingan belajar Haowen. yang mereka harus lakukan hanyalah menemukan makna dari setiap peribahasa saja.

Saat menatap Luhan yang sibuk menulis dengan terbata karna kemampuan hangul-nya yang pAyah, Haowen tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. "thaem, kenapa thih teleponnya di tempel ke telinga teruth thejak kemarin? tidak thakit?"

Gerakan Luhan terhenti sejenak sebelum berlanjut lagi, "ini tidak sakit, sayang. Saem hanya harus mendengar suara Daddy-mu secepat mungkin."

Luhan menyerahkan buku tugas itu pada Haowen dan meminta Haowen untuk meneruskan sisanya. "kita cari maknanya di internet setelah Haowen menyelesaikan arti Korea dan peribahasa China-nya, ya?"

Haowen mengangguk singkat.

"kenapa thaem haruth mendengar thuara Daddy? Apa ada thethuatu yang penting, thaem?" Haowen bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari bukunya. Tak memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan yang sendu.

_Aku harus secepatnya mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia harus berhenti untuk berusaha berhenti mencintaiku. Karna aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Aku.. aku merasa gila tanpa dirinya._

Luhan memang bersikap wajar, tapi Luhan tak bisa membantah kalau hatinya terasa begitu kosong dan hampa. Seakan ada rongga yang begitu besar didalam dadanya. Menyesakkan. Pikirannya sibuk menerka hal-hal yang mengerikan. Bagaimana jika Sehun sudah berhasil melupakannya dalam dua hari? Bagaimana jika ada seorang jalang lagi yang menggoda Sehun dan membuat Sehun melupakannya? Bagaimana jika—

"thaem? Kenapa diam? Apa Haowen mengatakan thethuatu yang menyinggung hati Luhan-thaem?"

Ugh, Sehun benar-benar mendidik anaknya dengan baik.

Luhan menggeleng, "tak apa. hanya saja, Saem rasa Saem merindukan Daddy-mu disini. Saem ingin menikmati festival kembang api itu lagi bersama Daddy dan juga Haowen."

Yah.. seandainya waktu memang bisa diputar kembali. Seharusnya ia tak menampar Sehun malam itu.

**.**

**.**

Tao membawa setoples kripik singkong rasa balado dan duduk di samping Luhan dengan santai. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali berfokus dengan ponselnya. Siapa tau ada kabar tentang Sehun di internet. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis karna rindunya pada Sehun.

"Lu, kau tidak ingin berdandan lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng dan masih menatap lekat pada ponselnya. "tak perlu. Untuk apa aku berdandan kalau Sehun tak disini."

Tao mengunyah kripiknya keras-keras, "jadi kau berdandan hanya untuk Tuan Sehun." Luhan mengangguk singkat dan diam setelahnya.

Seseorang memasuki rumah dengan santai dan langsung memeluk Luhan. menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut nan perlahan. Aroma parfumnya yang menenangkan membuat tubuh Luhan rileks seketika.

Mata Luhan menangkap sebuah koper yang berada tak jauh dari meja ruang tamu di hadapannya. Sepertinya terisi penuh. "Minseok-ge mau kemana?"

Minseok—iya itu Minseok, bukan Sehun— menatap Luhan menyesal, "Gege sebenarnya ingin menemani rusa biru ini untuk menunggu telepon Sehun. tapi Gege harus pergi. Tugas ke luar negri lagi. Gege ingin berpamitan denganmu, Mama dan Heechul-Eomma. Maafkan Gege, ya?"

Tiba-tiba mata Luhan berbinar dan terlihat bintang-bintang berwarna cerah di dalamnya, "Gege ke Jepang ya?! Aku ikut! Boleh ya, ge~"

Minseok menghela napas dan tersenyum. Mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang. "Gege sih boleh. Tapi.. tanya pada Mama dan Heechul-Eomma dulu ya?"

Luhan langsung melepas gagang telepon di telinganya dan memeluk Minseok erat. Sebuah tawa bahagia dari Luhan terdengar ke penjuru ruang tamu, "Gegeeeee~ aku menyayangimuu!"

Minseok hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan Luhan singkat sebelum membawa Luhan ke taman. Dimana Heechul dan Yixing sibuk menikmati semilir angin sore pagi. Sementara Tao hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kembali menikmati kripik singkong rasa balado miliknya.

Luhan berlari ke Yixing dan memeluknya erat, "Mama! Minseok-ge akan ke Jepang! Aku boleh ikut yaa~?"

Suara Luhan yang penuh aegyo. Berbeda dengan aura Luhan selama tiga hari ini yang penuh dengan sesuatu berbau _mellow_.

Yixing menatap Minseok bingung dan Minseok mulai menjelaskan kalau ia akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemani Sehun yang kesulitan dengan para _Mangaka_ disana. Dan ia berniat pamit pada Yixing dan juga Heechul.

Heechul membuka suara, "tentu saja Luhan bisa ikut. Memangnya kau tak lihat betapa anehnya Luhan tiga hari ini dengan gagang telepon di telinganya dan ruang tamu sebagai kamar pribadinya?"

Yixing menatap Heechul dalam sebelum melepaskan pelukan Luhan padanya, "bagaimana kalau Mama menolak?"

Ekspresi Luhan terlihat hampa seketika. Sama seperti tiga hari terakhir. "Mama.."

Tawa Yixing meledak setelahnya. "baiklah-baiklah. Cepat kemas pakaianmu dan kau bisa secepatnya berangkat ke Jepang!"

Luhan langsung menciumi pipi Yixing, "Mama baik! terima kasih, Mama! terima kasih, Nyonya Heechul! Aku mencintai kalian! Tunggu sebentar ya, ge. Aku akan bersiap-siap!"

Dan Luhan berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya dan mengemas pakaian dan beberapa barangnya, termasuk alat make up itu. Luhan ingin berdandan untuk Sehun. terdengar gila.

"aku tak pernah mengira anakku akan membuat anak semanis Luhan sampai hampir depresi seperti itu." gumam Heechul yang di sambut tawa oleh Yixing.

"aku juga tak pernah menyangka kalau kita akan berbesan. Hahaha.."

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap wajah Haowen di layar ponselnya. Mengirimi satu pesan suara pada Haowen tentang kepergiannya ke Jepang yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Haowen sayang, maafkan Saem yang meninggalkan Haowen ke Jepang begitu saja. Saem siang ini berangkat ke Jepang dengan Minseok-Samchon dan.. dan Haowen harus baik-baik saja di rumah tanpa Saem. Belajarlah menulis aksara China! Dan.. Saem benar-benar minta maaf. Nanti kalau Saem pulang, Saem akan membawa Daddy juga dan mungkin oleh-oleh? Saem mencintai Haowen.."

Minseok yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya. "kau terdengar seperti akan pergi keluar negri untuk mengadu nasib, Lu. Haowen pasti baik-baik saja."

Luhan mematikan ponselnya begitu seorang pramugara—yang demi tuhan, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol!— memintanya untuk mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat. "ya semoga saja. Aku hanya takut Haowen marah karna aku tak mengajaknya."

"Haowen bukan dirimu yang begitu merindukan seseorang hanya karna ia keluar negri sebentar, Lu."

Luhan menatap Minseok tajam dan Minseok tertawa pelan. "hehe.. hanya bercanda, Lu."

Setelah beberapa saat, pesawat mulai bergerak maju dan kemudian dengan perlahan mulai naik ke atas. Luhan menatap ke jendela dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

_Sehun, kali ini aku yang datang padamu. tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minseok bergerak seperti terkejar setan, meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah mengigit bibirnya gugup. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Minseok, menahan langkah keduanya. Pesan yang membuat mata Minseok berbinar beberapa saat dan Luhan yang menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi manapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh kepalanya.

Pesan itu dari Jongdae.

Kaki-kaki mungil dari keturunan Kim Joonmyun itu melangkah untuk kemudian berhenti lagi didepan sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang Luhan ingat sebagai mobil milik Sehun. tunggu—Sehun ke Jepang membawa mobilnya?

Anak itu gila.

Perjalanan berlangsung tenang. Jongdae bilang kalau ia bersama Gege-nya akan dibawa ke hotel yang kini digunakan untuk pertemuan Sehun dengan wakil penerbit dari pihak Jepang, beberapa _Mangaka_ dan Novelis Jepang, dan juga tempat menginap juga bagi semua yang terlibat di pertemuan. Dan kemudian perjalanan tak tenang lagi sejak Minseok bertanya kenapa dia harus ke Jepang juga jika Sehun sudah berada di sini.

Banyak dari para _Mangaka_ yang tak setuju dengan perjanjian. Menginginkan wakil dari setiap negara untuk menjelaskan secara _face to face_ pada mereka. Sehun sudah datang dan mereka setuju untuk menerbitkan komik mereka di Korea, tapi tidak dengan China karna mereka hanya mau jika Minseok sendiri yang datang. Dan tanggapan Minseok seperti orang gila. ramai sekali.

Sementara itu Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat sudah sampai di hotel nanti dan bertemu Sehun. apa dia harus mengatakannya langsung begitu menatap Sehun? atau dia harus berbasa-basi dulu? atau jangan-jangan.. Sehun sudah tak sudi untuk meladeninya?

"well, kita sampai!"

Seruan Minseok membuat jantung Luhan mengkeret tak siap.

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti didepan sebuah kamar bernomorkan 809. Ini lantai delapan, tentu saja. Dan Luhan dalam hati mengutuk Gege-nya dan Jongdae yang seenak jidat meninggalkannya seorang diri di depan hotel. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada resepsionis tentang kamar Sehun dan ia berakhir seperti orang bodoh didepannya.

Luhan tau, Sehun pasti tak ada di kamarnya karna ia sempat mendengar kalau Minseok harus secepatnya datang ke ruang pertemuan karna pertemuannya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan itu berarti, Sehun juga ikut dalam pertemuan itu. iya kan?

Napas Luhan terhenti saat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Menemukan Sehun yang berbalut jas kerja, astaga, dia tampan sekali~

Luhan menghempaskan kopernya begitu saja dan menerjangkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sehun erat.

"kukira sekarang aku yang berhalusinasi. Luhan tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang dan me—AKH!"

Luhan terkekeh dalam pelukannya. Tangannya yang sempat mencubit pinggang Sehun keras kini menepuk-nepuk pinggang Sehun. "maafkan aku. Sakit ya? Hihihi.."

Sehun melepas Luhan dari pelukannya. Menatap Luhan tak percaya dengan mata melebar. _Aah, imutnyaa~_

Tangan Sehun menepuk pipi, dahi, leher, pinggang, lengan, bahkan paha dan juga lutut Luhan. ia masih mengira kalau Luhan adalah halusinasinya.

Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun, "astaga, Sehun! ini sungguhan aku! Aku jauh-jauh dari Korea ke Jepang dan kau menyambutku dengan men-grepe-ku?! Kau gila! dan berhentilah menatapku seakan aku ini hantu!"

Secepat kilat Sehun menarik koper Luhan ke dalam kamar hotelnya dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya sudah sibuk mengecupi setiap bagian dari wajah Luhan. tangannya benar-benar erat merangkul pinggang Luhan.

"demi tuhan, Lu, aku mencintaimu. Kau—kau tak tau betapa gilanya aku karna merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila karna—aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu.. ma-maafkan aku tak bisa menepati janjiku—aku—aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau membenciku—maafkan aku.."

Sehun melepas pelukannya saat merasakan Luhan hanya diam saja di pelukannya. Dan panik seketika saat menemukan Luhan tengah menangis dalam diam. Jemari Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan perlahan dan isakan Luhan baru terdengar setelah itu.

"Lu, kau marah? Kenapa menangis, heum? apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? katakan padaku dan aku akan memperbaikinya un—"

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun cukup kuat berulang kali, "kenapa kau mengatakannya duluan! Aku sudah terbang jauh-jauh! Aku hampir tiga hari penuh menempelkan gagang telepon di telingaku hanya untuk menunggu kau mengangkat teleponku! Aku bahkan mengikatnya di kepalaku! Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu! Aku gila karna memikirkan kau tak mencintaiku! Kenapa kau mengatakannya duluaaan! Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun bodoh!"

Sehun tak tau harus berkata apa. ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan berkata kalau lelaki itu benar-benar mencintainya tanpa paksaan dan begitu tulus. Oke, Sehun akui pukulan Luhan di bahunya itu lumayan sakit, tapi rasa membuncah di hatinya membuat rasa sakit itu hilang bersama kelelahannya dalam penantiannya selama setahun ini untuk Luhan.

Luhan tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan menghancurkan kamarnya, "dan sekarang dimana ponselmu?! Aku akan mematahkannya jadi duaaa‼"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat Luhan yang uring-uringan mencari ponselnya. Padahal sejak tadi ponselnya itu ada di saku celananya.

"ponselnya ada di saku celanaku."

Luhan menatapnya tajam dan segera meraba-raba saku celana Sehun. menarik ponsel itu ganas dan memandang Sehun semakin tajam saat menemukan ponsel itu dalam keadaan mati.

"JADI KAU MEMATIKAN PONSELNYA TIGA HARI INI?! ASTAGA DEMI TUHAN! SEHUN AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU DAN MENGIRIMKANNYA KE CHINA UNTUK MAKAN ANJINGKU!"

Sehun terkekeh, "aku membantingnya saat panggilan kita terputus beberapa waktu yang lalu secara tiba-tiba. Dan sekarang rusak. Jadi aku berniat membeli yang baru di sini. Tapi kurasa tak perlu lagi karna kau sudah ada dihadapanku sekarang."

_Oh Sehun sialan._

_PONSEL SIALAN!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun tak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi sore, kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba dan pengakuan cinta diantara mereka menentramkan hatinya yang kalut dan hampir gila tiga hari belakangan. Hari-hari yang sibuk di Jepang karna perjanjian penerbitan tiga negara ini tak mampu untuk membuat Sehun bisa menenggelamkan Luhan dalam pikirannya. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk mengenyahkan Luhan di pikirannya sejak keberangkatannya ke Jepang karna janjinya pada Luhan. tapi demi tuhan, Sehun tak mampu melaksanakan janjinya seutuhnya.

Namun kini ia bahagia, karna pada akhirnya, ia dan Luhan benar-benar saling mencintai sepenuhnya.

Sehun mengelus rambut _dark blue _milik Luhan yang kini sudah lumayan panjang. Mungkin ia harus membawa Luhan ke salon untuk memotong rambut. Rambut Luhan kini agak sedikit kasar. Mungkin Luhan sudah lelah merawat rambutnya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun hanya bergumam lembut. Menatap mata Luhan dengan pandangan penuh cinta dan Luhan merasa ini berlebihan. Katakanlah ia menggantungkan Sehun selama ini, tapi kenapa Sehun masih berlaku semanis ini padanya?

"kalau begitu aku nanti pulang ya?"

Sehun mendelik mendengar ucapan Luhan, "kau bahkan baru datang satu jam yang lalu!"

"tapi urusanku disini sudah selesai, Sehun. aku hanya datang untuk—eum.. mengatakan sesuatu? Dan setelah itu aku akan pulang. Haowen sudah terlunta-lunta karna aku tiga hari ini. lagipula aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu nantinya."

Sehun bangun dari posisi tidurannya sejak tadi, "well, setidaknya kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu besok baru kita pulang. Lagipula urusanku disini sudah selesai. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya pekerjaan untuk kakakmu."

"dan setidaknya kita bisa membawa oleh-oleh untuk orang rumah." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan mengiyakan. Menarik Sehun agar kembali berbaring dan memeluknya erat, "tiba-tiba aku merindukan Baba. Dan juga anjingku, Muggle."

"bagaimana kalau kita menelponnya?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun di bagian dada, "aku tidak siap berbicara dengan Baba tanpa Mama."

"aku hanya bercanda. tenang sa—ADUH!"

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap sarapannya pagi ini dengan aneh. dua buah telur mata sapi dengan hiasan brokoli sebagai rambut, sesuatu semacam saus sebagai alis dan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, dan segelas susu coklat hangat? Demi tuhan! Luhan bukan anak kecil!

Minseok tengah memakan sarapan buburnya dengan tenang, begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Jongdae. Dan rasanya Luhan ingin menyiram mereka semua dengan susu coklat di hadapannya.

"ge, kau pasti bercanda memberiku sarapan seperti ini." gumam Luhan tak suka. Tapi Luhan masih memakannya, perutnya lapar. Menghabiskan tidur dengan Sehun semalam benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Sehun hanya menggombalinya terus-menerus dan Luhan lelah mencubitinya untuk berhenti. Dan kamar mereka masih tak karuan akibat ulah Luhan yang melempar semua barang pada Sehun agar Sehun berhenti menggombalinya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan mencintainya.

"jadi apa sudah selesai semua perjanjiannya? Apa _Mangaka_ sialan itu setuju?"

Luhan yang tadinya masih sibuk menata brokoli di piringnya agar tetap membentuk rambut yang rapi menoleh pada Sehun yang kini sudah meneguk habis air minumnya, diikuti dengan Minseok dan Jongdae yang melakukan hal serupa.

Tunggu, mereka sudah selesai makan? Luhan bahkan baru menghabiskan seperempat telur mata sapinya dan brokolinya masih menumpuk di piringnya!

Minseok mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibirnya, "well, kukira akan berakhir hari ini. masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kami diskusikan walau mereka sudah setuju untuk publikasi karya mereka di China. Dan—"

Minseok menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Luhan memakan brokoli di piringnya dengan bringas, "Lu, demi tuhan, makanlah dengan tenang."

Luhan menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan susah payah, "tapi makanan kalian semua sudah habis. Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian meninggalkan—"

"aku akan menunggumu, sayang. Tenang saja."

Luhan merasa aneh.

"—dan apa kalian akan pulang setelah ini? kuharap tidak. nanti malam akan ada semacam pesta dansa untuk merayakan kerja sama tiga negara ini. akan ada gosip tidak mengenakkan nanti jika perwakilan dari Korea tidak hadir." Lanjut Minseok.

"kalau begitu aku akan datang nanti. aku akan berjalan-jalan dengan Luhan setelah ini. mungkin untuk membeli sebuah setelan untuk Luhan. aku tak merasa ia melemparku dengan setelan semalam."

_Sialan sekali kau, Oh Sehun!_

Minseok menatap Sehun jengah, "astaga, pasangan baru. Kencan pertama di Jepang, eoh?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan Luhan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan santai.

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya Luhan memilihkan pakaian untuk Sehun tadi. Demi tuhan, rasanya menyesal sekali.

Tangan Luhan yang membawa dua buah tas belanja di tangannya, begitu juga dengan tangan Sehun. mereka sudah membelikan beberapa oleh-oleh untuk seisi rumah. ada beberapa setelan pakaian yang bertuliskan _'I Love Japan!' _dan semacamnya, ada juga sepasang kacamata untuk Kris dan Tao, ada sepasang topi untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepasang sweater hangat untuk Yixing dan Heechul, sebuah sepatu boots berwarna coklat tua untuk Haowen, dan..

"Sehun,"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan yang tadinya berjalan bersisian dengannya. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"kau.. tak memberikan oleh-oleh juga untukku?"

Sehun memandang Luhan aneh, "kau mau juga?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Dan kemudian baru menyadari beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya memperhatikan mereka. Apa yang salah?

"aku akan membelikannya nanti untuk kita berdua. sekarang kita cari setelan jas dulu untukmu nanti malam."

Langkah mereka kembali terlanjut tapi semua orang rasanya masih menatap keduanya. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa risih.

"Sehun, kau tak merasa risih? Aku merasa semua orang sedang memperhatikan kita." Bisik Luhan membuat Sehun langsung menoleh kesana-kemari. Hasilnya, beberapa orang memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka. Anak kecil itu memandang Sehun dengan tajam dan menatap Luhan iba. Oh, apalagi ini?

Telunjuk anak itu menunjuk pada Sehun dengan tak sopan dan sepertinya menanyakan sesuatu dengan marah. _Oh tuhan, aku tak bisa bahasa Jepang.._

Luhan memandang Sehun tak paham, dan sialnya, Sehun juga menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Sekarang harus mereka apakan anak ini?

Astaga, anak ini masih menatap Sehun penuh dengan kekejaman.

"_eum.. I am sorry, but I dont understand about what do you say, little sweety."_

Anak itu memandang Luhan tak percaya sebelum kembali—hampir—teriak, _"Is He kidnapping you?!"_

Sehun menghela napas, "wajahmu memang terlihat seperti anak SMP, Lu. pantas saja anak itu marah-marah melihatmu kugandeng. Apa Tao yang mengajarimu berdandan seperti anak SMP?"

Luhan tak paham dengan perkataan Sehun sebelum melihat setelannya yang seperti anak usia limabelas dan Sehun yang memakai setelan kerjanya yang berwarna gelap. Apalagi ekspresi datar milik Sehun, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti penculik.

"kau harus menjelaskannya padanya. aku tak paham!"

Well, sesuatu terjadi kan?

**.**

_**Maafkeun bahasa inggris saya yang ancur ^^v**_

**.**

Terakhir kali ia makan dalam satu meja bersama Sehun, rasanya tak seaneh ini. tiba-tiba ia merasa risih. Ia lapar tapi nafsu makannya langsung menguap. Padahal sungguh, sejak tadi ia benar-benar ingin makan.

"Sehun, ramenmu dingin."

Luhan kembali meraih sumpitnya dan menyeruput mie dalam ramennya. Well, mereka berada di Jepang, setidaknya mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang berbau Jepang. Makan ramen, misalnya.

Luhan masih merasa risih dan meletakkan sumpitnya cukup kasar diatas meja. "astaga, Sehun! cepatlah makan! Berhentilah menatapku seperti maniak dan habiskan ramenmu! Nanti ramenmu dingin, bodoh!" desis Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis—hampir terasa memuakkan bagi Luhan— dan mulai memakan ramennya.

Luhan menyelesaikan ramennya dan meneguk air yang sedari tadi sudah tersedia di depannya. Menatap Sehun yang masih melanjutkan makannya, namun dengan beberapa curi-curi pandang pada Luhan dan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Sehun yang memang menunduk untuk makan itu, menatap mata Sehun aneh, "apa kau gila?"

Dan senyuman Sehun semakin lebar. Hampir seperti orang gila sungguhan. Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya halus, "Aku tau bukan adatnya untuk berbicara saat makan, Lu. tapi demi tuhan, aku bahagia melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini. beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih kalut karna memikirkan dirimu yang pergi dariku. Tapi sekarang, kau marah-marah di hadapanku. Pantas bukan jika aku tersenyum?" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan terdiam. Memang sih ia sempat berpikiran sama seperti Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi toh ia tak tersenyum seperti orang gila kan saat melihat Sehun dihadapannya?

Luhan hanya.. tersenyum dalam hati?

Ouh, lupakan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka. Sehun membayarnya dan langsung menarik Luhan keluar begitu saja dengan tas-tas belanjaan mereka. Memasuki sebuah toko besar yang berada di seberang kedai ramen tadi. Sebuah toko perhiasan emas.

Sehun langsung bergerak mendekati bagian cincin-cincin emas putih. Senyuman sejak tadi masih ada di wajahnya dan tangannya kini merangkul pinggang Luhan. ada apa dengan anak ini?

"kenapa kau—"

"_can you show us a couple ring_?" Permintaan Sehun pada pegawai toko yang bertubuh tinggi dan berparas cantik itu memotong pertanyaan Luhan.

Wanita itu—pegawai toko—mengangguk dan hilang beberapa waktu.

Luhan bergerak risih di rangkulan Sehun. ini ruang publik!

"Sehun—"

"kau bilang juga ingin oleh-oleh kan? Aku disini berniat mencari cincin pertunangan—ouh tidak, cincin pernikahan untukmu sebagai oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Ide yang bagus bukan? Setidaknya aku juga dapat oleh-oleh. Dan cincin emas biasa tak apa 'kan? Atau kau ingin cincin rancangan bermerk terkenal?"

Senyuman Sehun menentramkan hati Luhan yang sejak tadi merasa aneh sejak Sehun membawanya memasuki toko emas yang terbilang cukup besar dan ber-tata ruang apik ini. dan ia juga merasa ini terlalu cepat. Pernikahan katanya?

"jadi, kau mau menikah denganku? Katakan saja iya."

Oh Sehun memang pemaksa.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia terdiam beberapa waktu dan membiarkan Sehun penasaran dan gugup sampai ia menemukan wanita tadi membawa beberapa contoh kehadapan mereka dan menatap pegawai toko itu aneh.

"_Miss, we looking for a wedding ring. Show us the most simple model of it. And.. can us order a name carve inside of the ring?_" Luhan menyingkirkan semua contoh cincin menjijikkan itu didepannya. Astaga, apa Sehun sungguh-sungguh berniat memberikannya cincin untuk pasangan seperti ini? cincin yang penuh dengan lambang-lambang hati dan berwarna sedikit kemerahan akan melingkar di jarinya? Tidak tidak tidak. image manly-nya akan hancur dalam sepersekian detik.

Pegawai wanita itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan pandangan aneh untuk sekilas untuk kemudian kembali normal, "_for.. you two_?"

Luhan mengangguk, "_yes, for us."_

Setelah pegawai wanita itu pergi, Sehun benar-benar tak tahan untuk memeluk Luhan erat. Hampir menciumi wajah Luhan gemas jika tidak ingat kalau saat ini mereka berada di ruang publik. "kenapa mengatakan iya saja kau tak mau, hm? Kau benar-benar membuatku panik tadi."

Sehun tak bohong. Ia sungguhan panik saat mendapati Luhan yang diam saja setelah ia mengatakan lamaran—ouh, apa itu lamaran?— dan apalagi saat melihat Luhan menyingkirkan semua cincin di hadapannya. Tapi perkataan Luhan benar-benar membuatnya lega dan bersyukur.

Luhan hanya tersenyum singkat, "aku tak suka meng-iyakan paksaanmu, Sehun. lagipula lamaranmu buruk sekali."

Pegawai wanita itu datang lagi dengan sepasang cincin yang begitu sederhana. Hampir seperti besi yang berukuran sekitar seperempat senti yang dibentuk menggulung, tapi bedanya ini terbuat dari emas putih dan salah satunya memiliki semacam.. intan kecil?

"_I am sorry," _pegawai itu berminta maaf. Kenapa?

"lagipula cincin itu bagus, walau terlihat agak aneh karna.. begitu pipih?" gumam Sehun. Luhan hanya memandang lamat-lamat sepasang cincin itu.

"_this is so thin, miss! Thicker, please?"_

Pegawai itu mencari di sisi lain, mengambil cincin yang bergaris hitam horisontal di tengah. _"this is gold, Sir. That black line is made from black gold."_

Emas hitam?

Luhan memandang Sehun penuh tanya, "apa kau pernah dengar emas hitam, Sehun?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya tanda tak yakin. Mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari tahu di internet. "_wait a minute, Miss."_

Luhan tiba-tiba bergumam dengan bahasa China. Menyatakan kalau dia menyukai cincin itu tapi ia meragu. Sungguh, cincin ini benar-benar indah dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih yang berkilau.

"_Miss, we take it." _

Luhan memandang Sehun bingung, "hey, kau bahkan tak menanyakan berat, karat, ataupun harganya!"

Sehun tersenyum, "percayalah, aku lebih kaya daripada yang kau pikirkan, Lu. kau pikir aku dulu membelimu dengan uang siapa?"

"Sehun!" tiba-tiba Luhan merasa harga dirinya anjlok dengan tajam.

Sehun yang tengah tersenyum dengan mengacungkan tanda _'peace' _di tangannya itu terlihat memuakkan.

**.**

**.**

Harusnya aku beli dua porsi ramen saja tadi untukku agar perutku terasa kenyang. Pesta macam apa yang hanya ada minuman rasa buah-buahan dan beberapa potong roti gandum yang terasa memuakkan?! Astaga, kukira akan ada banyak makanan mewah karna—well, ini pesta peresmian kerja sama penerbitan antar tiga negara!

Sehun meraih tanganku dan bergelayut di tanganku. Tunggu! Sehun? bergelayut di tanganku? Di pesta formal seperti ini?

Dengan cepat aku menyentak tanganku. "Sehun! wibawamu akan hilang kalau kau bergelayut seperti itu!" desisku cepat.

Bisa kulihat beberapa orang mulai menatapku dengan aneh—maksudku menatap Sehun. Sehun yang jarang berekspresi ketika di kantor itu pasti akan terlihat sangat aneh ketika bergelayut di tanganku seperti ini.

Dan kini tangannya malah menggenggam tanganku yang lainnya. Anak ini benar-benar!

"biar saja. Aku hanya berniat memamerkan cincin kita. Cincinnya indah."

Mataku bergulir pada cincin yang kini melingkar di jemariku. Bersisian dengan tangan Sehun yang menggenggamku. Sehun benar, cincinnya indah. Maknanya juga indah.

Pesta sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Setelan jas yang Sehun belikan untukku terasa risih saat pesta memasuki 30 menit pertama. Aku benar-benar ingin melepasnya dan memakai kaos oblong saja. Dan jika aku melepasnya, berarti pestanya sudah berakhir. Beberapa acara pokok—seperti penanda tanganan dokumen dan penyerahan pena sebagai pernyataan simbolis tentang kerja sama—sudah terlaksana. Kini hanya ada band pengiring dan seorang MC tengah menganggur walau terkadang menyilahkan para undangan untuk menyantap makanan yang memuakkan itu. satu-satunya yang belum terlaksana hanyalah pulang.

Tangan Sehun terulur dengan segelas minuman berwarna hitam, "minum? Ini soda."

Aku meraihnya dan benar-benar menikmatinya. Soda ini adalah hal tersegar yang kurasakan malam ini.

"ayo pul—"

"_Ladies and gentleman, please stay here for a minute. Because its dancing time!_" MC itu terkekeh sendiri. Sialan sekali memotong ajakanku pada Sehun untuk pulang.

"Sehun—"

"_Dance, Miss Oh?"_

Sehun sudah berdiri merapat didepanku dan menggamit pinggangku. Menyeret tubuhku secara perlahan ke lantai dansa. membawa kedua tanganku agar mengalung di lehernya dan hampir menempelkan tubuh bagian bawah kami. Aku bahkan belum berkata iya.

"kenapa kau memanggilku _miss_? Aku seorang lelaki, Sehun."

Tubuh kami bergerak halus. Teriringi lagu dari band yang berbahasa inggris. Banyak pasangan lain yang juga turut berdansa lembut seperti kami.

Senyuman Sehun mengalihkan perhatianku dari pasangan lain, "well, kita akan menikah besok. Tak salah kan kalau aku memanggilmu _Miss Oh_? Lagipula kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini dengan polesan make up-mu. Terlihat seperti wanita sungguhan, atau malah lebih?"

Aku memutar mataku malas, "semudah itu kau bicara. Kau harus dapat restu dari Mama dan Minseok-ge dulu, Sehun. aku tidak akan mau menikah jika kau tak mendapat restu."

Dan secepat kilat hidung Sehun sudah menempel pada hidungku. Matanya yang tajam menatapku penuh godaan, "yakin tak mau? Siapa ya yang kemarin wajahnya membengkak menangisiku karna aku pergi ke Jepang?"

Mataku melebar penuh ancaman, "kau mengolok-olokku, Oh Sehun?"

Bibir Sehun membentuk senyuman jenaka, "iya, tentu saja iya. Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana bentuk wajahmu saat itu. pasti lucu. Haowen bilang wajahmu terlihat cantik, dan aku percaya padanya. wajahmu pasti cantik dan lucu pada saat yang bersamaan. Seperti sekarang."

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kalau aku cantik setelah mengolok-olokkan wajah bengkakku? Anak ini gila.

Langkah kakiku tiba-tiba menjadi tak karuan dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sehun keras. Sehun mengaduh pelan. Menatap mataku tajam sementara aku hanya berusaha terlihat sepolos mungkin.

"apa? kenapa menatapku begitu." Tanganku mengelus-elus tengkuknya perlahan. Lembut. Tapi tampaknya Sehun tak terpengaruh.

"kau pasti sengaja menginjak kakiku 'kan?" ujar Sehun tajam.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, "tidak. lagipula kenapa aku harus menginjak kakimu? Sepatumu—" aku menurunkan pandanganku pada sepatu Sehun yang terlihat.. kotor sebelah. Ups.

"sepatuku?" tuntut Sehun.

Aku hanya terkekeh, "masih terlihat bersih."—sebelah.

Sehun masih menatapku ragu tapi masih melanjutkan dansa kami. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mencuri kecupan ringan dari bibirku. "apa yang kau bubuhkan ke bibirmu, Lu. teksturnya terasa berbeda."

Terdengar jelas dari ucapannya kalau ia terlalu sering mengecup bibirku sampai hafal bagaimana teksturnya. Hahh.. aku sudah lelah mengingatkannya tentang ruang publik.

"apa Tao menyuruhmu memakai sesuatu di bibirmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. ia terlihat tidak menyukainya. Ouh, apa aku mengecewakannya sekarang?

"aku memakai semacam.. lipgloss? Warnanya agak pink. Apa aneh?" Sehun mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku akan membuangnya. Well, aku tak boleh mengecewakan suamiku bukan?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Kembali mengecup bibirku walau tau teksturnya aneh, "aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Aku rasa kami berdansa sepanjang malam. Sehun memelukku dalam dan kami masih berdansa seiring lagu. Kukira aku akan men_download_ lagu ini nanti agar tetap teringat akan dansa kami malam ini. karna setelah lama waktu berselang, akhirnya aku bisa menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun dengan senyuman.

"Sehun,"

Sehun masih menatapku dengan senyuman. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali.

Aku mengulum bibirku ragu, "aku lapar."

Ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah muram, "aku masih ingin berdansa. Tapi baiklah, kita cari makanan di luar. Kita pamit pada Gege-mu dan Tuan Usami lebih dulu, oke?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan Sehun bergerak pada Tuan Usami—perwakilan dari Jepang—sementara aku bergerak pada Minseok-ge yang sejak tadi sibuk tertawa-tawa dengan Jongdae.

"Minseok-ge, aku dan Sehun pamit pulang dulu, ya?"

Kedua orang itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatapku, "kenapa? Belum ada satu jam berlalu, Lu. dan lagipula kenapa kalian tidak meneruskan dansa kalian saja? Kau tau, Lu, Kalian terlihat begitu bahagia malam ini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, "well, kami memang sedang bahagia, ge. Aku hanya lapar dan makanan disini benar-benar buruk. Tuan Usami itu pelit sekali menyuguhkan makanan seperti itu."

Minseok-ge terkekeh. "kurasa memang iya. Urusan kerjasama kami juga berbelit-belit karna sifat pelitnya. Kurasa dia orang yang berprinsip 'dengan pelit, kau bisa kaya'."

Kami berdua terkekeh. Mataku melirik Sehun yang tengah berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang. "tapi Tuan Usami berwajah tampan. Dan rambut silvernya juga terlihat indah."

Sehun tengah berjabat tangan dengan Tuan Usami. Dan tiba-tiba rambut Sehun seperti tenggelam. Warnanya kalah dengan warna rambut Tuan Usami. Dia nyentrik, tapi sialnya tampan.

"Eung, apa Tuan Sehun melamar anda?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun ke Jongdae yang sibuk menatap jemari tanganku. Minseok-ge langsung memandangku jahil. Alisnya naik turun dengan aneh.

"jadi kapan?"

"tadi sore. Saat pulang nanti Sehun baru akan meminta restu darimu dan juga Mama, ge."

"hanya Sehun?"

Aku mengangguk, "tak perlu bagiku untuk meminta restumu, ge. Karna kau pasti setuju. Minseok-ge kan Gege yang baik." aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Minseok-ge yang langsung memasang wajah akan muntah.

Sehun mendekat dan mengangguk pada Minseok-ge sebagai tanda pamit. "aku pulang dulu, ge. Cepatlah mencari pasangan, oke?"

Minseok-ge hampir melemparku dengan gelas di tangannya sebelum Sehun menarikku menjauh.

**.**

Minseok menghela napas, "astaga, aku benar-benar akan disalip Luhan. memang sih Luhan lebih cantik dariku, tapi.. harusnya aku duluan kan?"

Jongdae menatap Minseok tak paham. "memangnya kau tak ingin disalip?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae tak terima, "tentu saja tidak. tapi mana mungkin aku menghalangi mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat begitu pas bersama. Mereka bertabur cinta dan siap untuk menikah. Sedangkan aku? Cinta mana yang mau datang padaku?"

Jongdae terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menatap pada beberapa pasangan yang masih sibuk berdansa dengan senyuman di masing-masing bibir.

Jongdae menggenggam tangan Minseok dengan senyuman, "bagaimana kalau kau menikah lebih dulu denganku?"

"eh?"

**.**

**.**

Bandara siang ini tampak tak seberapa ramai. Hanya beberapa orang yang sepertinya memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang berada di bandara. Maklum, ini bukan musim liburan.

Dan Tuan Usami siang ini terlihat mempesona. Rambutnya benar-benar berkilau dan membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah.

Tanganku meraih lengan Sehun dan memeluknya. Membuat Sehun menoleh padaku dan tersenyum cerah, "aku suka kalau kau memulai _skinship_ duluan, Lu. harusnya sejak dulu aku mel—"

"Tuan Usami terlihat tampan. Kenapa ketampananmu bisa kalah ya?" ucapanku yang memotong perkataan Sehun membuatnya langsung berwajah datar. Sehun langsung menarik lengannya lepas dari pelukanku. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas dan segera meraih lengannya kembali.

"aish, Lu—"

Tanganku yang lain mengelus pipinya lembut, "berhentilah kekanakan, Oh Sehun. lagipula Tuan Usami memang tampan, kau juga. Memangnya Tuan Usami mau kemana?"

Sehun menghela napas. Mungkin ia merasa kalah denganku. Hahaha..

"dia berniat menjemput temannya dari Amerika."

Aku hanya bisa ber-ooh ria sebelum Minseok-ge dan Jongdae datang dengan seplastik penuh roti isi dan senyuman lebar. Tangannya merogoh plastik itu dan memberikan masing-masing dari kami sepotong roti isi.

"sebagai makanan pembuka. Di pesawat nanti akan ada banyak makanan."

Aku hanya tersenyum, "ah, Gege tau saja kalau aku lapar."

Sehun memandangku tajam, "Lu, kukira kau tadi pagi menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo untuk sarapan dan berlapis-lapis roti tawar sebagai camilan. Dan sekarang kau merasa lapar? Hebat."

Hehehe.. entah kenapa nafsu makanku berubah mengerikan tingginya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Peristiwa _ponsel-sialan-Sehun-yang-mati _itu membuat nafsu makanku sedikit turun, tapi sejak sampai di Jepang, nafsu makanku bertambah gila. dan sepotong roti isi itu habis dalam dua gigitan. Sehun menatapku ngeri dan memberikanku roti isi miliknya yang baru berkurang sedikit di ujung.

"makanlah, kukira kau benar-benar kelaparan, Lu."

Dan aku menghabiskannya, lagi.

Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar begitu formal memberitahukan bahwa pesawat akan menuju ke Korea terbang sekitar limabelas menit lagi. Sehun mengajakku untuk berpamitan pada Tuan Usami yang terlihat tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Tanganku menjabat tangannya yang lebih besar dari tangan Sehun, terasa kekar sekali. Tuan Usami memberiku senyuman, "_enjoy the journey."_

Aku mengangguk, "_Thanks, Mr. Usami. And I really want to tell you that you are really handsome with your silver hair. I hope Sehun want to Change his hair color too._" Kami berdua terkekeh dan Sehun menatapku tajam.

Dan akhirnya kami memasuki pesawat. Tuan Usami masih tersenyum saat terakhir aku menatapnya dari kejauhan sebelum Sehun menarik kepalaku agar menatap ke depan.

"berhentilah menatap Tuan Usami terus-menerus atau aku akan mengurungmu di kamar, Lu."

Ugh, Sehunnie-ku cemburu~~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**.**

**.**

"bagus 'kan sepatunya?"

Haowen mengangguk semangat. Ia sejak tadi berputar-putar di dalam rumah untuk mencoba sepatu boots barunya. Terlihat pas sekali.

"ah, kapan ya thaljunya turun? Haowen ingin cepat-cepat memakainya keluar~"

Yixing menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum ceria pada tingkah Haowen. matanya melirik jemari Luhan yang berlingkarkan sebuah cincin. Sepertinya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar membaik. Mereka pulang dengan senyuman lebar tadi.

Sehun datang ke ruang tamu dengan kikuk. Ia tiba-tiba bersimpuh di depan Yixing dengan kepala menunduk sejenak untuk kemudian menatap mata Yixing yang melebar itu dengan membara.

Luhan gelagapan melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. apa Sehun berniat meminta restu pada Mama-nya sekarang? Oh astaga, kenapa begitu terburu-buru! Belum ada duabelas jam sejak kepulangan mereka!

Sehun menarik Luhan agar ikut bersimpuh didepan Yixing.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yixing masih memandang kedua anak adam itu bingung.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. "Yixing-Mama, saya rasa sudah terlalu lama hubungan saya dengan Luhan berstatus tidak jelas walau kami saling mencintai. Dan saat di Jepang lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Jadi.. apakah Yixing-Mama merestui kami?"

Heechul yang kini berada di ambang pintu menatap Sehun dengan aneh. hell, sejak kapan anaknya bisa berbicara seaneh itu saat di rumah?

Sehun tadi sudah meminta restunya seorang diri. Dan tentu saja Heechul memberinya restu. Tak terbayang jika seandainya ia tak memberi restu dan mereka berpisah. Mungkin Sehun akan bunuh diri dan Luhan akan gila.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa takut. Mama-nya terdiam cukup lama dengan alis yang bertaut ragu. Sebuah firasat datang kalau Mama-nya tidak setuju.

"aku.. memberi kalian restuku." Ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas lega.

Sehun membungkuk dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya, "terima ka—"

"tapi kalian tidak bisa menikah." Lanjut Yixing.

Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang. Matanya membulat menatap Yixing, begitu pula Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued ^^v**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai? _/digaplok pakek terompah punya opah/_

Udah ah gamau ngomong banyak-banyak. Intinya makasih aja buat yang masih inget ff ini dan masih nungguin. Kamsahamnida~ _/sujud/ _dan maaf ini agak pendekan dari yang biasanya trus jugak ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Sebenernya pengen diketik sampe end tapi kebanyakan hehe jadi di apdet dulu lah sebagian euy, sisanya masih kurang banyak.

Selamat menunggu comeback repackage lotto! :D

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

_Eh promosi bentaran yak /digaplok pakek laptop/_

_Add fb ku yak: Uke Manly-nya Mas Sehun_

_Makasiiihh~~_

_**.**_


	12. Ujung

_**Chap 11 lalu.**_

"_a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yixing masih memandang kedua anak adam itu bingung. _

_Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. "Yixing-Mama, saya rasa sudah terlalu lama hubungan saya dengan Luhan berstatus tidak jelas walau kami saling mencintai. Dan saat di jepang lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Jadi.. apakah Yixing-Mama merestui kami?"_

_Heechul yang kini berada di ambang pintu menatap Sehun dengan aneh. hell, sejak kapan anaknya bisa berbicara seaneh itu saat di rumah?_

_Sehun tadi sudah meminta restunya seorang diri. Dan tentu saja Heechul memberinya restu. Tak terbayang jika seandainya ia tak memberi restu dan mereka berpisah. Mungkin Sehun akan bunuh diri dan Luhan akan gila._

_Luhan tiba-tiba merasa takut. Mama-nya terdiam cukup lama dengan alis yang bertaut ragu. Sebuah firasat datang kalau Mama-nya tidak setuju._

"_aku.. memberi kalian restuku." Ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas lega._

_Sehun membungkuk dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya, "terima ka—"_

"_tapi kalian tidak bisa menikah." Lanjut Yixing melas._

_Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang. Matanya membulat menatap Yixing, begitu pula Luhan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Run Off**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"eh, Ma? Kenapa?!" itu suara Luhan.

Haowen kini mendekati Heechul. Menatap Heechul tak paham, "Halmonie, Daddy dan thaem kenapa?"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Haowen sayang, "mereka sedang meminta izin dari Yixing-Halmonie untuk menikah. Jadi Haowen bisa dapat Adik nanti."

"benarkah?!" mata Haowen sudah berbinar-binar menyilaukan.

Yixing mengelus rambut Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, "Sehun, Luhan, apa kalian lupa kalau wali Luhan bukanlah aku? Masih ada Baba-nya Luhan yang harus kalian minta restunya. Kalian bisa menikah kalau Baba-nya Luhan memberi restu pada kalian."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, "kita ke Beijing besok. Dan jika Baba-mu tak setuju, kita akan kawin lari."

_**PLAK!**_

"enak saja kau mau membawa lari anakku! Dasar anaknya Heechul!"

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU MENGHINA ANAKKU, YIXING!"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"astaga, Tao! Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau berikan eyeliner ini padaku! Ini indah sekali! Kyaaa terimakasih!"

"tak apa. nanti aku pesankan lagi yang banyak untukmu, Baekhee~"

Baekhyun dan Tao malah berceloteh tentang eyeliner -'

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin malam ini cukup nyaman. Walau Luhan hanya memakai celana dalam dan sebuah kaos hitam polos di tubuhnya, Luhan tak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Angin-angin itu terasa membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Menyenangkan untuk dirasakan.

Mata Luhan memandang danau buatan di taman dengan sendu. Pantulan cahaya bulan terlihat jelas pada permukaan danau sekalipun Luhan kini melihatnya dari balkon kamarnya. Heechul meminta Kris untuk selalu mematikan lampu-lampu di seluruh taman saat bulan mulai menerangi secara penuh, Luhan tidak memintanya pada Heechul tapi Heechul melakukannya sendiri agar nuansa rumah terasa romantis. Sebenarnya Heechul melakukannya sejak terlalu sering mendapati Luhan yang menatap taman tanpa lampu saat bulan purnama, dan Heechul pikir nuansanya cukup romantis—dan menghemat listrik tentunya.

Luhan menghela napas. Tangannya meraih ponselnya dan mengaktifkan fitur radio, membiarkan ponselnya mulai berceloteh tentang sebuah lagu.

"_..mulai terkenal sejak duaribu tiga belas yang lalu, EXO!"_

Sebuah lagu terputar begitu saja untuk menyelingi ucapan sang penyiar. Jika tidak dalam keadaan yang penuh pikiran, Luhan akan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk _dance_ saat mendengar lagunya.

"_satu jam kedepan, kita akan memutar lagu-lagu exo yang kalian inginkan. Kalian bisa bergabung sekarang. Caranya cukup mudah, kalian bisa menelpon nomor kami untuk me—" _suara deringan terdengar dari radio. Memotong ucapan sang penyiar.

"_wow. Cepat sekali. Hahaha. Baiklah mari kita angkat. Halo?"_

"_eung.. halo. Aku ingin.. bergabung."_

Luhan tersentak mendengarnya. suara itu terdengar ragu dan.. terdengar seperti suara Sehun? sejak kapan Sehun mendengarkan radio?

"_tentu saja! Jadi.. lagu apa yang ingin kau putarkan? Oh tunggu dulu—aku melupakan satu poin penting! Siapa.. namamu?"_

Luhan memandang taman jenuh, "tidak mungkin Sehun yang memintanya. Aneh sekali Sehun mendengarkan radio untuk rema—"

"_Aku Sehun. aku ingin lagu Sing For You untuk diputar malam ini."_

Ada begitu banyak Sehun di semenanjung Korea ini. pasti bukan Sehun yang itu. terakhir kali Luhan lihat, Sehun sudah tertidur tadi.

"_hai, Sehun! jadi lagu ini untuk siapa? Dari judulnya sudah pasti kau ingin memberi lagu ini untuk seseorang."_

"_lagu ini untuk calon istriku yang sedang banyak pikiran karna mengira kami tidak akan mendapat restu untuk menikah dari ayahnya—"_

Mata Luhan mendelik menatap ponselnya. "YAK! OH SEHUN BODOH BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DI RADIO—UGH!"

Luhan berniat untuk beranjak dari balkon kamarnya sebelum merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan kepala Sehun kini sudah bertumpu di bahu kanannya. Benar saja, ada ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya.

"_wah~ sepertinya lagu ini kurang cocok untuk membuatnya tenang. Apa kau yakin?"_

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan main-main, "tentu saja yakin. Aku berniat untuk membuatnya meraung-raung menangis karna irama lagu ini. dan kemudian aku akan menenangkannya dengan caraku sendiri."

"_ouh, cara yang cukup aneh. hahaha. Terimakasih sudah bergabung, Sehun-ssi! Kami akan memutarnya setelah ini."_

Sehun memutuskan panggilannya dan meletakkan ponselnya disamping ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di pembatas balkon yang cukup lebar. Membawa tangannya yang tadinya memegang ponsel untuk ikut memeluk pinggang Luhan erat.

Luhan menghela napas, "kenapa aku harus memiliki calon suami sepertimu?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh, "harusnya kau bangga, Lu. kau memiliki calon suami yang siap menghiburmu sepanjang waktu."

Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuh bagian depan mereka menempel karna Sehun masih memeluknya. Kedua tangannya ia bawa keatas untuk mencubiti kedua pipi Sehun keras, "itu namanya bukan menghibur! Itu namanya kau mempermalukankuuu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di radio?! Aish! Aku membencimu!"

"aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Hahaha.. aduh sakit!"

Luhan melepas cubitannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, "tapi aku benar-benar takut, Sehun. bagaimana jika Baba malah mengusirmu dan mengurungku lagi? bagaimana kalau Baba malah memutus kerja samanya dan mengasingkanku ke suatu tempat? Bagaimana jika—"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, "tatap mataku, Lu. kau harus percaya padaku kalau kita bisa melewati ini bersama. Bukannya Baba-mu sekarang sudah lebih baik sejak sembuhnya Yixing-Mama dari koma?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu, "tapi tetap saja~ Baba tak melihatku selama tiga tahun. Apa menurutmu Baba tidak akan mengamuk? Dulu Baba mencubitiku karna melihatku berada didekat gerbang rumah. sekarang aku berada di negri seberang, Baba pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari cubitan."

"Yixing-Mama akan meyakinkan Baba-mu untuk merestui kita, Lu. kau tak lihat betapa menyesalnya Yixing-Mama saat mengucapkan kalau kita tidak bisa menikah? Lagipula jika Baba-mu benar akan mengusirku ataupun mengurungmu lagi, harusnya kau melawan, Lu. atau setidaknya buat penawaran pada Baba-mu. Baba-mu pasti setuju. Kudengar Baba-mu berniat meminta maaf padamu?"

Luhan sekali lagi mengangguk, "tapi aku masih resah~"

Sehun menghela napas. Terlalu banyak kata _tapi_ yang Luhan keluarkan dan otaknya mulai berkabut memikirkan jawabannya. "percayalah kalau Yixing-Mama akan membantu kita. Tidak mungkin Baba-mu tidak luluh jika Yixing-Mama yang memintanya."

Luhan menghela napas. Menatap Sehun melas, "kau masih berniat menghiburku kan?"

Dan kali ini Sehun mengangguk. tanpa ragu Luhan mengangkat tangannya kembali dan mulai mencubiti pipi Sehun lagi.

"akh—Luhan! sakit!"

Luhan semakin gencar mencubiti pipi Sehun. bahkan kini Luhan mulai menjambakki rambut Sehun kasar. Sehun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan, "kau berniat menghiburku kan? Jadi biarkan aku menghancurkan wajahmu!"

"bukan ini yang aku maksudkan, Lu! aduh—aduh sakit!"

Jambakan Luhan berhenti, "eh, tunggu, darimana kau tau kalau aku memikirkan tentang Baba?"

"sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu sejak tadi—ouh! Lagunya sudah diputar!"

Ponsel Luhan kini mulai menyanyikan lagu milik EXO yang bernuansa ballad. Cukup sedih jika Luhan mendengarnya seorang diri. Tapi Luhan rasa, Luhan tak bisa merasakan sedih karena lagu saat ada Sehun dihadapannya.

Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun, "ish! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"kan sudah kujawab tadi, sayang. Wajahmu sudah jelas sekali mengatakannya. Sejak tadi aku memikirkan cara untuk menghiburmu, dan tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan suatu cara yang menguntungkan kita berdua."

Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Sehun. tanpa ragu Luhan mencubit bibir Sehun, "seringaianmu mengatakan kalau aku akan sulit berjalan besok karna penismu itu, Tuan Oh."

Sehun tersenyum setelah Luhan melepaskan cubitannya. Mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, "astaga, calon istriku pandai sekali~"

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun kasar. Melepas pelukan Sehun begitu saja, "aish! Aku ini sedang resah kenapa kau malah me—mmph!"

Sehun sudah membalik tubuhnya begitu saja dan langsung meraup bibirnya. Mempermainkan kedua belah bibirnya dengan tak sabaran dan langsung mengangkat kedua paha Luhan yang terbuka untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Mata Luhan yang awalnya membulat kaget kini sudah tertutup dan Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun yang memabukkan untuknya.

Kaki-kaki Sehun mulai berjalan ke arah ranjang secara perlahan. Ciuman mereka terhenti dan beberapa bagian di bibir Luhan terlihat mengkilat karna liur mereka. Sehun mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"kukatakan padamu, Lu. kau tak akan bisa menghindar dari pesonaku." Seringaian itu muncul di wajah Sehun.

Tangan Luhan mengerat pada leher Sehun. mengalung kuat dan membawa wajahnya mendekat pada Sehun, "kau benar-benar bajingan, Oh Sehun. jadi ini caramu menenangkan kekasihmu? Cih, keren sekali."

Tubuh luhan hampir rebahan seutuhnya sebelum ucapan luhan menyela, "bagaimana kalau kita lakukan dikamar mandi?"

Mata sehun menyipit, "tidak. aku ingin tiduran bukannya berdiri, Lu. bathup di kamarmu tak akan cukup untuk kita berdua."

Dengan cepat luhan membanting tubuh sehun untuk ikut berbaring dan segera menaiki tubuhnya. Luhan memasang senyuman miring, "ingin tiduran kan?"

Belum sempat menjawab luhan sudah menyerang bibirnya lebih dulu cukup agresif. Tangan-tangan luhan mulai melepas kancing-kancing piyama sehun dan melemparnya menjauh. Mulai meraba-raba tubuh sehun yang penuh dan abs yang cukup terbentuk walau akhir-akhir ini sehun tak memasuki gym lagi.

Luhan melepas ciumannya dan bergerak pada leher sehun dan jakunnya yang begitu menonjol. Menghisapnya dan menggigitinya brutal. Sehun rasa lehernya berdarah. Tapi tak masalah.

"Lu, kenapa kau jadi seagresif i—akh!"

"aku butuh—mmh.. pelampiasan."

Tangan sehun dengan sigap menahan tubuh luhan saat tiba-tiba luhan sudah menduduki perutnya dan menarik wajahnya agar ikut terduduk pula. Menyebabkan pantat luhan jadi turun menduduki penisnya yang mulai menengang.

Luhan diam sejenak sebelum mulai menggesekkan pantatnya diatas penis sehun yang masih berbalut celana. Sementara itu luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sehun dan mencuri-curi gigitan di sana.

Tangan sehun ingin menahan pinggul luhan agar berhenti menggodanya tapi luhan sudah berhenti lebih dulu, "biarkan aku saja."

Secepat kilat kini luhan sudah menjilat penis sehun yang menegang penuh. Kedua tangannya ikut mempermainkan benda kebanggaan sehun itu. sehun hanya bisa pasrah karna ucapan luhan tadi. Tangan-tangan sehun mulai mengobrak-abrik rambut luhan yang lembut dan membuatnya tak karuan. Dan kini luhan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya pada penis sehun. terasa menyenangkan**.**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar luhan terbuka dengan chanyeol yang sibuk mengoceh dan ponsel di tangannya. Dengan cepat sehun mengambil selimut dan menutupi luhan yang masih sibuk dibawah sana.

"..jadi Tuan, yang mengikuti tuan minseok beberapa waktu lalu itu ternyata suruhan Kim Joonmyun. Aku sudah mencari infonya dan ternyata dia adalah ayahnya tuan minseok sendiri."

Dan chanyeol baru mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sehun. ekspresinya yang tadi serius langsung berubah jahil begitu melihat gundukan yang naik turun di pangkuan sehun.

"chann—bisakah nanti dul—lu?" ucapan sehun agak terbata karna luhan kini semakin berulah dengan menggigiti penisnya kasar.

"ah, maaf, Tuan. saya tidak tau. Besok pagi akan saya laporkan lagi. selamat bersenang-senang. Selamat malam, Lu!"

"iyamm—sehamat maham—han!"

Sehun menggeram nikmat. Getaran itu..

Pintu tertutup dan chanyeol tergelak dibalik pintu. Suara luhan seperti sedang 'memakan' sesuatu. Terdengar baik. haha.

Sehun langsung menyingkap selimut dan menemukan luhan tengah menatapnya tak suka. "janhan dihuhup! Hahath!" _jangan ditutup! Panas!_

Sehun menarik luhan lepas. Menatap bibir luhan yang mengkilat karna liur sebelum menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan luhan mengangguk paham.

Luhan membawa tubuhnya untuk menungging. Membiarkan sehun menatap lubangnya lapar. Tangan sehun bergerak untuk memasukkan dua jarinya pada lubang luhan dan luhan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "dasar jalang."

Sehun berdiri diatas lututnya. Tetap membiarkan jarinya diam dan tubuh luhan yang bergerak memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Sehun membawa wajahnya untuk menggigiti pantat luhan hingga kepalanya ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh luhan yang agak kasar.

"eunghh.. sehun.."

Sehun melepasnya dan menatap puas pada pantat luhan yang penuhh dengan bercak merah. Sehun menjauhkan jemarinya dari lubang luhan dan membawa penisnya untuk menggesek bagian disekitar lubang luhan.

"mmh.. ayo masukkannhh.."

Sehun berpura tuli. Ia masih sibuk menggoda luhan. sesekali memasukkan ujungnya dan kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. berulang-ulang.

"sehunnhh.. berhenti menggodakuhh.."

Sehun masih tuli.

"aish!"

Luhan yang tak sabar membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera mendorong tubuh sehun agar terduduk. Membawa tubuhnya berjongkok dengan penis sehun yang berada tepat dibawah lubangnya.

Sebelum itu, luhan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sehun, "jangan menggodaku."

Dan luhan langsung memasukkan penis sehun begitu saja. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan menggiti bibir sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

Suara kecipak benar-benar terdengar nyaring di kamar luhan. tak peduli pintu yang tak terkunci atau balkon yang masih terbuka lebar. Sehun dan luhan benar-benar menikmati kegiatan mereka.

"sehunhh.. aku inginnhh.. kkhh.."

"ingin apa?"

"inginhh.. bercinta di… ugh.. di taman lagi.. dengan dasom yang—ssh.. menatap kita.."

"ide yang bagus."

Mereka berdua gila.

**.**

"bagaimana kalau Baba saja yang kesini?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Sehun menatapnya aneh dan kemudian mengisyaratkannya agar mendekat pada Sehun dan Luhan menurutinya dengan tangan yang menyeret koper kecilnya pelan.

Luhan menundukkan pandangannya, "bisakah kita pulang saja ke rumah? aku masih ingin tidur."

Kaki Luhan bahkan sudah menendang tanah. Kekanakan sekali. Bahkan Haowen yang tak bisa ikut saja bersikap biasa dan tidak kekanakan seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan, "kau bisa tidur di pesawat nanti."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak terima. Demi tuhan, ia belum siap menatap Baba Joonmyun-nya yang pendek itu. bagaimana kalau nanti ia dikurung lagi? bagaimana kalau nanti Baba Joonmyun-nya yang berdahi tampan itu memarahinya dan memukulinya? Luhan tau kalau Baba Joonmyun-nya yang bersuara perak itu tak pernah memukulinya, hanya saja.. pikiran orang siapa yang tau?

Tangan Sehun bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan lembut. Cincin Sehun yang dingin terasa nyaman bagi Luhan.

"jangan takut. Jika Baba-mu mengurungmu lagi, aku akan mendobrak pintunya untukmu. Jika Baba-mu memukulmu—" ucapan Sehun terhenti dan matanya malah bergulir ke Yixing yang sedang menyantap es krim dengan ceria bersama Haowen. "—aku akan memukulnya balik."

Alis Luhan terangkat satu, "kau yakin? Mama bisa membunuhmu jika tau kau berencana memukuli Baba."

Alis Sehun ikut-ikutan terangkat satu, "tentu saja berani. Toh semalam aku mendengarmu menyumpah nyerapahi ba—"

_**PLAK!**_

"—AKH!"

"JANGAN MENGUNGKIT ITU LAGI, OH SEHUN!"

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak dan calon menantunya yang seperti itu. sedikit membayangkan pernikahan mereka yang pastinya terisi banyak teriakan dan tamparan. Matanya beralih memperhatikan Kris yang sibuk menata koper-koper miliknya dan yang lainnya. Kris kebetulan akan ikut untuk menemani Heechul. Oh ayolah, Sehun dengan Luhan, Yixing nantinya bersama Joonmyun, dan ia seorang diri? Cih, banyak lelaki tampan di rumahnya, kenapa ia tak bisa membawanya satu?

Masa iya ia harus menghidupkan Hangeng kembali? Hanya untuk ini?

Luhan tiba-tiba sudah menggandeng tangan Heechul dan koper kecil milik Luhan sudah diseret oleh Kris untuk melakukan prosedur-prosedur penerbangan. Luhan tersenyum cerah, "ayo, Nyonya!"

Sementara itu Sehun tengah sibuk berpamitan dengan Haowen yang kini sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun. Haowen terlihat akan menangis, "Daddy kan baru thampai kemarin, kenapa haruth pergi lagi? kenapa tidak Harabeoji thaja yang kethini?"

Kukira aku pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"maafkan Daddy, Haowen nanti minta oleh-oleh apa?"

"eung.. Adik bayi?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa liar sebelum Sehun menatap tajam keduanya. "sepertinya hal itu susah di kabulkan, sayang. Tapi Daddy akan berusaha. Daddy berangkat dulu ya?"

Yixing kini ikut-ikutan merangkul tangan Heechul yang satunya, "hush, Lu! Heechul sekarang adalah besanku, harusnya kau memanggilnya sama seperti Sehun; Eomma. Ya kan, chulliee?"

Mata Luhan berbinar, "benarkah? Bolehkah?"

Heechul mengangguk dan senyuman Luhan langsung lebar, "Eommaaa~~"

Sehun hanya mengekor dengan pasrah sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk merangkul tangan Luhan yang satunya.

Dan kini mereka terlihat seperti akan menyebrang jalan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Semua orang di bandara menganggap mereka kurang waras.

**.**

**.**

Haowen merasa malam ini, rumah terasa begitu sepi.

Hanya ada dirinya, Chanyeol-Hyung, Baekhyun-Hyung, dan Tao-Hyung yang kini berada di meja makan untuk makan bersama. Dengan Haowen yang duduk di kursi utama yang biasanya diduduki Sehun. kursinya terasa agak cekung kebawah sedikit bagi Haowen. apa pantat Daddy-nya sekeras itu sampai permukaan kursi jadi agak cekung?

Baekhyun meletakkan semangkuk besar nasi campur di tengah-tengah meja dan kemudian mengambil beberapa sendok nasi untuk dibagikan dimasing-masing piring. Baekhyun menatap Haowen, "mau banyak nasi atau sedikit nasi?"

"thedikit thaja, Hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan Haowen setengah porsi nasi. Kemudian Baekhyun memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol dan mulai memakan nasinya setelah Chanyeol memimpin doa.

"Baek, kenapa kau hanya masak ini? apa tidak ada masakan lain?"

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Chanyeol datar, "tidak ada maid hari ini. lagipula kita hanya berempat. Tak usah masak. Sudahlah makan saja. Atau kau tidak mau makan?" tangan Baekhyun sudah siap merampas piring Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan mengambil sesendok nasi, "hehe aku akan makan. Terimakasih, Baekkiee~"

"lagipula Baekhyun meraciknya dengan baik. berhentilah protes, Park. Kris saja tak pernah protes tentang masakanku yang sering hancur." Celetuk Tao dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan, "maaf ya, Baek."

"tuan Haowen sayang, kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak enak, ya? Mau dibuatkan makanan yang lain?" pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi gelengan dari Haowen. tangan Haowen akhirnya mengambil sesuap nasi untuk dimakan.

"aih, apa perlu disuapi?" tawar Tao. Dan sekali lagi Haowen hanya menggeleng.

"mungkin Tuan Haowen hanya ingin ke China juga." Celetuk Chanyeol dan Haowen akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tao-Hyung, apa kita tidak bitha menyuthul ke China?"

Tao menatap Haowen penuh penyesalan, "harusnya sih bisa—" mata Haowen sudah bersinar. "tapi sayangnya Daddy-mu melarangnya." Dan Haowen lemas kembali.

"kau terlalu jujur, Tao." Celatuk Chanyeol.

"lalu aku harus berbohong? Haowen yang lucu ini tak pantas untuk dibohongi!"

"hei kenapa kau teriak? Aku hanya berkata apa yang terjadi! Lagipula kau bisa berbohong sedikit agar tuan Haowen tak sedih seperti itu! dasar panda burik!"

"apa?! yak! Tiang listrik! Diam kau!"

Baekhyun hanya memandang keduanya risih. Bagaimana bisa mereka hampir bertengkar saat tengah makan?

Baekhyun menggenggam rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya, "yak! Mulutmu buruk sekali, Park Chanyeol! diamlah! Tuan Haowen sedang sedih karna merindukan keluarganya dan kenapa kau bertengkar dengam Tao didepannya!"

Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bibirnya berujar tanpa suara, "kau kalah!"

Baekhyun beralih menatap Tao dengan tajam setelah melepas genggamannya pada rambut Chanyeol dengan kasar, "dan kau, Tao! Kau sama saja! Harusnya kau menghibur tuan Haowen! atau paling tidak kau harus sedih juga karna Kris sekarang tengah jadi lelaki-nya Nyonya Heechul! Pasti sekarang Kris tengah dipeluk dan diciumi habis-habisan oleh nyonya Heechul!"

Mata Tao membulat, "yak! Kris bukan lelaki seperti itu, jalang sialan!"

"jaga mulutmu, panda burik! Ada tuan Haowen disini! Kenapa kau mengatai Baekhyunku seperti itu?!"

Haowen hanya menganga di tempat duduknya. Benarkah sekarang ia melihat tiga lelaki dewasa tengah berperang mulut didepannya? Di meja makan?

Haowen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dan kembali menyendok nasi di piringnya. Memikirkan Daddy dan Saem-nya yang kini tengah berada di China untuk..

Membuat Adik kecil untuknya?

_Yah.. semoga saja Daddy kembali dengan Adik lucu imut-imut seperti Luhan-Saem untukku~~_

**.**

**.**

Luhan kira saat ia menapaki rumahnya yang sesungguhnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun, ia akan takut dan mungkin pingsan. Tapi ternyata tidak. yang pertama kali ia lakukan begitu menapaki rumahnya adalah—

Langkah kaki Luhan terdengar cepat dan mengganggu di rumah yang berukuran super besar milik Joonmyun yang biasanya super hening. Senyuman lebar dengan anehnya berada di wajah Luhan, "astaga, muggleeeeeee~~ aku merindukanmuuuuu~"

Dan selanjutnya Luhan sudah sibuk bergelung dengan anjingnya di lantai. Suara gugukan dan teriakan bergema tak karuan di dalam ruang tamu. "muggle-ku sudah besar! Maafkan temanmu yang buruk ini~ maaf ya~ aah aku merindukanmuu~"

Sementara itu Joonmyun ternganga di samping pintu.

_Hei, yang dipeluk duluan kenapa muggle! Harusnya akuuuu! Hei, Xiao Lu! Baba-mu disini! Harusnya kau memelukku duluan! Haish!_

"ahahahaha! Ternyata Luhan lebih merindukan anjingnya daripada dirimu, Joon. Hahaha!"

Joonmyun memandang istrinya dengan ekspresi takjub. Kapan terakhir kali Yixing tertawa didepannya seperti ini?

Joonmyun mendekat pada Yixing dan memeluknya erat. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Joonmyun kembali tak kalah erat.

"kukira kau akan pulang dengan kaki penuh lumpur, Xing. Aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku."

Ucapan Joonmyun terdengar tulus sekali di telinga Yixing. Hatinya terasa damai tiba-tiba. "aku juga minta maaf, joon. Aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Luhan memandang keduanya dengan perasaan penuh syukur. Inilah kehidupan yang ia idamkan sejak ia lahir. Kehidupannya yang bebas dan kedua orang tuanya yang saling mencintai. Jika perlu, Luhan ingin Baba dan Mama-nya seperti pengantin baru yang menempel kemana-mana.

Luhan membiarkan muggle mengekorinya dan mendekat pada Baba Mama-nya yang masih berpelukan erat. Kenapa tak berciuman sa—ups!

"ekhem! kalian mengabaikanku? Demi tuhan, aku pulang setelah tiga tahun pergi dari rumah dan diabaikan begitu saja? Astaga, kenapa kehidupan begitu kejam padaku!"

Pelukan itu tak berubah. Masih terjadi diantara Joonmyun dan Yixing. Kehidupan benar-benar kejam pada Luhan.

"yak! Kalau begitu aku kembali saja ke Korea!—" Luhan berlari keluar rumah, "—Sehuuun! Ayo kita pulang! Kita sudah rela meninggalkan Haowen lagi tapi begitu aku pulang mereka malah mengabaikanku!"

Sehun dan Heechul—juga Kris—yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar menatap Luhan dengan aneh. Luhan yang kini tengah bersungut-sungut itu memang lucu, tapi harusnya sekarang Luhan menangis bahagia kan?

Sehun mendekat dan masih menatap Luhan dengan aneh. Luhan memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan terlihat akan meledak dalam tangisan, "ada apa denganmu? Apa Baba-mu memarahimu lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng kasar. "bukan itu! Baba malah memeluk Mama begitu lama dan malah mengabaikanku! Apa Baba tidak merindukanku?! Katanya Baba mau minta maaf padaku, tapi kenapa malah—huwaaa!"

Sebuah _backhug_ yang tiba-tiba Luhan dapatkan cukup untuk membuat Luhan berteriak kaget di hadapan Sehun. matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang langsung tegang.

Luhan bicara tanpa suara pada Sehun, "siapa yang memelukku?!"

"hei, ini Baba-muuu~! Kenapa tak mengenal Baba-mu sendiri?" suara itu terdengar dekat sekali dengan telinga Luhan. membuat Luhan meremang sendiri.

Kepala Luhan menoleh patah-patah, "e-eh Baba. Hehe.."

Joonmyun mencubit pinggang Luhan cukup keras. Kerasnya cukup untuk membuat tubuh Luhan langsung meliuk kesakitan, "aduh, Baba!"

"bagaimana bisa kau malah memeluk muggle duluan, heum?! kau tidak merindukan Baba-mu yang tampan ini?!"

"aduh, Baba! Sakit! Maaf, Baba! Xiao Lu kira muggle sudah mati jadi—aduh!"

Dan cubitannya belum selesai.

Joonmyun menyeret tubuh Luhan dengan cubitan-cubitan yang masih mendera tubuh Luhan dan Luhan yang masih merengek lucu sepanjang jalan. Sehun tidak yakin kalau Baba-nya Luhan itu orangnya tak punya hati dan pernah mengurung Luhan sampai dewasa.

Sehun rasa, Baba-nya Luhan orangnya cukup lucu dan menyenangkan. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

Yixing membawa senampan minuman untuk menjamu Sehun dan Heechul di ruang tamu saat ini. awalnya Yixing ingin meminta pada maid untuk membuatkan minuman, tapi sepertinya Joonmyun telah meliburkan mereka semua. Atau mungkin memecatnya?

Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Tangannya meremas gugup tangan Sehun yang berada di genggamannya dan Sehun yang mengacuhkannya malah memperburuk suasana.

"sepertinya kalian butuh minum, Sehun, Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Yixing benar-benar..

Joonmyun memandang dua anak adam yang memasang cincin serupa di masing-masing jari itu dengan intens, agak tajam sebenarnya. Dan itu yang membuat Luhan gugup setengah mati. Di pikiran Luhan sudah terlalu banyak spekulasi buruk yang berkeliaran kesana-kemari.

Yixing mengelus bahu Joonmyun, "berhentilah menatap mereka seperti i—"

"Heechul-ssi, apa benar anakmu yang—" ucapan Joonmyun tersendat karna hatinya yang terasa nyeri tiba-tiba. "—membeli anakku?"

"benar. Sehun yang membawa Luhan ke Korea dan menjAdikan Luhan sebagai pengasuh cucu-ku. Luhan bekerja cukup baik di rumah kami. Anda mendidiknya dengan baik, Joonmyun-ssi." Heechul tersenyum. Terasa memuakkan bagi Heechul sendiri untuk tersenyum karna—hell! Luhan tadi sudah jelas memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya pada dia dan kenapa Joonmyun sialan itu malah menatap anaknya seperti anaknya seorang penjahat kelamin!

Joonmyun memandang Sehun lurus. "bisakah kita bicara hanya berdua, Sehun-ssi?"

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri, "aku ikut!"

Joonmyun memelototi Luhan tapi Luhan masih berdiri dengan tangan Sehun dalam genggamannya. Sehun juga memandangi Luhan heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Tangan Sehun menarik Luhan agar duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"yak! Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun! aku ber—"

"ssst.. percayalah padaku aku bisa mendapatkan restu dari Baba-mu. Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu namun masih menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian Sehun telah mengekori Baba-nya ke ruang kerjanya.

Luhan memeluk Heechul takut, "Eomma.. bagaimana ini~ bagaimana kalau Baba malah memarahi Sehun dan mengurungku lagi~?"

**.**

**.**

"jadi kapan?"

Sehun memandang Joonmyun yang kini menatap kertas kosong dan pena itu tak paham. Ia bahkan baru saja menutup pintu—atas suruhan Joonmyun tentu saja—dan tiba-tiba Joonmyun sudah menanyainya pertanyaan yang tidak jelas.

Sehun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebrang meja kerja Joonmyun. "maaf, tapi saya tidak paham."

Joonmyun menghela napas, "bagaimana rencanamu jika aku memberi restuku pada kalian?"

Sehun tersenyum. Berhari-hari ia memikirkan hal ini dan bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk menjawabnya. "saya akan melamar Luhan dan memboyongnya ke Korea dengan resmi begitu kami menikah."

Mata Joonmyun melebar. "secepat itu?"

"tentu saja, Tuan Kim. Kami sudah saling memantapkan diri dan tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menikah. Lagipula anak saya sudah begitu menginginkan Luhan sebagai ibunya."

Tak pernah Joonmyun sangka bahwa keturunannya itu seorang uke.

"pekerjaanmu?"

"saya yakin anda pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu walau saya tidak menjawabnya, Tuan Kim. Informan yang mengekori Minseok-Hyung itu pasti sudah mengatakannya pada anda bukan?"

Joonmyun menatap Sehun tajam dan Sehun masih tersenyum manis. Jika Luhan melihatnya, pasti dia sudah bergumam 'memuakkan' berulang kali.

"hanya ada satu syarat mengingat kehidupanmu sudah begitu mampu untuk menghidupi Luhan." Sehun mendengarkannya penuh kehati-hatian.

Joonmyun menatap Sehun lurus, "tinggalkan Luhan disini."

"eh?"

Sehun kira Joonmyun berniat merestuinya. Tapi kenapa malah..

"kau bilang akan melamarnya bukan? Kapan kau berniat melamarnya?"

"secepatnya. mungkin dengan perundingan dari dua keluarga terlebih dahulu. Saya akan mengajak keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat." Jawab Sehun mantap.

Joonmyun menulis sesuatu di kertasnya tapi Sehun tak peduli. "lalu kapan kau berniat menikahinya secara resmi?"

"paling lambat satu bulan setelah acara lamaran."

Well, Sehun terlihat begitu yakin. Dia benar-benar telah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang sementara Luhan masih bertanya-tanya tentang nasibnya.

"nah, karna itulah, tinggalkan Luhan disini. Kau bisa membawanya kemanapun kau mau setelah kalian resmi. Tapi sebelum itu, tinggalkan Luhan disini."

Sehun mulai dilema. Ia bahagia karna walaupun tak mengatakannya secara langsung, Joonmyun telah memberi restu pada dirinya. Namun, meninggalkan Luhan adalah hal yang berat. Terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Luhan—dan itu hanya tiga hari—Sehun merasa hampir gila. bagaimana dengan kali ini? mungkin akan memakan satu atau dua bulan dan Sehun pasti akan gila sungguhan.

"hanya satu syarat dan aku akan memberikan restuku. Aku yakin kalian sudah bersiap melakukan sesuatu jika aku tak memberikan restu. Tapi ini hanya satu syarat dan kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya? Aku tak memintamu membuat candi atau semacamnya, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun menghela napas. Kenapa pula ia harus melakukan ini. tapi mungkin Joonmyun hanya ingin bersama anaknya sebelum anaknya pergi darinya.

"baiklah. Saya akan memenuhi syarat itu, Tuan Kim." Joonmyun tersenyum lebar.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada Joonmyun, "terimakasih sudah merestui hubungan kami, Tuan Kim."

"ah, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. panggil saja aku Baba, sama seperti cara Luhan memanggilku."

Sehun tersenyum senang dan kembali duduk. Joonmyun menatapnya sebelum mengambil sebuah dokumen di mejanya.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kerjasamanya dengan Tuan Usami? Minseok belum melaporkannya padaku secara detail karna ia tersesat dengan asistenmu."

Sehun hanya tertawa.

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah berada di atas ranjang Luhan yang terasa aneh karna sudah terlalu lama menganggur. Kepala Sehun kini berada di atas perut Luhan yang ramping. Rambut coklat milik Sehun tengah Luhan mainkan tak karuan dengan tangannya dan Sehun membiarkannya. Lagipula itu terasa nyaman.

"kamarmu luas. Jendelanya lebar. Kenapa kau tak pernah protes dengan kamarmu disana, Lu? kamarmu sungguh jauh berbeda dengan yang ini."

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bernuansa putih-emas itu dengan rindu, "well, kamar ini memang indah. Tapi aku lebih suka kamarku disana. Walau tak seluas ini, tapi aku tak harus melihat warna emas dimana-mana dan disana ada balkon. Apalagi kau memberikan wifi disana. Benar-benar terasa surga."

Sehun hanya tersenyum sejenak sebelum menutup matanya. Menikmati apa yang Luhan lakukan dengan rambutnya.

"oh ya, bagaimana dengan Baba?"

Sehun menghela napas, "aku harus meninggalkanmu, Lu."

Luhan sontak terduduk dan membuat kepala Sehun terguling ke pahanya. "APA?! YAK! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA SEJAK TADI, BODOH?! KENAPA KAU TENANG-TENANG SAJA SAAT BABA MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENINGGALKANKU?! APA SEMUA KATA CINTAMU ITU BUALAN SAJA, HUH, OH SE—MMPHH!"

Sehun dengan sigap membungkam Luhan dan membawa tubuhnya untuk ikut terduduk. Kepalanya masih terasa aneh tapi.. biarlah.

"hei hei hei, dengarkan aku dulu. kau salah paham, Lu. Baba-mu itu menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu disini sampai kita menikah. Setelah kita menikah, aku bisa memboyongmu ke Korea. Begitu maksudnya."

"a-apa? jadi Baba merestui kita?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga, "tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menolakku sebagai menantunya?"

Luhan langsung meraih leher Sehun dan memeluknya erat. "AKU SENANG SEKALIII! YAK! HARUSNYA KITA BERPESTA SEKARANG!"

"kau mau berpesta saat aku harus meninggalkanmu? Aku hanya disini sampai besok, Lu. setelah itu aku akan di Korea sendirian. Ah, maksudku bersama Haowen."

Luhan melepas pelukannya, "ah, kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita minum wine? Baba punya beberapa wine bagus."

Sehun menatap Luhan datar. "itu namanya berpesta, Lu. lebih baik kita tidur dan biarkan aku memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sehun menariknya ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap tidur.

"baiklah, kita berpesta dalam mimpi."

**.**

**.**

Ini hari ketiga dan rasanya Luhan ingin tidur saja sampai acara lamaran. Lamarannya masih sepuluh hari lagi dan.. ugh kenapa lama sekali?!

Luhan berguling-guling tidak jelas di ruang tamu dengan ponsel yang terletak diatas meja menampilkan foto Sehun dan Haowen. sore itu, Joonmyun yang baru saja kembali dari kantor setelah kunjungan mingguannya terhenti di ambang pintu. Tak tau harus berjalan seperti apa agar kakinya tak mengenai tubuh Luhan yang berguling-guling di ruang tamu.

Apa lewat sofa?

Luhan langsung berdiri begitu mendapati Baba-nya sudah pulang. Menyambut Joonmyun dengan senyuman, "Baba! Ugh, Luhan rindu Baba~~!"

Luhan memeluk Joonmyun manja untuk beberapa detik sebelum menarik Baba-nya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Baba Baba, Baba bisa tidak mempercepat waktu?"

Joonmyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"tidak. tentu saja tidak. Baba-mu ini bukan superman, sayang."

Luhan cemberut, "aah, Baba ish! Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu Sehun, baaa~"

Tangan Joonmyun mengelus rambut Luhan, "hei, kenapa anak Baba jadi manja begini? Syarat Baba kan mudah, sayang. Hanya menunggu dua minggu untuk lamaran saja kenapa rumit sekali, heum?"

Luhan kembali memeluk Baba-nya, "aah, Babaaaa~ Baba bahkan tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan atau makan diluar. Hanya dirumaaah saja. Aku bosan, Babaaa~"

"baiklah-baiklah nanti kita makan malam diluar. Oke?"

Senyuman Luhan begitu lebar, "oke!"

"ah, Baba ingin lihat foto-foto Haowen. kau punya?"

"oh oh, tentu saja aku punya." Secepat kilat Luhan meraih ponselnya. Menunjukkan foto-foto Haowen di ponselnya.

"ini foto Haowen setahun lalu, ba. Sama saja sih seperti yang sekarang, hanya tambah tinggi saja." Luhan menunjukkan foto Haowen yang tengah tertidur di kursi taman.

"nah, yang ini foto saat aku mengambil raport Haowen di sekolah." Foto Haowen berseragam yang tak semangat dan Luhan yang tersenyum cerah. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"tampan juga ya, Haowen."

"tentu saja! Kalau yang ini saat aku, Sehun dan Haowen pergi ke festival kembang api." Foto di photobox bertiga yang menampilkan ekspresi aneh-aneh.

Luhan menggeser layar ponselnya. Menampilkan foto _after sex selfie_-nya bersama Sehun.

"nah dan yang ini—OH ASTAGA!"

Joonmyun memandang Luhan tajam. "Luhan.. kau.."

"hehe.. Baba baik deh."

Secepat kilat Luhan berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Baba-nya.

Joonmyun hanya geleng-geleng di tempat.

**.**

**.**

"harusnya aku pakai kaos saja tadi. Kenapa makan malam saja harus serapi ini?!"

Luhan tak berhenti menggerutu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Baba-nya yang gila dan gege-nya yang sepertinya ikut gila itu sibuk rapat dengan para pemegang saham di KimY. Baba dan Mama-nya sudah sepakat untuk mengakui dirinya di hadapan publik dan mereka melakukan rapat sebelum hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi.

Luhan membuka satu kancing jasnya. "fuuh, ini hal yang baik tapi menyebalkan."

Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan perlahan dengan sebuah senyuman. "sayang, yang sabar. Baba-mu akan mengakuimu kenapa kau malah begini, heum?"

"aish tetap saja ini menjeng—_**kruyuuk~**_—Mamaaaa~!"

Yixing meledak dalam tawa mendengar suara yang berasal dari perut Luhan. sepertinya Luhan benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"maafkan Mama, harusnya tadi kita langsug makan saja daripada harus menunggu Baba dan gege-mu kan?"

"ani!" Luhan dengan cepat membantah. "ini adalah makan malam formal pertamaku diluar rumah bersama Baba, Mama, dan juga gege. Aku harus sabar. Perut, kau harus sabar ya." Luhan menepuki perutnya sendiri lembut.

Pintu ruangan Joonmyun terbuka dari luar dan tubuh Luhan langsung berdiri. Berjalan cepat menuju Baba-nya dan langsung menggelayut di tangannya.

Joonmyun memandangnya heran. Semakin hari anaknya ini semakin manja saja. "Lu, apa yang ka—"

"ayo makan, Baaaa~ lapar lapar lapar!" Luhan mengelus perutnya. "Baba tidak kasihan dengan yang ada didalam perutku~?"

Semua mulut menganga dan Yixing menarik napas kaget, "Sayang, ada bayi di perutmu?!"

Luhan cengengesan, "tidak. adanya cacing. Hehe.. ayo, Baba, mari kita makaaan!"

Luhan tanpa peduli dengan apapun langsung menyeret Joonmyun untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Minseok dan Yixing yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Luhan.

Yixing menyenggol bahu Minseok, "jadi kapan?"

"eoh? Ah, setelah acara lamaran mereka. Lagipula hanya tigahari lagi."

Yixing tersenyum dan meraih lengan Minseok. "baiklah. Sekarang mari kita makan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haowen memandang ponselnya dengan mata berbinar. Ponselnya kini tengah tersambung pada sebuah video call dengan Luhan. wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat tak karuan sehabis bangun tidur itu terlihat berbinar pula.

"_jadi Haowen sudah sampai di Beijing?"_

Haowen mengangguk semangat. "eum! kami baru thampai di hotel, thaem. Haowen tidak thabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan-thaem, jadi Haowen menelpon thaem. Thaem belum mandi ya?"

Luhan cengengesan dengan tangan yang menggaruk rambutnya gatal, _"hehe, Haowen tau saja. Oh iya, harusnya Haowen sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan kata _thaem_. Kan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi _Mommy_-mu."_

Haowen berpikir sejenak, "benarkah? Tapi Daddy bilang Haowen haruth panggil thaem dengan panggilan Eommoni thaja."

"_oh astaga, Sehun sialan. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh Haowen untuk memanggilku seperti itu?! dia pikir aku ini wanita tua atau bagaima—"_

"YAK LUHAN, JANGAN MENGUMPAT DI DEPAN ANAKKU!"

Itu suara Sehun dan Luhan langsung terdiam. Haowen hanya tertawa.

"_itu Daddy-mu?" _bisik Luhan dan Haowen mengangguk. didepannya Sehun tengah sibuk membereskan koper-kopernya.

"_katakan pada Daddy-mu kalau pernikahannya dibatalkan." _Senyuman geli berada di wajah Luhan.

Haowen mengangguk dengan senyuman yang sama dan memanggil Daddy-nya keras.

"DADDY! Luhan-thaem bilang kalau pernikahannya dibatalkan!"

Sehun langsung menoleh horor pada Haowen, "EH?!"

Secepat kilat Sehun langsung merampas ponsel Haowen untuk menatap Luhan yang tertawa liar.

"puas?"

Luhan masih tertawa-tawa liar. _"ekspresimu pasti lucu sekali tadi! Hahahaha! Aduh perutku!"_

Sehun berkacak pinggang, "tertawalah terus dan aku tidak akan menikahimu."

Luhan masih tertawa-tawa sampai tiba-tiba ia membungkam mulutnya erat dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas ranjang. Membuat Sehun jadi bingung sendiri.

"Lu? Luhan? kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban berarti sampai samar-samar Sehun mendengar sesuatu.

"_hoeeek..! hhoooeekk..!"_

Mata Sehun melebar panik dan dengan cepat ia menelpon Yixing dengan ponsel Heechul yang tergeletak di nakas. Memberitahu bahwa Luhan tengah muntah-muntah di kamarnya.

Cukup beberapa lama sampai wajah Luhan kembali ke layar ponsel Haowen dengan cukup pucat. _"Haowen? Sehun?"_

"iya sayang. Aku disini. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Wajahmu pucat. Aku akan kesana dan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"_tidak, Sehun! aku baik-baik saja! Aku hanya masuk angin. Semalaman aku tidur di taman karna bulan purnama. Nanti pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita tak boleh bertemu sampai besok. Kita harus menepati janji kita pada Baba."_

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti. Ouh janji sialan itu.

Wajah Sehun masih khawatir, "kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Lu? apa kita undur dulu lamarannya sampai kau merasa baikan?"

"_TIDAK! APA KAU GILA?! AKU MERINDUKANMU SEPERTI ORANG GILA DAN KENAPA KAU MALAH INGIN MENGUNDURNYA, SIALAN?!"_

Sehun mengelus dada-nya kaget, "sekarang aku yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja. Baiklah, istirahatlah hari ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mengundurnya, kau harus baik-baik saja."

Luhan memasang wajah cemberut, "ya mana aku tau kalau aku akan berakhir seperti ini."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus wajah Luhan melewati layar ponsel Haowen.

"Dan tetaplah merindukanku karna aku juga merindukanmu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bibir Sehun masih mengulas senyum, "kukira Baba-mu akan mendadakan lamaran kecil-kecilan, sialan."

Bibir Luhan pun sama, "kukira juga begitu. Berhentilah mengumpatiku dan cepat pasang cincinnya, bodoh."

Ratusan blitz kamera menerpa mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi rasanya mau mati saja. Sekarang acara lamaran tengah berlangsung dan berada pada prosesi pertukaran cincin. Entah kenapa mereka masih bisa saling mengumpat disaat mereka tengah disorot oleh banyak mata dan kamera itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Luhan sejenak sebelum akhirnya memamerkan jemari mereka pada tamu dan awak media yang hadir. Harusnya mereka bisa tersenyum cerah hari ini, tapi melihat banyaknya tamu dan juga kamera yang ada membuat mereka hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu saja.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Tao hanya terkikik tidak jelas melihat penderitaan yang Sehun dan Luhan alami. Lamaran yang aneh.

Begitu acara lamaran berakhir, Sehun dan Luhan terseret pada sebuah konferensi pers yang tak terduga oleh keduanya. Mereka berdua terduduk kaku dihadapan wartawan yang haus belaian—jawaban. Dan sebuah mikrofon yang menyala sudah siap dihadapan mereka.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Baba-mu yang gila itu!" bisik Sehun pelan.

"mungkin ini bagian dari acara mengakuiku secara publik. Tapi tak kukira Baba akan sejauh ini." balas Luhan dengan pelan juga.

"kukira aku harus diam saja. Aku tak bisa mandarin."

"aku akan mengartikannya untukmu."

Seorang pria di ujung meja mempersilahkan para wartawan untuk bertanya. Seorang wartawan melempar pertanyaan pada Joonmyun. "Kenapa baru sekarang anda mempublikasikan anak bungsu anda? Bahkan sekarang dia akan menikah."

Joonmyun tersenyum tenang, "karna saya ingin memberi dia kebebasan yang seutuhnya dan memberinya kebahagiaan dengan melepasnya. Aku pun tak ingin kalah dengan Sehun yang memberikannya kebahagiaan. Rasanya harga diriku dikalahkan oleh calon menantuku sendiri."

Para wartawan tertawa sebelum seorang wartawan lainnya mengajukan pertanyaan, "apa alasan anda sampai anda menyembunyikannya dari publik selama ini?"

Joonmyun terdiam sejenak. "jujur, saya juga bingung kenapa dulu saya melakukannya. Awalnya, saya hanya ingin melindunginya dari kehidupan yang terlalu kejam mengingat saya memiliki musuh bisnis yang luar biasa banyak dan bisa saja kejam. Tapi entah kenapa saya malah berakhir mengurungnya dan tak memperbolehkannya keluar dari rumah sama sekali. Beruntungnya saya karna Luhan seorang yang pintar sehingga walaupun saya tak memberinya pendidikan yang begitu memadai, dia masihlah begitu pintar."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan anda, Tuan Luhan?"

Luhan menghela napas. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dalam. "saya merasa tertekan, tentu saja. Saya pernah kabur ke Korea hanya untuk menghindari Baba saya. Saya hampir gila seandainya saya tidak bertemu Sehun disana. Rasa sedih saya tak terkira sampai saya tak tau lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menangis."

Sehun menatap Luhan tak paham. Oh ayolah, Sehun, belajarlah bahasa mandarin!

"untuk anda, Tuan Sehun, apa yang anda rasakan tentang disembunyikannya tuan Luhan selama ini?"

Sehun menatap Luhan untuk memintanya agar mengartikannya untuknya. Tapi mata Luhan malah terpejam erat.

Tangan Sehun menyentuh jemari Luhan namun yang terjadi kemudian malah,

_**Bruk!**_

"LUHAN!"

"_cepat panggil ambulans!"_

"_ada apa dengan tuan Luhan?"_

"_kenapa dia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri?"_

"_maaf tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya, tapi konferensi pers sudah berakhir."_

**.**

**.**

Luhan kira ia akan terbangun diatas ranjang rumah sakit atau didalam ambulans seorang diri. Tapi kenyataannya kini ia terbangun diatas ranjang miliknya dengan Sehun yang tersenyum dihadapannya dan merangkul pinggangnya.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya perlahan. Mungkin ini sudah cukup gelap sampai Sehun memilih untuk menyalakan lampu kamar daripada membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Cahaya lampu itu masih mengagetkan untuk matanya.

Kini jemari Sehun mengelus rambutnya. Senyumnya yang terlihat tulus dan bahagia itu masih menempel di wajahnya. Luhan mengernyit tak paham melihat senyuman itu.

"kenapa kau—"

"tiga minggu, Sayang."

Kernyitan Luhan semakin dalam. Kenapa Sehun memotong pertanyaannya dengan kata 'tiga minggu'? apanya yang tiga minggu?

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. "apanya yang tiga ming—Oh Sehun!"

Sehun kini malah meraih wajahnya dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya dengan semangat. Disela-sela kecupannya, Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang terimakasih.

"aku bahagia sekali.. kukira.. kukira hal ini tidak akan terjadi.. sayangku Luhan, terima kasih.."

_**Plak!**_

"—akh! Yak! Aku sedang bahagia, Lu! tak bisakah kau baik sedikit?" ujar Sehun tak terima.

"berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas dan katakan apanya yang tiga minggu? Kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku, hah?"

Senyuman Sehun kembali dan Luhan menampar kecil bibirnya. "jawab aku dan berhentilah tersenyum, bodoh!"

"sayang, kau—"

"Mommyyyyy~! Terimakathih thudah memberi Haowen adiiik~! Haowen thayang momyy~!"

Haowen yang tiba-tiba berlari dari pintu untuk menelusup diantara tubuh Sehun dan Luhan itu cukup mengagetkan Sehun, sedang Luhan sudah mematung sekarang.

Luhan menatap Haowen tak percaya, "apa maksudmu, wen-ah?"

Haowen menatap Luhan penuh dengan binar-binar menyenangkan di matanya, "Luhan-thaem hamil! Jadi thembilan bulan lagi Haowen akan punya Adik! Dan karna thekarang Luhan-thaem thudah hamil, maka Haowen akan memanggil Luhan-thaem dengan panggilan Mommy! Oh iya, mom, Haowen ingin Adik laki-laki ya!"

Haowen mengecup pipi Luhan dan Sehun sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kamar karna panggilan dari Yixing untuk segera pergi tidur. Meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin mematung dan Sehun yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

_**Plak!**_

"kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi, sialan!"

Sehun memandang Luhan tak percaya. "kenapa kau malah menamparku dan bukannya memelukku, Lu? kau tidak bahagia?"

"tentu saja aku bahagia! Tapi kenapa kau hanya senyum tidak jelas saja dari tadi dan bukannya mengatakannya padaku! Aish, aku membencimu!"

Luhan beranjak turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terbingung-bingung ria.

"apa moodswing sudah terjadi pada minggu ketiga?"

**.**

**.**

Haowen memandang semua orang didepannya tak paham. Kenapa rumah Joonmyun-Harabeoji penuh dengan orang-orang? Kemana Daddy dan Mommy-nya? dimana Adik kecilnya? Kenapa taman rumah Joonmyun-Harabeojii penuh hiasan putih dan bunga-bunga?

Sebuah tepukan dari belakang membuat Haowen terkejut dan langsung menoleh, "aith! Tao-Hyung mengagetkanku thaja!"

Tao hanya tertawa singkat kemudian menggendong tubuh Haowen, "tubuhmu berat, ugh."

Haowen menatap penampilan Tao yang hampir sama seperti orang-orang asing di taman, "Hyung, kenapa Hyung pakai pakaian theperti ini? kenapa ada banyak orang? Haowen ingin bertemu Adik kecil~"

Tanpa ada jawaban, Tao terus saja melangkah memasuki rumah dan kamar-kamar dengan Haowen di gendongannya. Haowen masih tak paham. Ia baru saja terbangun dan melongok ke jendela tapi kenapa kejadiannya malah aneh seperti ini?

"Hyung?"

Tao masih diam sampai Haowen mengenali kamar yang dimasuki Tao, kamar Mommy-nya.

Tao menurunkan Haowen dan langsung mengeluh setelahnya, "Aigoo, Lu, kenapa anakmu ini berat sekali! Kenapa pula kau menyuruhku untuk menggendongnya."

Luhan yang terduduk di depan meja rias dengan cermin yang memantulkan wajah dan tubuhnya itu tertawa. Mengisyaratkan Haowen yang masih berbalut piyama itu untuk mendekat padanya, "Haowen kan baru terbangun, bisa saja nanti dia malah terjedot sesuatu kalau dia berjalan sendiri. Iya kan, Haowen sayang?"

Haowen terdiam. Terpana menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah mendapat riasan.

Luhan mengelus pipi Haowen lembut, "sayang, kenapa diam? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah Mommy?"

Luhan beralih pada Haowen, "aish, Tao! Riasanmu pasti buruk sekali! Haowen bahkan menatapku diam se—"

"Mommy cantik thekali.." ujar Haowen tanpa sadar.

"jangan pernah mengatakan riasanku buruk, Lu. nah, Haowen, sekarang Haowen mandi dulu oke? Satu jam lagi pernikahan Daddymu dengan nenek lampir ini akan dimulai."

Tao menyeret Haowen yang masih terpana ke kamar mandi sementara Luhan membulatkan matanya tak terima.

"YAK! NENEK LAMPIR KATAMU?!"

**.**

**.**

Anehnya, Luhan baru merasa gugup setelah ia melihat Sehun di ujung altar. Jika di film-film, harusnya gugupnya hilang saat melihat Sehun, tapi sayangnya ini bukan film.

Sehun sepertinya tidak gugup, senyumnya indah sekali dan Luhan malah menggigiti bibirnya karna jantungnya rasanya mau meledak dan mulutnya terasa mau muntah. Gugup sialan.

Semua orang di kanan-kiri altar kini tengah berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Bahkan Joonmyun yang kini menggandengnya pun ikut tersenyum. Haowen, kini tengah berdadah-dadah ria dengan Taeoh disampingnya. Sehun tak mengundang beribu-ribu atau beratus-ratus orang, hanya ada keluarga Sehun seperti Donghae-Ahjussi dan Heechul-Eomma, lalu ada beberapa rekan kerja seperti tuan Usami dan eum.. kekasih pria-nya? lalu sahabat-sahabat seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Jongin, Kyungsoo—yang baru kali ini Luhan lihat tengah tersenyum— dan keluarga Luhan yang cukup banyak. sementara Luhan mengundang satu orang, Dasom. Sehun mana mau mengundang wanita itu sementara Dasom sibuk meminta undangan darinya sejak dulu.

Dan wanita itu datang!

Kini Dasom mulai menyanyikan lagu untuk mengiringi langkahnya di altar. Altarnya cukup panjang mengingat bangku tamu yang cukup banyak di sisi kanan kiri altar. Luhan tak mengenal keluarga besarnya, tapi mereka semua tersenyum padanya.

"kau gugup?"

Mereka bahkan belum mulai berjalan.

Luhan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "kukira ini sebuah mimpi, Ba."

Joonmyun tersenyum aneh, "ini memang mimpi, sayang."

Luhan menoleh pada Baba-nya tak paham, "apa maksud, Baba? Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Ba."

Joonmyun ikut tertawa tapi kemudian ia diam, "ayo kita berjalan, Lu. kasihan Sehun tersenyum terus. Pipinya pasti kaku."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sehun yang masih tersenyum. Tangannya mulai meraih lengan joonmyun dan mereka mulai berjalan. Para tamu berdiri dan luhan baru menemukan mama-nya, berdiri di bangku terdepan dengan heechul-eomma. Sehun sudah tak sabar karna mereka berjalan lambat sekali. Dan begitu joonmyun menyerahkan luhan padanya, sehun langsung menggenggam tangannya cepat. Beberapa tamu undangan tertawa melihatnya.

Haowen datang dan membawa sebuah kotak cincin berwarna kelabu yang terbuka dan menampilkan cincin pertunangan mereka. Well, luhan tak ingin cincin lain. Cincin ini terlalu indah untuk ia biarkan begitu saja. Jadi sehun membawanya kembali sebagai cincin pernikahan mereka.

Terdengar pelit.

Seorang pendeta berdeham dan mulai menuntun sehun dan luhan untuk mengucapkan janji setia mereka.

"aku bersedia." Ujar luhan tenang.

"aku.. bersedia."

Well, bukannya ragu, tapi pernikahan mereka diadakan dengan bahasa mandarin yang mana sehun tak paham maksudnya. Hampir lupa dengan naskah berbahasa mandarin untuk pernikahannya bukan hal yang baik bagi sehun.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Pendeta mempersilahkan sehun untuk mencium luhan dan sehun mengecupnya lembut. Tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukannya gila-gilaan karna ini adalah pernikahan yang suci.

Tiba-tiba luhan melepas ciumannya dan menutup mulutnya panik. Semua tamu undangan panik begitu luhan menarik sehun untuk menjauh dan malah mendekati wastafel.

Suara muntahan terdengar kemudian. Sehun menatap luhan khawatir dan memijat tengkuk luhan sementara baekhyun, chanyeol, tao, dan kris tertawa terpingkal karna morning sickness luhan yang datang tepat setelah prosesi pengikatan selesai.

Untung luhan memakai jas dan bukannya gaun.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Au ah puterr ga punya ide buat ending yang bagus kaya gimana. Bash aja lah puterr. Gapapa. Makasih buat yang udah setia ama ff ini selama kurang lebih delapanbelas bulan. Kalian semua jjang!

Awalnya endingnya mau puterr bikin plot twist. Jadi luhan tiba-tiba pingsan pas nikahan trus bangun-bangun eh taunya masih di black phoenix dan semua kejadian dari chap dua sampe sekarang itu Cuma mimpi. Tapi kayanya malah jadi ga masuk sama genrenya. Mungkin ff lain lah yang bakal puterr kasih plot twist. Kasian juga ama hunhan yang pisah mulu #ditamperluhan

I'll miss you, guys!

**Bonus bentar yak**

"baek,"

"hm?"

"kukira yang berubah hanya status dan seragamku saja."

"maksudmu?"

Haowen kini sibuk tidur dengan mengelus perutnya yang kini mulai membesar. Umurnya sekitar empat bulan. Masih cukup lama untuk kelahiran.

"ujung-ujungnya, aku masih mengasuh haowen dan masih bersama sehun."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sibuk mencuci mobil. "kukira hubunganku dengan chanyeol juga akan sama saja."

Chanyeol melambai dengan tangan yang penuh sabun dan kaos putih polos yang menempel sempurna di tubuhnya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun melambai balik, "tapi sepertinya ada yang berubah, Lu. chanyeol semakin seksi akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun terlihat memasuki taman dengan melepas jas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasinya asal, rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Tersenyum pada luhan. "kukira sehun pun juga semakin seksi, baek."

Luhan memandang baekhyun, "tiba-tiba aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tentang keseksian mereka.. bagaimana jika kita berempat melakukannya bersama.."

Baekhyun tersenyum mesum. "di taman?"

"call! Aku akan membawa haowen masuk dan kau baek, suruh semua maid pulang."

"siap, nyonya!"

**.**


End file.
